Los Herederos!
by Sakura-Corazon
Summary: Capitulo 13. El Concilio! La aparicion de alguien especial y poderoso. Mas misterios...
1. El inicio de Todo

Los Herederos  
  
Por: Sakura_Corazon  
  
La sangre corría por la mano que empuñaba la espada. respiración agitada indicaba que estaba viva. Los sentido esta al máximo. No se puede descuidar por nada. Mas ahora que sabe que dos vidas traerá al mundo.  
Por ello el único pensamiento que recorría en su mente era "Hay que sobrevivir a toda cosa".   
  
Al avanzar por el largo pasillo. dos hombres aparecieron. Ella siendo hábil con la espada se enfrenta a ellos. "hay que sobrevivir". Una breve pelea inicia, las espadas chocan. Se escucha un grito ahogado. Un cuerpo cae al piso. -Maldita Bruja!!!- Grita el otro guerrero al ver a su amigo muerto en un charco de su propia sangre.  
  
Ella solo lo mira esperando su siguiente movimiento. Silencio invade el pasillo, solo ellos dos están ahí. El corre hacia ella con la espada en lo alto. Ella salta hacia atrás y esquiva el golpe, no sin ante tumbarlo al piso. Justo en el momento en que ella lo ataca, el alzo la espada y letalmente se la incrusta en la pierna izquierda. El hombre se ríe por su logro. Ella se mantiene en pie y lo mira tranquilamente. En su rostro sereno se dibuja una sonrisa sádica y le señala el abdomen. Esto enfureces al guerrero. Al mirar al lugar en donde le señala puede darse cuenta que su suerte había sido echada. Muerte segura era la sentencia. Con la certeza de un cirujano ella le había cortado el vientre y en el piso se encontraba sus intestino esparcido. El la mira nuevamente. En sus ojos ahí miedo. Se termina de desplomar y Muere.  
  
Su respiración poca a poco se tranquiliza. Siempre alerta por cualquier ataque. gotas de lluvia la iniciaron a bañas, primero uno que otro, a los minutos aumento su intensidad. Dolor era lo que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos. Con decisión tomo la espada y la saco sin titubear un solo instante. tenia que iniciar nuevamente su marcha. la sentía cerca. El pánico quería apoderarse de ella. tiro la espada lejos de ella. Con un pedazo de su capa se vendo la pierna lo mejor que pudo. tenia que salir lo mas pronto. Ya estaba cerca lo que mas temía.  
  
Inicio una penosa marcha hacia la salida, al llegar a un gran salón. Por su espalda un escalofrío inicio su acenso hacia su cabeza. estaba ahí. Lentamente ella se voltio y la vio. una gran sombra se iniciaba a levantar lentamente del suelo. Una carcajada inundo el gran salón. El resto del fuego fue apagado por las gruesa gotas que caían del cielo. La respiración de ella ante tranquila, se volvió nuevamente agitada.   
  
Por la mente de la joven paso su mayor temor. Ahí estaba presente la presencia que le huyo toda la batalla y parte de su vida. Era la Muerte!!!. En persona.   
  
La muerte hermosa como ella sola es, miraba detenidamente a la mujer. Ante ella había una joven como de 25 años, de contextura normal. Su largo cabello negro azabache le llegaban a la cintura, su cara blanca estaba llena de hollín. En medio de toda la suciedad se podía apreciar unos hermosos ojos color grises con un dejo de verde. en ellos se podían ver el miedo que rápidamente se apodero de ella. La joven sabia porque la miraba tan detenidamente. estaba buscando algún defecto en su alma para llevar cela. La muerte la deseaba.  
  
Un temblor se apodero de ella. La mano que portaba su espada, no pudo mas y la dejo caer. Había llegado su hora. ella siguió el mismo rumbo. el piso frío la recibió. su respiración seguía agitada. las lagrimas se empezaba a asomarse. cerro los párpados. el cansancio la invadió. Ya habían sucedió muchas cosa que no debían estar pasando. Solo esperaba el golpe final.  
  
Una cálida mano le toca la mejilla, limpiando con cuidado las lagrimas que a esa altura rodaban libremente para caer en sus piernas. A cada respiración la vida se le iba. Con lentitud abrió los párpados. Una nube la cubría su visión, esta lentamente se fue despejando hasta dejar una figura que ella muy bien conocía. Al verlo se desmorono. Ante ella estaba su amor. Su gran amor. Su mente en ese momento se volvió un caos. Bloqueo total.  
  
El esta muerto, el esta muerto. Es mentira lo que lo que veo. Esta Muerto - decía una y otra vez en voz baja. sus manos la puso en la cabeza y la sacudía suavemente tratando de sacarse la imagen que había visto hacia un instante. Muerto, muerto, muerto. El murió. ESTA MUERTO!!!!  
  
Helena -la llamo una voz profunda, cálida- Ya, no llores por favor. Ya todo termino. -le decía al tiempo que le sobaba la sedosa melena  
  
No puedo!! Tu estas muerto! -dijo en un susurro quebrado. reprimió el sollozo.  
  
Ya, Helena -al tiempo que la abrazaba. ella lo rechazo.  
  
NO, No. Debo vivir -el grito se volvió en suplicas- Debo vivir, debo hacerlo. por tu memoria, por mis futuros hijo. por nuestros hijos - las suplicas se fueron haciendo mas débil hasta ser inaudibles- Debo vivir -repetía en una letanía sin fin. Los párpados se volvieron a cerrar. Se sumía en un sopor del cual posiblemente no podría escapar.   
  
La muerte se irguió cual larga ese. A los pies de ella se encontraba la joven. Pasos se escucharon en el salón. Una hermosa joven de nívea tes y rubios cabellos se acerco a ella. Su delgada complexión hacia verla como un ángel bajado del cielo.  
  
Dime hermana -le pregunto después de haberle dado una hermosa sonrisa- Tu solo me llamas cuando encuentras alguien digno de que siga viviendo, y, la ultima vez de eso fue hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo.  
  
Ya lo creo, hermana, pero la que te a llamado es ella -le dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que señalaba a la joven en el piso- tanto ella como sus dos vastago te han clamado con valor e insistencia -la seguía mirando detenidamente- creo que le concederé una oportunidad de vivir. Se lo concedes tu vida.  
  
La vida solo sonrío y con suavidad paso su mano por el vientre de la joven, el cual brillo con intensidad. de la boca de ella salió un pequeño gruñido.  
  
La palidez mortal que se cernía sobre Helena, fue remplazada por un rosado cálido. LA respiración se normalizo y las heridas sufridas fueron cerradas.  
  
La muerte se agacho y la tomo en sus brazos. -Vamos hermana- le dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida del salón- quiero llevarla a la siguiente villa.  
  
Ya voy -grito alegre la joven- Ella de seguro tendrá una corta vida, pero las criaturas que esta si la tendrán -pensó.  
  
Helena abrió sus párpados. esperaba. No sabia que esperaba. ella sabia que sis heridas eran mortales. Lo que significaba que estaba muerta. Si estaba muerta, porque podía ver, sentir, oler. Que era lo que había pasado. instintivamente se llevo la mano al vientre y se alegro de poder sentir las llamas de vida de sus vastagos.  
  
La puerta se habría en la habitación. Una rechoncha mujer de cabellos blanco entro con varias cosas en las manos; no se había percatado que la invitada estaba despierta, mirando atentamente cada movimiento realizado por ella. Helena no dijo ninguna palabra. estaba lista lista para atacarla a la mujer si sus intenciones no era buenas. Trato de ponerse en pie, mas un fuerte dolor la hizo caer pesadamente en la cama.  
  
Hay mi niña -exclamo la mujer al verla- deberías seguir acostada -le dijo- tus heridas no son de peligro, pero si tratas de moverte se abrirán nuevamente. -al ver la cara de desconfianza de helena trato de reconfortarla diciendo- estas a salvo aquí. No te podrán hacer daño. seas quien seas -continuo hablando tranquila- ademas las damas que te trajeron ayer en la noche son especiales. Oh, Si. Ya lo creo.  
  
Helena la seguía mirando detenidamente. en la cara la mujer no encontró rastro de malicia, ni intento de lastimarla por lo que bajo la guardia.  
  
Dime como te llamas -le pregunto la mujer al ver el cambio de actitud de la joven. Soy Damiela Reiker, pero mis amigos me dicen Diam.   
  
Diam, mucho gusto. Me llamo Helena Stanwall. -Diam al escuchar el apellido se sorprende mucho. La familia Stanwall era una de las mas poderosas por esos lares de la tierra. Gente de gran corazón y fe, pero sobretodo de gran magia. Las mujeres de esta familia tenían un particular don el ve predecir o ver el futuro. Por este don ellas tenia grandes enemigos. por ello comprendió la actitud que tenia la joven. Las consideraban brujas de la magia antigua.  
  
Dime Helena, como te encuentras? Te duele algo, tienes hambre. -le interrogo.  
  
Si tengo algo de hambre. Entonces dejame traerte algo de comer te parece. -Helena asintió - Diam puedes hacerme un favor. conoces algún doctor que sea de tu completa confianza. necesito que lo llames por favor.  
  
Te pasa algo Helena -la interogada mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de que no le paso nada- es que estoy esperando dos bebé. Quiero que los revise?.   
  
No hay ningún problema, dejame traerte tu comida y despues lo llamo. -Helena sonrio en señal de gracias.  
  
Diam tan rapido como salio entro cargada de manjares. Helena se los comio todo sin decir una sola palabra. Alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa y Diam salio a atender. unas voces se escucharon afuera. Helena siempre atenta por si surgia algun problema. Unos momentos despues la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando ver a un hombre de cabello castaño. El la miro y paso, detras de el entro Diam.   
  
Helena él es Maximiliano, el doctor -el hombre para este momento estaba al lado de la cama.  
  
Helena lo miro con cierta desconfianza. Era de mediana estatura, fuertes brazos, algo musculoso. demasiado para ser un doctor. Ella le dio la mano en señal de saludo. el le dio un apreton amistoso.  
  
Diam, de verdad que la joven es desconfiada. mira como esta mirando -una carcajada inundo la habiatacion- me causas gracias peque. no te pasara nada. dime cuantos meses de embarazo llevas.  
  
Son dos meses -dijo- necesito que me diga si puedo viajar para pasado mañana. Los dos se quedan mirando fijamente en ella unos instante. Maximiliano toma la palabra.  
  
Lo siento peque, pero por las herida que atendi ante ayer lo dudo. Diam no te dijo la gravedad. La cerre todas, pero esta delicada y mas ahora que se estas esperando un bebe.  
  
Ella lo miro como si nada. No se preocupe por mi, respondame la pregunta que le hice. -el movio la cabeza en señal de no. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos la determinacion de no dejarla ir, asi que dijo.  
  
Por lo visto no podre irme en un tiempo. Solo espero que nadie del pueblo o lugar en donde este vuestro hogar sepa que estoy aqui. Pongo sus vidas en peligro. Diam sabe quien soy y sabe lo que represento yo y mis hijos. Estan dispuesto a morir por mi.  
  
El hombre se sento en la cama. con un sonrisa le respondio- nosotros dos te protegeremos hasta que nascan los niños, por cierto porque dices que son varios.   
  
Soy bruja, puedo sentirlo -el solo asintio-   
  
Bueno descubrete, -le indico- quiero ver como estan las heridas. Otra mas a la familia.   
  
Los meses pasaron en la pequeña cabaña. Ella cuando pudo recuperar algo de su magia puso un campo pretector al rededor del hogar para evitar algun problema. sabia que la buscaban. En esos meses ella supo muchas cosas sobre sus amfitriones.  
  
Supo que ellos eran esposos. que tenian tres hijos. todos se habian ido del hogar hacia tiempo. Ella le conto sobre su hogar y lo que representaba ser unas Stanwall. les hablo sobre Michaell su esposo. tambien le hablo sobre su don. el de vidente. Gracias a los cuidado que le brindaron llego a buen termino el embarazo.   
  
Puja peque -le dijo el doctor al momento que otra contraccion se hacia presente en Helena-. vamos, tienes que pujar. ya veo la cabeza. otro empujon mas y listo.  
  
Ella jadeando y llena de sudor le dijo -es facil decirlo. otra contraccion se hizo presente y ella pujo. Una hermosa beba llego al mundo. Sus ojitos verdes miraron a Maximiliano. un fuerte llanto se escucho en la habitacion.   
  
Peque esta tiene tu coraje -al tiempo que la ponia sobre su pecho para que la viera; Diam llevatela y bañala le indico el doctor- Hay que limpiarla bien. Helena ahora falta el otro. Puja cuando de lo indique.   
  
Ahora peque este ya casi estar por salir -Helena estaba cansada dos parto era bastante y mas si era primeriza- Puja una vez mas y listo.   
  
Un varoncito. Era un niño. habia tenido la parejita. Otro llanto inundo la habitacion. se repitio nuevamente el mismo ritual de colocarso sobre su pecho. Diam se lo llevo y lo limpio.  
  
Peque buen trabajo. Aqui estan tus hijos.-le dijo maximiliano al tiempo que lo colocaba nuevamente sobre su pecho Helena lo miraba con infinita ternura. Sus hijos habian nacido. Eran perfecto, mas cada uno distinto al otro. La nena tenia los ojitos verdes como lo de su padre mas el cabello de la madre ella la miraba detenidamente, una sonrisa se vio en su carita de angel. El Pequeño varon tambien la miraba sus ojitos grises y los poquitos cabellos casi blanco qeu adornaban su cabeza, era sus hijos.   
  
Diam llego donde ella y se los llevo para que Maximiliano pudiera terminar de asearla. Una semana paso desde el alumbramiento. En la habitacion se podia ver una cuna en donde los dos bebé dormian placidamente. La madre lo miraba detenidamente grabando cada detalle de sus rostros. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer para que ellos pudieran vivir en paz.   
  
Maximiliano prometeme algo -pidio, el la miraba fijamente. El le habia cojido afecto de padre hacia una hija- Prometemelo primero -le dijo al verle la cara que ponia preocupacion-  
  
Te lo prometo Helena -dijo seriamente- Dime que es lo que -fue interumpido por la voz de ella  
  
Sabes que me estan buscando y que pasaria si me encuentran aqui -el la seguia mirando, cada gesto que hacia ella. se podia ver qeu estaba preocupada, ella tomo aire. Lo que diria seria lo mas duro que habia hecho en su vida- Quiero que te lleves a Ian y a Diank lejos de aqui!. Tengo dos amigas de gran confianza y ella saben lo que esta pasando. Aceptaran gustosa a cada uno -ella mientras decia esto buscaba algo entre sus pertenencia- Con este anillo ellas te reconoceran. -se lo entrego.  
  
Al examinar el anillo se dio cuienta de que era oro blanco. Tenia grabado en la parte de adentro unas iniciales. **_ H&MS FL_** Por fuera un Dragon y una dama adornaban. Era el simbolo de su familia. Siempre que la bella dama estubiera en peligro un gran dragon la protegeria. Así habia sido y asi seria. Es por ello que estaba viva. Michaell era desendiente directo de la orden del Dragon Blanco. Una de las mas grande ordenes de caballeros que habian pactado proteger a los dragones antiguos. El día que ella habia llegado a su morada, Michaell habia dado su vida para protegerla de un ataque magico que estaba dirigido a ella.  
  
Por favor te lo pido. se que al habermelo prometido lo cumpliras. -en su cara habia tristesa- Ellas te pagaran todo lo que has hecho por mi de buena manera. tambien quiero que le entreges estos pergaminos. Uno es para cada una de ella. El ultimo que vez quiero que lo dejes en el temblo a mi Dios el que se encuentra despues del mar, cerca de las montañas azules.   
  
Pero Helena-trato de objetar maximiliano, ella se lo impidio  
  
No, Maximiliano. -en su cara habia resignacion y mas tristesa- he visto lo que me espera y esta vez se que no tendre la suerte o misericorda de la muerte. ellos me estan buscando, la orden de la cruz negra. ellos no deben saber qeu hay herederos de los Stanwall. Notendran piedad y -ahogo un solloso, continuo hablando con la voz quebrada- maximiliano por favor cumpel lo que te he pedido. Hazlo. Ellos dos deben vivir. Deben hacerlo. Te estoy confiando lo mas presiado por una mujer. Sus hijos. -el asintio. ella trataba de contener el llanto qeu queria salir. se acerco a ella y la abrazo. las lagrimas salieron como gotas que caen por una cascada. la ultima vez que habia llorada fue cuando no podria creer qeu Michael estaba vivo.   
  
Le dolia tener que dejar a sus hijos. No queria, pero debia hacerlo. ella puedo ver parte de la vida que le esperaba. Sabia qeu Ian se casaria con una buena mujer. de esta union naceria un Mago de gran poder. que junto a tres amigos mas fundarian un colegio.  
  
En cuanto a Diank ella se iria mas al norte y tendria una gran prole. seria feliz y su dragon la protegeria, pero ella tambien tendria el don de las visiones. cosa que la enorgullesia.  
  
Mientras lloraba en el hombro de maximiliano Diam abrio la puerta de la habitacion excandalozamente. en su cara habia panico. Helena sintio un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo. El momento habia llegado.   
  
Helena debes irte. -le dijo apena la vio. Han llegado a la villa. Son ellos, tienen el escudo de la Cruz Negra Debes irte -Helena asintio.  
  
Haz lo que te pedi maximiliano., hazlo para qeu si muero dezcanse mi alma. -le decia al tiempo qeu tomaba su capa negra.  
  
Helena -dijo algo triste. el sabia qeu seria la ultima vez que la veria con vida. No necesitaba ser mago o bruja para saberlo. Los caballeros de la cruz negra eran los mas desalmado, viles y desgraciados hombre que habia en la faz de la tierra.   
  
Alian Parro -al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras la tunica blanca que tenia puesta fue cambiando a la ropa qeu tenia el dia que llego. Un pantalon negro al igual que las botas las cuales tenian dos dagas guardadas. al sinto lleva una espada. la empuñadura se aprecia un dragon con las alas desplegadas. la camisa era negra con plateado ceñida al cuerpo. el cabello se trenso en una larga cola. del cuello cuelga un medallon. el medallon representa lo mismo que el del anillo. una dama y un dragon con las alas desplegadas, protegiendola. de las alas caen dos lagrimas plateadas. ella las desprendio con cuidado. con un sutil movimiento de mano dos cadenas de oro blanco aparecieron en su mano. ella puso cada lagrima en las cadenas y se la entrego a Diam. Esto sera mi herencia para los pequeños. asegurate de que ellos lo tengan.   
  
Diam, Maximiliano, GRacias!!! -hizo una reverencai en señal de despedise. Miro a la cuna. Una solitaria lagrima cruso su rostro. - los amo- dicho esto salio a al encuentro con su destino. Los esposos lo unico que pudieron hacer fue abrazarce. Cumplire la promesa peque, lo hare -dijo con tristesa. Diam lloraba.  
  
Al salir de la casa, lanzo un hechizo protector. No queria dejar nada a la suerte.. Oh, No Claro qeu no -se dijo a si misma.  
  
Tan rapido como invoco el hechizo aparecieron los caballeros, eran 5. Sus ropas eran de un azul oscuro, casi negro. la capa qeu cada uno lleva le cubria la cara. dandole un aspecto mas terorifico que del verdad es. Uno de ellos dio una indicacion y los jinetes iniciaron la persecucion. ella corrio al bosqeu. queria alejarlos de la aldea y al mismo tiempo tendria mas posibilidad de sobrevivir. Ademas ella no se dejaria cazar tan facilmente.  
  
RApida con un lobo recoria el sendero. cerca de ella se escuchaban a los hombre azotar a los caballos para aumentar la velocidad.  
  
a este punto de la persecucion ella miro a sus perseguidores, vio que eran cuatro. ERan Cuatro penso alarmada faltava uno. al regresar la vista ahi estaba el faltante, delante de ella. este la miraba divertido. como cuando el lobo a alcanzado a su presa y sabe que la presa le tiene panico. el alzo el brazo y grito - Explelliarmus!- de su mano salio un potente rayo azul hacia ella. Ella al verto esto, salto para esquivarlo, pero fallo y fue alcanzada. el impacto fue tan fuerte que salio disparado hacia uno de los arboles que estab cerca.  
  
Un poco aturdida se levanto, la habian rodeado. Se sentia como una oveja entre una manada de lobos.  
  
Totalus Flare -grito. al rededor de ella se lebanto imponente una barrera de fuego. necesitaba un poco de tiempo y concentracion para hacer un conjuro mas fuerte. si lo lograba tal vez, solo tal vez si sobreviviria.  
  
Helena tiempo sin verte -dijo ironicamente el hombre que la ataco. ariba del caballo se veia imponente, con cuidado se destapo la cara dejandosela ver a ella. el cabello blanco contrataba notablemente con la ropa. En la cara se podia ver una horrible marca, eran tres rayas qeu le surcaba todo el rostro. de derecha a izquierda. Uno de los ojos estaba en blanco, vacio. lo habia perdido. el otro sin una chispa de piedad o bondad la miraba.- creo qeu la ultima vez qeu te vi fue en el mismo termino qeu ahora. Siendo cazada. Bruja.  
  
Derek, igual pienso -se notaba el rencor en sus palabras. en sus bellos ojos grices unos pequeños destello de luz se apresiaban - Linda marca -señalandole la cara- por cierto esa fue la que te hice -le pregunto burlonamente- Haber, sí creo que sí. Asi que sabes mi forma de acturar y pensar.-ahora hablaba con autoridad- Te recomiendo qeu tomes a tus hombres y vete -lo miraba desafiante. el sabia que ella moriria hoy, pero a que costo.   
  
Al ser bruja tenia un gran poder y lo mas gracioso o ironico de todo era que el la habia entrendao cuando era chica en el manejo de la espada y todo tipo de armas. Ella debio haber sido su esposa.   
  
Los cuatro guerrero que lo acompañaban desmontaron y se acercaban a la barrera que se estaba extinguiendo. sus espada en manos lista para lograr su cruel acometido. la muerte de ella.  
  
Helena tambien desenvaino su espada. Un cuervo negro se poso sobre la rama del arbol que se encontraba detras de ella. seria el espectado de la masacre que se aproximaba. las llams se consumian lentamente. la gelida brisa del norte paso por el tenso cuerpo de la mujer.  
  
La barrera se extinguio totalmente. Un grito de guerra extremesio al bosque completamente. los pajaros asustado emprendieron el vuelo. el cuervo atentamente miraba todo. el choque de las espadas se oian por doquier. cayo el primer guerrero. Sin compacion. Ella no la tendria. No lo haria. su familia y todo lo que amo lo destruyeron sin compacion. otro cayo. ne le daban tregua. para este punto de la batalla ella peleaba con dos espadas. parecia imbatible. cayo un tercero. el cuervo saltava de exitacion en la rama viendo el expectaculo. la respiracion agitaba indicaba cansancio. Derek desde su corcel contemplaba el panorama. Un corte en la pierna izquierda la hizo retroceder, no sin ante llevarse la vida del insolente que la corto. los cuerpo de los guerrero estaba tirado en el piso. su blanca piel estaba bañada de sangre.  
  
Querida, veo que tu tecnica sigue tan buena como siempre. Me haces sentir orgullosa -le decia mientras desmontaba. ahora si seria el tiempo de una batalla de verdad, de la montura del caballo saco una fina y hermosa espada. La empuñadura tenia tallado a una dama de largos cabellos suplicando. del otro lado un dragon descansaba sobre una piedra- Te acuerdas de esta espada -se la mostro- Muy buena por cierto, liviana y de excelente manejabilidad. Todo lo que un guerrero necesita.   
  
Ella miraba la espada con mucho interes, la reconocio. en su cara mostraba asombro. Era la espada de Michael.   
  
Desgraciado -grito- con la furia de un dragon se lanzo al ataque, la agilidad de ella era increible. se movia como un lobo. el divertido la miraba. habia rencon. habia logrado lo que queria. sacarla de su calma, perturbarla. Dentro de ella habia mucho rencor guradado, eso no la estaba dejando pelear bien. un especatador diria qeu ella estaba ganado, ya le habia ello dos cortes a su contrincante, pero un guerrero curtido por la experiencia en batalla se daria facilmente cuenta de lo que el otro habia logrado. meterla en el juego de la ira. Peligroso como el solo puede ser.   
  
Ya se podia notar que su agilidad y velocidad de los ataques a disminuido. el salto hacia atras, esquivando una estocada. ella dio otra y el con un moviemento circular le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo. ella se alejo. no bajaba de defensa. Crucio -grito Derek- ella rodo por un costado de su cuerpo, de no haberlo hecho se estaria revolcando en el piso un horrible dolor. se dio cuenta que habia perdido su espada. Derek al darse cuenta de esto y la ataco nuevamente. Explelliarmus- esta vez si le dio de lleno y callo mas lejo de donde estaba su espada. ella se sento, una tos invadio su cuerpo. Sangre escupio por la boca. la respiracion rapida la acompañaba. el se acerco a ella y le dio una patada en la cara y otra en el abdomen. tirada en el piso estaba. el dolor era bastante.   
  
Veo que todavia tienes ganas de pelear, veamos si con esto sigues. Crucio- ella inicio a revolcarse, era insoportable el dolor, por todos lados estaba sangrando, la boca, nariz, oidos. Le dio otra patada que la alzo. Sintio mas dolor. una oleada de nausis la invadieron. estaba desorientada. 

Dolor, mucho dolor sentía. Cada rincón de su cuerpo. La piel se contraía por los espasmos que el cuerpo daba. No gritaba, para darle placer, no lo haria. Una lagrima no pudo contenerse mas y salió. El respirar le molestaba, lo peor de todo era el sabor de sangre en la boca, salado con algo de metal. Todo esto por el hechizo.

Derek la contemplaba divertido. Le gustaba lo que veía; verla humillada a sus pies. Revolcándose del dolor. Tantos años con el rencor guardado por el desprecio de ella. No lo había escogido a él sino al estúpido ese de Michael. No lo escogió a el. No me escogió como prometido. Solo con pensar esto incremento el poder del Crucio.

Ahí se encontraba ella hoy, hecha un ovillo por el dolor. La piel mostraba sudor. Se podía ver debajo de la pálida piel puntos rojos. Era sangre. El cuerpo de ella no resistiría mucho mas.

Solo hay algo que falta –pensó- sus gritos, la maldita no esta gritando. Grita, Bruja, Grita debes gritar. –Pensaba aumentado aun mas la fuerza del hechizo- Pero el todavía la quería algo, en su negro corazón todavía quedaba algo de luz. Se agacho cerca de ella y le susurro algo. Ella lo enfoco. Nuevamente le pregunto

Helena querida quieres dejar de sufrir. Únete a mi. –ella gruño. De su boca se escaparon gotas de sangre y saliva que contenía. Entre cortadamente le contesto

Púdrete en el INFIERNO. –claramente se escucho, extendió su mano y grito- ACCIO ESPADA!!!

La espada fue a dar en la mano y con algo de dificultad lanzo un golpe. Este súbito cambio de situación lo tomo desprevenido. No pensó que le quedaran fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Quieres seguir peleando, -dijo colérico- Crack Garto – una luz la envolvió. Los huesos empezaron a crujir. La estaba volviendo papilla. Ella como pudo se paro con la espada en mano. Una sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro. Derek estaba asombrado. Al punto que el control que ejercía sobre el hechizo desapareció. Ella se percato de esto.

Así que aprovecho esto para embestirlo y de paso rematarlo con la espada. Ella no preveo que el seguía con su espada en mano y la fatalidad llego. 

Los dos fueron penetrado por sus espadas. Ella no se había percatado de esto. Hasta que sintió un calor sutil envolverle la piel circundante al corazón. Estaba ahí clavada. La sangre se escurría como si un arroyo iniciara su vida. Ella tosió y mas sangre salió de su boca. De verdad que ya no tendría mas suerte. Un frió la inicio a invadir. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayo al piso. La respiración se hizo las mas lenta. 

Derek se saco la espada sin asco. La tomo y encajo en el piso desafiante. Un hilo fino de sangre salía por la comisura de su labio fino. Se acerco a ella. De su bota saco una daga. Se la enteraría a Helena si no es que la vida lo abandona. Ante de morir le dijo a la mujer agonizante.

Nos vemos en el infierno bruja –dicho esto se desplomo muerto.

El cuervo se quedo quieto viendo lo sucedido. Ella espera que la muerte la visite. Un cansancio la invadía forzándola a cerrar lentamente sus párpados. Ahora era mas lenta su respiración. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Había paz en ella. Logro lo que siempre quiso en su vida. Una familia. Los amo con todo su corazón y fuerza, pero en esos momentos el pensamiento que tenia era que había cumplido con su misión.

Logre salvarlos mis niños –pensó- OH, Michael cuanto te extraño. Iré al infierno siempre...

Ya no mi amor, aquí estoy contigo –una voz conocida le hablo- Ven conmigo. Podremos ser felices.

Ella lo miro. En frente suyo estaban sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban como el mismo sol. Su cabello rubio se movía sutilmente por la ligera brisa que pasaba. Tenia la ropa del día que se conocieron. Un pantalón negro con unos tribales de color plateado bordado en la vasta. La camisa a juego. En su pecho había un dragón en plateado. Lo completaba con una capa negra la cual es sostenida por un broche de plata con un escucho de armas. Una sonrisa de alegría mostraba. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Se vio a si misma con un traje hermoso de color azul oscuro, que contrastaba notablemente con su rostro rozado. El traje tenia bordado en la vasta una intricada secuencia de tribales. La capa a juego es de color azul pálido y tiene en el centro bordado el mismo escudo que el medallón de ella. Un dragón con las alas desplegadas protegiendo a su dama.

Lista amor –ella le tomo el brazo –lista, -en su cara hubo duda- pero y los chicos. El le contesto –ellos estarán bien. Tu lo sabes. Dicho esto iniciaron a caminar por el sendero que se apareció delante de ellos dos. El cuervo emprendió el vuelo. Los dos enamorados se perdieron en la espesura del bosque.

Sentada en el bosque el cuerpo de ella quedo. Al final la dama se fue con su dragón.

En la villa, mejor dicho en la casa del doctor una fuerte discusión se daba entre el anciano del pueblo y Maximiliano

Te digo que no puedes ir –le dijo sin contemplación. En su voz se escuchaba autoridad.

John debo ir, ella me lo pidió y yo se lo prometí –dijo exaltado – una promesa no se rompe.

Si a un humano se la haces si, pero ella es una bruja –le respondió golpeando la mesa- Como fue posible que la ocultaras tanto tiempo. Pudo habernos matado ella o los hombre que llegaron al pueblo la semana pasada. 

Lo siento, pero no podía dejarla desamparada. No sabes las circunstancias que la trajeron a mi humilde hogar. Sabes que iré de todos modos. Así que no pelees mas conmigo–El hombre dejo de hablar. el viejo lo miro con resignación. Comprendió que no lograría nada llevándole la contraría. 

Maximiliano, llévate a dos personas para que te acompañen en la travesía –le dijo el anciano. La cara de Diam se ilumino al igual que la de su esposo. Ella no quería dejarlo ir solo con los nenes, pero ahora sería diferente. Irían dos personas mas con él y lo podrían cuidar y ayudar si surgía algún problema.

Según se el viaje será largo y peligroso. Este reino a donde te diriges esta a mas de 100 leguas de aquí. Verdad? –le pregunto. Diam fue la que asintió. Entones así sea. Déjame llamar a Luka y Hand. Serán los mas indicados para la travesía. –el anciano se despidió y fue a terminar los preparativo pertinente para el viaje. 

Diam sabia quienes eran las personas que el anciano dijo. Luka es alto, de cuerpo robusto por el trabajo en la granja de su padre, no mas de 25 años. De ojitos vivaracho y redondos. Siempre con el cabello alborotado y de un curioso color madera. Todo lo que una mujer busca en un hombre.

En cuando a Hand, no era un modelo. En cambio era bajito y barrigón. Hijo del cantinero, la cara redonda lo hacia verse mas gordo de lo que es en realidad. Sus ojos azules, cuando reía no se veían por sus prominentes pómulos. Sería todo lo feo, pero de gran corazón eso si. Uno bien grande guardaba.

A los tres días partieron de la villa. Llevaban todo lo necesario y el tiempo se acortaría ya que estaban viajando a caballo. Una donación del anciano. En las alforjas tenían desde ropa y comida, hasta armas y dinero. Las tierras por esa área perteneció a la familia Stanwall, eran seguras, pero ahora la historia era otra. No era lo mismo. Mucho peligros entrañaban cruzar el bosque, pero la gracia estaba con ello y lograron así lograr su acometido.

Los pequeños se portaron bien en todo el trayecto. Al ser tan chicos solo tenían que estar bien alimentado y secos. Maximiliano era el que se encargaba de estos deberes. Los otros dos acompañante al principio estaban algo estoico con respecto a cargarlo o tocarlo pero al verle la carito de ángel todo los perjuicios se perdieron en algún lugar del camino.

Al mes de haber partido de la aldea llegaron al castillo en donde vivía una de las amiga de Helena.

Los sirviente al verlo llegar armaron un gran revuelo. Los trataban como si fueran príncipes. Una hermosa dama de dorados cabellos y sonrisa triste lo recibió. Presentaba una túnica verde oliva con ribetes dorados. Se acerco a los dos hombre que cargaban a los infantes. Luka y Hand habían ya desmontado. Al verla cerca, ellos dos en señal de respeto se arrodillaron. Ella al ver a los pequeños en sus brazos dormir tan placidamente. Una lagrima rebelde se escapo manchando su rostro. Maximiliano para este momento ya había también descontado y se acercaba con paso ligero donde la Dama que los había recibido. 

Mi Señora, -dijo inclinándose- Helena me pidió que los trajera ante su presencia. Ya que dice que usted y otra amiga los cuidaran como merecen ser cuidado.

Gracias, valientes por traer a los retoño de Helena. Ellos aquí serán cuidados y protegidos. Síganme por favor –mientras se volteaba e ingresaba por una gran puerta de roble- el frío no hará mucho bien a ustedes, ni a los pequeños.

Los hombres la siguieron. Al pasar por la puerta quedaron sorprendido por lo que vieron. Era magnifico todo, por el pasillo que caminaban el piso esta cubierto por una alfombra roja con bordados de formas simétricas. Los cuadros que adornaban la paredes era hermosos. Se podían apreciar generaciones de los dueños. Las armaduras y otros adornos habían en solo ese pasillo. Si aquel pasillo lo deslumbro lo que seguía lo dejo con la boca abierta. Entraron una salón. Era una sala de estar. Grandes cuadros adornaban la habitación en el medio había una acogedora chimenea. Se sentaron en un sofá de color azul lavado. Mucho esplendor por todos lados. 

Otra mujer entro por otra puerta de la sala. Su rojo cabello le hacia competencia al fuego de lo intenso que era. La piel del cutis se veía pálida por el contraste del rojo de su cabello. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de vida. A diferencia de la dama que lo recibió que era esbelta, esta dama era mas agarrada en carnes. 

Son ellos los pequeños de Helena –le pregunto con voz dulce y melódica- Adriana 

Si, son ellos los pequeños. –le contesto Luka. Hand y Maximiliano todavía no se reponía de la primera impresión que habían recibido de todo el lugar- Desea cargar a Ian. –al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para que pudiera cargarlo. El niño ya se había despertado. Ella lo tomo en sus brazos. 

Por Dios Adriana míralo es la viva imagen de Michael y Helena. –el pequeño la miraba curiosamente, su cuerpo se estremeció y dio un largo bostezo. Ladeo un poco su cabeza y se durmió nuevamente. La mujer sonrío. - Ian, ella fue quien se lo puso verdad. –Maximiliano asintió-

Cumplió su palabra Anarya, le puso el nombre de tu hermano. Supongo que ella será Diank –dijo señalando a la beba. Maximiliano nuevamente asintió.

Veo que Helena es de cumplir las promesas. –dijo Maximiliano- Si señor ella era de las que siempre cumplía sus promesas. Lo mismo que Michael. Lastima que murió de esa forma.

Disculpe mi falta de educación. Déjenos presentarnos por favor. Pronto nuestros esposos llegaran. –hablo la dama delgada. Soy Adriana Slytherin, Esposa del Lord Lókë Slytherin. Ella es –señalando a la mujer que había entrado hacia un momento y cargaba al pequeño Ian- Lady Anarya Urolók, esposa del Lord Valar Urulóki. –los hombres al ver el abolejo de ambas optaron por arrodillares. No era bien visto que simple personas estuvieran de pie. Ellas se rieron ante lo que vieron. Los hombres se quedaron extrañado. 

Por favor no se inclinen somos nosotros quienes deberíamos hacerlo. No saben lo que significan estos niños para nuestras familias. La familia Stanwall es una de las familia de magos mas importante y respetable de nuestro mundo mágico. Ellos por decirlo de una forma sencilla eran de las familias fundadoras. Según cuenta la leyenda. Varios Muggel y magos se unieron para derrotar un mal que estaba atormentando al mundo. Se dice que todo era caos. Mucha inseguridad se vivió en ese tiempo. Una de los que intervinieron fueron los Stanwall. –los hombres estaban impresionado por lo que contaba Anarya- Mucho murieron y otros quedaron atrapado en el lugar que fue mandada la amenaza. Los Stanwall quedaron desde ese día junto con otras 11 familias mas como los padres fundadores de nuestro mundo mágico. 

Y ese pacto que me menciono Helena sobre la dama y el dragón –le pregunto Maximiliano con curiosidad- ella solo me lo dijo. Nunca tuvo el tiempo para explicármelo. 

Adriana inicio ha hablar- El pacto que ella le hablo fue el pacto para mantener su linaje de vidente. Los clanes de dragones vieron en los Stanwall un singular don. El de ver el futuro. Fueron donde una mujer de la familia ha ver que seria de ellos. Ella se asusto con lo que vio al punto que no quería decir lo que le sucedería. El gran dragón insistió. Lo que había visto fue una masacre por parte de los muggel hacía uno de sus clanes. El clan del Dragón Blanco. –en este punto de la historia fue interrumpida por Anarya- 

Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero ya llegaron Lókë y Valar. Señores por favor sigan me. - Entraron a otro salón. Era el comedor. En un larga mesa estaba servida con todo tipos de manjares. Desde un enorme puerco asado en la chimenea, hasta pudines y potajes de fruta. El la cabecera de la mesa se sentaba el dueño del castillo. Lord Slytherin. 

Vieron a un hombre fuerte, la espesa melena rubia al igual que la barba, cubría parte de su cara, daban un aspecto imponente. Su ropa era exquisita como lo del resto de la casa. Al lado del Lord había un joven. Maximiliano le calculo como 15 años. Una dama lo acompañaba, simpática por cierto. Ello se levantaron y se despidieron. Ante que se fueran los jóvenes, cada uno tomo a los bebes que seguían durmiendo. Por la puerta que salieron los jóvenes entro otro hombre imponente, su cabello negro bien peinado. Le daba un aire de total control, sabia lo que hacia y pensaba. Alguien súper serio. Al ver a su esposa se acerco a ella. Dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo. Siempre causaba ese efecto Valar sobre Anarya. Eternos enamorados. Lókë y Adriana se reían por lo bajo. 

Vengan siéntense y disfruten lo preparado para ustedes en esta mesa. –le dijo cordialmente Lord Slytherin. Los viajeros estaban impresionado por lo que sucedía en frete de ellos. Como era posible que ellos simples campesinos pudieran comer en la misma mesa con tan ilustres caballeros era inconcebible- Vamos, siéntense –dijo la Dama Adriana entre risas- no mordemos.

Lord Lókë estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. A la derecha de él se coloco la dama Adriana. Junto a la Dama se sentó el Lord Urolók y su esposa la Dama Anarya. A la Izquierda se situaron los invitados. Maximiliano esta a la izquierda del Lord, Luka le seguía y por ultimo Hand.. Al sentarse todos, los sirviente llegaron sirviendo los manjares preparados en honor a ellos.

La cena fue tranquila. Comieron y bebieron hasta quedaron satisfecho. Los viajeros estaban contento, hacia buen tiempo que no comían comida decente. Los anfitriones por su parte quedaron complacido al verles la cara de satisfacción que mostraban. Además de ello también habían obtenido información sobre los últimos meses de vida de Helena. Seguían hablando hasta que Maximiliano interrumpió

Por cierto Dama Adriana que fue de los dragones. 

Verdad, no había terminado la historia de los dragones. Bueno, haber donde quede. Así la mujer le dijo que serían destruidos el grupo de los Blancos. A los meses los muggel atacaron siempre y los destruyeron ó eso fue lo que pensaron. Dos dragones habían escapado hacia las montañas y hay se refugiaron. Otra mujer del Clan Stanwall vio estoy fue donde ellos. Ellos al verla y reconocerla como Stanwall le pidieron ayuda. Ella con su poder los oculto y protegió hasta que estuvieran mejor de salud. El tiempo paso y los dos se curaron. Ellos al ver que su clan había en cierta forma desaparecido optaron por tomar forma humana. –los invitados estaban mas impresionado con lo que escuchaban-. Esos dos dragones nunca se casaron, ni tuvieron prole, pero pactaron que siempre las protegerían a ellas y a toda su familia. Por lo que crearon la Orden del Dragón Blanco. Los mejores hombres eran los que se admitían, por sus cualidades tanto mágicas y físicas; y solo los mejores eran lo que se casaban con las herederas del clan. Ellas eran entrenada por su futuro esposo casi siempre. –intervino nuevamente Maximiliano-

Entonces fue por ello que Helena se caso con Michael –le pregunto- el era de la orden. Por eso tengo este anillo –al tiempo que lo sacaba de un bolsillo de la camisa una pequeña alforja negra. Al abrir la alforja saco el anillo que Helena le había entregado el día que se fue de la casa, se lo entrego a Lord Lókë. Los presente al verlo se asombraron. Esa si que era la confirmación de la muerte de Helena. –

Ella te lo dio Maximiliano –le pregunto algo impactada Anarya- 

Si, ella me dijo que con esto me reconocerían y no habría ningún problema. – Respondió algo preocupado- Cuentéenme que pasa.

Cuando una Stanwall se quita este anillo es para despedirse de sus seres amados. Esta es la confirmación de la muerte de Helena totalmente –le respondió tratando de contener las lagrimas Adriana- Discúlpenme –dicho esto salió de la habitación. La relación de Adriana y Helena era de casi hermanas. Muchas de las cosas que sabia del manejo de la magia era por Helena, y lo mas impórtate fue por medio de Helena que había conocido a su esposo. Porque Helena, porque, sabías que si venias donde nosotros podríamos protegerte y cuidarte. –ella siguió su camino hasta su habitación en donde dio rienda suelta a su dolor por la perdida de su mejor amiga.

En el comedor un silencio lo envolvió. Hasta que Anarya hablo. No te preocupes Maximiliano no es tu culpa. Solo que Adriana quería mucho a Helena. –hizo una pausa y continuo- Como dijo cuando se quita el anillo es para despedirse de sus familiares y amigo. Los viajeros comprendieron el dolor que sentía sus anfitriones. Perder alguien tan querido e importante es algo duro de afrontar. 

Ella aparte del anillo me dio estas lagrimas para los pequeños –se las dio a Anarya y saco unos pergaminos que tenia guardado en una de las pierna del pantalón - y estos dos pergamino para ustedes. Creo que son indicaciones sobre los pequeños Ian y Diank. –se lo entrego a Lókë. El tomo uno que estaba a su nombre y el otro lo paso a Valar.

_Querido Lókë y Adriana:_

_Si están leyendo esto y tienen el anillo ya saben lo que sucedió. Morí. Adriana querida amiga, no quiero que estés triste y desalentada. Sabes que esto tenia que suceder. Algo aprendimos nosotras las Stanwall es no discutir con el destino. En mis visiones lo había visto venir y mas en las ultimas. Creo que también Derek Morirá.___

_  
__No cometan ninguna tontería. deja que el pueblo sepa que morí y que no hubo descendencia en lo mas mínimo. Eso permitirá que sobrevivan los últimos dos Stanwall. He visto lo que le depara y será magnifico. Nuestro tiempo como regente termino, como sucedió con los Dragones Blancos. Creo que Derek Morirá en mis manos, traidor._

_El pequeño Ian lo deberán cuidar ustedes como si fuera su propio hijo. Se que tu Lókë no te opondrás y lo amaras como si fuera tuyo. Ya que es sangre de tu sangre por ser hijo de tu hermano. Adriana, mi querida Adriana, tu lo amaras como si lo hubieras parido. Se lo que te digo. Confío en ustedes. Se que lo cuidaran tan bien que los Slytherin serán leyenda e lograran la inmortalidad. _

_Por favor, nunca, pero nunca. Es que nunca él deberá saber quien es en realidad. Podrá conocer la Leyenda de los Stanwall. Quienes fuimos y eso, pero nunca debe sospechar que es de ellos. Lo mismo quiero que se le aplique para su hermana. El no debe saber quien es ella. Se que podrán llevar esta tarea a cabalidad._

_Adriana debes estar contenta. No quiero mas esa cara triste que tienes ahora. Llena de lagrimas y demás. TE quiero alegre con una sonrisa. Se que estas embarazada y esta tristeza no te conviene ni a ti, ni al bebe. Lo he visto. En cuanto a F__ëanáro__ el se casara con un a noble dama. Ella les dará una gran descendencia. En su familia abra mucha prosperidad y sobretodo felicidad. Esto es lo último en mis visiones que he podido ver con claridad. _

_Lókë vi algo que me preocupo es sobre Valar y su familia. Habrá un derramamiento de sangre como no lo hubo en mucho tiempo. Por favor ayúdalo en lo que puedas. Te lo estoy pidiendo como buen amigo que eres._

_Un último favor te pido. Que los hombres que trajeron a los pequeños se le de una buena paga, en especial a Maximiliano. El me ayudo mucho, junto con su mujer Diam. Ellos dos se lo merecen. Eso te lo dejo a tu discreción. Aparte de esto deseo que le den ha Maximiliano el apoyo por el tiempo que viaje a la Montaña Luin. El tiene que entregar un pergamino de parte mía a la sacerdotisa del templo. Es importante, el pergamino no debe quedarse en nuestro mundo._

_Creo que eso es todo. Adriana de verdad lamento no poder despedirme directamente de ti, pero ten seguridad que donde estoy ahora Michael esta conmigo y los dos somos felices._

_Los quiero mucho_

_Helena Stanwall_

Así será amiga –dijo cuando termino de leer la carta el Lord Lókë.

Al otro lado de la mesa Anarya y Valar leían su carta

_Queridos Valar y Anarya:_

_Supongo que deben saber lo que paso, apuesto que esta Adriana esta en su cuarto llorando. Anarya dela todo el apoyo que puedas. Se que te duele bastante mi perdida, pero ella es mas sentimental. Valar Cuida mucho a Anarya ya que esta esperando a tu tercer hijo. Serán felices los dos. _

_He decidido que ustedes cuidaran a la pequeña de Diank, será lo mejor para ella y para ustedes dos. Ella al igual que toda las mujeres de mi clan tiene le don de verle futuro. Mas no podrá ver el pasado, lo cual es un alivio para mi. Ella no debe saber quien es en realidad. Ni deberá saber que Ian es su hermano. _

_Los Stanwall han muerto conmigo. Yo soy su ultima descendiente y así quedara. Se los pido. No quiero que su vida esta marcada como estuvo mi vida con Michael. No miento que fue feliz al lado de él, pero como mujer del clan en nosotras siempre es que cae el peso de toda la responsabilidad. Quiero que ella sea feliz, se case y tenga un montón de hijos. Que pueda hacer magia con una vara y todo lo demás que hace un mago normal. _

_Los poderes de la videncia se manifestaran a los 11 o 12 año. Entrénenla y hagan la comprender para que sirve. Que le saque provecho. Sobre le pacto nuestro con los dragones. Se cumplirá en el momento que se case. Lo ara con un descendiente de la orden. Él al igual que ella su pasado le fue ocultado por su bien._

_Valar algo pasara en tu tierra natal. No lo pude ver. No se que paso o pasara. Es por ello que te recomiendo que mandes mensajeros o espías a ver que esta pasando. Lo que pude ver fue a la luna llorando sangre. Espero que no sea grabe. Tendrás que viajar con tu familia de regreso. En el problema Lókë te ayudara. Confían en tu corazón e instinto y lo que te diga Diank._

_Eso es todo. Es difícil escribir este tipo de cartas a tus seres mas queridos. Sepa que siempre los querré. Cuando le llegue el momento a ustedes. Michael y yo lo iremos a buscar._

_Los quiero mucho_

_Helena Stanwall_

Anarya abrazo a Valar. Lagrimas salían de sus bonitos ojos. Los invitados estaban un poco intranquilo por lo que estaban viendo. Lókë se levanto de la mesa y llamo a un sirviente. Le dio una indicaciones. El se alejo de su amo y se dirigió a los invitados

Caballeros síganme por aquí. Los llevare a su aposentos para que descanse esta noche. –les dijo haciendo una reverencia. Los hombres se levantaron y despidieron del anfitrión y las demás personas que habían cenado con ellos. Una vez que salieron de la habitación. Valar tranquilizaba a si esposa. El inicio a hablar.

Supongo que mañana mandare una comitiva a la villa. Me ha intranquilizado un poco lo que escribió Helena. –el pasaba suavemente su mano por el cabello de su esposa- Partiremos en tres días a mi castillo con la pequeña Diank. Eso si no te molesta amigo. –el hombre estaba viendo por la ventana a la luna menguante brilla sutilmente, las nueves pasaban tranquila en el cielo nocturno. Una que otra estrella se podía ver. Estaba como en otro mundo. 

Lókë, me escuchas –le llamo Valar - nos retiraremos al cuarto que nos asignaste. Mañana hablaremos mejor. –llevaba en brazos a su esposa que seguía llorando libremente en su pecho.- Descansa amigo – por el pasillo se escucha sus pasos alejarse lentamente.

El dueño de todo eso quedo solo en el comedor. Su memoria viajo a un pasado cuando todo estaba tranquilo. Se acordó de cómo conoció a Helena. Cuando le presento a Michael. Una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca. Claro que se acuerda de ello. También se acuerda de Derek. 

Como no me di cuenta ante, había sido el quien ataco el castillo de ellos esa noche. Su buen amigo Derek Alamio. Que decepción. Confíe en ti hasta el final. Con razón la buscaba tan desesperadamente. Quería matarla?. Porque. Por Dios. Fueron los celos.... El siempre amo a Helena. Dios, Dios. Que hice. Le dije que esa noche ellos estarían en el castillo, con poca protección. Confiaba en él... Que estúpido fui... Con razón cuando llegamos el estaba ahí lastimado, cargando el cuerpo de Michael. Maldito Bastardo... Fuiste entonces tu quien lo mato. Esa herida era por magia. Te creí. Creí que habían sido los muggel. Esa villa que destruimos... Cuan ciego estaba para creerte... Cuanto tiempo habías estado corrupto. Que te hizo cambiar así. Siempre eras el mas valiente y aguerrido de todos. Leal a la orden... Que te cambio... Fue el hecho que Helena no te escogió sino que eligió a Michael. –sutiles lagrimas mojaban el rostro- Donde estés espero que te encuentres bien. No te deseare ningún mal. Algo te cambio... Debiste ver el amor que surgió entre ellos dos. Nadie lo podría destruir. Es, seguirá y será para siempre su amor... 

Una fría mano le toco el rostro sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamiento. Ahí estaba su esposa Adriana en la mano tenia el pergamino. Se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella con delicadez lo llevo a sus aposentos. Necesitaban descansar. 

A la mañana siguiente. Los viajeros estaban listo para partir. Luka seguiría con Maximiliano; se les unió otro joven a insistencia de Lord Slytherin. Hand regresaría a su villa con la recompensa que le fue otorgada a ellos tres. El iría acompañado por dos hombre mas. También esa mañana salieron tres mensajeros para el lejano reino del Lord Valar. Los viajeros se despidieron y agradecieron todas las atenciones. 

Maximiliano cumplió su promesa y le entrego el pergamino sellado a la sacerdotisa del templo Luin. Cuando llegaron a su hogar fueron recibido en grandes como lo salvadores de la villa. Ya que el tiempo que estuvieron fuera, un crudo invierno los y gracia al dinero que le dieron pudieron sobrevivir. Luka se caso con una simpática joven de la aldea. Vivieron felices. En cuanto a Maximiliano y Diam. Ellos vivieron en su humilde hogar hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Lord Slytherin y su esposa la Dama Adriana tuvieron como ella dijo una hermosa niña. Ian nunca supo nada de su pasado. Supo de los Stanwall como parte de las leyendas del mundo mágico y supo de su fin trágico por parte de su padre. Un día el niño entro a la biblioteca y se percato de un cuadro en el aparecía una dama de negros cabellos y ojos grises, con una sonrisa enigmática. Rostro perfilado, hermoso. El traje que llevaba era uno azul fuerte. En el medio de la falda tenia bordado un escudo. Se acerco mas y pudo apreciar un gran dragón con las alas desplegada, por la boca echaba fuego. A sus pies una dama era protegida. Al alzar nuevamente la vista vio a un hombre joven. El cabello rubio con el de toda la familia Slytherin. Los ojos verdes, parecían brillar. Sonriera feliz. Una boina adornaba su cabeza, era azul . Vestía elegante, las botas lustradas, el pantalón negro. Al igual que la camisa. Una larga capa lo complementaba, esta también tenia la misma insignia bordada. En el cinto llevaba una espada. Se veía imponente. Alguien de mucho coraje. Los de la pintura deben quererse mucho pensó.

Que haces aquí Ian? –le pregunto su padre, pero no le permitió contestar. Y a sabia la respuesta- Te estas escondiéndote de tu hermana verdad. Terrible de verdad. –al ver lo que miraba la sonrisa en su rostro se fue y fue remplazada por una mueca, el muchacho se percato de estoy –

Papá, quienes son ellos –los conoces le pregunto curioso- pensaba que se quieren mucho. Como tu y mamá.- finalizo-

Ellos son hijo mío los ultimo Stanwall. Ella –dijo señalando a la mujer -es Helena Stanwall y el hombre a su lado es mi hermano menor Michael Slytherin. Murieron hace mucho tiempo. Este retrato se lo hicieron ante de que se casaran. Si se querían entrañablemente. Al punto que él dio la vida por ella para salvarla, ella no pudo hacer nada para revivirlo. –le chico escuchaba atentamente- Ese mismo día también murió en mano de un mal Lord. –un pequeño silencio se formo, el niño seguía mirando detenidamente la pintura.

Es una lastima papá, debieron ser personas poderosas en cuanto a magia. –le dijo mirándolo al él- supongo que lo extrañas no, como yo extrañaría a mi hermana. Aunque eso puede ser discutible. Es todo un demonio. –un ruido le llamo la atención, era la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban ellos. Poniendo cara de terror, salió corriendo. Por donde se fue corriendo una niña paso siguiéndole el rastro.

Adriana entro a la habitación y vio a su esposo melancólico. Los extrañas verdad –le pregunto. Ellos están bien donde estén. El la siguió.

La vida de verdad que le había sonreído. Su hijo mayor Fëanáro se caso con una muy buena bruja A los años se fui de Inglaterra y se asentó en el área del mediterráneo. En cuanto a Ian. Él conoció a Lady Lossë. Fue amor a primera vista. Aunque tuvo que pelear por ella ya que su padre la había comprometido con Lord Israel. Los hados se pusieron a favor de Ian. Al año siguiente de esto se casaron. Solo tuvieron un hijo el cual se llamo Salazar. Salazar junto con otros tres amigos fundaron un colegio para los magos. El cual se convirtió en uno de los mas importante en el mundo. Como había dicho Helena su apellido se convirtió en inmortal. 

En cuanto a Valar y Anarya. Ellos se fueron de Inglaterra y quedaron viviendo en el área de Siberia. La villa de Valar fue atacada y casi destruida. Al ver esta intolerancia de parte de los muggel hacía ellos. Lord Urolók decidió emigrar a tan inhóspito. Ahí Diank se crió. El don de ella salvo muchas veces al pueblo de los crudos inviernos que azotaron la región. Ella se caso con un joven mago. El cual el efecto era descendiente de un clan del dragón. Le fue bien. Los años pasaron y el lugar donde se asentaron lograron hacer una ciudad totalmente mágica. No había muggel. Los años pasaron. El don de la clarividencia se mantuvo sin ningún problema. De vez en cuando llegaban magos de otras parte del mundo a ocultarse de los muggel y en los últimos tiempo nuestro de Lord Voldemort.

El pacto de los dragones con las videntes siempre se respeto y mantuvo de una forma ó de otras. 

El contenido del pergamino nunca fue revelado al mundo. Solo la sacerdotisa del templo Luin lo sabía. Según se dice se encuentra en algún lugar del lejano oriente. Esa fue su ultima ubicación. Sus sucesores se perdieron del mundo después del ataque por parte de los romanos a esa área. Arrasaron con todo. Así que del pergamino nunca mas se a sabido. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hola Chicas y Chicos!!!!!!

Aquí les traigo una historia bastante diferente a la que he contado, pero es parte de Una Vida. Como puedo decirlo. Es el puntero de todo el embrollo y las nuevas situaciones en que se verán envuelta nuestros amores de Draco y Severus con sus respectivas familia. Será grande. Ya lo verán. En realidad la historia abarca a todos los herederos de las casa en Hogwarth.

Los siguientes capitulo serán, creo que uno sobre la vida de Salazar Slitherin y como se unió al los demás fundadores. Hasta que lleguemos a nuestro días y el paradero del Pergamino que tendrá la clave de todo este embrolló que estoy formando en mi maquiavélica mente. JAJAJAJAJAJA Una risa macabra se escucha en la habitación.

Próximamente pondré escenas violenta de ataques, tal vez incluya algo de lemon aunque no se. Pero si le prometo que abran parte que lloraran de la tristeza que los embargara. Mejor me cayo que después me demandan. Jejeje

Aprovechare este punto para contestar los Reviews que me dejaron en Ángeles de Amor.

**Lucía:** Mil gracias por ser la primera en leerlo. Sobre la continuación posiblemente si se la haga tengo en mente algo y será para llorar. Ahora mismo estoy aficionado por la angustia y hacer sufrir a la gente. Jejejejeje ,-). No se cuando la publicare. Pero creo que la basare en una canción llamada Mirame, de un grupo nacional de mi patria. Se llama Son Miserables. Veras que te gustara.

**Crystal:** Chica tiempo sin publicar y sin estar activa en el msn. Sorry por dejarte tan abandona L , pero si has hehco tesis sabes que demora. Para noviembre sabrán mas de mi. Palabra de honor. Ese mes esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Gwen de Merilon**: Para mi maná es uno de los mejores grupo de rock en español que hay. Los adoro. Mira que fue tanto el amor que hice la historia. Y eso que me había prometido nunca hacer ese tipo escrito. Aunque no se parece en nada un song-fic. ME encanto tu mensaje. Gracias. Por cierto gracias por recomendarme con tu hermana. J

**Anna Voig:** Amiga siempre estoy pendiente con tus escritos. No te creas estoy a la expectativa con el de Sonja y Melanie. Oye cada una se casa con su respectivo amor. Lo del capitulo de Una Vida no tengo ahora mismo escrito nada, pero como he prometido para noviembre subo 4. palabra de honor.

**Rinoa:** tu reviews me a encantado. Sobre lo de hacer un fic de Ginny y Draco. Mmmm No lo creo. A mi me parece que ella no es de suficiente peso para Draco. Esa es mi opinión. Esa alelason de estarse escondiendo detrás de sus hermanos no me parece muy maduro. Hay que sabes cuando usarlos. Draco es demasiado fuerte en carácter, lo mismo que Hermione. Por eso me parece mejor ellos dos junto. Eso es lo que opino. Pero te prometo que are uno sobre Ron y Mione solo para ti. Te parece. Será para el 2003 a mediados. Sobre la peli te la recomiendo. Cuando la veas te preguntara como pude inspirarme para escribir.

**Rakshah:** verdad que es un maldito carbón. Jejeje esa es la idea. Jajajajaja Que muera. Aunque lo que le espera será algo feo. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Por cierto cuando continuas tu historia?????

**Lalwen de Black:** No te contestare el reviews porque lo hablamos hace unos días atrás. Sobre lo que me escribiste de esta historia. Te lo agradezco mucho. Creo que te gustara mucho esta historia.

**N Snape**: Me saco el sombrero contigo. Lo que escribiste sobre Severus es lo mas.... (un nudo en la garganta me impide seguir hablando, dame un segundo voy a llorar) BYUUUUUUAAAAAAAA. Esta totalmente depresivo. Me encanto. Lo adoro. Eres de la grandes. No es cualquiera quien lo hace. Tomar un personaje y traerlo a la realidad como lo has hecho con las angustia y el dolor que podemos llegar a caer. Algún día llegare a ese nivel de angustia. Es una promesa que te hago. Cuando lo logre serás la primera en leerlo te lo prometo. Gracias por lo que me pusiste. De verdad que estuvo tierna la parte del lonter. En especial esa parte en que le dice TE AMO!!!! Casi lloro cuando lo escribía. Ya veras la nueva historia Severus la ara mas pretty. 

Bueno por ahora dejare de hablar tanto. Estoy emocionada. Eso es todo. Cuídense hasta el próximo capitulo. Besos

Sakura_Corazon   



	2. Terror y Perdidas

Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló. La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin. Él le pertenece ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos. Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto. Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.  
**  
** **Los Herederos!!!**  
  
Por: Sakura_Corazón  
  
_Capitulo II  
_ **  
Salazar Slytherin. Terror y perdidas!!!**  
  
  
Un fuego intenso envuelve el castillo de dos torres. Todo es confusión, el ataque sorpresa ordenado por el Regente del Este los toma por total sorpresa. Dos grupos de compañías han iniciado un ataque frontal y por el flanco derecho contra el castillo de Lord Ian Slytherin. La razón… Ser mago, pero la realidad era por poder y venganza.  
  
Afuera del imponente castillo, los soldados se debaten con sus espadas y ataques mágicos. Es toda una carnicería. Cuerpos mutilados y agonizantes.  
  
Adentro no es tan diferente, varios soldados han entrado al castillo. Los dueños del castillo se encuentran en el gran comedor, los tienen sitiados. Hay varios muertos en el piso, todos caídos por el filo de espadas sedientas de sangre.  
  
El pequeño de seis años se encontraba aterrado detrás de un hombre fornido. La mujer de rubios cabellos estaba tendida en el piso, respiraba con dificultad. El niño de cabellos rubios forcejea, ahora con el hombre para ir a donde la mujer, su madre. El hombre no le permite el ir donde su madre por seguridad, ese es su trabajo. El de cuidar y proteger con su vida si es necesario, al heredero de su señor.  
  
Mama!!! –grita con su vocecita infantil, al tiempo que forcejea con el musculoso hombre de cabellos castaños- déjame ir Igan, están lastimando a mama. Papá has algo – le suplica a su padre. El padre se encontraba de rodilla en el frío piso de mármol, concentrándose en un hechizo.  
  
Igan, -le grita el padre del niño al hombre- toma a Salazar y salgan del cuarto –tiene los párpados apretados y su piel traslucía sudor. La mano derecha, la que porta su vara mágica, brilla intensamente. Los labios se mueven recitando un conjuro.  
  
La madre del niño con trabajo logra levantarse y se acerca a su esposo. – Llévatelo lo mas lejos que puedas–grita la mujer. Después de esto cae presa de un convulsionante ataque de tos. Hacia tiempo que había contraído una enfermedad nefasta.  
  
El escudo protector cedía un poco cada minuto que pasaba. Los hombres blanden sus espadas, listos para atacar cuando cayera finalmente el escudo, lo cual sería pronto.  
  
La mujer continua contraída por el dolor. Sus ojos verdes destellan intensamente. Sus labios anteriormente como rubíes están pálidos. Al igual que su esposo, perlas de sudor resbalan suavemente por su nívea piel. No es un panorama muy alentador.  
  
Igan toma a Salazar en brazos y lo alza, el niño no deja de patalear. La madre se lo llama, el la mira suplicante, ella se despide de él, lanzando un ultimo beso. El pequeño derrama lagrimas de miedo, como si fueran gotitas de lluvia en una noche de crudo invierno, por sus ojitos verdes con un dejo de miel. El grita su nombre y el de su padre. Desaparece por una pared del comedor.  
  
Ella se acerca a su esposo en busca de protección, él la recibe en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Ella se recuesta en el fuerte y reconfortante pecho de él, le da un tierno y dulce beso de amantes, cierra sus ojos suavemente ya no desea ver mas muertes y sangre. Su respiración sé hace pausada, adquiere el compás que su amado esposo impone.   
  
Él la contempla detenidamente, grabando cada detalle y curva de su rostro; rostro por el cual una rebelde y solitaria lagrima rueda y se confundirse con el sudor.   
  
Sabe el destino de ella y él suyo propio… solo la muerte. Parece que eso le deparaba a la gran mayoría de sus parientes. Solo tiene la esperanza que su hijo salga bien y viva plenamente la vida que se le negaría a ellos. Toma los brazos de su esposa y los junta con los suyos, de esta forma podrá participar en el hechizo.  
  
El hombre lleva a cuesta al pequeño Salazar como si fuera un pequeño saco de trigo, se dirige hacia una de las salidas secreta del castillo. Es una de las pocas que se conservan sin ser descubiertas por los soldados.  
  
Igan para un momento en el pasillo iluminado por la luz de la antorcha. Sus cabellos siempre pulcros y atados en una cola, están esparcidos por todo su rostro fino, el cual dejaba ver suciedad. Con cuidado baja al joven heredero, él cual todavía llora desconsoladamente.  
  
Salazar para de llorar –dice en voz baja, pero firme. Él niño sorbe un poco los mocos y lo mira directamente a los ojos café claro, los cuales están embargado de tristeza.  
  
Mami y papi vendrán pronto –le pregunta con su vocecita quebrada. El hombre no le puede ocultar la verdad. Un suspiro largo sale de sus delgados labios.  
  
Salazar, hay cosas que pasan, y no se pueden evitar. Esta es una de ellas. –Al ver que iniciaría a llorar, lo abraza y le sigue hablando suavemente. No quería que sintiera el dolor que inunda su alma en ese momento.- Debes mantener la esperanza. A lo mejor si lo logran, pero primero debemos salir de aquí –termina de decir mirándolo a los ojitos del pequeño, el asiente, le toma la mano y los dos empiezan a caminar cautelosamente.  
  
En el comedor, la situación es lamentable. La barrera que los protegió de momento ha caído. Los hombres avanzan en carrera contra El Lord y La Dama, como si fuera una jauría de lobos que ataca a un cervatillo.   
  
La bella dama da sus ultimas oraciones y hechizos de protección para su esposo. Ella partía pronto a un largo viaje al otro mundo. El Gran Lord ruega ha los Dioses por el bien de su pequeño hijo.  
  
Ian, amor, crees que lo lograra -pregunta con dificultad la dama. Su respiración se hace vez más superficial. Sus últimos momentos le llegaba.  
  
Sí, Igan lo prometió. El se salvara. –responde en un susurro lleno de amor y ternura.- Estará bien.  
  
Él la atrae contra sí, para darle su calor. La respiración se izo más lenta. Un ultimo suspiro sale de sus labios, como si fuera la brisa al apagar una vela. La suya se apaga. -   
  
Vete tranquila. –sus labios temblaban. Después le da un tierno beso en la frente. Él contiene sus lagrimas. Abraza fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de la que fue su mujer, esposa, amante y amiga. Su vida ya no le representa nada porque luchar.  
  
No se ha dado cuenta, pero ya los hombres están encima de él. Una espada le atraviesa el pecho por la mitad. Él tose, sangre sale de sus labios carmesíes. El hombre retira la espada del cuerpo del Lord, sin piedad. Lo traspasa nuevamente. Otras estocadas mas se le suman.   
  
Él ríe fuertemente. Los hombres se asustan por esto. Ian con cuidado y sin dejar de reír acuesta a su dama en el piso frió y lleno de sangre. El final ha llegado. Una sonrisa sale de sus labios manchados de sangre. Ahora es él quien brilla.  
  
Adiós, malditos bastados- Dijo en un susurro y con su ultimo aliento de vida grita:  
  
¡¡¡ANIMA PYR!!!  
  
Su cuerpo y el de su esposa desaparecen al instante. Solo se escucha el golpear de sus alianzas de oro, cuando caen al piso manchado de sangre. Las alianzas por dentro brillan fuertemente, unas palabras aparecen escrita en un lenguaje antiguo. "Amor eterno". Las vara de ellos también caen al piso, negras como la noche sin luna.  
  
Una gélida brisa se inicio a formar, a medida que toma fuerza va barriendo todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor. Ella se dirige hacia la luz blanca que apareció en el lugar donde el Lord y su Dama se encontraban. El centro de la habitación.  
  
La luz inicio a brillar intensamente. Cada segundo que pasa aumenta mas y más. La brisa es ahora la de un tornado. Así como inicia para. Los hombres que están vivos todavía tratan de salir desesperadamente, pero es muy tarde. Las puertas de la habitación están cerradas, mejor dicho selladas.  
  
Un vació se forma. Silencio… eso es lo que hay en la habitación. Un solo hombre en la habitación sabe el significado de las palabras lanzadas por el Lord. Su antiguo Señor. "FUEGO DEL ALMA".   
  
Este hechizo es usado solamente por los locos o los que no tienen nada que perder en la vida. Ese es el caso. Ya lo había perdido. El hombre levanta un escudo protector.   
  
La luz toma forma de una esfera traslucida al rededor, de centro rojo como el fuego y la sangre que se encontraba esparcida en la habitación. Los guerreros gritan por ayuda. Instantes después una honda expansiva inicia a atravesar gran parte del castillo. Las personas que fueron alcanzadas por la honda del hechizo, se quemaron y desaparecieron instantáneamente. Esa es la variante para el cuerpo físico, el alma es otra cosa. Mientras más corrupto o malvado fuera mas sufrimiento tendría, viviría perpetuamente entre las llamas y desolación, el peor de los infiernos se queda corto al lado de este hechizo.  
  
Igan al escuchar el grito de su señor toma al niño entre sus brazos. Lo abraza contra sí y levanta un escudo protector. Solo implora a los dioses que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el embate del conjuro, ya que él no es mago sino guerrero.  
  
La onda atraviesa todo el castillo llevándose consigo a todos los guerreros, solo quedan los que tuvieron la fuerza y la gracia de crear un escudo de protección.   
  
A Igan y Salazar los golpea fuerte, pero salen ilesos. El pequeño esta tranquilo, ya no llora constantemente como antes. Inician a caminar por el corredor este, el fuego no ha llegado a esa área.  
  
Al final del pasillo se distingue un hombre, él cual los espera. Las ropas blanca le indican a Igan que es un mago. Como un balde de agua helada de la montaña comprende todo. Una traición. Una maldita traición. Él era nada mas y nada menos que el consejero de su Lord.   
  
Claro. Por ello han entrado tan fácil al castillo.-deduce Igan.  
  
Hola Igan –le saluda jovialmente el consejero- Dame a Salazar. Te es un estorbo, mas ahora que necesitas salir del castillo. –termina de decir con su voz parca, mientras avanzaba hacían ellos.  
  
NUNCA –grita lleno de ira – ERES UN TRAIDOR WILLIAM. LO TRAICIONASTE. QUE TU Y TU ALMA SE PUDRA EN EL MISMO INFIERNO, MALDITO.-termina de decir escupiendo el piso. Esta es una seria ofensa.  
  
Que feas palabras –dice sarcástico. Su dedo índice se mueve de un lado a otro, en señal de negativa.- debes cuidar mas tu boca, ella te traerá muchos problemas- un súbito movimiento de su mano, toma por desapercibido a Igan lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del pasillo.  
  
Salazar corre a donde Igan. Con su escasa fuerza se aferrad al cuerpo del guerrero. El consejero se acerca al pequeño y lo toma con sus huesudas y decrepitas manos.  
  
Solo tengo que matarlo Igan y habré terminado mi labor. –le dice tan calmado. Igan trata de incorporarse, pero no puede. El golpe que recibió le había quebrado una pierna. Tendrá que realizar una gran hazaña que caiga en la categoría de milagros.  
  
Ha Igan se pasma al ver que el consejero de su inmaculada túnica saca una daga. Es hermosa como estas armas son. La empuñadura de plata brillante como la luna, con incrustaciones de rubíes, las cuales resplandecen a la luz del fuego. Ve al filo buscar el cuello del infante, como un vampiro la yugular para saciarse con el liquido escarlata.   
  
Salazar no deja de forcejear con el hombre que lo retiene, hasta que su piel suave y tersa se estremece al sentir él frió, y el cortar delicado de la hoja plateada. Se queda quieto. La daga sigue moviéndose con un lento ritmo, como si fuera una doncella insinuándose libremente a su amado. A medida que pasa un rastro del liquido de la vida va manchando la nívea piel.  
  
El consejero siente gran placer por esto. Él se alimenta del miedo de las personas. Es así como saca gran parte de su poder. Sus sentidos están mas que saciado, excitado se encuentran. Se acerca al cuello del infante. El olor de la sangre lo llama. Quería probarla.  
  
Igan al ver lo que pasara, toma una decisión. La cual hará honor a la promesa hecha a su señor, pero incumpliría la hecha a su mujer. El regresar vivo donde ella y si pequeño hijo Ewan.  
  
Sentía la tibia respiración de su captor en el cuello. Mira a Igan suplicando ayuda. A su alrededor una fina brisa cobra forma lentamente, sus bellos ojos verde-miel se tornan blancos. Se estaba bloqueado mentalmente.  
  
El tiempo no pasa en su mente. Sentía como la hoja de la daga pasaba lentamente, como una serpiente en su recorrido por comida. Miedo. El calor de la sangre al escurrirse por la herida, como si fuera un río sinuoso. Pavor. El frió que dejaba el paso de la lengua por donde la sangre había creado su camino. Terror. Ya no sentía nada más. Cerro los párpados en busca de paz.  
  
La opresión que sintió sobre su cuerpo desaparece. Al abrir nuevamente sus párpados, no hay ninguna daga en su cuello, ni aquella respiración tan perturbadora, ni mucho menos la lengua viperina que lo hostigaba.  
  
El consejero esta en el suelo un poco aturdido, con algo de dificultad se levanta torpemente. Su presa se le ha escapado de sus manos. Como cazador esta ofendido. Había olvidado que el niño algún día seria mago y esa magia lo esta protegiendo. No podía ser, que él siendo un zorro viejo y sabio, un simple conejo se le escapara de sus garras.  
  
Como perseguidor nuevamente se dirige a su presa. Se le tira encima con la daga por todo lo alto. Gritos de alerta se escuchan en el pasillo. El niño no reacciona por ninguna razón.   
  
Iba en cámara lenta... Pasos... La daga baja como si fuera las garras de un poderos halcón acometiendo contra su débil presa... nunca llega a su objetivo. Una espada se atraviesa en su camino. El hombre grita iracundo.  
  
La locura inunda mas la mente perturbada de él que una vez fue consejero del gran Lord Slytherin. Esa demencia desea la sangre del pequeño, se sintió poderoso con lo poco que saboreo. Esto es lo mas degradado que podía llegar un mago. Beber la sangre de otro mago.  
  
Su mente se corrompe, extravía, se vuelve irracional e insensata, perdió la cordura. El beber sangre de mago era la razón, es bien sabido que al beberla perdía su yo interno, su alma.   
  
Dulce y al mismo tiempo salado, era el sabor que le había dejado. Le gusto. Él olerla lo intoxicaba lentamente. Su mente esta seducida por el poder que ha sentido, perdida en un frenesí sin control. Aquella sensación le da supremacía, le llena todo su ser, daba poder.   
  
Lo desea... La ansia... la quiere... mas y más.. Sangre, cálida, espesa, roja, deliciosa. Vida y muerte, poder desmesurado; tocando sus labios y dejándolos más carmesí de lo que eran.  
  
Al ver la cara que tiene el ex-consejero, Igan se pone en el medio de ellos dos. No le quita la mirada. William parece un lobo, uno hambriento; mas bien sediento, sediento de sangre. Solo espera una oportunidad para atacar.   
El dolor que sentía Igan lo esta abrumando sin misericordia. La vista la tiene un poco nublada. La pierna la tenia destrozada. No podía hacer mucho en ese estado. Necesita ver como esta Salazar, con su voz ronca, la cual demuestra algo miedo, le grito al niño.  
  
¡¡¡SALAZAR!!! –el niño sale del trance en que encuentra. Lo miro confundido no se acordaba de nada. Descuido, dejo de ver al ex-consejero.  
  
¡¡¡CORRE, TE HE DICHO QUE CORRAS!!!. ¡NO TE DETENGAS A MIRAR POR NADA...! –No puede terminar la frase cuando su cuello es destrozado por unas manos invisibles. A lo lejos el mago mueve sus manos. Algo de sangre sale por los gruesos labios.-  
  
Corre, Corre –le dice ahogadamente. Igan inicia a caminar hacia William, él estrujaba cada vez mas el cuello imaginario. Igan lo aprisiona con sus musculosos brazos, le impediría lo mas posible el ir contra Salazar. William ya no esta recitando ningún conjuro, ahora tiene en su mano la daga. La entierra ponzoñosamente contra el cuerpo de Igan. Lo quería sacar de encima.  
  
El pequeño parte, con sus piernas cortas esquiva los obstáculos que se le interponen. Ahora el castillo sé hace demasiado gigantesco. El ruido es ensordecedor. Llamarada es lo único que hay por todos lados.  
  
Llamas rojas como rubíes, suben por las paredes devorando todo a su alrededor, simulando al mar cuando reclama sus arenas perdidas. El calor esta siendo insoportable. El crujir de la madera es espeluznante, parecían gritos de mujeres desesperadas.   
  
Igan al ver que Salazar se alejo de donde se encontraba, inicio a despedirse de sus amores. William lo ataca con mas saña, su inmaculada túnica esta manchada de escarlata. Igan le hace caso omiso a los gritos que profiere William. Mientras se despide del mundo recitaba un pequeño conjuro de protección y al mismo tiempo de ataque. «Folie et mauvais état, pour laisser mon. Il protège mon cœur et cela que je veux ». « Pour pouvoir en mesure de mes Dieux. Il détruit mon ennemi» .- Al terminar de decir esto una luz celeste cubrió el pasillo.   
  
El humo es cada vez más espeso y negro. La garganta al pequeño le arde y duele mucho. Todavía sangra por la herida provocada. Lenguas de fuego se pueden distinguir en el medio de todo ese humo. Las vigas del techo crujen fuertemente. Es inminente la caída del madero. Él pequeño avanza sosegadamente. Ya varias vigas han caído después que él pasara.   
  
Varios pasos se escuchan claramente, llevaban un ritmo suave y rítmico. Parecía que paseara por el pasillo. Una brisa inunda el corredor llevándose al espeso humo, solo dejando las llamas danzar en su forma tan particular. En las llamas una forma aparece. El niño retrocede instintivamente. Hay un lobo. Lo más increíble es que era de fuego.  
  
La mirada del animal se posa sobre el niño. De su garganta sale un largo y agudo aullido. El pequeño se tapa los oídos. Otra viga se desprende y cae al piso con gran estruendo. Trata de alejarse del fuego y al mismo tiempo del lobo, pero otra gran viga cae frente a él. Esta rodeado por el fuego y cada minuto sé hace mas chico el espacio. Arriba de él se encuentra otra viga. La cual esta cediendo poco a poco.  
  
Del medio de las llamas un hombre aparece. Sus ropas son de un verdes olivo oscuro. es un guerrero. El hombre al verlo sonríe ampliamente. Los ojos del pequeño no podían estar mas abierto de lo que están. La adrenalina inunda su lesionado cuerpo. Tiene miedo. Un grito sale de su garganta, el fuego lo ha quemado, lastimando profundamente su brazo.  
  
El hombre se acerca a él con cuidado. Podía ver que esta muy lastimado, tanto física como espiritual. Ya se las apaña para encargarse de un crío de seis años.   
  
_Ya lo encontré, que piensas hacer Errol_ –le pregunta mentalmente el lobo, algo inquieto por lo que veía.   
  
El niño esta alterado. Su ropa están chamuscadas y lo que más le inquieta es la sangre que mancha parte de la camisa.   
Lo que tenga que hacer –le contesto. Su caminar era decidido.   
  
_Ten cuidado, acuérdate que sangre de mago corre por sus venas_. –el lobo se aleja un poco de ellos.- I_ré a vigilar. No creo que el hechizó que lanzo Igan fuera lo suficientemente fuerte contra William y más después de beber algo de sangre. Que estúpido._ –Termino de decir el lobo mientras se alejaba.  
  
_ No hagas ninguna tontería Frey_ –le dijo en señal de despedida momentánea.  
  
De cuclillas se encuentra Salazar. Sus manos cubría los oídos, por su rostro lagrimas se mezclaban con el hollín que había. No lloraba, es un llanto silencioso. La viga cae con toda su fuerza. Tanto es el miedo que sentía que había creado un escudo sin darse cuenta. Esto le salva la vida, ya que al tocar el escudo, la viga se desintegro al instante.  
  
Errol esta impresionado. No es cual quiera quien realiza ese tipo de escudos y más si era un niño pequeño.  
  
_ En menudo lío me he metido_ –pensó.- _Este chico esta perturbado._  
  
Salazar, me escuchas –le pregunta acercándose con cautela de no tocar el escudo, y al mismo tiempo tratando de ser le franco.  
  
El niño levanta la vista y ve al hombre de cabellos negro, largos, atados en la nuca por una cinta delgada. Barba espesa del mismo color. Sus ojos azules brillaban con el fuego. Tiene la nariz algo torcida y una pequeña cicatriz le recorre la mejilla izquierda. Espalda ancha, cintura angosta, brazos y piernas fuertes, fibrosas, bien formadas.   
  
Salazar necesito que confíes en mi. Mi nombre es Errol y vengo de parte del Lord Lokë. De tu abuelo. –Lo mira atentamente, para ver algún tipo de señal o indicación de que podía acercarse. El niño lo mira con sus ojitos cansados, tristes, lleno de desconsuelo; baja la cabeza y la mete entre sus piernas. Errol alarga su mano y se percata que el escudo ha desaparecido.  
  
Se acerca al crío y lo toma en brazos, se lo coloca en el pecho. El pequeño le pasa los bracitos alrededor del cuello, apoya su pequeña cabeza en el hombro. De pronto Errol escucha el sollozo del pequeño, siente las lagrimas tocar su piel.   
  
Errol se siente mal por no poder haber llegado antes y tratar de ayudar un poco. Su señor lo había mandado después de recibir una segunda misiva de su hijo, por un intento de ataque contra ellos. Cuan cierto había sido.  
  
El cansancio invade paulatinamente el cuerpo de Salazar. Un sopor inunda los músculos tensos, su cuerpo se va sumiendo en un sueño pesado. Sus párpados se cierran hundiéndose en un sueño profundo.  
  
Errol revisa momentáneamente a Salazar. El corte del cuello es superficial, pero tiene miedo que el arma que lo causo estuviera cubierta de algún veneno. Frey aparece de pronto al lado de Errol.   
  
S_e acerca cinco hombres y entre ellos esta William. No esta contento. Debemos irnos. No podrás hacerle frente_.- le dice el lobo. Un ruido los alerta. Eran pasos, se escuchan cerca.  
  
El lobo inicia a correr por el pasillo, atrás le sigue de cerca Errol. Suben unas escaleras. Necesitan salir al patio o por lo menos a una de las torres. Pasillo, vuelta a la derecha, pasillo, izquierda, otro pasillo interminable, izquierda, una puerta, derecha. Luz.  
  
Salieron a la segunda torre, la mas alta de todas. Errol cerro rápidamente la puerta, los hombres de William estaban cerca. Frey aulló fuertemente, a ese aullido se le unió un fuerte silbido.  
  
Salazar abre fugazmente los ojos. Lo que pudo ver desde la torre es angustioso y deplorable. Cientos de cadáveres desmembrados, mutilados o muertos en el piso como si fuera un campo de flores recién abierta. No se podía ver el pasto. Giro su cabeza un poco, nuevamente ve al lobo. No dice nada. El sopor lo regresa al letargo y cae en inconciencia.   
  
Golpes fuertes se sienten en la puerta. Errol ve que Salazar seguía dormido. Frey escudriña el cielo en busca de algo. Un aleteo fuerte se escucha en el ambiente. Golpes de hachas se inician a sentir en la puerta. El tiempo se le acababa. Otro aullido.  
  
La puerta cede lenta, pero constate. Errol vigila que el pequeño respirara. Se veía pálido. Su siempre rosada piel, tenía un color blanco leche. Otro aullido mas se escucha en el ambiente. Esta vez fue contestado por uno más grueso y fuerte. A Errol se le ilumina el semblante. Estaba cerca su salvación.  
  
Cede con gran estruendo la puerta. Los hombres entran como si fueran hormigas. William se distinguía del montón con su traje chamuscado, su rostro esta quemado. Errol y Frey están de pie en el filo del muro. Un solo paso y caerían al vacío de la noche.  
  
Aúlla una vez más. Errol se le unió silbando. Calla al escuchar el desenvainar de las espadas. Vio el panorama. Tal vez quince o veinte hombres frente a él. Un mago loco por sangre. Y regalo final una torre llena de arqueros listo para alcanzar su blanco.  
  
_Sería una excelente fiesta, Frey, no lo crees. _–le dijo a su amigo. Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Frey solo jamaqueo su cabeza en señal de protesta.  
  
_Tienes que ser mas serio y responsable.-_le dijo algo enfadado. La mirada del animal estaba posada todo el tiempo sobre él más peligroso de todos_.- Amo en la otra torre esta nuestro viejo amigo Liam. Te acuerdas de él verdad. El que nos pateo el trasero hace tres meses en la competencia. – _Errol le contesta con un movimiento afirmativo de su mano_- ten cuidado – __un fuerte rugido se escucho._  
  
_Si, ya lo vi_ – responde algo malhumorado y fastidiado – _te parece si nos enfocamos en nuestro problema principal, a hora, ya arreglare las viejas cuentas después_. –el animal asistente- _Estas listo, Frey _– le pregunta.  
  
_ Siempre listo amo_. – Frey muestra ferozmente sus dientes a los hombres para mantenerlo algo alejados.  
  
_ Será a mi señal. _ -la sonrisa no había dejado el rostro del hombre- A hora a realizar distracción.  
  
William, tiempo sin vernos –le saluda mordazmente –el clima esta perfecto para una lluvia plateada, que tu crees –al tiempo que señala la segunda torre.  
  
Sería sublime verdad. El clima te podría escuchar –le responde en el mismo tono- un movimiento y llovería.  
  
Ya lo creo!- él solo quiere ganar tiempo. El ex–consejero sigue hablando.  
  
Veo que Lokë mando a su más querido guardaespaldas, ó debería decir asesino de familias inocentes. Muy apropiado de su parte. Lastima que no estés en mi equipo. Que dices? –le pregunta- Solo tendría que darme al pequeño. –Sus ojos siempre miel han alcanzado un color ambarino brillante increíble.   
  
Muchas gracias, el ofrecimiento es atractivo y tentador, pero sabes que le tengo afecto al viejo. Además le soy fiel.  
  
Lastima, pero de todas formas el niño no llegara a su destino – al escuchar estas palabras se perturba. Su sospecha estaba en lo correcto. Hay veneno de por medio.  
  
Habla –dice secamente.  
  
En que has pensado, veneno, por favor. -pone cara de tragedia- Errol, me conoces mejor que eso, hasta pensé que nuestros años de amistad valdrían algo. Únete a nuestra causa contra el vejete de Slytherin. Me siento ofendido y triste.  
  
Errol no le quita la mirada de encima, mientras Frey sigue aullando. William seguía con su convincente charlar.  
  
Sabes que prefiero mis métodos a larga distancia –sus manos inician a moverse. Parecía que conjuraba algo.- ya le veré la expresión al abuelo, cuando se entere que su hombre favorito –escupiendo esta palabra- mato con sus manos a su nieto predilecto. –una carcajada sonora inunda el ambiente. William se queda pasmado al escucharlo reír tan abiertamente.- Que es tan gracioso? – pregunta tratando de mantenerse ecuánime.  
  
Tu hablar tan estúpido, William. Siento mucho echarte los planes por tierra, pero no será así –al terminar de decir esto. Saltan al vació. No sin silbar una vez más.  
  
A la señal de William, una magnifica lluvia de flechas plateadas cae sobre ellos, pero no llegan a su destino final.  
  
Un descomunal dragón azul se interpone entre las flechas y ellos. A pesar de su envergadura nadie lo había visto. Su piel azul es como el cielo de la tarde. Se lanza en picada y atrapa a Errol y Frey en pleno vuelo. Salazar a pesar de la agitación continúa aletargado.  
  
_Te demoraste mucho_ – exclama exaltado – _Me alegra verte, viejo_.  
  
_Si, yo también, me alegro de verte Errol._ –le expresa el dragón espiritualmente.- _Hubiera llegado mas temprano, pero me encontré con problemas._  
  
_Problemas?_ –pregunta curioso Frey  
  
_Cazadores_- expresa parcamente el dragón   
  
El arquero tensa su arco. Tenia en mira al niño, con sus ojos fríos y calculadores. La flecha plateada brilla con los últimos rayos del sol. La brisa pasa lánguida. La suelta. Un silbido es escuchado, mientras impetuosamente rasga el aire en su paso veloz.  
  
_Cazadores, espero que los achicharronaras _ – comento Frey  
  
_Después terminaran de intercambiar ideas de cómo tratar a los cazadores. Zard date prisa que el pequeño tal vez este envenenado_ –le comunica algo urgente  
  
_Como digas. Pronto estaremos en casa, sujétense bien_.–la velocidad aumenta apreciablemente.  
  
El atardecer llega a su crepúsculo. Los colores rojizos, azules y dorado se mezclaban perfectamente en el cielo bañándolo de manera nítida y gloriosa.  
  
Errol con cuidado acomoda al pequeño entre sus brazos como si lo acunara. Instante después de acunar a Salazar siente un fuerte golpe en el hombre donde se encontraba Salazar. Un ardor abruma su hombro, bajando rápidamente por el brazo para después desplegarse por todo el cuerpo. La vista se nubla paulatinamente. La flecha le había atravesado el hombro.  
  
_OUCH_ –es lo único que sale de la faringe del guerrero. Vuelve la mirada hacia el castillo. Ve a Liam despedirse con una sonrisa divertida. Los rubios cabellos del arquero brillaban contra el sol que tenia a su espalda.  
  
_Zard vamos a casa _–murmura con atisbo de dolor. La flecha tenia veneno –_Frey sujétate bien_.  
  
_ Amo, no vas a sacarla _–le pregunta preocupado el lobo- puede...  
  
_Si lo tiene, pero la vida del pequeño es primero_ –le dice interrumpiéndolo- Z_ard no te detengas por nada... _–no puede terminar lo que decía, al caer inconsciente sobre el pequeño.  
  
Las estrellas brillan en el firmamento. Se podían ver lagrimas caer del cielo. Presagio de los dioses que algo pasaría o ha pasado. La luna redonda como una moneda de plata ilumina el camino para los aventureros que se atreven a desafiar a la noche lúgubre. Un poco alejada de ella, dos estrellas de la constelación de Draco brilla mas que todas.  
  
El silencio de la noche es interrumpido por el interminable croar de las ranas del lago, ó el crik de los grillos llamando pareja. El viento pasa suave, casi sosegado por los juncos del lago, creando una extraña y casi silenciosa melodía. El crepitar del fuego se une a la sinfonía de la naturaleza. Las teas iluminan los pasillos, así como el patio de armas.  
  
En la torre mas alta del castillo, hay varios vigías. Todos a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento extraño en la oscuridad. Listos para dar la voz de alerta.  
  
Una nube pasajera tapa la luna. No se puede distinguir mucho en la oscuridad que hay. La brisa sopla liguera moviéndola suavemente. Como un despertar la luz de luna ilumina todo el bosque y gran parte del lago.  
  
Los agudos ojos de los vigías escudriñan todo. Uno de ellos parpadea un par de veces, le parece ver algo en el cielo. Otra nube cubre nuevamente la luna. Frunce mas el ceño, enfoca algo en el firmamento. Como si los dioses supieran la importancia de la luna esa noche envían a la sutil brisa de primavera para mover la molesta nube.  
  
El cielo nocturno revela lo que tanto deseaban ver. Primero es un punto, poco a poco se agranda hasta tomar la forma de un dragón. Uno azul, como el brillante cielo de la tarde.  
  
Los vigías dan la voz de alerta tocando el cuerno. El patio de arma se llena de soldados. Se siente tensión en el ambiente. Unos hombres hablan en voz baja. Sus ropas son simples. Una camisa sencilla verde oscuro lo mismo que el pantalón. Botas altas y en el cinto una correa de cuero. Es el uniforme de uso diario. No hay ninguna arma de por medio. No es necesario.   
  
El Lord entra con paso resuelto, atrás de él, lo acompañan sus consejeros más importante. Todo el mundo calla al verlo. Su mirada pensativa, indica que lo que suceda o vea en el patio dará paso a muchos problemas.  
  
Los consejeros hablan entre ellos asuntos delicados. Por ello solo susurros es los que hay en el ambiente. El Lord camina de un lado a otro ansioso en espera del dragón y de Errol. Necesita respuestas.  
  
Desde una de las ventanas del castillo, una mujer de avanzada edad observaba curiosa todos los movimientos de los soldados. Su mente trata de comprender lo que sucedía en el patio. Esa tarde había sido llamada por el gran Lord Lokë. No sabia para que. Ella una humilde curandera.  
  
La mente del Lord es un maraña y revoltijo de pensamientos y sentimientos. Sucedía nuevamente. Primero su amado hermano Michael y su esposa Helena, que también era amiga de él. Morían violentamente en manos de un amigo en común.  
  
Después el asunto del concilio y el encarnizado problema con Schawarzerbär. Esto lo tiene bastante preocupado, el concilio podría ser la respuesta a muchos problemas, pero al mismo tiempo podría ser un dolor de cabeza.  
  
Ahora era la misiva que llego en la mañana de parte de su amado hijo Ian. Hablando sobre un posible ataque contra los que apoyaban al concilio. No sabia que pensar. Después a medio día llego otra misiva, esta fue traída por un mensajero herido en el lomo de Gil el dragón plateado de Ian. Una mala espina recorrió el cuerpo del Lord al ver a Gil en tan mal estado. Hay fue donde tomo la decisión de mandar a su mejor hombre para ver que pasaba. A Errol.  
  
Sale de sus pensamientos al sentir el fuerte batir de las alas del dragón. Los soldados se acercan ansiosamente. En el lomo se ve el cuerpo de Errol. Sé apreciar claramente que le costaba respirar. Solo lo percibe él y su lobo negro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? -se pregunta Lokë.  
  
Errol con dificultada baja del lomo de Zard. En sus brazos trae un pequeño bulto. Es Salazar. El aspecto de Errol no es muy bueno, parte de su ropa manchada de sangre fresca, la piel expuesta muestra mucho sudor, su respiración es corta y superficial. Los soldados se acercan a socorrerle, le quitan a Salazar y lo apañan ante de caer al suelo desvanecido. Ellos se alarman al tocarlo, su piel esta caliente y extremadamente sonrojada, casi roja. Una mancha oscura se manifiesta en parte de la cara.  
  
Los dos son llevado inmediatamente con la vieja mujer que observo todo desde la ventana. Ella trabaja afanosamente toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada. Las heridas del pequeño no son de mucha importancia. Salvo una cortada en el cuello, que le dejaría una delgada cicatriz, y el brazo que esta quemado superficialmente.  
  
El más grave es el caballero. La perdida de sangre, la fiebre de aiprah, causado por el más potente veneno que había visto en sus años de curandera. Hace que la lucha por la vida del hombre fuera titánica. La mujer emplea todos sus conocimientos y lo logra. Le arrebata a la muerte esta alma.  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  
Hola chicos y chicas!!!  
  
Tanto tiempo sin escribir. Jejejeje. La inspiración esta algo perdida últimamente. Lo que estoy segura que este capitulo le gustara mucho.  
  
Como se dieron cuenta es sobre Salazar Slytherin. Adoro este personaje. Que puede decir, si leyeron la anterior sabrán porque lo adoro. Este Serra el primero de 5 capítulos mas que hacen falta sobre su vida. Amores, desamores, traiciones, el vendito pergamino, su futuro y la relación con los demás herederos de las otras casa. Así que hay para rato.  
  
Ahora pasare a contestar los reviews que me dejaron...  
**  
Lalwen de Black**: mi chica loca y amigo… espero este capitulo te guste… ahí bastante de todo. Lo de las características entre Helena y Michael, es pura casualidad... mira que no me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo dijiste... cabeza la mía. Pero no ven lindo los nenes...  
**  
kalisto**: muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento… verdad que si, el corazón lloro cuando la mate. Espero que esta te gustara.  
**  
Mena:** chica esa es la idea. Todo el mundo escribe siempre de lo mismo, si harry y voldy (abuelito mío), ho harry y draco, o todos los personajes de ahora, pero nadie ha hablado sobre los fundadores y quienes lo han hecho solo lo han hecho de Gryffindor. Me canse… Así que decidí escribir sobre Salazar… y me parece de lo mas divertido. Por ello espero que te guste mas este capitulo…  
**  
Anna Voig**: Me sonrojo… gracias por el apoyo… solo espero que te guste este capitulo…  
**  
Gwen de Merilon:** espectacular el final de tu historia… no te creas, me lo leí todito… no le piensas hacer continuación… dime para leerla y si esta avísame, no me la perderé por nada… sobre lo del Lord of the Rings, te confesare algo. Me fascina, pero no tome de inspiración al LOTR. Pero la verdad es que me hechiza la fantasía y todo lo relacionado en especial los dragones, son mis favoritos… ;-)  
  
**Melisa:** chica muchas gracias por leer. Si lees nuevamente mi historia, por favor pon tu mail, para avisarte cuando haga update… y así no te pierdas nada… ;-)  
  
Bueno y para los que leyeron y no dejaron Review muchas gracias… SAK. ;-)  
  
  



	3. Visitas, Amigos y Pesar

Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló. La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin. Ellos le pertenecen ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos. Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto. Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.  
  
Nota: La historia será subida a partir de este capitulo a la categoría R. Los siguientes capítulos no serán aptos para menores de edad. Por favor no lo lean. Si eres menor de edad y te sientes con la suficiente madures, pues adelante. Si no, no lo leas. Si eres alguien súper sensible, no lo leas. Si eres alguien no le gusta la violencia, no lo leas. Si eres alguien que no soporta los slash no lo leas: Tendrá sexo no consentido (violación), así que no lo leas; también relaciones normales. Que no se diga que no lo advertí, y con anticipación. Como dicen "En Guerra avisada no muere soldado y si muere, no se preparo".  
  
**Los Herederos!!!**  
  
Por Sakura_Corazón  
  
_Capitulo III_  
  
**Visitas, Amigos y Pesar**  
  
  
Fuego, llamas por todos lados, calor. Una daga plateada sobre la piel tersa, deslizándose como una víbora. Sangre cálida corría como una cascada sobre el cuerpo. Frió, pesadez, temor, angustia. Debe morir, repetía una y otra vez la voz viperina que escucha. Se asemeja un silbido, el cual inunda todo su cuerpo y alma.   
  
Aparece una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados, la cual le extiende sus manos amorosamente. Un hombre también se muestra sonriendo a su lado. Ellos inician a alejarse de él. Inicia a correr detrás de ellos, ha recorrido un buen tramo, de pronto una bruma espesa los envuelve. Se detiene. Mira sus manos, están manchada de sangre, fresca y brillante. La pareja ya no esta.  
  
¡¡¡Debe morir!!! Se escucha mas fuerte. Siente una fuerte presión sobre su cuerpo, en especial su cuello. Vacío. Todo cambia. El fuego que ante lo acosa no esta. Solo oscuridad, siente el miedo emerger como un rayo, rápido y veloz. Reaparece la daga, suspendía en frente suyo. Muerte. Un hombre de blanca túnica la toma. No es posible distinguir su cara. Solo ve sus ojos negros, oscuros, inyectado de odio y sobretodo de locura. La alza y deja caer..  
  
NOOOOO!!!! -grita. La habitación queda con el eco que desaparece.  
  
Su respiración es agitada y superficial; con la vista nublada mira su alrededor. Es su recamara. Es un sueño.   
  
El maldito sueño nuevamente -pensó.- El hechizo no funciono -Las manos le temblaban, las coloco en su cabeza. Trataba de sacar ese pensamiento tormento.  
  
Una mujer entrada en años ingresa presurosa a la alcoba. Delicadamente le pregunta- Es de nuevo la pesadilla, verdad.  
  
Él asiente moviendo su cabeza. Ella se toma la libertad y se recuesta en la cama con él. Sus cálidos brazos lo rodean. El joven se siente confortable.  
  
Ya no te preocupes por ello. Debes descansar,-le menciona tiernamente- acuérdate que mañana te iras con Errol y Frey de cacería. – él trata de sonreír.  
  
La anciana le devuelve la sonrisa. De sus labios sale una hermosa melodía. Espera que esta cause efecto y le permita descansar a su ángel.  
  
Los ojos verde-miel ceden despacio, la anciana esta logrando su cometido. Él teme sumirse nuevamente en ese mundo de desazón e inquietud que lo acosa constantemente mientras duerme. El canto es rítmico y suave, parecido al de una sirena. Ese canto le recuerda a su madre, la cual le cantaba canciones parecida a esa para que él durmiera de niño.  
  
Descansa mi niño –le susurra afectuosa. El joven ya duerme profundamente, lo hace tranquilo. Le acomodo el flequillo dorado que tenia en la frente.- Descansa. -murmura  
  
Ella desvía su mirada hacia la ventana, por donde se pueden ver las estrella. Todavía tiene fresca en su mente el recuerdo de su llegada. Ya hace mas de quince años. La visión es tan nítida y clara. Desde la ventana de su cuarto lo ve en brazos de Errol. Tan indefenso y desprotegido, parecía un pequeño cervatillo mojado por la lluvia.   
  
Solo cierra mas los párpados, tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos. La cortada en su delgado cuello. Fue un milagro que no lo cortara mas, si no él que lo quería muerto lo hubiera logrado. Los días que siguieron fueron peores. La fiebre y los llantos apagado. El extrañar a su madre y padre. Verlo levantarse sin ganas de jugar o salir. Aquel miedo al fuego.   
  
La vieja suspira. Ahora es distinto, lo único que queda de ello es la pesadilla y la fina cicatriz en el cuello. Sonríe para sí misma. Ella esta segura que la madre del pequeño estaría orgullosa al ver en lo que sé a convertido. Un joven justo y correcto. Todo un maestro con las armas y con la magia. Simpático y alegre, pero ahí momentos en que se pasa en la nostalgia, melancolía, tristeza.   
  
Otro suspiro sale de sus labios cansados. Con delicadeza recuesta al joven sobre la almohada para dejarlo dormir, lo necesita. Suaves pasos utiliza para salir de habitación. Un tierno beso de despedida le da en la frente.  
  
Tengo que perfeccionar la poción para dormir, le agregare algo para hacerla sin soñar, tal vez eso le sirva –se fue pensando de la habitación del joven.  
  
El cantar de los pájaros y los rayos de sol colándose por las cortinas lo despiertan. Una nueva mañana se asoma en el horizonte. Para cuando sale de la habitación se encuentra en la puerta ha Errol y Frey.   
  
Hola –saludo- Frey listo para la cacería –le pregunto al anima.  
  
_Listo_ –afirmo moviendo su cabeza en señal de un sí.-_ aunque no creo que se pueda-_ Solo era Errol con quien hablaba directamente. Ya que Errol era quien lo había creado.  
  
Ya era horas que te levantara. –hablo Errol con un toque de reproche, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el comedor- Pensé que te habías encontrado con una simpática dama y no querías dejarla ir. – Salazar al escuchar esto casi se cae de la impresión.  
  
Errol!!! – exclama indignado. La carra roja de pena le causa gracia a Errol. Carcajadas salen su boca.  
  
_Déjalo en paz Errol_ –refunfuña Frey.  
  
_Calma Frey_. Mi muchacho era una broma.-le dice tratando de recobrar la compostura.- Solo que me pareció muy extraño que no estuvieras listo mucho mas temprano.  
  
Tuve nuevamente la pesadilla. -suelta algo intranquilo. Frey mira inquisidoramente a Errol, reprochándole el comentario anterior. Salazar ni se inmuta y sigue hablando como si ellos dos no estuvieran peleando- Pensé que con el hechizo que practique sobre mí la había alejado, pero no, claro que no, fue peor. Vi a mis padres.  
  
Mira, ya le encontrará una solución a esa pesadilla que te atormenta. Ya lo veraz. -trata de animarlo – Si no hay solución, lo mejor es darte una buena tarde de entrenamiento. Veraz que te dejo tan cansado que la pesadilla ni se aparece.  
  
Frey solo menea la cabeza, he inicia su caminar hacia el comedor, Salazar lo sigue tranquilo seguido de Errol.   
  
Por el pasillo se encuentran varias doncellas caminando tranquilamente para el comedor. Errol al verlas se le ilumina el rostro. Entre ellas esta Naira. Una hermosa dama de cabellos rojizos como el fuego, de piel tostada al sol, y talle fino y elegante. Esta bella mujer, la cual con su ingeniosas respuesta y corazón libre le había cautivado y robado el corazón al buen Errol.  
  
Muy buenos días mis bellas damas. –saluda alegremente el caballero  
  
Buenos días caballero Errol, joven Salazar. -saluda Lady Sonne. Naira le dedico una radiante sonrisa en señal de buenos día.  
  
Buenos días Lady Sonne, Lady Naira. Como descansaron la noche. -pregunta Salazar. Ya que las damas habían llegado de un largo viaje hacia una semana.  
  
Muy bien, gracias por preocuparse por nuestra estancia en el castillo joven Salazar –le responde Naira.  
  
Nos acompañas a desayunar –propone Sonne, al tiempo que se acomodaba sus platinados cabellos.  
  
Con deleite las acompañamos así sea al mismo tártaro. Para nosotros será un placer comer con ustedes mis bellas damas, envidia de las Diosas –manifestó Errol haciendo una reverencia  
  
Las damas se sonrojan por el comentario. Salazar solo sonríe, estaba al ataque Errol el poeta, cazador de bellas damas. Frey lo empieza a sermonear.  
  
Salazar les facilita los brazos a las damas y se encaminan hacia el comedor entre charlas y rizas dejando solos a Errol y Frey en el pasillo.  
  
Al entrar en el comedor ven que son los últimos en llegar para desayunar. El joven Salazar se percata que sus abuelos hablan con sus consejeros sosegadamente sobre los asuntos de la región. En el otro extremo unos viajeros que nunca había visto.   
  
Los hombres se levantan en señal de cortesía al ver a las damas entrar. Errol y Salazar le acomodan las sillas a sus acompañan. Ante de sentarse a comer, Salazar, paso donde su abuela y de dio un beso de buenos días y a su abuelo un respetuoso saludo. Frey ya esta echado a los pies de su amo.  
  
La comida es espectacular. Así siempre es cuando hay visitas o viene los consejeros a desayunar. Errol esta conversando animadamente con la Dama Naira. Salazar observa a los visitante detenidamente, le parecía haberlos visto con anterioridad.   
  
El grupo esta conformado por dos hombres, dos mujeres y un niño. Los hombres de tosco aspecto, la piel curtida por las duras batallas. Uno de ellos tiene el cabello castaño claro, sus ojos igual a su cabello, se veía como el jefe. Al lado del que parece jefe, esta el otro hombre, es una mole andante. Su fuerte mirada unida a unas cejas superpobladas y esos grises ojos, da la impresión que es capas de matar con la mirada, solo de pensarlo le da un escalofrió. El cabello castaño oscuro lo completaba. Los dos iban ataviados con ropas sencillas, pantalones oscuros, botas altas, camisa de corte sencillos cubiertas con chalecos de cuero chocolate.  
  
Las mujeres que lo acompañaban eran simpáticas por no decir lindas. Las dos mujeres tienen la piel tostada al sol, manos finas, le indican que son damas. Sus rostros ovalados, complementado por dos hermosos ojos café, cabellos largos de color castaño cenizo. Eran gemelas. Se podría jurar que son dos gotas de agua, pero una de ellas ostenta tatuado en el lado izquierdo de la cara una runa. Los trajes de colores alegre que traen puesto, al igual que la ropa de los hombres era sencilla, sin mucha elaboración.  
  
Al ver mejor al niño se da cuenta que es una adorable niña de cabellos castaño, y unos ojitos tan vivos y alegre que daban gusto verla sonreír. Su error al pensar que es niño fue su corte de cabello, corto arriba de las orejas. La pequeña tarareaba una canción de cuna. Esto le saca una sonrisa franca Salazar, que había depositado toda su atención a la niña.  
  
Por lo que veo te entretiene la niña, joven Salazar –le saca de su pensamiento Sonne. Le confirma afirmativamente al mover la cabeza.  
  
Es una niña muy alegre. Sabes, me ha llamado mucho la atención el corte de cabello. Es tan corto. –le señala- Sabes quienes son.  
  
Creo que es Lord Boisauvage de la región norte.-le informa la dama.  
  
El es él, Lord Harold Boisauvage –manifiesta sorprendido  
  
Si, es él. El guerrero que esta a su lado, es su guardaespaldas, creo que sus nombres es Stefan –Salazar lo miraba detenidamente. Verdad que es un guardaespaldas. Era corpulento, parece un oso gris- Las damas son sus nietas. Ella se llama Fionna y la otra Aislin, -señalando discretamente a la que muestra el tatuaje.- Creo que se quedaran una temporada con nosotros. Por lo que escuche se habla que Fionna es guerrera.   
  
Sabes quienes la niña –pregunta interesado.   
  
No lo se –habla algo apenada, por no tener la respuesta para el joven.  
  
¿Que opinas de la llegada, mi Lady?. –acercándose a ella un poco.  
  
¿Que puede opinar una dama como yo sobre la llegada de extranjeros al castillo?. –le responde bajando un poco la cabeza.  
  
Creo, mi dama que esta equivocada, su opinión para mí si importa, y es por ello que se la pido –la aludida se sonroja levemente por el cumplido.  
  
Sus palabras me halagan mucho, agradezco su confianza. –sigue hablando al ver que su acompañante la mira fijamente- Creo que ellos vinieron por el concilio. Eso fue lo que escuche. –La cara de Salazar se asombra. Él sabe que Sonne no tiene idea sobre la magia.  
  
El concilio –murmura- que pasara.  
  
¿Qué es eso del concilio, sé que en la corte en Londres no se habla de ningún concilio?. –inquiere la joven.  
  
No es nada importante, mi gentil dama. No se preocupe. –ella asiente y comprende que no es su problema. Así que cambia de tema.  
  
Tienes algo que hacer ahora más tarde, tal vez podríamos dar un paseo por el jardín. -le propone alegre.  
  
Creo que podré, después del entrenamiento y eso si nuestro poeta aquí al lado no me muele como me prometió camino al comedor. –le manifiesta. Él aludido los mira.  
  
Yo, molerte con el entrenamiento, sí como no –después se ríe.  
  
Errol, tiempo sin verte –lo llama el Lord Boisauvage– he escuchado maravilla sobre el entrenamiento que has creado, que tal va. Cuéntanos –toda la atención es dirigida hacia el caballero.  
  
Igual digo mi estimado Lord Harold. Bueno que les puedo decir. El entrenamiento es algo difícil y duro, pero los resultados son sorprendentes. Por ejemplo aquí nuestro buen Salazar lo lleva ejecutando hace mas de seis años y le ha ido de maravilla. –todos miraban ahora a Salazar.- Si desean ver los resultados se le puede dar una demostración. ¿Que le parece, mi señor Lokë? –le pregunta.  
  
Si, será interesante, además creo que a nuestros invitados le gustaría participar. Que dices Harold, te interesaría participar, tu nieta contra mi nieto. –le sugiere al hombre de cabellos castaños, al mas viejo del grupo donde esta la niña.  
  
Puede ser, que piensas tu Fionna – le pregunta a una de las mujeres.  
  
Si tu me permites participar estará bien, abuelo. –Salazar se sorprende por esto, una dama compitiendo contra él y sugerido por su abuelo- Será un encuentro interesante. No lo cree Caballero Errol. –en sus labios carmín hay una sonrisa.   
  
Errol asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Ella se sonroja por el gesto que siguió después, la sonrisa más coqueta que nunca había visto.  
  
Entonces que así sea, nos veremos en la tarde. Harold necesitamos hablar, ven conmigo. –invitó Lord Lokë.  
  
Dicho esto, los consejeros y los Señores se retiran del comedor. Solo quedan las damas, el joven y los guardaespaldas. Todos siguen hablando animadamente. En donde se encuentra las extrajeras solo se escucha murmullos.  
  
Errol tu que crees –le pregunto Salazar   
  
Que des lo mejor, lamento informarte que Lady Fionna es de las mejores en el manejo del arco y en la magia. Yo nunca la he podido ver en lucha de espada, pero si verdad lo que dicen será una muy buena practica para ti, mi amigo.  
  
Ya veo. –las damas extranjeras los miraban divertidas.  
  
Veo que tu cara bonita a cautivado a las damas, porque no te quitan el ojo –le hace notar Errol para molestarlo. Sonne frunce un poco el ceño ante esta observación. Ella fija la mirada en las damas y en efecto lo estaban mirando divertidas.- no te creas que por ello te escaparas hoy de tu entrenamiento, la cacería será aplazada. Vamos –dicho esto Errol se levanta.- _No seas haragán Frey, mira que gordo estas._–le echa en cara- _Andando_.  
  
_Mira quien hablo de gordos _–reprocha molesto-_ yo gordo, por los dioses. Si soy el mas bello de todos aquí. Mira como la pequeña ha tratado de acercarse para jugar._  
  
_Si, si, mi flaco, como tu digas. Vamos hay que encontrar a Ewan para que ensille los caballos. _ - el animal camina con estilo hacia la salida-_Mas tardes podrás jugar con ella. Si te lo permite Aislin.  
_  
Lady Naira, Lady Sonne, que tengan una mañana agradable. –se despide con una reverencia Salazar. Mientras el lobo negro y su amo discuten.  
  
Errol una vez terminada la discusión con Frey. Le toma la delicada mano de Lady Naira y la besa suavemente.- Nos veremos pronto mi bella señora. –dicho esto le sonríe coquetamente y se va de su lado. No sin ante despedirse de Lady Sonne.  
  
Los establos son uno de los mejores de toda la región oeste. Entre los caballos que tenían, habían Percherón Francés Frisón, Asturcón, pero el centro de atención era un corcel de ascendencia árabe. De negro pelaje, con un lucero en la frente blanco, carácter indomable y rebelde. Esta siendo cepillado por un paje. El animal tranquilo se deja hacer.  
  
Te gusta verdad, Edan –le dice al animal. El cual mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación.- Verdad que sí. Esta tarde tendrás una competencia, así que te quiero poner lo más bello posible mi querido amigo. Los deslumbraras.  
  
Un joven de rubios cabello observa desde la entrada todo los movimientos que hacia el joven paje. Las manos de él pasaban sobre el cuerpo del animal como si fuera agua cayendo delicadamente sobre la tersa piel de una doncella. En la voz se notaba mucha alegría y admiración por el noble animal.  
  
Veo que te llevas bien con Edan joven paje. Me impresiona. –el joven al escuchar que le hablan suelta el cepillo que tenia en su mano- disculpa si te he asustado. -El joven presuroso recoge el cepillo.  
  
No, mi señor. –esto lo dice haciendo una reverencia.  
  
No me llames así, te lo pido. Mi nombre es Salazar. –le manifiesta mientras tocaba su caballo. El animal relincha contento- y el tuyo es -le pregunta.   
  
Ewan, señor. –al acto contesta.  
  
Por favor, no me digas mas ese bendito señor. –haciendo una mueca de fastidio.  
  
Lo siento, Sé... Salazar –agacha la cabeza apenado.  
  
Veo que te enteraste que de competencia de esta tarde.-sus manos pasan suave sobre su corcel.  
  
Si, el Señor Errol me busco hace un rato y me indicó que prepara los caballos.  
  
Desde cuando trabajas en los estables, me gustaría saber. –pregunta, al tiempo que traía la montura y la prepara para ponérsela.  
  
Hace mas de tres años. – Ewan lo observa curioso- porque me pregunta esto Sé.. –Salazar lo mira aguardando el señor–Salazar.-Salazar inicio a hablar tranquilo envolviéndolo con su voz sedosa.  
  
Bueno, tenia curiosidad, pero la verdad es que ya te había visto en las practicas que tengo. Siempre desde un árbol, estas atento de cada movimiento que realizamos. –continua hablando al ver que tiene toda la atención del joven- Eso es importante para alguien que podría ser consejero, un guardaespaldas ó mejor, un hombre de confianza –Ewan, lo miraba sorprendido. Lo que escuchaba era imposible. Ante él estaba el futuro señor de las tierras del oeste. Él heredero de la casa Slytherin le esta ofreciendo a él un don nadie, ser un hombre de confianza. – Tú que opina, te interesa.  
  
Ewan sonríe, su sueño si se pudiese hacer realidad.  
  
Claro que sí –exclama.  
  
Entonces así será –un choque de manos sella el trato.  
  
Veo que lo convenciste siempre, Salazar. –se escucha en el establo. Los jóvenes voltearon a ver quien era. Salazar sonríe. Ewan lo mira asombrado.  
  
Sí, Errol. Ahora hay que entrenar. Ven te quiero presentar a Ewan.  
  
Ante Errol esta el joven mirándolo atento. Era un poco mas bajo que Salazar. Su piel blanca estaba curtida por el tipo de trabajo que realizaba. De brazos fuertes al igual que las piernas. El rostro de fina contextura complementado con una mirada alegre. Tenia un rasgo curioso, era un lunar que adornaba el lado derecho justo debajo de los profundos ojos castaños, casi miel que poseía. Para finalizar una sonrisa fina.  
  
_Le falta mucho por crecer –_se dice a sí mismo_- esto es lo que le falta a Salazar un amigo._  
  
Ewan te presento a Errol. El será junto conmigo quien te entrene en tu nueva carrera-le presenta contento- Solo te advierto, que mi buen amigo aquí presente es un bromista empedernido, así que ten cuidado.   
  
Oye, que forma mas protocolar esta para presentar a otra persona. Mi señor –dice burlonamente.  
  
Dios Errol, espero que no se te pegue esa manía ahora, llamarme Señor –con una cara de asco.- suena tan servil.  
  
Que suena tan servil –aparentando inocencia- Mi señor – le recalca esta ultima palabras.  
  
Arg... No, por favor, te lo pido –le ruega de rodilla con un tono cómico – suficiente con las demás personas.  
  
Ewan, no aguanto la risa y sé hecha a reír abiertamente. Los otros dos lo acompañaron.  
  
Que es tan gracioso –se escuda rugir a las espaldas de ellos, es un hombre como de la edad de Errol. –Ewan deberías estar trabajando en el caballo y no molestando a los distinguidos señores aquí presente.  
  
Ewan en el acto calla. Su rostro muestra algo de temor y aprensión. Mientras Salazar y Errol miran con malas pulgas al hombre que los había interrumpido.  
  
Señores disculpen el atrevimiento del mozo –se excusa- pero prometo que recibirá su castigo. Ya veras estúpido chiquillo.-dirigiéndose al joven y dándole una bofetada en el rostro.  
  
¿Quién es usted? –le pregunta Errol al ver la forma en que había hablado y tratado a su nuevo pupilo.  
  
Soy Basil –expresa orgulloso- Jefe de los establos, por ende, dueño y señor de los que atienden aquí.  
  
Por ello, trata tan mal al joven aquí presente. –le indica señalando a Ewan.  
  
Ese mozalbete, lo único que a hecho es molestar a sus demás compañeros y en cierta forma es un estorbo –habla despectivamente.  
  
Ya veo, y que es lo que a hecho para ofenderlo tanto. –lo mira analíticamente- es un estúpido, y arrogante. Tendré que hablar con Khon para que lo saque de aquí -piensa  
  
Bueno, siempre anda soñando despierto y por ello descuida su trabaja. –el hombre habla como si el chico no estuviera presente.  
  
Soñando despierto. –dice extrañado   
  
¡Oh, sí! - Dice él que quiere ser convertirse en un caballero. Como si pudiera. Aparte de siempre se escapa y nunca termina sus asignaciones.  
  
Sus asignaciones? –curiosos le pregunta.  
  
Y ustedes quienes son y porque esta preguntando tanto. –les cuestiona rudamente.  
  
Mi buen amigo Basil, yo soy tu controlo más mi lengua –le advierte, porque había visto a Salazar. Él cual aprieta cada vez mas sus puños.- sino sabes de verdad con quien estas hablando.  
  
Yo hablo como me la gana –dice arrogante- Si, no le gusta pueden irse. Lo mismo sobre como trato a mis empleados.  
  
Deberías mostrar mas humildad en vez de prepotencia. –señala Errol.  
  
Es una amenaza –contesta.  
  
¡Oh, No! Claro que no, solo una sugerencia –comenta sarcásticamente.  
  
¡No, me has respondido mi pregunta! -exclama, perdiendo los estribos.  
  
Si, y no la pienso responder –su rostro denotaba seriedad y no el semblante siempre alegre que lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos habían adquirido un azul tenebroso, molesto, enojado.  
  
Como –su cara mostraba cólera  
  
Mas bien creo que habare con tu jefe, y él se encargara de ti. No eres quien dice ser. –su voz suena fuerte e imponente. No admite una contradicción o reclamo.  
  
¿Qué dices?–algo sorprendido.  
  
Lo que escuchaste –le contesta áspero. Él no le quita la mirada a Salazar, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.  
  
Esto no se queda así, iré a hablar con el dueño de todo, así los echara del castillo. –una gota se escucha caer de un balde. Así mismo sonaron estas palabras en la mente de Salazar. Su paciencia había llegado a su limite y la cólera es la que mandara de momento.  
  
Un momento –exclama seriamente. Su voz suave y tranquila parece estar a punto de desaparecer y ser remplazada por una áspera y glacial.- aquí nadie recibirá ningún castigo o será echado. A lo mejor sí. Quien te dio autoridad para tratar así a Ewan o a los demás.  
  
Y tu mocoso quien te cree es para hablarme así –le dice altanero y arrogante.  
  
Yo soy Salazar Slytherin –responde imponente y soberbio. Parece es mas alto y amenazador. El hombre al escuchar estas palabras, la cara se empalidece- dueño y señor de estas tierras. Así que ten mas cuidado cuando te dirijas a mí o al caballero Errol aquí, presente.-el hombre traga despacio. Nunca espero que fueran ellos.  
  
Mil disculpas, mi señor. Caballero Errol.-haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Nada de disculpas, escucha bien que no lo pienso repetir – expresa.   
  
Pero mi señor –trata de defenderse en vano.  
  
Calla, no acepto ningún pero, y no me vuelvas a interrumpir. Debes tener mas cuidado. No me gustan los abusos y menos de gente como tu –le señala en un tono despectivo – te dejare pasar esta grave desliz hacia mi persona y los aquí presentes, pero la próxima vez que sepa de algún abuso de parte tuya hacia cualquiera. – hizo una pausa. Podía verle la cara de pavor al hombre. Parecía una rata temerosa. – eso es lo que es, una mísera y cobarde rata. –piensa- Despídete de lo que conoces, será desterrado de este reino y región.  
  
Él hombre se resigna y retira discretamente echo un manojo de nervios. Salazar mira a Ewan y le dice:  
  
Nunca mas calles cuando un estúpido como ese que se fue te amedrente y menos dejes que te golpee. -Salazar le indica a Ewan – Ahora ensilla un tercer caballo, vendrás con nosotros. –su voz es clara y firme. No hay ninguna oportunidad para reprochar o negarse– Errol por favor habla con alguna doncella y dile que traslade las pertenencias de Ewan al castillo. A partir de ahora vivirás ahí.  
  
Tal cual como ordeno Salazar se realiza.  
  
La brisa como si fuera la mano de una mujer pasa por el rostro del atractivo joven. El ceño fruncido por mirar un punto fijo se suaviza un poco, sus ojos verde-miel divisaban claramente el blanco. El punto rojo en medio de un gran circulo blanco, rodeado de círculos negro más chico. Con la gracia de un lince tensa el arco; arco de una hermosa madera de nogal, finos tribales lo embellecen. La flecha esta en posición, la hoja plateada brilla al darle la luz del sol.  
  
Los árboles murmuran mas bajo de lo usual. La dama del viento lo deja tranquilo un momento para que tire tranquilo. Cierra los párpados. Puede ver todo claramente, esta él, el arco y la flecha, son uno solo, al final de la pista esta el blanco, llamándolo, incitándolo, seduciéndolo, tentándolo, retándolo desafiante. Deja ir la flecha, la cual rasga delicadamente el aire por donde pasa rauda y veloz su carrera. El publico contiene la respiración, hasta que... estalla en gritos de alegría. Ha acertado y no solo acertó sino que divide en dos la flecha que anteriormente había sido clavada ahí.  
  
Al escuchar los grito de jubilo, abre los párpados lentamente. La luz de la tarde lo deslumbrada fugazmente, sus pupilas verdes-miel se ajustan y dirige su mirada hacia el blanco. Su rostro dotado de hermosura se adorna con una radiante sonrisa. Se acerca a su competencia con caminar estilizado, suave y pausado, parecido al de un gato grande. Sabe que ella esta asombrada, ese tiro echo es en pocas palabra algo imposible. Logro el milagro que esperaba.  
  
Ella mira sorprendida al blanco, ve su flecha destrozada, le ha ganado. Es la primera vez que sucede, es imposible, su mente se lo grita a todo dar. Sabe que su lanzamiento ha sido perfecto, en todo el medio, con precisión de relojero suizo. No hay forma de que pudiera superarle, pero pudo. Ante ella estaba él, un joven de tan solo veintiún años, elegante y por lo visto de buen manejo con el arco.   
  
Él al verla tan absorta en sus pensamientos le toma la mano y se arrodilla. Con delicadeza se la beso; ella sale de su estupefacción, lo mira tratando de ver si es una deidad, mas solo ve al joven. El inicia a hablar:  
  
Muchas gracias mi Lady, es un placer competir contigo -le declara- para mí usted es la absoluta ganadoras Lady Fionna.  
  
Ella sonríe, con algo de acento contesta – el placer es mío, joven Salazar. Mi padre siempre me había hablado maravillas su maestro y su abuelo, sobre el manejo de arco de ellos dos. Veo que usted sabiamente a cultivado sus enseñanzas con amor y dedicación. Es admirable. –él se ruboriza por lo escuchado- le prometo que la próxima si ganare.  
  
Los abuelos se acercan aplaudiendo a donde se encontraban los jóvenes. Ella se acerca al suyo y lo besa tiernamente en la mejilla. Salazar realiza una reverencia sencilla.  
  
Impresionante demostración de arquería, joven Salazar –comenta Lord Harold- tenias razón para estar tan orgulloso de él Lokë, es toda una caja de sorpresa tu muchacho, igual que su padre.  
  
Tú no te quedas muy atrás Harold, la encantadora Fionna también exhibió gran maestría y gracia con su demostración, mira que el publico ha quedado encantado. –señala Lord Lokë.  
  
Señores, los dos tienen la razón –les dice Errol al acercarse donde están ellos. En la mano lleva las flechas que usaron en el encuentro. – esto a sido algo digno de ver. He sido impresionado con su manejo del arco, Lady Fionna. Aun que ya una vez la había visto en acción con el arco. De verdad es maravilloso. Salazar amigo mío veo que las practicas adicionales te han funcionado de maravillas. –los aludidos asintieron complacido.   
  
Mis Señores, le pido permiso para retirarme, sino es mucho problemas me gustaría irme a cambiar esta ropa, -solicita suavemente la dama- deseo ponerme algo más cómodo.  
  
Abuelo –hablo el joven- yo también quisiera cambiarme, claro si no es molestia.   
  
Pueden ir sin ningún problema –concede Lokë no sin ante consultar con su invitado. Los Señores hicieron una reverencia en señal de despedía de la dama.  
  
Sonne y Naira desde el palco pueden ver todo. El rostro de Sonne no esta muy contento que digamos. Desde el ángulo donde esta, los movimientos realizado por Salazar hacia Fionna le indican demasiado acercamiento físico. Naira solo la mira discretamente. Desde hace un tiempo la esta vigilando, posiblemente ella sea una espía.  
  
Querida Sonne que te perturba -inquiere distraída- no me digas que estas preocupada.  
  
Naira, -se estremece nerviosa al ser descubierta por su acompañante- yo preocupada, de una extranjera. Por favor –tratando de sonar convincente.- que te hace pensar eso, el joven Salazar es solo un amigo mío, nada más.  
  
Solo pregunto, es que vuestro rostro se volvió demasiado pálido cuando el joven Salazar le tomo la mano a Lady Fionna y se la beso. –insinua.   
  
No es nada, últimamente no he estado muy bien de salud, mi estimada dama. –comenta tratando de que la dama le crea. Es verdad, hace semanas que esta algo enferma, pero no son celos. Es algo más siniestro que los celos, es por ser espía.- _ Si supiera la verdad, apuesto que no dudaría en despellejarme aquí mismo, verdad Lady Naira _-piensa, su rostro se palidece mas de solo imaginarlo.  
  
Eso es verdad, mi niña. Será mejor que te vea la curandera, puede ser algo peor. –ha podido leer entre líneas. Sabe que ella esta ocultando algo.-_ te dejare por ahora, pero ya te sacare la verdad_. –sospecha.  
  
Si, así realizare ahora. Me gustaría que me acompañaras –le pide para que convencerla de que no esta interesada en el joven heredero, pero la verdad es que sí esta enamorada de Salazar.  
  
Las dos mujeres se levantan de sus asientos y salen del palco con calma. Antes de bajar las escaleras Sonne da una ultima mirada hacia la pista donde se encuentran los caballeros. Su rostro se hace mucho más pálido por la ira que la invade. Ve que ellos dos se van juntos hacia los vestidores. Naira por su parte ve a Errol. Tan social y amable, un suspiro sale de sus labios y su rostro adquiere un tono rosa. Hoy hablaría con él sobre lo que le propuso.  
  
Cuando los jóvenes están fuera del rango visual inician a hablar de un asunto en particular importancia para Lokë. Con quien se casara su nieto.   
  
Crees que él se deba casar joven Harold? –pregunta Lokë a su amigo- no sé si sea lo correcto.   
  
Sí, yo tampoco lo sé. Salazar es un excelente partido para cualquiera dama de los reinos. No te preocupes. –aconsejo Harold.- además me parece que hay una dama que ya cayo en sus redes. No te fijaste en la jovencita de cabellos dorados, la que vino a desayunar esta mañana si la mirada matara Fionna estaría muerta.-termino de decir divirtiendo.  
  
La bella y cándida Sonne Engel des Mondes. Sería un excelente partido, lastima que no sea maga. –dice algo apenado, como si ella tuviera la culpa de ser lo que era.   
  
No es maga, lastima.- sorprendido.  
  
Vamos mis señores, si es o no es maga, no creo que sea problema para el amor.- intervino Errol, los Loores lo miraron de manera incomoda, lo dicho era casi un pecado. Errol siguió dando su idea -Si, será una pena que Salazar no se case con alguien de su clase y porte, pero no creo que sea un inconveniente. Podría ser lo que necesitamos para que los magos y muggel dejen de temerse.  
  
Los hombres lo miran analizando cada palabra dicha por él.  
  
Podría ser, podría ser. –con ese comentario sé terminan la conversación.   
  
Una dama se acerca. Errol sonríe al verla venir. Su cabello rojo delicadamente trenzado contrasta de manera armoniosa con túnica dorada que trae puesta. La mirada franca de ella se posa sobre el hombre de negros cabellos.   
  
Me excusan, por favor –Lokë le concede el permiso. Errol se dirige risueño hacia la dama. Los hombres miran el partir de Errol.   
  
Ellos sonríen para sí mismo, una mirada entre ellos confirman sus sospechas mutuas. Los años de experiencia le hacen deducir lo que pasa. Errol esta enamorado y ella es la que le robo el corazón sin compasión. Se quedan cerca como si hablaran entre, pero quieren saber el desenlace del encuentro.  
  
La mirada de él es una mezcla de emociones difusas. Desde ese miedo ancestral a quedarse solo y sin poder amar, hasta las pasiones mas ocultas de su corazón. Se le queda viendo con sus ojos azules como el cielo claro de verano. Contiene un momento el aliento. Su mente esta trabajando a mil por hora, todavía no sabe como llego a este punto. Lo que sabia es que espera una respuesta de ella.   
  
Se acerca algo tímida, no parece a la valerosa y sagaz dama que desconocía la palabra timidez en su vocabulario. El la saluda algo indeciso. Los viejos de lejos los observan divertidos.  
  
Creo que deberíamos caminar un poco, que opinas –dijo algo nervioso Errol.  
  
Con gusto –al tiempo que su mano asía delicadamente sobre el brazo.  
  
Un silencio embarazoso los acompaña. _Valor Errol_ –se infundía el mismo. _Confianza Naira _–se decía ella.  
  
El tiempo esta excelente el día de hoy –que opina mi bella dama.  
  
Lo mismo pienso. –guardo un segundo silencio- sobre su pregunta del otro día, señor mío... –calla   
  
Dime, sea buena o mala la aceptare sin...  
  
Un dulce y tímido beso lo silencia. Ella se aleja de él. Su nevado rostro ha adquirido el dulce rosa de una ciruela. El la mira todavía algo embobado.  
  
Esta es mi respuesta -murmura.  
  
Yo, he.. –la toma por su cintura y la besa.   
  
Creo que esto sella nuestro acuerdo.-una vez separados.  
  
No, mi bella dama –de un bolsillo de la camisa, saca un hermoso anillo dorado y plateado. Ella se sonroja mas, él le toma la mano y se pone de rodilla.- Naira, mi bello sol rojo, deseas unirte a mí hasta la eternidad, en los buenos y malos momentos.  
  
Sí, Claro que sí. –le dice, una lagrima de alegría rueda por su rostro. Errol con cuidado deslizaba por el dedo el anillo.   
  
Sus rostros irradian felicidad. Le toma la mano e inician a caminar hacia el castillo. En ese momento sus ojos son solo uno para el otro. Por ello no se han dado cuenta que hay otras dos personas hasta que siente el peso de la mano sobre su hombro.  
  
Enhorabuena, mi buen amigo –exclama contento Lord Slytherin- Mi preciosa niña felicidades.  
  
Errol, ya era hora. –le dice jocoso Lord Boisauvage- Pensé que nunca te casarías.   
  
Es que no había encontrado a la indicada, noble señor.-responde recobrando su usual hablar.-   
  
Ya lo creo, bella dama. -reconoce   
  
Muchas gracias Lord Lokë.  
  
No esperaron ni un segundo para salir. –reclama Errol.  
  
Mi muchacho a nuestra edad no tenemos tiempo para perderlo –dice contento. – Habrá boda.  
  
La noche despliega su manto negro, solo dejando un punto en el firmamento para la deslumbrante luna llena que ilumina todo. Las estrellas titilan alegres en el infinito. Ya varias constelaciones han aparecido en la bóveda nocturna, pero una brilla más intensa que todas, la del dragón.  
  
El ambiente es festivo, se escucha música muy animada y viva. En el castillo reina mucha alegría y celebración. La noticia es inesperada de verdad. Aunque hay varias personas que ya se lo imaginaba. La dama Naira y el caballero Errol anuncian su matrimonio ante todos los invitados.  
  
El anuncio fue realizado por Lord Lokë, ya que los padres de Naira habían muerto hacia un tiempo atrás. También es anuncia la unión de fuerzas de los regentes del oeste y del norte. Cosa de suma importancia para el bien de la creciente comunidad mágica y Concilio. Los que no son magos, no le importa esto, ya que ellos tomaron esto como una alianza mas entre regentes.  
  
Un gran candelabro lleno de velas ilumina el gran salón. Las frías paredes de piedra están adornadas con cuadros de los antiguos dueños del castillo. Las risas y conversaciones entretenidas inundan el ambiente. En el centro damas y caballeros bailan al compás de la música y de la melodiosa voz del juglar.   
  
El salón esta dispuesto con tres largas mesas, las cuales están llenas de deliciosos manjares, vino y cerveza de excelente. En la mesa principal se encuentran sentados los dueños de todo el castillo Lord Lokë y Lady Adriana. A ellos los acompañan los invitados de esa noche. Las damas Fionna y Aislin se encuentran acompañadas por su guardaespaldas, ellas se localizan a la izquierda de la pareja principal. A la derecha esta Lord Harold bebiendo tranquilo y disfrutando del banquete en su honor y en honor de la futura pareja.  
  
Ahora el baile es animado por las canciones entonadas por la bella voz de la dama Sonne. Esto tiene embriagado a Salazar, solo le tiene ojos para ella. No se percata cuando tiempo se ha pasado, ni cuan embobado esta por mirarla. Ella una simple cortesana, sin ninguna pizca de magia. Solo la dulzura de su carácter y la forma en que lo trata, era lo que le atraía de ella.  
  
Ewan esta sentado al lado de Salazar observando interesado todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mente estaba pensando en lo impredecible que es la vida y la increíble forma en que ha cambiado. Hasta esa tarde él era un simple paje encargado del cuidado de los establos, ahora se encuentra vestido de noble (el cual le daba algo de picazón en el cuello), sentado al lado de nada mas y nada menos que el futuro señor de todo lo que veía.  
  
Ewan, como estas –pregunta Salazar para tratar de distraerse de su ángel.  
  
Algo abrumado, Salazar –indica tratando de evitar de decir Señor.- esto siempre es así.  
  
¡Oh, no! Claro que no –contesta- estamos celebrando mucho esta noche. Mi buen amigo Errol –el cual se encuentra bailando muy alegre con su dama- se casara pronto, lo tenia muy escondido el bandido.  
  
Ya veo, y usted, no tiene a alguien especial – sonsaco algo curiosos. Salazar al escuchar esto casi se ahoga con el liquido tinto de la copa que esta bebiendo. Ewan al ver la reacción de Salazar casi estalla en risa.  
  
Salazar estas bien –pregunta dándole palmadas en la espalda.- disculpa si te incomode con la pregunta. –tratando de esconder las carcajadas. Por suerte nadie se ha dado cuenta del percance sufrido por el heredero.  
  
Si, estoy bien. Algo sorprendido por tu pregunta, pero bien. –revela más calmado. Si rostro esta ruborizado todavía.- esa pregunta fue directa amigo. –ahora él enfoca la mirada hacía la dama que tiene parte de su corazón. El mozo se percata a quien mira.   
  
Es linda la dama a quien admiras, si me permites reconocerlo, Salazar –apunta.   
  
Ante ellos, esta la dama. Su dulce voz invitaba a los enamorados y a los demás invitados a danzar a un compás rítmico y suave.  
  
Su figura se resalta por la sencilla túnica de vaporosa tela, de un sutil color violeta; Así sus soñadores ojos grises claros, o casi azules son realzados. Su mirar dulce y suave es un manto de paz para los ojos cansado de las personas que la mirasen. Rojo rubí de sus labios invitan a robarle un beso. Ellos contrastan a mas no poder contra el dorado de sus largos y sedosos cabellos, los cuales están trenzados y adornados con flores violetas formando una corona. Por sus dorados cabello era que recibía su nombre Sonne, ya que su tono era como el mismo sol.  
  
Creo que no me equivoque contigo Ewan –dice sin apartar su profunda mirada a la bella dama que canta- será alguien de suma importancia para mi y nuestra gente en el futuro.  
  
Por que dices eso –pregunta sorprendió.  
  
Eres de verdad muy observador con las situaciones al rededor tuyo. Por ello es que te pedí que fueras mi hombre de confianza. Ven te quiero presentar a mis abuelos –dice mientras se levantaba. Ewan lo acompaña.  
  
Harold ve como se acerca Salazar con un joven a su espalda. Algo delgado, para su gusto. No hay nada mejor que un cuerpo robusto y bien formado por las batallas -piensa mientras lo ve acercarse. Al mirarlo mejor nota que es un chico de quince años.   
  
El rostro del joven reflejaba asombro y curiosidad, como si viera todo por primera vez. Salazar besa tiernamente a su abuela en la mejilla.  
  
Espero que el festejo sea del agrado de los ilustres invitados, abuelo –dijo alegre al tiempo que realizaba una suave reverencia. Las damas asintieron contenta.  
  
Claro que sí joven Salazar. Tu abuelo siempre supo como mantenerme entretenido u ocupado con sus actividades –afirma gozoso. Las damas lo miran curiosa, se han percatado de la presencia del otro joven.  
  
Vamos Harold no es para tanto, siempre me ha gustado que mis amigos disfruten y se divierta, eso no es un pecado verdad. –intervino el viejo.  
  
¡OH mi querido muchacho pensé que no llegarías! –habla la venerable Lady Adriana.  
  
Disculpa el atraso y mi descortesía al no venir y sentarme con ustedes, pero estaba atendiendo a un amigo. –contesta, en su voz hay alegría. Esto sorprende a la mujer, no era su usual forma de expresarse. Ella sonríe- además termine de atender un asunto con el encargado de los establos.  
  
Y dime quien es el joven que te acompaña –desea saber el abuelo curioso. Él sabe que el joven no es ningún noble, así que deduce que será el nuevo joven que Errol entrenara para ser el acompañante de su nieto.  
  
A donde quedaron mis modales. Abuelos, Lord Harold, Lady Fionna, Lady Aislin, Les presento a Ewan. A partir de hoy se unirá a la guardia personal del castillo. -Revela orgulloso- Las damas se sorprenden, lo mismo que Lord Harold. El Lord nunca espero que el delgaducho chico se uniera a la guardia personal de su amigo.  
  
Ven, Ewan acércate un poco para apreciarte mejor. –pide el abuelo con su voz clara. Ewan dio un par de pasos hacia delante y quedo a la vista de todos.  
  
Su delgado cuerpo es apreciado notablemente. Parece que no le habían alimentado bien en su infancia. Su rostro juvenil y fino no podía reflejar mas su edad. De ojos grandes y vivos, alerta por cualquier movimiento inusual. Siempre analizando todo a su alrededor. Lokë se sorprende al apreciarlo mejor. Juraría que sus ojos le están haciendo ver un fantasma, pero no es así. El joven es una replica exacta de Igan, el guardaespaldas de Ian.  
  
Mmm algo joven –dice Harold después de examinarlo bien – tu que opinas Fionna.  
  
Si, se ve que es joven abuelo, pero si el caballero Errol lo entrena será un digno rival en batalla. –da su opinión la guerrera.  
  
Que piensas abuelo? –pregunta el nieto. Ewan lo mira atento, esperando algún comentario desaprobatorio.  
  
Salazar, muchacho mío. Donde lo encontraste –contesta con otra pregunta- su rostro me parece familiar.  
  
Él estaba encargado del cuidado de Edan, mi corcel –expresa diligente.  
  
El indomable y rebelde ese que tanto te gusta –indaga la abuela poniendo una cara de desaprobación por le caballo, el joven afirma moviendo la cabeza- Lokë querido, si este joven fue el encargado de ese corcel, es alguien que tiene mucho que mostrar.  
  
Ya lo creo -responde- y dime hijo -dirigiéndose a Ewan, quiere confirmar su sospecha- tus padres lo aprobaron. –el rostro alegre toma un tinte de tristeza.   
  
Mi Señor, lo hubieran aprobado si vivieran. Ellos le servían a su hijo, Lord Ian. Mi madre y padre murieron el día que atacaron el castillo. Esto es lo que me a contado mis familiares.  
  
Y como sobreviviste –pregunta asombrada la Dama Adriana.  
  
Señora mía, sobreviví ya que en esos días mi madre tuvo una extraña visión. Por esto fui dejado al cuidado de unas primas. Eso es lo que me han contado. No sé porque, pero a ellas no le gusta mucho hablar mucho de mis padres. – narra – le tenían desconfianza.  
  
Interesante relato sobre tu vida. De verdad estas interesado en formar parte de mi guardia, joven Ewan.-Lokë interviene. Él sabe porque de la desconfianza de los familiares. Eran magos, por lo menos su madre si, sobre su padre no se acordaba muy bien.  
  
¡Oh, sí mi señor¡ Esa a sido una ambición y sueño mío. Ser alguien bajo el mando de la familia Slytherin. –manifiesta con profunda convicción, sus ojos brillaban ansiosos por la aprobación del Gran Lord.  
  
Entonces así será. Veo muchas ganas de demostrar lo que tienes en tu corazón y espíritu, mi joven aprendiz. –esto se lo dice mirándolo a los ojos café claro- veo en tus ojos muchas preguntas sobre tu pasado, presente y futuro. Sobre tu destino y sobre tu familia. Te digo que el tiempo te las dirás y serás bendecido por ello. La paciencia será tu mayor arma y una maravillosa virtud. –el joven asiente haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Ahora mi muchacho Salazar, deseo saber si mañanas piensas ir con nosotros de casería. –pregunta su abuelo, el tono que emplea le da a entender que tendría que ir de todos modos.   
  
Si abuelo, si iré. Además hoy iba a ir con Errol, pero no pude. Así que me tendrás presente –le dice encantando- por cierto, no te importara que lleve a Ewan, deseo que se familiarice con nosotros. Claro esta sino ahí ningún problema con ello.  
  
Por su puesto, -contesto y se dirigió al joven mencionado – a partir de hoy joven mío tendrás autoridad por estar en mi guardia. –el joven lo mira tratando de creer sus palabras, como era posible esto. El Lord solo sonríe por ver la cara de pasmo e incredulidad, continua hablando– Sí mi jovencito, tendrás autoridad y potestad de ordenar. Sé que sabrás manejarla bien esta responsabilidad que adquieres a partir de hoy. –Ewan esta asombrado. El rostro es una mezcla de alegría, con felicidad, pasmo y terror. Salazar se reía por lo bajo. Pero al mirar a Errol tan bailarín se lo comento a su abuelo.  
  
Abuelo creo que Errol no podrá venir con nosotros a la cacería –El venerable alza la ceja tratando de comprender él porque de esta alusión sobre Errol.-  
  
Porque dices eso  
  
Porque, míralo –ante ellos esta Errol danzando muy divertido con su futura esposa. En su rostro se podía apreciar algo de cansancio por el ajetreo del día.  
  
Por ello dices que no vendrá –interviene Lord Harold riéndose- Mi joven muchacho, sobre Errol tienes mucho que aprender, verdad que si Lokë –le dice mirándolo divertido.  
  
Piensas que por esto no podrá venir con nosotros mañana a cazar. Té falta mucho por conocer de él.- comenta divertido, por la cara de desaprobación que tiene su nieto en el rostro.- a él lo he visto sacar fuerza y energía de donde no se podía. Te sorprenderás por las cosas que ha hecho tu buen amigo Errol.  
  
Esta bien, les creo. –dice resignándose- Ahora si no es mucho problema nos disculpan. Le mostrare su nueva recama a Ewan y yo me iré a dormir.  
  
Ve, y nos veremos mañana. Ewan –se despide de los dos jóvenes.  
  
Salazar se despide con un beso de su abuela y realiza una reverencia hacia las demás personas. Antes de salir del gran salón también se despide de Errol y su futura esposa. Después de esto se encaminan hacia los aposentos.  
  
La luz de la luna se cuela entre los vitrales que hay en el pasillo. Una que otra nube adornan la bóveda nocturna. La brisa pasa divertida por los árboles. Se puede observar a los vigías realizar sus rondas.  
  
En que piensas, Ewan –le pregunta al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
En que pienso. En que los sueños se pueden alcanzar si uno lo intenta. ¿Porque preguntas?.  
  
Por curiosidad, creo que tu vida cambiara notablemente apartar de hoy, mi amigo.  
  
Ya cambio, Salazar, ya cambio.- murmura.  
  
Solo te digo que entrenar con Errol es algo interesante y al mismo tiempo agotador. Ya me dirás tus ideas.   
  
Se detienen ante una puerta de roble macizo. Salazar la empuja un poco y abre dando paso a un cuarto. Al entrar Ewan nunca espero lo que vio. En una de las paredes hay una chimenea la cual esta encendida dando calor al frió cuarto. La cama de buen tamaño era el centro de atención del cuarto. Sus gruesa sabanas de color rojo la cubrían haciendo acogedora el estar acostado en ella. En el borde, un baúl negro se encuentra como si custodiara la cama. Un estante de gran tamaño esta colocado diagonal a la cama y cerca de la chimenea, guardaba sus pertenencias y nueva ropa que usara a partir de ese día. Aparte de esto tiene un escritorio con pergaminos y tinta para escribiré misivas o cartas.  
  
Espero que te guste Ewan, este será tu cuarto. -le dice. Ewan no salía de su estupefacción– descansa, nos veremos mañana en el comedor. Por cierto ante que se me olvide apenas que depure el alba unas doncellas vendrán a prepararte el baño. Solo para que sepas y no te asustes. Cuidado y te bañan. –esto lo dice riéndose en voz baja.  
  
Él inicia su caminata hasta el cuarto que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Se quita la ropa y acuesta a dormir. Solo espera que esta noche no se repitiera la pesadilla. Aunque lo duda. Siempre es lo mismo. Una y otra vez.  
  
Los maderos en la chimenea arden con furia intensa. La dama de largos cabellos castaño cenizo se pasea de un lado a otro. Su caminar es ágil y suave, parece un gato montes. Se quito la bata y la deja en la cama. Su rostro tiene tatuado una runa. Runa que significaba Fehu. Se sentó en el medio de la cama. Su mente esta muy lejos de ahí. Estaba pensando en alguien. Su rostro muestra una gran sonrisa. Por fin había podido ver al joven que percibía en sus sueños.  
  
Salazar, mi querido Salazar, que es lo que tanto te atormente. Mis ojos no pueden ser engañados. Los tuyo solo me muestras tristeza y es vieja. -las manos de ella esta entrelazadas en forma de un ruego.   
  
Diosa del sueño y virtud –inicia a cantar una letanía de gran importancia para ella- déjame entrar en tu mundo, facúltame ver, muestra a esta fiel servidora. Escúchame, te lo ruego. Permíteme entrar en su sueño y ver lo que él ve, permíteme sentir lo que siente, permíteme sanar si hace falta. Oh, mi señora, escucha a esta humilde y más vehemente servidora –mientras continua con su rezar, su cuerpo cae sobre la cama, liguera como una pluma. La cabeza se posa sobre la mullida almohada de plumas, se podía a preciar que esta en un profundo trance. Sus párpados se cierran gradualmente como si fueran hojas al caer en otoño.   
  
Oscuridad eso es lo que hay. Un haz de luz aparece en el horizonte dando definición de donde esta arriba o abajo. La mujer desciende lánguidamente hasta tocar el frío piso. Sus ropas han sido sustituidas por otras más hermosas. Su cabello hondea libre.  
  
Inicia a caminar hacia la luz, su alrededor cambia, se vuelve un pasillo. Ella puede ver muchas puertas cada una con signos y nombres. Sigue caminado. La luz se vuelve más intensa que ante. Cuando llega a donde esta una puerta se aprecia claramente. Tiene escrito el nombre de Salazar. Ella posa su delicada mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo empuja suave. Cede, entra, todo cambia. La luz es remplazada por imágenes.  
  
Ve a un niño de cabellos rubios. Esta llorando desconsoladamente, un hombre de gran tamaño y castaños cabellos se lo lleva cargando. Ve una mujer en el piso siendo abrazada por un hombre, los dos son de rubios cabellos. Todo cambia, nuevamente ve al hombre de castaños cabellos, en su rostro puede ver mucha tristeza, le seca las lagrimas. Ella siente la desesperación del niño. Se acerca a él y le tiende la mano, el pequeño la mira y la acepta.  
  
Todo cambia, todavía le sostiene la mano al niño. Puede contemplar su rostro lleno de lagrimas y sucio. Algo le llama la atención, ahí un hombre al final del pasillo. El rostro no se le puede ver. Avanza como si fuera un lobo, rápido y veloz. Toma al niño y se lo arrebata de la mano. Siente miedo, un pútrido aliento pasa por su piel, se estremece toda. Ve que saca una daga. Todo cambia una vez más. Nuevamente ve al niño, en su ropa hay rastro de sangre, el hombre que lo acompañaba ante, el de cabellos castaño no esta. Lo mismo que el otro que se lo arrebato de su mano. Solo ahí fuego. Ve un lobo entre las llamas, mucho calor. Ve nuevamente la daga en una mano, mas no ve el cuerpo. La daga cae, sangre.   
  
La dama despierta sobre exaltada. Su respiración agitada, más las gruesas perla de sudor en su cara de nuestras que lo que vio fue real. Mira su mano y ve algo de sangre fresca. El tatuaje en su rostro brilla intensamente, esta vez el sueño fue demasiado para ella.  
  
Sale de la cama y se dirige al baño. Toma algo de agua de la palangana que tenia al lado y se lava la sangre que tiene. Solo ve una fina cortada en la palma de la mano.  
  
Hermosa pesadilla mi joven muchacho. Mas me parece un recuerdo de tu pasado. –piensa ante de acostarse de nuevo. La mañana todavía no esta cerca.  
  
En la habitación de Salazar una escena familiar se repetía nuevamente. El joven mira por la ventana. Las nubes tapan la luna. El verano cálido pronto sé ira, dando paso al otoño frío más no gélido.   
  
Un suspiro sale de sus labios. Otra noche nuevamente en vela. Esta harto de ello. Deseaba poder dormir en paz y calma, no estar reviviendo el pasado.  
  
Varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Pronto tendría que viajar al reino del este y sur para ver a sus regentes. Sería emisario de su abuelo, para lo del concilio. Ya era hora, que se decidieran a realizarlo. Un pacto de paz entre todos los magos de la isla y crear un ente para poder recurrir si algo sucedía entre ellos. Los muggel cada día atacaban mas a todo el mundo entre ellos mismo y a los magos. Para una prueba, hacia dos semanas habían atacado una aldea y todos los pacíficos habitantes habían muerto.  
Cuanta miseria y desolación veía en sus ojos después de las batallas. Las batallas lo único que traían, eran mas muerte y tristeza a la gente, no solo para ellos mismo sino para los magos. Esto ya le cansaba. La verdad lo que le cansaba era el miedo irracional que sentían hacia lo que no entienden. Le hartaba. Por culpa de ese miedo sus padres habían muerto hacia tiempo.   
  
Se deshizo de la sabana que lo cubría contra el frío. Su torso desnudo quedo descubierto, solo tenia puesto un pantalón largo de franela. Tomo la bata que estaba sobre su cama y se la puso. El frío iniciaba a penetrar al castillo. El fuego de la chimenea estaba desminuyendo, tomo su vara de 25 centímetros de álamo negro. Un extraño árbol por lo raro de encontrar en esas áreas. El núcleo fue formado por el nervio de un dragón azul y la pluma de un fénix.  
  
Incendio –murmuro hacia la chimenea. El fuego se avivo magníficamente. Su rostro cansado era iluminado por las llamas. Tomo un libro de la mesa que tenia al lado, camino hasta el sillón y se dejo caer pesadamente. Otra noche más. Inicio a leer, el libro se titula "Création et soin pris des gardiens".   
  
Su mente divagaba en el pensamiento, y no precisamente era sobre el libro. Algo en su sueño había sido diferente. Es verdad que el fuego, la daga y el maldito desgraciado estaban, pero había algo nuevo. Unos ojos, observadores, interesados en lo que pasaba, increíblemente hermosos. Parecían dos lunas brillando en medio de su intranquilidad y temor. La belleza era extraña, diferente a los que había visto en su vida. Una mezcla de colores oscuros, entre el café y negro, unos haces de dorado como si fueran estrellas en el firmamento lo completaban dando vida y calidez.  
  
¿Que abra sido? –se pregunta. Su vista esta posada en la venta que tiene frete suyo. Las aves inician a cantar risueñas, un gallo a lo lejos se escucha. El sol inicia su caminar por el cielo robándole espacio a su hermosa hermana la luna. El cielo se llena de dorados colores. Las nubes son bañadas por este hermoso espectáculo al igual que la verde tierra. El bosque poco a poco es alejado de las sombras. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le indica que ya es hora.  
  
Con pereza se levanta del sillón. Deja el libro nuevamente en la mesa. Se despereza, he inicia a caminar hacia la puerta que esta abierta. Puede ver a su nana mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Le da un pequeño beso e ingresa a la habitación.   
  
Porque no me llamaste anoche, te hubiera cantado algo para que durmieras un poco mas, Salazar –le reprocha la mujer algo brava.- sabes que estoy aquí para atenderte a ti y solamente a ti.  
  
No quise despertarte, y no me regañes más por favor. -le solicita con su voz suave.  
  
Ve y métete en la tina –indica más tranquila – ya en la cocina casi todo esta listo para el desayuno.  
  
En el medio hay una tina llena de agua humeante. Otra mujer deja caer en ella mas agua caliente. El vapor inunda todos sus sentidos. La nana le quita la bata, mientras el se suelta la amara de su pantalón. Se mete en la tina y se hunde en ella.   
  
Los músculos de su cuerpo se relajan al sentir la tibieza del agua caliente. Las dos mujeres con sendos trapos le frotan el cuerpo, cada centímetro de su tersa piel. Él se dejaba hacer tranquilo, como un cachorrito. Ya se había resignado a que la nana y la devota Dana lo bañaran y vistieran cada día. Lo había discutido con su nana hacia tiempo, pero ella paraba la discusión diciendo:  
  
_Hasta que no te cases y sea tu esposa la que te bañe, seré yo la que me encargue de ti, mi niño. No te preocupes por ella –_le había dicho_- es ciega, sí te perturba que ve tu cuerpo.  
_  
Una suave fragancia inunda sus sentidos, siempre le ha gustado ese olor de madera recién cortada. Las mujeres trabajan afanosamente. Su cabello ya esta limpio, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Es sacado abruptamente de su pensamiento cuando le cae un balde de agua templada.  
  
Esta fría –exclama molesto.  
  
Ven y no me hagas mucha algarabía –le dice la mujer en un tono que no acepta protesta o comentario de vuelta.  
  
Sí, sí, como digas nana –molesto contesta. Se levantan de la tina dejando expuesto su cuerpo al frío. Sus bellos se erizan un poco. La otra mujer se acerca y lo cubre con una mullida toalla de algodón.   
  
Lo secan con cuidado, como si fuera un cristal. Mientras terminan de secar al joven. La nana prepara la ropa que se pondrá ese día. Saco un pantalón de lino en color negro, una franela blanca de algodón para mantener el calor, encima de esto llevara una camisa ajustada de color negro. Sus botas hechas de la inusual piel de catopletas están ahí listas para ser calzadas y claro su siempre inseparable capa verde oscuro con el escudo de la casa bordado con hilos plata. El escudo en un tiempo fue un dragón con las alas plegada, pero al pasar el tiempo se degenero y convirtió en una hermosa serpiente de gran tamaño. Su cinturón de plata tiene una daga corta, la cual quedaba oculta detrás de su camisa. Siempre lista para ser usada. La daga de empuñadura de plata con el emblema de la familia. El mango tiene la forma de una serpiente. Los ojos son dos esmeraldas, las cuales brillan cuando hay peligro cerca.  
  
Una vez vestido, toma de la mesa la vara y la guarda dentro de la capa. Sale de su habitación y se dirige hacia el comedor. Ahí lo esperan sus abuelos para el desayuno. En el camino se encuentra con Ewan y Errol, los cuales charlan animadamente sobre la noche anterior. Los dos se alegran de verlo.  
  
Buenos días Salazar, descansaste –le pregunta Ewan  
  
Si descanse, muchas gracias por preguntar –su voz se escucha fatigada, algo normal para él a esa hora. Ewan se queda extrañado, pero no pregunta al ver la cara de Errol moviéndose en señal de negativa.-vengan vamos a desayudar. Nana me dijo que había pan dulce. -Salazar agradece silenciosamente el no preguntar de su voz. No-tenia gana en ese momento de dar explicaciones, lo haría mas tarde.  
  
Si vamos, tengo ganas de ver a alguien en esta mañana. –la voz de Errol se escucha contenta.  
  
Por cierto pícaro, gracias por la confianza que profesas en mi. –le reclama- ya me lo imaginaba, pero esperaba que me lo contaras a mi ante que a nadie.  
  
Lo siento muchacho, pero todo sucedió muy rápido ó mejor dicho inesperado. Déjame contarles mientras caminamos –e inicia su relato.  
  
Y eso fue lo que paso, yo pensaba contarte, pero fue tu abuelo el que escucho mientras se lo pedía y aprovecho ayer mismo para hacer el anuncio –termina de decir mientras abrían la puerta del comedor.  
  
Saliste romántico después de todo –le dice burlón.- de rodillas y anillo. –se ríe un poco. Errol estaba todo sonrojado por el comentario que le había hecho Salazar.  
  
Los tres tomaron su desayudo y después de ello se dirigieron al establo. Salazar al ser el nieto del regente del Oeste estaba vestido para la ocasión. Errol y Ewan llevan sendos uniformes de guarda espalda. Un pantalón verde oscuro a juego con la camisa la cual tenia calada en el lado izquierdo el escudo de armas de la casa Slytherin. Una boina del mismo color cubría su cabeza. Botas altas y sus capas. Errol a diferencia de Ewan portaba una espada y varias dagas escondidas en su cuerpo. En su mano llevaba dos arcos con carcaj llenos de flechas.  
  
En los establos se encuentran nuevamente a Basil. Un Basil totalmente diferente, humilde. Cuando ve a Ewan vestido de esa forma tan elegante, se asombra, y el gusano del odio y la envidia inunda su alma. Cuanto odio sintió por el chico.  
  
Errol le da el arco y unas indicaciones de cómo usarlo, que él escucha atento. Salazar conversa animadamente con su abuelo y Lady Fionna sobre la mejor forma de convencer a los otros regentes para parar las peleas y llegar a la paz.  
  
Un cuerno suena, montan sus caballos y parten a su cacería. El día pasa tranquilo. Las mujeres preparan todo para cuando los hombres regresaran a casa. Un grupo de soldados vigilan. Los niños corren por el patio divertido. El tiempo filtra las horas y llega la tarde.  
  
La dama de brisa pasa suave, tranquila, algo melancólica. Su furia prontamente será desatada junto con sus lagrimas de dolor, ya no soporta mas el trato que recibe su hermana la tierra, la cual ingiere sin compasión sangre, sangre de las cruentas batallas que se libraban en el sur.  
  
Un vigía da la orden de abrir los portones, ya regresan los caballeros de su caza. Al agudizar mas la vista, se percata de que son perseguidos por varios hombres a caballo y otros a pie. Llevan el estandarte del Este. Un gran oso negro.  
  
Flechas chocan contra los escudos que tienen a su alrededor los perseguidos. No hay problema con ello, de pronto un resplandor se ve. Una flecha le pega al escudo de lleno. Siguen cayendo mas flechas, las cuales pasan sin problema al no haber ningún escudo.  
  
ALERTA –grita el vigía que ve todo esto- ESTÁN ATACANDO. LLAMA A LOS ARQUEROS. –le grita a un hombre que esta abajo, en el patio.- ALERTA Maldición- murmuro pasa sí. Otro vigía llega a su lado, puede ver como se desarrolla la situación a lo lejos. Toma su arco y lo tensa. Tiene en mira su objetivo, suelta la flecha. El hombre cae, otros compañeros siguen el mismo destino, el piso y después la muerte.  
  
Los caballos entran y el portón es cerrado estruendosamente. Los perseguidores dan media vuelta y se dispersan. Adentro del castillo hay algo de confusión y caos.  
  
LLAMEN A NANA –grita Salaza, al ver a su abuelo herido por varias flechas. El viejo cae del caballo con todo su peso. Los hombres llegan a su auxilio. En los pasillos se podía ver a las mujeres correr de un lado a otro.   
  
Lady Adriana es informada de lo sucedido. He inmediatamente ve al lado de su esposo. Cuando abre la puerta lo que ve es deplorable. Salazar junto con Lord Harold y otro soldado traen a Lokë, arrastrado. Tenia varia flecha clavada en el costado izquierdo. Sus ropas están manchadas de sangre.  
  
¡Pásame un trapo o algo para parar sangre! –exclama Salazar.- ¡Donde esta Nana!.   
  
Aquí estoy, mi niño.-presurosa se acerca al hombre. La respiración le era fatigosa y muy mala. -Déjame ver. Ven, necesito que me ayuden Donde esta el agua caliente, necesito mas tela. Tu -le dice a un soldados que esta cerca de ella.- necesito que busque unos frascos en mi cuarto. Tiene escrito poción para dormir. Corre muchacho.-el joven sale corriendo de la habitación.  
  
Adriana necesito que le sujetes la cabeza a tu esposo.- esta tratando de descifrar el veneno que bañaba las flechas.- Tu agarra las piernas –dirigiéndose ha Harold.- Salazar tráeme agua. Necesito ver la herida. – el se acerca con una vasija, con cuidado deja caer el liquido cristalino. Ella murmura unas palabras.  
  
Con sus manos tomo una de las flechas y se la saco sin asco. Su mano esta firme, sabia lo que hacía y porque lo hacía. De la garganta de Lokë salió un grito desgarrado. Adriana le sujetaba la cabeza y le habla dulces cosas a su oído para calmarlo. Harold lo sostenía firme. Otra flecha salió de su cuerpo.  
  
Donde esta al que mande por la poción. –dice exasperada- ya debería estar aquí. Maldición –exclama. Había olido una de las flechas y el veneno que despedía era uno de los peores para un mago. Si no creaba la poción dentro de poco moriría. –Adriana todavía practicas magia. –ella asiente.- Necesito que le pases algo de la tuya, solo un poco.   
  
Las puertas se abren de par en par. El joven llega al lado de la curandera. Ella acerca el frasco a los labios recesos y le da el brebaje. El cual hizo efecto inmediatamente, sumiéndolo a un profundo sueño. Su respiración es agitada. Ella con cuidado le cierra las heridas y limpia. Adriana, por su parte le pasaba un poco de magia y de esta forma retrasar el efecto del veneno.  
  
Por las puertas entra Fionna con Aislin. La ultima se acerco donde la curandera para saber que pasaba. Estuvieron hablando un rato. Aislin sale de la habitación, su rostro refleja contrariedad. La situación no podría ser peor. Lo único que se podía hacer era mantenerlo estable y tranquilo.  
  
Errol esta con los capitanes preparando las defensas. Todo ellos magos, han reforzados los escudos de contención. Ewan mira todo atentamente. Su mente es un mar de preguntas y dudas. Magos, nunca lo espero, o si bien lo esperaba. En una ocasión había visto a Errol y Salazar combatir con espadas y unas varas, diciendo palabras extrañas y sin sentido para él. Ya comprendía, era magia. Lo que más le llama la atención era que él podría ser mago también. Momentos ante de entrar al castillo una flecha le iba a dar a Salazar. Deseo que no fuera así y la flecha desapareció.  
  
Ewan –lo llamo Errol – Necesito que te encargue de escribir estas misivas y escoger los caballos más rápido para los mensajeros. –Ewan asiente, ante de salir de la habitación escucha a Errol llamarlo, el volta para verlo – Después regresas, tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
Un grito desgarrador se escucha en el castillo. Todos lo que estuvieron ese día vieron como la naturaleza cambio de animo. El gran Lord Slytherin ha muerto. Adriana llora desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo. Las lagrimas ruedan libremente por la piel de la mujer. La curandera se limpiaba las manos, en su rostro se pueda ve la derrota escrita. Lord Harold y Fionna están cayados, su mira serio es impenetrable. De los labios de Harold salió una pequeña plegaria por su amigo.   
  
Salazar esta quieto, no le quita la mirada a su abuelo. Se ve tan apacible, tranquilo, como si durmiera y pronto despertaría. Solo las manchas de sangre en la cama y su ropa le quitaba lo hermoso de la escena. Él sale del cuarto. Su corazón esta triste, pero tiene responsabilidades que atender. Mas tarde dará rienda libre a los sentimientos.  
  
Se encamina a la sala de armas. Al entrar observa a los capitanes y Errol, todos se sorprenden al verlo. La cara de Salazar es casi todo el tiempo apacible o tranquila, lo que ven era mucha tristeza y una sombra de un odio que esta creciendo lentamente en su corazón.  
  
Errol ya se han ido los mensajeros –le pregunta, su voz baja se escuchaba con aplomo.  
  
Si Salazar, este Ewan sé esta encargando de ello. –mueve unos mapas de en la mesa.- mira esto  
  
La puerta sé abre abruptamente. Todos miraron al intruso con mala cara. Era Ewan, estaba pálido.   
  
Llego un mensajero del norte, esta herido. –de un bolsillo saca un pergamino arrugado- donde esta Lord Harold, necesito dárselo.   
  
Aquí estoy –se escucha a la espalda de Ewan. Le da el mensaje. Salazar, Errol y los consejeros siguen hablando sobre que harán. El rostro de Harold se empalidece.  
  
Salazar, estamos en problema –le dice – atacaron dos villas cerca de la frontera del norte con el este.-los hombres escuchan atento- Eso no es todo. Mis espías han informado que dos legiones avanzan hacia nuestra posición.   
  
¡Por los Dioses! –exclama Errol- Abra que evacuar a estas dos villas serian como doscientas personas. Será casi imposible.  
  
Te dieron la ultima ubicación del ejercito –le pregunta Salazar  
  
Están a siete días de aquí. Los podríamos emboscar en este punto –le dice señalando un pequeño desfiladero que hay en el mapa- tendrían que pasar de todas manera por aquí.  
  
¿Que opinas Errol? –pregunta uno de los capitanes- sería una excelente ubicación para la emboscada, aparte de ello si se escapa alguno de los hombres el bosque se encargaría de ellos.  
  
Y que tal si atacamos por este flanco –inquiere otro capitán- señalando una planicie rodeada de otro bosque.   
  
Sería algo peligroso, pero también factible. –dice Fionna, que se ha unido a la conversación. Ella mira a Errol –Cuanto hombres tenemos.  
  
Quizás unos cincuenta, a mano. –informa- los otros están es preparándose para el invierno. Demoraríamos dos o tres días en reunirlos.  
  
La situación es precaria. –manifiesta Harold  
  
Podremos salir de ella – afirma otro capitán que esta presente. Salazar escucha a los hombres hablar. Nunca en su vida había tenido la necesidad de participar en este tipo de eventos.  
  
Que tal si atacamos en el desfiladero. –propone Salazar.- los dejamos entrar, cuando la gran mayoría estén adentro los atacamos por ambos flancos. Le cortamos la partida en la entrada, lo que solo le dejaría de salida el final de desfiladero y ahí lo acabamos.   
  
Hay un problema –todo el mundo mira al que hablo. Era Ewan, esto hizo que se sintiera intimidado por las miradas frías que había en el salón-  
  
Habla –dice estoico un capitán.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hola Chic@s!!!!  
  
Como prometi, hoy sabado he publicado capitulo nuevo. Espero que le guste mucho.  
  
A las que me han dejado Reviews. Muchas gracias... ;-) Naiko, Diel, Vanesa, y a todos lo que han leido.  
  
Cuídense Mucho ~Sak~  
  
p.d.: de verdad me interesa saber su opinión.   
  



	4. Enemigos

Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló. La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor. Ellos le pertenecen ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos. Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto. Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.  
  
**Advertencia:** el siguiente capitulo contiene violencia, sexo explicito (por lo menos un intento de violación), relaciones entre chicos. Si te consideras lo suficiente maduro para leerlo hazlo. Si no, dale clic al botón de back page en tu browser y regresas al siguiente capitulo. No soy responsable si después de leer esta advertencia sigues. No quiero ningún tipo de mail quejándose por ello. Hago la salvedad no estoy de acuerdo con las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, pero se me pego el gusanillo de alguien a quien admiro y aquí esta.  
  
**Los Herederos!!!**  
  
_Por Sakura_corazonn_  
  
_Capitulo IV_  
  
**Enemigos**  
  
La brisa pasa llena de mensajes ocultos para los sordos sentidos de los hombres. Ellos le ignorarían, si ella no se hace sentir al abrazar los cálidos cuerpos con sus suaves y delicados brazos. Los hombres en el campamento hacen su labor indicada, de manera eficiente y pulcra.  
  
Unos ojos frió, penetrante y profundos mira todo su alrededor. Observa, analiza, calcula, mide, reflexiona, prevé, planea, concibe, organiza; todo esto lo realiza meticulosamente desde una colina delante del campamento.  
  
Su corcel de fuerte contextura, gallardo de un hermoso y lustroso pelaje negro, como una noche sin luna. El animal relincha un poco. Las vestimentas ricas y elaboradas denota que es capitán o jefe de alto rango. La capa azul pálido, hace juego con sus ojos de hielo imperturbable. De quijada regia y definida, nariz algo curvada, la mueca de una sonrisa vislumbra su fino rostro, la pequeña cicatriz en el labio inferior le desfigura un poco la sonrisa. El caballo rubio platinado se mueve un poco de su lugar por la juguetona brisa. El ceño lo tiene algo fruncido, asiendo su presencia más temible de lo que es en realidad.  
  
Otro jinete llega a su lado. Monta un soberbio y arrogante corcel blanco, como la inmaculada nieve; en la frente del animal, un lucero negro desentona su aspecto. Su mirar altivo y orgulloso, sin comparación a la del jinete del corcel negro. Su rostro de facciones definidas, perfiladas, complicadas y al mismo tiempo simples; Son enmarcadas por una cascada de cabello negro, puro como el petróleo, siendo contenido con una cinta gris. Sus grises pupilas como dos brillantes lunas ven atentamente todo. Ropas elaboradas complementaban su porte de Lord. Hermoso como un ángel, un ángel de la oscuridad y muerte.  
  
Hola Liam –saluda con su voz aterciopelada y suave, capaz de derretir al más frío corazón de hielo. Los corceles parecían hablar entre ellos. Una mirada del otro basta para indicarle que todo esta saliendo bien.- esta todo de acuerdo al plan -pregunta.  
  
Si, llegaremos en unos siete días. Claro si, seguimos este paso –observa el horizonte perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque, que inicia después de la colina donde ellos están.  
  
Perfecto. -un ruido interrumpe la conversación recién iniciada.  
  
Un joven de mediana estatura, sale del bosque. Su ropa sencilla le indica a los señores que es un mensajero. Liam pasa su rosada lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos e imaginando algunas cosas para hacer con él recién llegado. Le gusta mucho lo que observa. De una delgadez fibrosa, y esa cara de niño que tenia, tal vez quince o máximo diecisiete.  
  
Mis señores –salud una vez bajado del callado. Realiza una reverencia. Su voz todavía no esta del todo desarrollada, le indica a Liam que los grito de placer que diera serán gloriosos. El joven traga despacio, siente como su cuerpo es despojado de sus ropas lentamente, por la mirada del hombre de cabellos patinados. Nota que en el rostro hay disfrute.   
  
Habla –dice impaciente Allen. Se da cuenta inmediatamente de las intenciones de Liam. – _Liam, Liam, solo tu, puedes hacer temblar de terror puro al más valiente hombre con tu mirar deletéreo, aparte de esto, los puedes desvestir con solo una mirada, con la misma facilidad que matas a tu enemigo._ –Piensa. Jamaquea la cabeza en señal de resignación, pero le da a entender al mensajero que desaprobaba el silencio.- ¿Qué noticias me traes?  
  
Las dos aldeas están totalmente destruida como ordeno señor- su voz le tiembla ligeramente, quiere ir sé de ahí. No resiste el mirar libidinoso que recibe su impúber cuerpo.  
  
Bien, - Interviene Liam. Su profundo y acentuado hablar lo hipnotiza, narcotiza en cierta forma.- ¿Alguien sobrevivió? – interroga.  
  
Si, -las palabras no fluían diestramente por sus labios. El solo echo de tener su mirar sobre su cuerpo, y él escucharle hablar, le turba el alma. Su alma. Liam tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios carnosos. –_Por los Dioses Liam, de verdad no hay nadie como tú para jugar con los inocentes_- piensa Allen- Sí, mi señor. Dos jóvenes, han sido traídas como trofeos para que dispongan de ellas. Además de ello señor, capturaron a Lord Gryffindor, junto con su hijo mejor.  
  
Perfecto, perfecto – exclama Allen al escuchar la noticia.- Capturaron a Gryffindor. El joven asiente confirmando lo dicho, espera alguna otra pregunta o indicación de aparte de su señor y/o el capitán de la guardia mayor.-  
  
¿Algún mensajero salió de las aldeas?.- inquiere Liam.  
  
Si capitán, salieron cinco -los dos hombres intercambian miradas fugaces. - Lograron matar a cuatro, el último no lo pudimos traer, pero esta seriamente herido. –manifiesta- no creo que llegue a su destino, ya que los rastreadores encontraron mucha sangre, en el camino que conduce directamente al castillo del Lord Slytherin.  
  
Ruega a los dioses –la voz helada de Allen resuena en sus tímpanos.- que así sea. Puedes irte. –apenas escucha la orden, monta su caballo y parte al campamento. El joven de ninguna manera mira atrás por mas que desea, no claro que no. No deseaba estar mas bajo ese mirar tan inquietante y sobrecogedor. Algo en su interior le dice que no será la última vez en que lo vea.  
  
La tarde avanza en su inexorable camino hacia la noche. Las aves calladas están, los observan. Cuando el joven se pierde de su vista, Allen retoma la conversación. En su voz hay reproche.  
  
Deja de comerte con la mirada a quien se te interponga delante de ti. –suelta con su voz suave, pausada como había sido ante que lo interrumpieran- Eso lo asusta, necesitamos gente leal, no cobardes, y menos miedosos.  
  
El rubio se ríe por lo bajo. No es muy dado a expresar este tipo de emociones, y mucho menos quiere quitarse el sobrenombre que tiene puesto. "Furia Plateada". El sobrenombre se debe al manejo magistral con el arco y flecha, y la forma tan sublime de blandir la espada en combate.  
  
Sabes que no lo puedo evitar, hermano, disculpa. –su voz suena tranquila, apacible como la suave primavera - pero no pude evitar deleitarme con el chico.- Allen pone una cara de asco que nadie se la quita. Esa es y será una de las pocas cosas que no le soporta de su hermano. Ese gusto por los hombres y las mujeres al mismo tiempo. No lo comprendía y no esta interesado en comprenderlo - Es un deleite para mí. Solo de imaginarlos....  
  
No me des explicaciones o comentarios mas sobre ellos, pero contrólate. –Liam se reía por lo bajo, le gustaba verlo así. Incomodo- Quiero que tengan la moral alta y que nos sean leales. –su interlocutor asiente levemente.- vamos a ver a los prisioneros, tengo ganas de divertirme un rato. En especial con Gryffindor. –su rostro muestra un sadismo único.  
  
Vamos –dice. Los caballos iniciaron el marchar hacia el campamento.  
  
Los hombres al verlos llegar se acercan presurosos a tomar las riendas de los animales. Todos fíeles a su señor, por deber, descendencia, o simplemente porque compartían ideales. Cada uno le daría a su señor y amo, su vida, sangre y alma con tal de que se cumpla su deseo final. Sus hombres lo querían y respetaban.  
  
Su padre un hombre de ideales grandes, dominar todo y a todos, por cualquier medio. Casi lo había logrado, pero por cuestiones del destino todo se vino a bajo al llegar la desgracia a su familia. La muerte de su hermano Derek a manos de la esposa de Michael Slytherin, la famosa Helena Stanwall descendiente de un linaje de videntes, y poderos magos y brujas. Esto suscita una batalla entre los Slytherin y los Schawarzerbär tratando de vengar la muerte de sus familias. Esto desencadena fuertes enfrentamiento entre la comunidad mágica unos a favor de cada familia, asiendo que se derramará mas sangre.   
  
Es por ello que los grandes clanes toman la iniciativa de crear un concilio. Una entidad encargara de velar por la seguridad de todos los magos y brujas en Inglaterra. Esto no le agrada en lo mas mínimo al Lord Schawarzerbär. El Lord jura tomar venganza por esto suceso y por el agravio que recibió su familia. El tiempo pasa, y logra consumar parte de su venganza. Cuando un joven espía suyo gana la confianza del joven hijo de Lokë. El espía revela datos importantes sobre el castillo y como avanzan las negociaciones para solidificar al concilio. No espera mucho, y con un certero avance de sus tropas logro su cometido. Crearle dolor y tristeza a su enemigo.  
  
En la incursión se logra la muerte de Ian y su esposa, junto con otros fieles súbditos, y como toque final el castillo es reducido hasta los cimientos. Lo único malo se puede decir, es que el hijo, Salazar Slytherin, el heredero de la familia sobrevive. Esto sucedió hace dieciséis años atrás.  
  
A fin de que todo en esta vida no puede ser eterno, el Lord enferma y muere. Como ultima voluntad le pide a su hijo amado, Allen que destruyera cualquier vestigio de los Slytherin en la tierra. El joven, jura con un pacto de sangre hacerlo y así cumplir la última voluntad de su idolatrado padre.  
  
Y así lo esta haciendo. El ataque que fue lanzado a las aldeas, solo fue una advertencia de que acabara con quien se interponga en el camino, su camino. A manera de costumbre familiar, las dos infortunadas aldeas al cuidado de Slytherin quedan reducida a nada. Esto le divierte mucho a Allen. Él junto con su hermano mayor, lo había planeado meticulosa y pacientemente.  
  
Muy pocos allegados saben su secreto. Hasta es mejor guardado que el hecho de ser magos. Liam Silbernesblatt y Allen Schawarzerbär son hermanos por el mismo padre.  
  
Liam es hijo de una mujerzuela con quien su padre estuvo varias veces. Ella no lo puede criar, ya que muere cuando el crío recién ha cumplido los cuatro años. Lord Schawarzerbär lo toma bajo su protección y lo cría en el castillo. Los consejeros le reprocha esta decisión (el criar un hijo bastardo no es muy bien visto, era un pecado hacerlo), pero al él le vale su opinión.  
  
El niño es criado y protegido como si fuera el descendiente legitimo. El padre de ellos estaba casado con una hermosa y flamante doncella la cual al año de estar Liam en el castillo da a luz un lindo varón. A los años nuevamente queda encinta y da a luz una adorable niña. La doncella y la niña mueren en el parto. Esto causa mucha tristeza entre la servidumbre, pero la continuidad estaba asegurada. Un varón había nacido, por lo cual la consorte es enterada como su fuera una emperatriz. Ha cumplido su deber de esposa a cabalidad. La perdida de su esposa devasta al Lord.   
  
Los dos niños crecen fuertes y saludables. Ellos juegan y realizan todas sus actividades junto, desde los estudios hasta las maldades. A los criados del castillo se le comunica que el joven Liam es hijo de un pariente lejano del Lord y que esta al cuidado de su Señor. Los sirvientes no lo dudan.  
  
Los niños, como niños que son. Un día descubren que son hermanos. El pequeño Allen esta montando a caballo cuando una serpiente encabrita al caballo haciendo que cayera al piso. Liam al ver el peligro que se encuentra el heredero (sin saber que es su hermano), sin darse cuenta utiliza magia. El animal es cortado por alguien invisible. Él algo temeros se acerca al heredero, esta algo confundido por lo sucedido con la serpiente.  
  
El pequeño Allen queda asombrado por lo que ve. En el brazo derecho le visualiza un lunar en forma de oso. Él lo señala y el joven Liam le dice que siempre lo a tenido, una marca de nacimiento. El niño levanta la manga de la túnica que lo viste y le muestra su brazo, en el mismo lugar y un poco más chico tiene un lunar en forma de oso.   
  
Los dos se asombran por el hallazgo, van donde su padre (ellos sin saber que eran hermanos). El padre al verlos junto se imagina él porque. Ese día los niños comprenden todo. Lo comprenden porque al estar unido por él vinculo de sangre, también lo están unido por él vinculo mágico.   
  
Muévanse –grita un hombre imponente. –No tenemos todo el día. Todavía hay que preparar a los que faltan por llegar.  
  
Sí señor.  
  
Tú holgazán llevaste los mensajes al otro mariscal.   
  
Del modo que lo pido capitán. Ya le fue entregado al mariscal Lled.   
  
¿Cómo esta todo capitán?. –Pregunta el Capitán Liam, Allen esta a su derecha  
  
Viento en popa, las tiendas están a su disposición. Los prisioneros están en una tienda. Aquí están sus varas mágicas.-le dice mientras se las entrega- De excelente calidad, por cierto.   
  
Muéstrame donde están –pide Allen-   
  
Sígame, Lord Allen.  
  
Los hombres lo siguen. Pasan varias tiendas de campaña y en la ultima se vislumbra a dos hombre de feroz aspecto. Centinelas. Sus largas lanzas y fuertes armaduras sobresaltan a primera vista.   
  
Bienvenido sea, Lord Schawarzerbär, Capitán Silbernesblatt. –dice uno de los hombres, el otro levanta la tela de la entrada, para que pasen.  
  
Los hombres entran a la tienda. Dos hombres se encuentras atados en el piso. Sus rostros sucios por el polvo no dejan ver claramente su belleza. El joven levanta la mirada al ver que alguien entra. Sus pupilas azules brillaron tal cual una tarde de verano. Trato de soltar mas que nunca sus ataduras. Conocía a los hombres. Sus peores enemigos. El otro hombre atado, los miraba desafiante. No les tenia miedo y si lo tenia no lo verían. Nunca les dará esa satisfacción a esos infames hombres.   
  
Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Nada mas que Lord Francis Gryffindor. El arrojado y gallardo regente de Sur. Muy grata su visita. –en su mano lleva una pequeña daga- No lo cree capitán Liam.  
  
Sí, Lord mío. –se mantiene algo separado de él.- Muy atinada su visita a nuestro campamento.  
  
Que piensas hacer Schawarzerbär. –pregunta el hombre atado.  
  
No sé, dime que estimas tu Gryffindor. –indica   
  
Nada bueno puede pasar por tu retorcida mente Schawarzerbär, te lo aseguro.  
  
No asegures nada y expresa lo que piensas. Soy partidario de escuchar a los demás, no soy un déspota opresor. –Liam, mira al joven. No es el momento, pero nota la delicadeza de la piel magullada, y el labio a pesar de estar inflamado y sangrando siente que grita bésame, bésame. Ya tenia un par de ideas para divertirse y humillar al joven hijo de Gryffindor.   
  
Ni tu crees tus palabras. Eres igual que tu padre. Un mal nacido, tiránico, cruel...-no pudo terminar lo que decía por la fuerte bofetada que recibe su rostro viejo  
  
Calla. Tu no tienes derecho a mencionar a mi padre. –dice con veneno estas palabras –Ahora, ni nunca.  
  
El hombre lo enfoca. Su cabeza esta dando vueltas. El sabor metálico de sangre lo siente en su paladar.  
  
Yo hablo de él como me da la gana. –contesta desafiante.- me gane el derecho, cuando él me corta los dedos de la mano.  
  
Estúpido Gryffindor. Crees que con tu valor y comentarios podrás salir de esta. –después de esto siente como el pie se entierra en su costado. Un agudo dolor penetra su mente. Se muerde la lengua para no gritar.  
  
Déjalo –grita el joven. Trata de ponerse de pie, pero Liam lo impide tumbándolo al suelo.  
  
Veo que tu estupidez es contagiosa –dice al oído del Lord.- tu hijo salió igual a ti. Lastima, creo que morirá joven. –los ojos de Francis se agrandad dejando apreciar terror- Hey me gusta tus ojos, esa expresión, es tan placentera. Oh sí, claro que sí, pero no te preocupes, no lo veras morir. –se acerca mas al oído. El capitán y el hijo solo escuchan murmullos- Una enseñanza de papá, nunca dejes que un padre vea morir a su hijo. –después de estas palabras, toma la daga y se la pasa por el cuello. Momentos después el muere. Creo que podré usar al muchacho, no tengo ganas de matarlo.-piensa   
  
Godric ahora un grito, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Liam sonríe. Al sujetarlo, puede notar los músculos del joven debajo de las prendas. Le agrada. Allen corta un pedazo de la ropa del Lord Gryffindor y limpia la sangre de la daga. La introduce en su funda y la gurda entre los pliegues de su ropa.  
  
Lamento mucho esto Godric. -le dice acercándose al joven.- tienes que comprender que tu padre insulto la memoria del mío y eso para mi es un sacrilegio. Sacrilegio que se paga con sangre.  
  
Maldito –trata de levantarse, pero el peso que inflinge Liam es mayor y derrumba nuevamente.  
  
De verdad que te pareces a tu padre. La rebeldía, el arrojó, la lealtad y ese supuesto valor que demuestra. Por favor. Lo único que le sirvió fue para morir mas rápido. Aunque debo admitir que esas cualidades atrae a las mujeres. Lo único bueno que puedo verte es que tienes los ojos de tu madre.  
  
Conociste a mi madre. –duda. esta algo confuso   
  
Claro, ella fue prima-hermana de mi madre. No sabias verdad. –revela pasando su mano por el joven rostro. Limpiando la lagrima solitaria que rueda por el pómulo.- Claro que no tu padre nunca admitiría que por tus venas corre parte de nuestra sangre.  
  
Es mentira. Ella me lo hubiera dicho. Mi madre no esta ligada a tu asquerosa familia.-Allen solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negativa. Liam se acerco a él, sus labios casi el roza la oreja. Godric podía sentir el respirar del que lo sujetaba. Inicio a hablar.  
  
Como te lo dirá si murió cuando tenias apenas cinco meses de nacidos. –manifiesta- Esa que te crió solo era una oportunista que tomo el lugar de tu madre, por orden de tu padre. Por que crees que sus familias se separaron. Fue por ello. Por la muerte de sus madres, ellas eran las única que los unía. Lastima que ninguno de tus hermanos este aquí vivo para confirmar lo que te digo.  
  
Es mentira, no puede ser. –tratando de contener la ira que creía en su interior.  
  
Como quieras tomarlo Godric. Levántalo, quiero que vea algo –indico. Liam de un solo movimiento lo alzo del piso. Godric trato de resistirse pero la fuerza y el agarre que ejercía Liam no le permitía hacer mucho.  
  
Salieron de la tienda donde se encontraban. Los centinelas hicieron una reverencia.  
  
Capitán Mars adentro esta el cuerpo del padre, encárguese de los preparativos y envíelo a su hogar con una nota de condolencia. –ordena. El capitán en el acto hace lo indicado.- No soy tan desalmado como tu padre me pinta Godric- le susurra.  
  
Godric no lo mira y sigue el camino. Pasan varias tiendas, puede ver que hay un movimiento grande de soldados. Todos están ocupados. Ve hombres correr de un lado a otro llevando espadas y moviendo caballos. Aprecia unas grandes maquinas que nunca había visto.  
  
Padre siento mucho no poder haberte ayudado en nada –se lamenta.- te juro que vengare tu muerte a toda costa. Esto no se quedara así maldito desgraciado. Pero que es lo que pasara, a quien atacara. Ahí tantos soldados y el movimiento es grande.-Un empujón lo saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
Al levantar la mirada ve una gran tienda. De una lona crema, varios centinelas la custodian. Al ver llegar a su señor realizan una reverencia en señal de respeto. Uno de ellos habré paso para que puedan pasar al interior. En la tienda se puede ver una gran mesa llena de mapas y pergaminos. Ve otro hombre, sus vestimentas son magnífica, otro capitán. Los saluda haciendo una venia. Entran a otro compartimiento de la tienda.  
  
Nota los cojines y la suave alfombra que se tiende sobre el suelo. Nota una lecho amplio, mas cojines. Un tenue incienso inunda el ambiente dándole un agradable toque. Se escuchan unos pasos. Una mujer de escaso atuendo sale detrás de un biombo. Se acerca a su amo con movimientos acompasados. Su larga y abundante melena negra se mueven con la cadencia de sus pasos. Godric nota que las torneadas y finas piernas están cubiertas por sendas botas de piel, las cuales esconden sais. Se postra en manifestación de obediencia.   
  
Bienvenido sea amo. –dice en un murmullo, solo para Allen- puedo servirle en algo.  
  
Anda yérguete. –dice acercándose a ella. Beldad obedece inmediatamente.  
  
Desea que me retire amo –pregunta delicadamente. Él mueve la mano en indicándole que se retire. Ella asiente. Allen ante que se aleje le toma el rostro, la contempla unos momentos. Liam a sentado a Godric en uno de los almohadones.  
  
Veo que te impresiono la bella Saxen. –le dice- no dejes que la apariencias te engañen. Error muy común con ella. Bella y delicada como una mariposa, pero al mismo letal y venenosa.-los mira un momento, están hablando- Una recomendación escucha lo que te dirá y trata de aceptarlo. Será peor si no lo haces y no me gustaría en lo mas mínimo dañarte la linda cara que tienes.  
  
No tengo nada que escucharle al asesino de mi padre –articula cargado de rabia.  
  
Testarudo, solo te digo.  
  
Ven dentro de un rato –le indica Allen, la mujer asiente y se retira discretamente.- Ah, mi sublime Saxen. –mira a Godric quien no tiene muy buena cara.-A lo que venimos.  
  
Veo en tu mirar mucho desconcierto. Es comprensible. Por eso no te mate. No me interesa hacerlo, pero si me obligas lo haré sin ningún remordimiento. Esto es lo que quiero que veas.  
  
De su cuello saco una cadena de oro, tenia un relicario. Le mostró el relicario. Tallado en el oro tenia un escudo. Al verlo mejor lo reconoció, era el suyo. Un león rugiendo majestuoso como rey de todos. Lo voltio con cuidado y vio tallado dos nombres, uno correspondía al de su madre y el otro nunca lo había leído y menos escuchado.  
  
Que significa esto –demanda  
  
Es la prueba de que somos familia, este prendedor le perteneció a mi madre. Le fue regalado para su cumpleaños, ante de que se casara con mi padre. Se lo dio tu madre y si te percataste tienen el mismo apellido   
  
Godric lo mira atento, escucha cada palabra que dice Allen. Buscando algún indicio de falsedad o engaño. Mientras Liam lo observa absorto. Se sume en sus pensamientos, sabe que su hermano tratara que el joven se les asocie a su causa.  
  
_Ya he visto tu mirada en otros, pero la tuya tiene algo diferente, que será. Mmm. Determinación posible, tu viejo tenia un montón, lo mismo que ese estúpido valor. No, eso no es lo diferente, déjame verte los ojos. Eso, muy bien. Veo temor, puede ser, aunque no lo es. ¿Que escondes Godric, que escondes?. Ira, no la ira se manifiesta en otra forma, como si yo no supiera. Odio, tampoco es crecerá en ti ahora muchacho. Te haré odiar a mucha gente, empezando por ti mismo. Te veo escupir tus palabras cargada de rencor y desdén. Espera, ya veo. Por ello el mirar tan diferente. Hay inocencia, fe y esperanza. Escuchos tus palabras y la de mi hermano, veo que no escuchaste mi concejo. Solo si, solo si lo hubieras hecho, eres un niño necio y estúpido. Lo que cometeré contigo si será un crimen. Je desde cuando me preocupa eso. Ya quiero sentir tu piel y rasgarte del alma esa inocencia que destila tus poros; robarte a besos tu fe y sobretodo matar tu esperanza. Oh, si matarla lentamente, mientras saboreo y degusto cada centímetro de tu cuerpo joven_. –Liam sale de sus pensamientos al ver a Godric lanzase iracundo contra Allen. Lo detiene con un rápido movimiento de su vara mágica. Lo sienta nuevamente en el cojín.  
  
Estúpido arrogante, me vienes a comprar con tu hablar barato y charlatán. Mancillas la memoria de mi padre con tus blasfemas palabras. Manchas la de mi madre con solo mencionarla y a mí. Eres tan... –calla un momento, pero no puede- Engreído y pretenciosos, no me pienso unir a ti o a tu ejercito. Primero muerto antes de deshonrar la memoria de mi padre. –su rostro esta rojo y lucha infructuosamente de liberarse del amare de Liam   
  
Pudiste ser de gloria, lastima. –Allen dice meneando su cabeza con pesadumbres- desperdiciaste una gran oportunidad Godric. Liam es todo tuyo. Diviértete, iré a ver como esta todo afuera. A ver si cuando regrese esta más dócil y se comparta como debe hacerlo ante alguien viejo.  
  
Gracias mi Lord. Cumpliré su orden a cabalidad.   
  
Godric siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda hasta perderse. Observada la forma en que lo mira, tan penetrante y sin escrúpulos. _ -¿Que pensara hacer el estúpido este?. No será nada agradable_- piensa atinadamente.  
  
Joven Gryffindor veo que no escuchos mis palabras de hace un rato. Pero por la forma en que le hablo al Lord, veo que desborda pasión al hablar. Eso es bueno, pero ahí momento y ahí momento, y el que paso no era el indicado para hacer notar su valor. Debo admitir que esa pasión y vehemencia que tiene por dentro, nos permitirá una tarde interésate.  
  
De que habla –musita tan bajo que no se escucha.  
  
El gato te comió la lengua, mejor, no quisiera usar el imperius, le quita la diversión. Tu comprenderás. –esta tan cerca de él que sus labios le rozan el oído. Godric tiembla un poco.- has estado con alguna doncella, verdad que sí. Apuesto que todas las noches gélida de invierno. Con esa cara tan adorable que posees –pasa suave su mano por el rostro sonrojado- Logras lo quieres, no.- le toma el rostro, sus ojos se encuentran. Los dos azules se encuentran, uno es cálido, vivo y rebosantes de luz. Los otros fríos, enigmáticos, impenetrable. La voz que antes lo teene hipnotizado, ahora esta cargada de lujuria.- bueno, mi pequeño, yo te gozare hoy y ahora   
  
Sin poder resistirse es besado de manera violenta y ansiosa. Godric cuando consigue soltarse de las manos de Liam quita el rostro. Esta sonrojado. Hay pánico en su mente. Sabe lo que le depara mas adelante.   
  
_ ¿Por que esto, porque?-_ siente la tibieza del aliento en su cuello y oreja. De pronto una humedad suministra un escalofrió pro su cuerpo. Es una lengua traviesa, se desliza tranquila, como si esa piel y cuerpo le perteneciera.   
  
Lo besa nuevamente con mas pasión y furia.  
  
Ouch –exclama Liam. Lo mira un rato, se lleva la mano a la boca y siente como se mancha su fino dedo con el liquido escarlata que sale de una pequeña mordida.  
  
Veo que será a la mala. Tú lo quisiste, pudimos divertirnos – saca su vara. Cedro, 20 centímetros, el centro esta compuesto por escamas de Tiamat. Perfecta para conjuros e invocaciones.  
  
Imperio –susurra. Una luz rojiza sale de la punta y le da en todo el pecho. Su cuerpo se sacude por el embate del conjuro. El rostro cae hacia el frente. Los alborotados cabellos castaños le cubre el rostro.  
  
Liam se acerca y levanta la cabeza con delicadeza, la de una niña con su muñeca nueva. Los ojos están idos. Clara señal que estaba bajo el conjuro.   
  
Sabes, pequeño me hubiera gustado hacerlo contigo conciente. De verdad que lo hubieras disfrutado. El quebrar y desnudar tu alma, no será lo mismo. Aunque creo que el final seria el mismo. Eres mío.   
  
Lo besa. Es favorable, se lo devuelve. Las lenguas se juntan e inician a bailar, Liam es quien guía. Impone el paso. Primero lento, suave como el acariciar de la brisa por la mañana; después profundo, deseoso, como el embate del mar tratando de recobrar algo que el fue tomado. La tienda se llena de gemidos, gemidos de placer.  
  
Va bajando por el cuello tierno y delicado. Le desabrocha un par de botones de la camisa, mientras le sigue besando. Godric sigue atado de manos. Las carisias y el rozar de las expertas manos del amante están logrando su objetivo. Le dan placer y lo embriaga con su dulce andar. La realidad no es él no su mente; es su cuerpo el que responde a cada caricia, toque, roce, lamida y beso suministrado.   
  
La ropa no le representa ningún problema. La quita despacio sin apuro. Disfruta hacerlo. La camisa totalmente abierta le expone un pecho y abdomen de buen ver. Fuerte y suave a la vez. De contextura ancha, magnifica. No muy desarrollada, pero sin estar flácida. Hermoso rosa de piel. Tersa, cálida, invita a ser mimada. Con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana, cada músculo es delineado por besos ansiosos y cargados de pasión. Regresa a sus labios, los acaricia, juega con ellos. Godric no cabe en si. Su gemidos son mas fuertes. Liam para un momento, no esta muy interesado que afuera escuchen su diversión. Promesa es promesa.  
  
Hace un leve movimiento de muñeca con su vara y susurra silencio. Regresa a lo que hacia.  
  
Afuera de la tienda. Allen habla con uno de sus mariscales.  
  
Esta todo según lo planeado –pregunta  
  
Si Lord, las tropas están en el desfiladero como lo indico el capitán Liam.  
  
Bien. Que a pasado con los vigías, alguna novedad o reporte. Sabes si encontraron el cuerpo del mensajero herido. –demanda saber.  
  
No señor, pero sabes que llego al castillo.  
  
Rayos, no es una muy buena noticia. Que paso con el ataque furtivo.  
  
Exactamente como lo ordeno. Las flechas que nos proporciono rompieron con los débiles escudos de protección. Creemos que fue herido Lord Slytherin, y tal vez el nieto. No lo he podido confirmar.  
  
Magnifico.-el aletear de un ave los interrumpe.  
  
Un imponente halcón se posa en una rama cercana a ellos. Allen sonríe y se acerca al animal.  
  
Tráeme un guante grueso, mueve –ordena  
  
Al instante se lo dan. Un silbido sale de sus labios. La ave lo mira altiva. Sus ojos se posan sobre él. Lo analiza, otro silbido sale de su garganta. El animal mueve sus alas y se digan a descender del árbol. Se posa el brazo extendido.  
  
Ya era hora que viniera amiguito. –le susurra al animal alegre, mientras le rasca cariñosamente la cabeza.. La ave mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.- ha ver que me trajiste. – desata el pergamino que tiene atado en una pata.- No te alejes mucho, le enviare uno de vuelta. –el animal emprende el vuelo.  
  
Despliega la misiva tranquilo, debajo de un árbol. La inicia a leer  
  
Allen:  
Como pudiste. Pensé que el trato era, no lastimar o intentar matar a Salazar. Habla con tus capitanes.  
_Sabes que el final será el mismo, querida. No te molestes conmigo. –_piensa_._ Te alegrara saber que Lokë murió. Si, el veneno funciona bien. La curandera no pudo descifrarlo a tiempo. Sí no por esa, que llego del norte junto con Harold. Salazar ha tomado el mando. Ya ha enviado mensajeros a todos los clanes que lo apoya, tanto en el este como en el norte. 5 días y están todos reunidos.  
_Esto si es interesante. Mmm 5 días yo los esperaba para 7. mejor así._ El viejo Harold esta, junto con sus nietas Fionna y Aislin. Ten cuidado de ellas. También ahí un nuevo mago entre las filas. Se llama Ewan. Ni siquiera sabe como hacer magia. No podré pasarlo a nuestra causa. Es leal a Salazar. Parece ser que su padre perteneció a la vieja guardia del hijo de Lokë.  
_Vaya, vaya. El regente del norte. Por lo que veo la fiesta seré en grande. Mejor. Mientras mas grande sea el enemigo, mas colosal será la caída y la gloria._ Errol se casa. No nos sirve para nada la futura esposa. Adivina quien es. Es Naira. Esa mujer me la tengo que aguantar. Siempre vigilando mis pasos. Sabe algo. Lo siento en mis huesos. Por ello no te había escrito con anterioridad.  
_Eso si es una sorpresa, pensé que el viejo ese nunca se casaría. Naira...con esa zorra. Mmm le haré llegar un hermoso regalo de bodas._ No creo poder servirte mas después de este mensaje. Evacuaran a las mujeres y niños, magos o no, y a los hombres sin magia. No quieren heridos. Irónico, siempre en las guerras hay heridos. Se están preparando con todo.  
_S._  
Mariscal –llamo al hombre que lo acompañaba- informe a los soldados que atacamos en cinco días el castillo. Quiero todo listo  
  
Como ordene Lord. –dio medio vuelta e inicio a caminar hacia el campamento. –espere, también llame al Mariscal Leed. Mándelo aquí lo mas pronto.  
  
Si Lord.  
  
_La fiesta será grande, muy grande. Ya quiero ver que hará ese mequetrefe de Salazar._  
  
En la tienda el ambiente esta mas intenso.  
  
Como te atreves a entrar así aquí- exclama molesto  
  
Yo entero como a mí me da la gana, Liam. Así que cálmate –le dice apacible Saxen. Sus ojos castaños claro brillan por un instante- Además creo que ha sido una buena idea haber entrado a la tienda –se acerca caminando cadenciosa- hace mucho que no nos divertimos y tú si que quieres –mirándolo de manera descarada a sus partes- Oh di que sí. Hazme feliz. –le toma la mano y lo aleja diestramente de Godric, el cual sigue bajo el conjuro.- Ven y diviértete conmigo. Siempre lo hemos disfrutado. Ven, Allen no le importara. –hay deseo y algo de lujuria. Liam mira un momento a Godric. Le ve el pecho descubierto y las pequeñas marcas que le ha hecho. Ve la sangre manando delicada, con gracia. Saxen le toma la cara y hace que lo mire- Deja al niño, todavía no ha vivido. Ven tómame a mí.  
  
Liam se deja llevar. De verdad tenia razón cuando dijo lo de bella y peligrosa. Dispersa varios besos y carisias en los puntos exactos de placer. Como le gustaba ella. Su olor a jazmín y madera y sus exuberantes pechos. Le gusta toda ella, su cabello largo, el cuello largo y fino, delicioso para saborear; y sus labios rojo carmín, vivos, excitante, únicos, llamándolo para saciar su sed. De verdad como le gustaba. Su voz apacible lo saco de un momento del éxtasis en que se encontraba.  
  
Vez, es más divertida la velada. Verdad que si –mientras sentía besos repartido por toda su fisonomía.- vedad que si, mmm. Si, si, como me gusta cuando haces eso.  
  
Saxen discretamente saca su vara mágica y la dirige a Godric que sigue en el mismo lugar. – di sonno – murmura. Queda dormido al instante.- creo que eso te permitirá sanar las heridas. –piensa. Liam la besa y recorre todo su cuerpo como soberano de todo.  
  
_ Uff menos mal llegue _–piensa Saxen- _eres un gran amante Liam, pero no pienso permite que lo lastimes. Es demasiado joven. Demonios que bien besas. Casi me olvidad como lo hacías_. –lo empieza a besar, bajando por todo su cuerpo. Él la mira de pie. Ella sonríe lascivamente, con morbosidad haber el pantalón, lo deja caer. Le vuelve la mirada- _déjame saciarte para que lo dejes por ahora _–piensa.-_ Dioses, mmm Liam estas como debes estar._  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
hola Chic@s ¡!!  
  
Me costo un ojo escribirlo. Es lo único que puedo escribir. Espero que le guste. Dejen su opinión me importa leerla. Así podré saber si estoy en buen camino.  
  
Cuídense mucho ~Sak~  
  
  



	5. Sin Sabores

Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló.        La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff. Él le pertenece ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos.    Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional.      No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto.  Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase.    Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada.  Cuídense mucho Sak.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo, como el anterior contendrá escenas de sexo, splash e intento de violación.  También contiene escenas de excesiva crueldad y batallas sangrientas. Si no te gusta el sexo entre hombre, no lo leas. Si no te gusta la sangre, no lo leas. Si eres menos de edad en tu país no lo leas. Si eres muy sensible, no lo leas.     Si te sientes lo suficiente maduro y quieres corres con el trauma que te cause, entonces léelo, pero será bajo tu responsabilidad y no la mía.  Todo esto lo digo para que no fastidien o molesten. Sak.

**Los Herederos!!!**

Por Sakura_corazón

Capitulo V Alianzas viejas, Secuestro y Sin Sabores 

Un gallardo caballo recorre el camino, como si fuera llevado por el viento. El jinete se sujetaba fuertemente a las riendas.     Sus sentidos están alertas a cualquier movimiento, no puede bajarla, será peligroso. 

El rey sol desciende lentamente de su trono en el cielo, para dar dentro de unas horas paso a la reina luna.        Una aldea inicia a distinguirse detrás de los frondosos árboles.      Primero fue la torre de la iglesia, para continuar con los techos de las casas.   El cielo estaba algo nublado.       Azuza al caballo para ir más rápido.

Entro a la aldea con revuelo.        Las mujeres, hombres y niños lo miraron con curiosidad. No era común por esa área el llegar de jinetes y menos de esa forma tan abrupta.   Al llegar a la plaza. Ve a una mujer que cargaba una gran cesta de verduras.

        Donde puedo encontrar a Lord Hufflepuff –le pregunta sin saludar o bajarse del caballo.- es importante

        A esta hora señor, en su hogar –dice algo tímida.

        Donde, dime es urgente –le apremia a decir.

        Siga recto y en la panadería tome a la izquierda, siga 10 minutos y detrás del gran roble podrá ver el castillo. –señala con su mano la panadería que esta al lado de la iglesia.

        Ea –le grita al caballo- Gracias, mil gracias, mi bella daba –agradece ante de marcharse a toda velocidad.

Una hermosa doncella recolecta flores de la campiña donde se encuentra. Flores de diferentes colores y formas pintan de manera compleja e intrincada, pero al mismo tiempo simple y sencillo el paisaje. Así podría ser descrita la joven, de bellaza deslumbrante capaz de opacar a las rosas, margaritas, boca de dragón, malvas y claveles que llevaba en su regazo. Al levantar la vista advierte como se acerca un hombre a caballo. El hombre baja la urgencia de la carrera para hablar con la joven doncella.

        Buenos tardes, bella doncella –saluda desde el caballo- sabe si este camino lleva a la morada de Lord Hufflepuff- pregunta 

        Quien es usted señor y porque esta preguntado por le Señor de estas tierras -pregunta sin vacilar o temer un momento. 

        Ese no es un asunto que le atañe doncella –responde áspero- estoy por buen camino si o no, por favor responda -pide algo más suave. 

        Sí, si esta en buen camino señor –al escuchar esto el hombre templa las riendas del caballo y le entierra los talones al costado haciendo que se levante en las extremidades traseras del animal. La doncella se aleja un poco para evitar ser magullada por el imponente animal.       Ella pierde el equilibrio y se va de espalda cayendo sobre su retaguardia.

        Muchas gracias por la ayuda –grita ya algo alejado de ella.

Como se atreve –piensa molesta- ya vera cuando nos volvamos a ver. Quien sé a creído para tratarme así, a mí. 

Toma sus flores y se interna en el bosque.    El jinete llega al palacio.     Al identificarse como mensajero del Lord Slytherin y Lord Boisauvage le permitieron pasar a una sala privada.

El gallardo mensajero caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Se pregunta él por que de la demora.    La puerta sé haber dejando entrar a un hombre de estatura promedio, pero eso no le quitaba la presencia y aire de dueño y señor de todo.    Sus ojos castaño oscuro reflejan mucha sabiduría. El mensajero realiza una referencia.

        Lord Joshua Hufflepuff, mi Lord le envía esto. -El mensajero le entrega la misiva y se alejo un poco para que la leyera cómodamente.

        Cuando sucedió todo esto –pregunta algo desconcertado 

Ayer en la tarde mi Lord –responde prontamente 

Ya veo. -meneo la cabeza- Dile al nuevo regente que contara con mi apoyo y el apoyo de mi gente.  Exprésale estas palabras de aliento del terrateniente de las tierras del norte-oeste. Cuéntale, que al despuntar el rey sol, al tercer días estaremos donde me pide estar y de esta forma enaltecer el acuerdo que mi familia pacto con su familia hace mucho años, será cumplido por mi parte. –el joven asiente emocionado por lo escuchado-  Muriel trae pergaminos, deseo mandarle algo.       Tú, mi valiente joven espera y descansa en mis aposentos.

Muchas gracias, mi Lord, muy agradecido me encuentro por su ayuda. –se retira de la habitación, seguido por un guardia de le indica un cuarto para que descanse por mientras. 

La joven de la campiña entra algo cargada por la puerta de la cocina.      Ve como todos los criados trabajan afanosamente en sus deberes.     Distingue a su nana.   Nota que esta algo perturbada, lo mismo que los demás que se encuentran en la cocina.  Se acerca con algo de cautela, no quiere asustarlos.       Se aclara la voz para que no noten su presencia. La nana la mira y dibuja una sonrisa algo triste

        Nana que pasa –pregunta preocupada, no es normal que este tan apesadumbrada.

        Por los Dioses, que ha regresado mi niña. –dice la anciana nana.  Su voz se escucha cansada y algo agobiada-        Tienes que ver a tu padre ante que parta –dice ahora algo alterada.- ve es importante, se encuentra en la biblioteca.  

La joven no duda un instante y se dirige a la biblioteca. Por los ventanales de castillo ve a los soldados preparar sus armamentos, a los consejeros y capitanes hablando entre ellos. También nota el partir de un jinete en un hermoso caballo moteado.        Lo reconoce, es él mismo que la hizo cae en la mañana por los pisos.      Su mente es un revoltijo de ideas.      

_¿Que esta pasando? Porque nana esta tan alterada y los demás con esas caras tan sombrías y lúgubre.      Los consejeros están en el castillo, la reunión no transcurrirá en tres semanas.      Será que le paso algo a papá.      Oh divinidades que no suceda nada serio. No me lo perdonaría.    Papá espera ya llegue a tu lado_ –e inicio a correr por el pasillo.- _¿Qué esta pasando?_

La puerta tallada se abre con un gran estruendo. La joven entra como una ráfaga de aire impetuosa y fuerte.      Miro a todos lados y cuando ve sentado en su sillón favorito un peso de su corazón desaparece.

        Padre mío todo esta bien –pregunta postrándose ante sus pies y abrazándolo fuertemente- porque le ajetreo afuera y ese mensajero que partió –se levante al mirar la mesa continua del sillón ve mapas y pergaminos extendidos y dispersados.    Ve con algo de aprensión la espada de su padre – y esto –tomando en las  manos- padre te pido que me digas lo que pasa. Por favor cuéntame padre.

        Mi bella niña, luz de mis días.      Hoy ha llegado un mensajero de parte de los regentes del norte y oeste, han solicitado ayuda para detener una masacre venidera.      Hoy al crepúsculo partiré con mis hombres a combatir.   Tengo que hacerlo por una vieja deuda que tenemos nosotros los Hufflepuff con los Slytherin.     Algo de lo puedes sentirte orgullosa es de nuestra lealtad hacia los amigos.   Siempre tenlo en mente. Mi estrella.

Dioses, ha sucedido lo que tanto temías.

Si, y lo peor de ello es que mi buen amigo y compañero de armas Lokë murió.  Lo bueno es  que esta Harold con el nuevo regente.   Lo ayudara bien.

No, no... que desgracia ha caído sobre su casa.     Que piensa hacer, no puedes ir así no más.   Sabes contra quien pelean.

Ya lo sé, estrella de luz.     Por ello no te preocupes, ya  lo esperaba.     Los tambores y  trompetas me llaman.

Por la puerta entre un gallardo capitán. Viste orgulloso su armadura negra con dorado.      

        Lord Joshua todo listo, podremos partir cuando lo disponga –dice.   Helga lo mira algo molesta. No desea que parta lo único que le queda de familia. 

        Muy bien, puedes retirarte –indica. El capitán se retira. El silencio es tirante y algo inquietante. Cada uno tiene algo que decir, pero no se atreve. Cada uno tiene miedo, pero no lo admitirá. Cada uno, tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo.

        Mi bello sol, es hora de partir. –le dice mientras la abraza- pequeña mía, si no regreso...-ella lo interrumpe 

        Padre calla, no digas esas palabras. Te lo pido. Confió que regresaras. –en su voz hay angustia.

        Lo sé mi niña, pero no quiero estar en batalla sin que me prometas que serás feliz aunque no resida mas en este mundo. –algo pasivo.

        Pero, padre sabes  -le contiene el hablar, al colocar un dedo sobres sus sedosos labios. 

        Promételo Helga –dice mirando directo a sus ojos claros.

Lo prometo por la sangre que recorre mis venas. 

Gracias, ahora si podré ir en paz. -El Lord se separa de ella, no sin antes darle un tierno en la frente.

        Padre permíteme ir.  Por favor, no te seré un estorbo, mas bien un alivio para ti y tu alma. Permíteme ir a tu lado. –suplica vehemente 

        No, No, No insista Helga. NO. NO. –grita contrariado 

        Pero... papá.. –insiste 

        He dicho que no. Helga la guerra no es un juego y menos un lugar para que tú, mi flor te encuentres. – se distancia al iniciar a caminar, dejándola con su tristeza.-  _Lo siento mucho estrellita, pero es lo mejor para ti.  Si es lo mejor.  No deseo perder en una guerra otra vez a quien amo y quiero con toda mi alma y vida._-piensa

Helga queda estática en el medio de la habitación.        Ninguna lagrima circula su rostro de marfil, pero su mirar lánguido y sombrío dice que su alma grita mas de mil llantos. Su corazón se encoge al sentirlo ir, ruge desazón y angustia como una fiera colérica y rabiosa. Su familia, su única familia a partido.      Partió a una guerra, guerra sin cuartel, ni tregua.

Las piernas no la sostienen mas y se derrumba al piso frió y duro de piedra.  Un pequeño llanto inicia. Un llano de rabia, ira, desazón, dolor.    Comprende las  palabras dicha por su padre, pero no deseas aceptarlas.  Aceptarlas seria admitir que él moriría.

_Diosa concédele a esta hija tuya un deseo.   Solo uno te pido, permite que otro de tus hijos y uno preciado para mí regrese vivo.  Que regresa a mi lado. Permite que a quien amo con mi alma y corazón regrese a mi lado, por favor permítelo.  _–ruega ferviente hasta quedar exhausta en el piso.  

Despacio camina por el cielo diurno el sol, con sus rayos ilumina lo que puede en esa mañana.   Oscuros nubarrones cubren todo el cielo.   Parece que los dioses manifiestan su dolor.   El bosque esta callado, el lago quieto y distante, las aves no canturrean su bullicio habitual.    

Una diáfana voz se alza en medio de este despertar sombrío. La voz es clara como el día, suave como el correr del agua por el rió, melodiosa como el cantar del ruiseñor.   Esta voz melancólica resonaba por todo el campo.  Frente a la dueña de la voz se levanta imponente una pira.     Las llamas se levantan altas e impetuosas como pueden ser ellas.        Se ve un cuerpo quemarse.  Otras voces se unen a la principal.       Un gallardo y hermoso joven de cabellos rubios miran atento con sus ojos verdes-miel como se consume el fuego. Su alma se quema paulatinamente, cada minuto que pasa la siente arder como los maderos.        El que yace en medio de la pira era su abuelo.      Su amado abuelo, casi la última familia que le quedaba.

Un hombre de cabellos negros esta a su derecha. Mantiene la mirada azul baja.        Sus ojos cansados reflejan pena.        Un buen amigo se ha ido, un compañero de arma cayo, un hermano de alma, un gran consejero, pero sobretodo como un padre para él.        Aquel padre que nunca tuvo, se fue.     Siente una palmada en la espalda, al levantar la vista puede ver a su futura mujer dándole ánimos con su encantadora sonrisa.  Entrelazan sus manos y vuelven la mirada a la pira.

Otro hombre lo acompaña, esta situado a la izquierda.   Atrás de él están sus dos nietas y una pequeña dormida en brazos de una de ella. Lo conoció de toda la vida, fuerte como un oso, rápido como una liebre, astuto y sagaz como el zorro, pero sobretodo ambicioso. Como lo extrañaría. 

Delante de los hombres se encuentra una mujer.   Su porte de reina y su belleza algo marchita por los años, indica que es la esposa del difunto.       Su túnica de blancura inmaculada se mueve sutil al paso del aire al igual que sus cabellos blanco ondean libre.       Sus labios pálidos se mueven al compás de la melodía cantada.      Ella es quien lo lleva. Deja que su dolor por la perdida fluya en forma de notas armoniosas y cadenciosas. Suave y ligera, llena de esperanza y sentimientos de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo fría y cargada de tanto sufrimiento y desazón, reflejo directo de los sentimientos de todos los presentes.

Salazar, Errol y Harold alzan sus varitas mágicas.  Los demás espectadores hacen lo mismo. 

Salazar inicia ha recitar un conjuro liberador. Su voz se escucha fuerte y viva:

_Descansa libre de todo mal,_

_Camina el sendero de la luz, _

_Llega a nuestros dioses, y_

_ No permanezcas en esta tierra más._

De la punta de las varas una luz suave y sutil se forma. El fuego inicia a danzar en forma de espiral.  El velo que cumbre el rostro de la dama vuela y caen en el fuego.

_De las cenizas fuimos forjados al inicio,_

_Y a las cenizas regresamos al final,_

_El fuego purifica al alma,_

_Como las lagrimas al dolor._

Lo que siguió no tiene descripción.       Un hermoso caballo de fuegos se forma ante ellos. En el lomo se aprecia a Lokë sonreír suavemente a su amada esposa.        Hay paz y tranquilidad en su rostro risueño.

_Alma libre te convertirás_

_Sigue tu camino _

_No te pierdas en el valle,_

_ de la oscuridad y las sombras_

Ella se desliza suavemente al suelo húmedo. El rostro de él cambia, hay preocupación por ella.  Trata de acercarse a ella.  Salazar contiene las lagrimas que quieren brotar de sus ojos.  Ella sonríe dulcemente, no desea que él se quede.        No, debe ser libre como el viento. Así fue como vivió.     Libre

_Surca liberado el cielo,_

_Ve y prosigue con tu viaje,_

_No te preocupes por nosotros,_

_Nosotros estaremos bien._

Se levanta y le devuelve la sonrisa.      Ya no canta, las demás doncellas y damas son la que llevan el canto ahora. Salazar continua con el conjuro.   Lokë solo la ve a Adriana y ella solo lo ve a él.      Sus miradas dicen mas de un sentimiento.      Solo algo iba mas allá de la muerte, su amor.   

_Deseo ir donde estas,_

_Pero mi tiempo no se ha consumado aun,_

_Ve y prepara el camino;_

_Camino que seguiré en mi momento_

El caballo de fuego se paro en sus cuartos traseros dejándose contemplar maravillosamente.     Con garbo desciende sobre la pira, e inicia a caminar lentamente para después irse alejando mas aprisa.  El camino que seguía era el del sol.   Ella se mantiene erguida y orgullosa, mirando al horizonte.     Su mirar se ve algo perdida, llena de congoja. Sus ojos siempre misteriosos y vivos, dejan ver un alma desnuda. Una alma triste, destruida, sin vida.     

_Helena ya sé que sentiste cuando viste morir a Michael. Como hiciste para continuar luchando.  ¿Cómo, cómo? ¿Cómo combatiste tanto dolor y tristeza? Siento que mi alma se desgarra en miles de pedazos. Como lo lograre. Él levantarme todas las mañanas de la cama, cama vacía sin él. Y el respirar y no sentir el suyo a mi lado, es una agonía para mi corazón_.-piensa-_ No escuchar su risa o sus palabras de aliento en mi oído._

El viento sopla, parece que murmura palabras de aliento para la viuda, solo para ella.       _Amiga no te preocupe –_le escucha decir-_ Todo saldrá bien.   Aunque no ha llegado tu tiempo todavía, pronto lo será y veras de nuevo a Lokë. No desfallezca tienes que serle apoyo a tu nieto, mi nieto._

Helena, Gracias.  Siempre has estado para mí amiga. –susurra.       Una fuerte mano le aprieta el hombro. Con cuidado le limpia las lagrimas derramadas.      

Abuela entre, ya acabo. –dice al oído suave.- Ven, necesitas descansar.

Ahí esta Salazar.        Su rostro cansado y ojeroso.        No ha dormido en dos noches y por lo visto serán mas sin dormir.      La anciana asiente y lo sigue sosegada.        Al lado de él llega Errol con Naira.        Errol le dice algo al oído. El rostro cambia un poco, una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbra.   Naira esta al lado de la Dama, le sirve de apoyo.        Errol nuevamente se acerca a Naira y le dice algo.  Ella asiente.      Después el se dirige a la noble dama.   Es una despedida.   Partirán en una horas. Ella le da su bendición y buenos deseos.

La tarde camina con dejadez y lentitud, como si supiera que su andar dará inicio a una cadenas de eventos crueles.        Se puede ver un ave de hermoso plumaje color marrón aterrizar en el borde de la ventana. El animal se queda quieto observando todo.      La mujer mira al pájaro; se escuchan sus pasos algo cansados.       El pequeño pergamino atado a su pata es retirado por las delicadas manos de la dama.     El halcón la mira con sus grandes ojos chocolate, esperando alguna indicación. 

Espera Aruk –dice.      El ave le da la espalda y se acomoda en la cornisa de la ventana.    Ella se sienta y despliega el pergamino. Sus ojos azules leen ávidos el contenido. 

_Querida Sonne, esta noche pasaran por ti, prepárate_.

Veo que no te arriesgaras. –murmura.     Se levanta y lanza el pergamino al fuego. – Puedes irte Aruk. –el animal graznó, desplegó sus alas y se lanzo al vuelo.     Ewan desde el establo lo ve partir.       Frunce el seño, siente que algo esta por pasar.

La dama se queda viendo por la ventana como el animal se alejaba en el crepúsculo.        El leve golpetear la saca de su cavilación.     La puerta se abre dejando ver a una doncella.       La joven doncella realiza una sencilla reverencia de respeto.        La dama no voltea a ver a la joven.      Todavía sigue con la mirada al poderoso halcón.

Lady Sonne, el Joven Slytherin desea verla en la biblioteca. –le informo de manera tímida.

Dile que al Señor de la región que iré. – la joven asintió.  Ante de salir por la puerta, la dama hablo con voz autoritaria.

No es joven Slytherin, sino Lord Slytherin no lo olvides –ella algo apenada por el error sale silenciosa del aposento, cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

Pretenciosa –murmura. Se aleja por el pasillo, sin percatarse que alguien las observara desde las sombras. El rostro de la mujer se vislumbra cuando la doncella se pierde al final del pasillo.        

Cuan ciertas y verdaderas son tus palabras chiquilla. Ya no se Joven sino Lord. -dice Naira en voz baja.      Mira la puerta de roble macizo, esta  apunto de tocar.   Cambia de opinión y se aleja.

El traquetear de madera al ser quemada se escucha sombría.  La suave brisa pasa por la ventada trayendo consiguió el frescor de la noche, a la habitación de paredes de piedra.   Salazar esta erguido en el borde de la ventana.     Su mirada esta abandonada en el paisaje que contempla.   La puerta a su espalda se abre dejando entra a una dama de rizos dorados.    Los cuadros colgados en la pared fueron tentados a mirarla, se contuvieron al reconocerla. La hermosa Sonne.

Ella camina con gracias hasta quedar al lado del hombre joven.       Su mano sé posas delicada sobre el hombro de él, lo va a sacudir para sacarlo de sus pensamiento, cuando advirtió que él le aprisiona la mano en señal de agrado. Un suspiro sale de los labios cansados de él.     El sol esta a punto de terminar su día.

Me alegra que estés aquí, Lady Sonne –dice. Su voz se oye algo abatida.- de verdad me alegra.

Mi señor Slytherin, sus palabras me complacen escucharlas. El saber que le soy de utilidad en estos duros momento, es para mi un aliciente.        Siento que podré pagar mi deuda con su familia y con usted.

Lady Sonne, deseo pedirle, que no vuelvas a utilizar mas para dirigirse a mi, el señor, Lord o cualquier otro apelativo de superioridad.   Por favor. Y sobre la deuda, eso esta saldado hace mucho tiempo atrás. –manifiesta 

Como desees Salazar –una tímido gesto de afirmación baña sus facciones.- deseabas decirme solo esto, o hay algo mas. –Salazar se aleja de la cornisa y se ha cerca a un cuadro en particular, el que esta sobre la chimenea. Sonne lo sigue y hace lo mismo al lado.        

Sabes quienes son las personas del retrato -le pregunta.        Ella posa su mirada al retrato que señala con el dedo índice.       Puede observar a dos personas. Un caballero de imponente armadura y una elegante, y dulce dama, los dos se están posando con sendas sonrisas, las manos entrelazadas y sus rostro deja ver lo enamorados que están uno del otro.      

No, aunque supongo que será algún familiar cercano. Porque, debo saber quien son ellos? -pegunta algo interesada.

No, solo por curiosidad.       Te diré que es el hermano de mi abuelo.       Su nombre es Michael Slytherin y la dama es Helena Stanwall.           Ellos murieron tiempo después de que el retrato fuera terminado. –el la observa detenidamente

Dios que cosa tan triste!. 

Déjame terminar.       El murió protegiéndola a ella y ella murió por protegerlo a él.    Y yo moriré  por protegerte a ti. –declara viéndola a los ojos.

Que has dicho? –suelta impresionada.  Él ligeramente se poden de rodilla frente a ella. Le toma la mamo.

Lo que escuchaste, que moriré por protegerte a ti. No soy adivino para saber que hay dentro de tu corazón, pero si se que hay dentro del mío, y eso es amor por ti. –ella iba a decir algo, cuando él le pone delicadamente el dedo en sus pálidos labios para acallarla- Permíteme seguir. –asiente con sus ojos- No se cuando sucedió o como sucedió, pero sucedió.    Y aquí estoy dejándote mi corazón, mi alma y mi propia vida, porque a decir verdad, no tengo una si no estas tu a mi lado.     Es algo precipitado, pero deseo que conserve este anillo como muestra de mi devoción por ti Sonne. 

Ella esta sin habla.     En la mano que tenia entre las suyas con amor le coloca el anillo en el anular.  Ella lo contempla a él un momento y después la anillo.    Es de oro blanco, esta labrado con tribales celtas como es la costumbre en ese momento.        En el centro puede ver una exquisita esmeralda incrustada.     Una obra de arte.

Salazar, yo... yo no se que decirte

Entonces no me digas nada, hasta que lo sientas necesario.   No pienso forzarte a que me des una respuesta ahora.       No seria justo contigo.        Será mas adelante, cuando todo esta locura que reina en nuestra vida se calme.

Ella lo mira, su rostro adquiere un matiz de tristura, él lo interpresa con emoción.     Una sonrisa cándida y llena de amor se dibuja en el rostro de él. Se levanta del piso y le planta un cálido y dulce beso en la mano, para después darle uno en los labios.       Labios que respondieron con fogosidad y reclamo por el cariño y amor que deseos necesitan sentir, para saber si lo que realizaría después de esto sería lo correcto.     La duda nació. 

Se separan, los brazos de él están en su entallada cintura de ella y los de ella entre el cuello.   Un notorio sonrojo se nota en los pómulos redondos de ambos.      Él iba a tomar la palabra, cuando el tocar de la puerta los regresa a la severa realidad.  Una guerra por delante y una triste traición.

La noche llega inexorable.   El frió otoño extiende sus brazos alcanzando todo lo que puede a su alrededor. Las fogatas están encendida dando algo de calor a los cuerpo que se reúnen a su alrededor.    Fuerte y grandes centinelas cuidan y vigilan meticulosamente las tiendas de sus capitanes y el campamento en general.

La tienda principal no se ve ningún movimiento inusual. Los capitanes se encuentran planeando los siguientes movimientos y estrategias a utilizar.    Cada uno da su opinión, exponen y disciernen cual es la mejor de todas.  Liam se sienta tranquilo en un rincón, sobre un exquisito almohadón.      Su mente en ese momento divaga en algo sucedido esa tarde con Godric.

Una sonrisa ladina de satisfacción surca su rostro pálido.        Su corazón saltaba de emoción, pero un sin sabor se asomaba tímidamente en la penuria.    Tal vez muy pequeño para ser tomado en consideración. Como un lobo, mostraba sus dientes blancos.     Los soldados lo miran curioso, pero sin acercarse mucho.        No es muy conveniente enfadarlo.        El se hundía cada vez mas en sus pensamiento.

_Godric, Godric.   Mi__ dulce__ Godric.  __Tan delicado y fino.    Te quebraste como una graciosa muñeca de porcelana al caer sobre el frió piso.       Tu alma parece un espejo roto, sin ilusiones que se reflejen en el.  Y que decir de tus ansias y ánimos por lo correcto y derecho. Donde deje tus convicciones, creo que las bebí de tus labios. Labios lleno de deseos y pasiones. Y las lagrimas que derramaste, por ella se fueron deslizando suave como un río tus anhelos y sueños.     Te escucho llorar apagadamente todavía.      Escucho como me suplicabas que te dejara, parecías un niño chico.        Veo el horror y miedo en tus ojos azules.      Me complace verme reflejado en ellos, y saber que soy el causante de ello, llena mi esencia.       Y tus gemidos de aflicción cuando te disfruté lenta y sin contemplación tu cuerpo virgen.    Todavía siento tu cálido cuerpo abajo del  mío.    Siento la aprensión que te cause. Tus músculos tensos y contraídos de temor.      Una delicia, y que hablar de tu piel tersa, suave, delicada, dulce, con ese conjuro que magnificaba cada roce y caricia que te daba.   Lastimas que estabas tan tenso, lo hubieras disfrutado. Pero creo que tiempo actuará para que lo goce.   Si, el tiempo producirá  que me desee con locura y pasión.     Haré que sus labios griten mi nombre como si fuera al ultimo que amaras, y tus manos recorrerán mi cuerpo llenas de ansía para complacerme.    Y yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ello_.

Una mano lo mueve dulcemente.  Él levanta la mirada y ve que es su hermano. 

Dígame Lord. –dice inmediato.

¿Que tal vas con Gryffindor.? ¿Se unirá a nosotros?.-interroga

En esta compaña no.   Estoy en ello, mi señor, ya he quebrado sus defensas, pero el joven es algo duro de roer.

Muy bien.   Ven necesito que veas unos mapas y des tu opinión. –dice tranquilo.- _Veo que ya lo gozaste.  Tu rostro te delata tan fácil hermano. Que bueno que te conozco, los demás juran que estas acondicionadote para la batalla._- piensa

        Capitán Allen, acaba de llevar esta misiva de los vigías del Noroeste. –se la entrega.

        Interesante –dice tranquilo- adivina quien se acaba de meter en el baile.

        No me digas que Hufflepuff. –manifiesta

        Sí, Lord.    El mismo.  Por lo que veo, las viejas alianzas están surgiendo.  ¿Que opinas de ellos? –su vista esta posada en el mapa que es encuentra desplegado sobre la mesa.

Mmm, eso ya lo habíamos contemplado. –señala- el plan seguirá como lo teníamos planeado.    Haremos creer que entramos en el desfiladero y esa será su perdición.

Así será. Mariscal Lead están los soldados en posición en el bosque. –pregunta a uno de los hombres presente.

Sí,  Capitán Silbernesblatt. –afirma- Están en posición desde hace tres días.     Esperan ordenes.

Muy bien.–dice contento- Lord Schawarzerbär solo esperó su señal, para iniciar la partida.

Será en dos días.-indica.

Ya escucharon, -dice Liam ha sus capitanes.- vayan y preparen lo que hace falta. En dos días la sangre correrá. Pueden retirarse.

Los capitanes se retiran a sus aposentos.     Solo quedan en la tienda Allen y Liam.  Allen lo mira algo reído.      Sus pupilas de luna lo contemplan divertido.       Puede ver que su hermano esta contento y feliz.    Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.      

Saxen entra a la tienda, en sus manos lleva una bandeja llena de alimentos.    Con cuidado lo coloca en la  mesa y se sienta en una silla que se encuentra en el aposento, no sin antes ir al lado de su amo y darle un beso.

        Veo que estas contento,-dice- cuéntame te fue bien con el chico.  

        Mejor que bien, lleno mis expectativas mas de lo que esperaba. –le dirige la mirada a la mujer que lo mira molesta- no es tu culpa mi bella dama. Tarde o temprano él caería en mis redes.

        No debiste hacerlo Liam. –dice fastidia-        es un niño al lado tuyo.

        Mi hermosa Saxen no me digas que la carita de ángel te conmovió.  –mordazmente comenta- ha mi me parece de lo mas divertido.

        Además no te sientas utilizada. –manifiesta Liam- Me divertí mucho anoche contigo.

        Como te atreves –exclama.  Con asombrosa agilidad se levanta y saca de sus fundas las sais y se las pone en el cuello de Liam. Allen mira todo tranquilo.- dímelo en mi cara que no hiciste lo que pienso.

        Tu sabes que paso, así que no hagas la santa ahora –con un movimiento la desarma y la aprisiona con sus fuertes brazos.- nos divertimos y pasamos bien.    No te moleste por lo del chiquillo.        Tu sabias bien que lo quebraría.  Tu amado señor me lo cedió. –la carra le cambia a ella.  Comprende que ha obrado mal. Deja de hacer fuerza.

La suelta, sabe que no lo atacara.        Se sienta tranquilo en el cojín. Su rostro es un poema de éxtasis y placer.        Ella toma sus armas y las guarda.        Se sienta a las piernas de su amo.       Él con cuidado le acaricia su cabello.     Acerca sus labios a su oreja y le habla suave.

        Ya no te moleste por ello.   Si quieres puedo hablar con Liam para que lo cuides tú, mientras nosotros batallamos.       Mira hasta sí quieres hablare con él para que sea tuyo.   

        Esta bien mi señor –dice complacida

        Eso me gusta, quita esa cara triste.     Prefiero verte sonreír –ella saca su mejor sonrisa y se la dedica- dime como te fui hoy con la poción.

        Estará lista para mañana en la mañana, cuando llegues re la inscurción. –contesta

        Muy oportuno.    Contigo todo es bueno. –la levanta del piso donde esta sentada y posa en sus piernas fuertes.        Ella se acomoda tranquila sobre el regazo de él, pasa sus brazos delgados y le rodea el cuello.

        Liam si no te es problema, sal de aquí –ordena.     Ella le mordisquea la oreja juguetonamente. Liam se levanta he inicia a salir – Deja al muchacho Gryffindor tranquilo por ahora.   Quiero que vayas a tu tienda, te tengo un regalo. –Liam lo mira, su rostro muestra curiosidad- ve, la sorpresa que encontraras te deleitara.

        Si, mi Lord –responde. Da media vuelta y sale de la tienda.

La noche florece callada y silenciosa.    La luna no se aprecia esplendorosa como ella suele distinguirse en las noches.        Densos nubarrones la cubre, haciendo la visibilidad escasa.    Sombras juegan con la vista de los vigías, que no distingue muy bien lo que ven.   El frío inicia a entrar por la piel de los cansados hombres. Son estas noches, que los vigías no le agradan. 

Unas sombras se mueven rápida y sin contratiempo por el bosque.  Llegan a un claro, se detienen.    Contemplan el castillo que se alza como una gran mole.      Sus grandes torres se distinguen al igual que los soldados que realizan la vigilancia.  El líder de la incursión mira a sus acompañantes.   Con señas le habla y ellos comprenden lo dicho.    Al cambiar de guardia, ellos corren hacia la muralla.   Se pegan a ella, inician a recorrerla en busca de algo.    Lo encuentra. Con cuidado toca dos piedras de la muralla y una puerta de piedra se abre.

Entran.      Sus pasos son livianos, pareciera que no tocara el piso.  Sutilmente uno de ellos murmura lumus.       La tímida luz que se forma le ilumina el interminable pasillo.      Se detiene un momento.     El líder despliega un arrugado mapa.  Ve las inscripciones en la pared, mira el mapa y comprueba donde están. Lo pliega y guarda.     Da otras indicaciones y se dividen.    Dos van al norte, a los aposentos de la familia; él otro va hacia el área de la biblioteca. 

Pasos rápidos utilizan para avanzar.     Llegan a otra inscripción, pasa su mano y la pared se desliza. Entran a una habitación. La chimenea esta prendida y ven a una dama de rubios cabellos sentada en un sillón.       Ella los mira, una sonrisa se vislumbra en su rostro.  Los hombres la saludan inclinando su cabeza.

Se va con ellos.  Regresan nuevamente al pasillo por donde entraron.      Caminan un poco mas, ella le susurra algo al líder. Él asiente. Se detienen ante otras inscripciones.    La mujer pasa la mano y la pared se desliza. Entran a otra habitación. Una mujer de cabellos rojos duerme algo intranquila.     No se ha dado cuenta de la entrada de los intrusos.    Uno de ellos se acerca con la varita en mano.        El otro busca algo entre las pertenencias de ella.   Lo encuentra y lo toma.   En eso, ella se levanta.       Todo el mundo se queda estático.        

        ¡Que demonios...!-grita, pero no termina lo que iba a decir.

Sommeil –exclama el hombre cerca dé ella. 

La mujer se asomo al escuchar el barullo. Ve que la sacan de la cama y se la pone al hombro.    El otro hombre en la habitación lleva la espada de ella y su vara mágica. Escucharon voces acercase.       Eran mas de dos.        Todas de hombre.     Tomaron todo y se fueron.   Una vez sellada la puerta, se dirigieron al punto de encuentro.

La puerta del cuarto de Naira se abrió de par en par.      Un hombre de cabellos negros entra y al ver que ella no estaba dio voz de alerta.     Todo el mundo se puso en movimiento para su búsqueda.       Al revisar los de más cuarto se dieron cuenta que también faltaba Sonne. Lo que siguió fue confusión total. Una pequeña explosión se dio en el área de la biblioteca.  Los hombres corrían de un lado a otro para tratar de sofocar el fuego que se extendía rápidamente.

A la orilla del castillo cuatro personas salían sigilosamente.    Se internan al bosque. Ahí cuatro corceles lo están esperando. Se montan y parten.   La incursión salió según lo  planeado esa tarde.

El aurora inicia a insinuarse tímida y decaída en el cielo plomizo de ese amanecer.    El castillo de Lord Slytherin es un revoltijo.   En una sala ahí dos hombres discutiendo enajenadamente. 

        Como es posible que entraran al castillo y nosotros no nos diéramos cuenta –exclama furioso Salazar.- me lo pueden explicar.  Porque yo no sabia de esos pasadizos.

        Cálmate Salazar –dice suave Harold- Todo los castillos de los regentes y terratenientes tiene  estos pasajes.        Todos totalmente diferente, por lo que me sorprende que pudieran entrar.        Alguien de adentro debió haber ayudado. 

        Eso no me ayuda saberlo ahora. –expresa perturbado- Ha ellas las tenemos que rescatar. Creo saber donde están.       Harold tu quedaras a cargo del ataque. Errol inicia a preparar –es interrumpido.

        Salazar no es muy sensato tu proceder. Eres el nuevo regente y tienes que proteger a tu gente. –manifiesta irritándose Harold

        Y como quieres que proteja a mi gente, sí ni siquiera puedo proteger a los que quiero primero.   La mujer que amo fue secuestrada y una muy buena amiga también. Conque cara quieres que me dirija a mí ejercito, y les diga vamos luchar contra alguien que fácilmente y en mis narices hizo lo que hizo.   ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? –le contesta.

Errol esta de pie, mirando por la ventana.     Su mente esta perdida y muy lejos.      Solo tiene algo en ella, un nombre –_Naira.   Naira como esta.        Quien te tiene Naira.  Morirá el maldito que ponga las manos encima.     Lo juro por el Dios de la Guerra y Venganza.      Espera amor estaré pronto a tu lado, no pierdas la esperanza. Te amo sobre todo._

        Errol convence a Salazar a no realizar esa insensatez que planea realizar. -pide Harold.

        Como quieres que le diga que no la realice, si yo la voy a realizar.-manifiesta Errol- Tienes razón Harold es la mayor estupidez que realizaremos, pero quienes somos nosotros para decidir no hacerla.   No es nuestra conciencia la que manda, sino nuestro corazón. –Harold iba a protestar, pero Errol siguió hablando-       Que harías en nuestro lugar. Te tragarías tu amor por la bella Anna y la dejaría a manos de tus enemigos.-pudo ver como cambio un poco su rostro-  Claro que no. Apuesto que irías a buscarla con tus mejores hombres. 

        Por favor Lord Harold, se lo pido.  Además yo no seria de mucha ayuda, apenas estoy iniciando. –se acerco al Lord. Puso una rodilla en el piso.  Harold se sorprendió por este gesto - por ello le pido que tome el control.       Mi abuelo siempre confió en usted y yo confiare en las sabias decisiones de mi abuelo.

        Esta bien. Ven levántate.-dice resignado- Tu gente no debe verte de rodilla ante otro lord. Tienes mucho que aprender mi joven muchacho.       Ve, yo me encargare de todo.

Gracias, muchas gracias.     Errol prepara todo. –Errol asiente- Crees que sea conveniente que Ewan venga. No quiero exponerlo a un daño.

Sí, él esta preparado. –responde antes de salir por la puerta.  Esa noche sería una de las mas largas para su vida.

El amanecer salió algo tímido este día. Los caballos pastan tranquilo en la planicie.  En el campamento el ajetreo es lo usual.    Los hombres iban y venía de una lado a otro. Tenían todo listo para el ataque del día siguiente.

EL Lord y su comandante en jefe están hablando en el campo con sus mariscales y otros tenientes.    En la tiendo principal, la exuberante mujer del Lord se acerca con cautela al joven que yace echo un ovillo en el piso.

        Godric –le llama suave.       El no se mueve.  Ella se acerca mas a él.

        Godric, por favor háblame –dice algo intranquila.- _Dioses, que le hiciste Liam._-piensa

Lo contempla. Su cuerpo apenas cubierto por las sabanas se ve frágil, débil y lastimado.   Al acercarse mas, ve rastro de sangre en la parte baja de la espalda y en las piernas.      Ella se sobrecoge un poco por lo visto; también al ver las marcas de mordidas y arañazo que recorren parte de su espalda y tórax, observa pequeños moretones plasmados en el área de los brazos.     Menea la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Toma otra sabana y lo abriga un poco mas, él se mueve apenas.     Dice algo muy bajo para que ella lo escuche. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en el rostro de ella, con sutil cuidado le acomoda el cabello que tiene desordenado. Le ve el rostro bañado de lagrimas tibias. Lo contempla cuidadosamente.    Él tiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente y todavía bajan diminutas gotas cristalinas de ellos.    Saxen trata de tocarle la cara para limpiar las lagrimas.  Godric rehuye el  contacto.

Godric déjame ayudarte -dice con voz tierna- No te pienso hacer daño, lo prometo. 

Él no hace ningún movimiento ó ruido.  Saxen alarga su mano lentamente, no quiere asustarle y mucho menos que él la lastime. En el estado que el se encuentra puede pasar cualquier cosa. Ella lo sabe y es por ello que toma sus precauciones.     La posa levemente.    Siente el temblar de él al contacto.      Trata de rehuir de nuevo.    Ha ella no le importa esta reacción.     Con cuidado se sienta, y coloca la cabeza sobre su regazo.     Él hace algo de fuerza, trata de levantarse.    Ella con palabras dulces le habla.

        Ya Godric, tranquilo.   Nada te pasara conmigo.     Ven. No te pasara nada, no conmigo. Tranquilo. Descansa.        Ya pequeño, calma.

Momentos después, se recuesta algo receloso en su regazo.   Ella le pasa la mano por el cabello con delicadeza. Él en ningún momento ha abierto sus ojos.   Le sigue hablando dulce al oído.

        Todo mejorar Godric, ya lo veraz  - siente las tibias lagrimas que caen es su regazo.- Llorar es bueno.  Llora todo lo que quieras.   Ya nadie te lastimara de nuevo.   Yo te protegeré, lo prometo. –lo cubre mas con sabanas.


	6. Al tercer día

Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló.        La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin. Él le pertenece ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos.          Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional.            No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto.  Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase.            Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada.  Cuídense mucho Sak.

Advertencia: como las advertencias anteriores.  Muy violento, contenido sexual no acto para menores. Sensibles out.  Sin discriminación, solo protección.

**Los herederos!!!**

Por Sakura_corazón 

_Capitulo VI_

Al Tercer Día, El Final No Importa. 

Los debilites ases del orgulloso dueño del cielo, pasan ligeros entres las cerradas nubes de es fatídico días.       El austero interior de la tienda se baña por la agonizante luz que ahuyenta de manera tímida a las fantasmagóricas sombras.   Dos fuertes cadenas ancladas a las robustas columnas de la tienda sostienen a una languidecida mujer.        Ya lleva tres días en esta agonía.

El sonido de gotas cayendo al piso se escucha claramente.     El ritmo es continuo, sin interrupción, vibrante, como una sinfonía magistral y bella.     La poca luz que ahí permiten ver el espeluznante panorama.   Un charco de sangre de considerable tamaño; ropas desgarradas, cortes y raspones por varias partes del voluptuoso cuerpo de ella.

La espalda de blancura inmaculada esta manchada de carmín, finas cortadas recorren todo el largo y ancho de la misma.      La hermosa y larga melena roja como el fuego, fue brutalmente cortada y reducida a una mísera cabeza sin cabello, llena de cortes.      El rostro fino y delicado, es lo único que no muestra daños, ni marcas del cruel trato.        

Las gotas de sangre siguen cayendo de los profundos cortes de la espalda y muñecas.      La tela gruesa que cubre la entrada a la infame tienda es bruscamente apartada.     Por ella entra un hombre de temible aspecto, la cara cortada en varios puntos y el feo bigote no ayuda en nada.        Parece un gigante.      Su regordeta mano sujeta con excitación el mango del arma que porta.       Un fino y cruel látigo de cuero curtido rematado en férreas punta de hierro.       

Le golpea brutalmente el rostro, un hilo de sangre sale por su boca abierta.     Otro mas cae.    Ella lo mira con desprecio, sus ojos muestran determinación. Su alma grita al viento que resistirá  y no será quebrada por un vil hombre.

Tensa el látigo entre sus regordetas y asquerosas manos.      La levanta y son saña lo deja caer.       Una y otra vez.        Las horas pasan y el aire sigue siendo rasgado por el ir y venir del látigo en su perenne castigo.  El sonido de los azotes se mezcla con débiles quejidos.

Entra otro hombre al cuarto. Su rostro contrasta notablemente con el panorama.        De largos y lacios cabellos dorados, casi platinados; penetrante ojos azules.  Intercambia unas palabras con el verdugo.    Una sonrisa cruel cubre el rostro del último.    Hace una reverencia y sale corriendo de la tienda.  

El hombre hermoso la contempla. Camina como un gato, estilizado y grácil. Intercambia  un par de palabras, lo único que consigue es la silenciosa respuesta de ella.     Levanta los hombros en señal de no importar la negativa.               Toma la estropeada silla y se sienta en silencio a contemplarla, colocas sus brazos a la altura de pecho y las deja ahí tranquilas.     Ella le mira detenidamente, grabando cada facción, su mente lo único que tiene escrito en ese momento es venganza. 

Entra el verdugo.        La sonrisa no se ha ido de su rostro, en cambio es más grande.      En su cintura tiene amarado el látigo del cual caen gotitas de sangre.      Su mano lleva un mazo.      Se acerca donde ella, la toma por el cuello y la alza.      El hombre sigue sentado, disfrutando del espectáculo.    Ella patalea y se retuerce para zafarse del agarre brutal.       La tira contra el áspero piso.       Ella cae pesadamente, pierde el aliento.       Con esfuerzo lo trata de recuperar, pero no puede.    Un violento y punzante dolor siente su pierna.       Su garganta se seca de golpe, no puede gritar.      Las lagrimas saltan de sus ojos castaños.     Escucha como algo corta el aire.   Otro golpear y más dolor.

Su mente esta embotada, trata de comprender lo que ha pasado.    Miles de mensaje pasan de un lado a otro.        Nunca en su vida lo había sufrido.        Las terminales nerviosas están desbocadas gritando DOLOR.  Dolor, como el miles de dagas incrustadas en su  piel.     Su autocontrol desaparece, no hay nada, solo el calvario en que se halla sumida.     Dolor, calvario, martirio, es lo único que trasmite su mente, palpitante y constante, vivido.        La mente colapsa, se derrumba del todo.   Como la caída de una estrella en el ocaso de su vida.     Lo ultimo que sus ojos cristalinos ven es la sórdida sonrisa del hombre hermoso.

El murmullo suave del correr de un río invade al bosque. En un claro se ve una pequeña cabaña, humo ligero sale por la chimenea.      La voz de una fémina se escucha llena de vida.     Un perro la acompaña saltando y haciendo mucho ruido.

        Quieto Fido –dice alegre- sabes que mama esta enferma y no debes hacer mucho ruido, -el perro asiente y se va a seguir jugando  por campo.-  déjame prepara la comida e iremos a dar un paseo.

Sube los escalones y entra al pórtico.   Deja la cesta que lleva en el piso  y abre la puerta.

        Madre –llama- ya llegue.     

        Hola Rowena –saluda una anciana de cabello blancos.    Su mirada bonachona inspira mucho cariño.- como te fue.

        Muy bien, el señor Linkinpa compro las colchas y de paso encargo otras dos mas, una para la pequeña Susy estará de cumpleaños, y la otra para Jenny que se casa con un joven del condado de Kent. –la anciana la escucha atenta. La joven subió la cesta a la mesa- También pase por el mercado y compre algo de verduras.   Mira estas papas y zanahorias. –la anciana se acerca a la cesta y puede ver la calidad de las verduras-  También conseguí algo de eneldo, y el buen John, -soltó una risita- mejor dicho su padre nos regala esta pieza de jamón ahumado.

        La próxima vez que lo veas dale las gracias de mi padre. –indica. La anciana se ha sentado en una dura silla de madera de la cocina, cerca de la chimenea.   Sus ropas son sencillas, son mujeres de campo.     Una falda chocolate larga, la camisa crema.       El cabello lo lleva trenzado, las igual que su retoño.

        Hoy tomaremos una rica sopa,  eso te ayudara. –dice, el buen humor se nota claramente. La mujer sonríe para sus adentros. -Déjame ir por agua al río y dentro de un rato estará echa. –ella le daba la espalda a su madre.     De pronto, sin previo aviso un convulsionarte ataque de tos le da a su madre.- estas bien, déjame ayudarte –acercándose 

        No, aléjate –le dice jadeando, se lleva la mano a la boca. Otro ataque de seco y tísico de tos la invade.        Gotas de sangre manchan la mano callosa de la mujer.- Rowena no te acerques.

        Deja de ser tan necia y déjate ayudar –dice, su voz en vez de sonar molesta, ahí preocupación. Ella sale un momento de la habitación y regresa con una botellita de cristal- toma esto - la hace beber un liquido azulado.-   vamos, bébelo todo. -esto le calma la tos.

        No deberías hacer esas pociones. Te podrían perseguir –manifiesta algo preocupada. Rowena la conduce a su alcoba, con cuidado la acuesta.

        No te preocupes y descansa –la arropa con una gruesa colcha- yo preparare la cena.  Sabes –cambiando la conversación-  en el pueblo escuche que el regente del este le declaro la guerra al Oeste y Norte. – con un suave movimiento de caderas la joven sale de la habitación.

El calor de la chimenea, sumado al cálido confort de la cama la sumen en un sueño algo  apacible.     Su mente viaja a  un pasado remoto.      Un pasado algo peligroso para la joven que llama hija.

Un cuarto elegante se materializa.       En la pared cuelga el escudo de la familia. Un gran oso negro. Una mujer yace en la cama, es la dama del castillo.      Su cuerpo se ve frágil, esta todo sudado.      Su abultado vientre denota que su embarazo esta por finalizar.    Varias mujeres entran y salen de la habitación, unas llevan varias sabanas y vendajes.  Otras trae agua caliente.     Atrás de ella entra una, su cara bondadosa y curtida indica que es la partera. Las horas pasan.

        Puje, señora mía, puje –dice calmada la matrona.  La mujer puja- vamos bien. Otro puje mas y todo terminara. – un leve y apagado llanto se escucha en la habitación. – es una niña, Lady Amelie.    El Lord estará contento y complacido por esto.

        Mara escúchame –la llama- tiene la marca? –le pregunta algo aprensiva. 

        No, no la tiene señora –dice la matrona. En la habitación solamente están ellas dos.  Como lo dicta la costumbre de esa época.

        Dioses gracias.   Llévatela. –dice. Su voz se nota la turbación que siente- dile al mi señor que nació muerta ó no nació.        Ella debe vivir feliz y no como la hija de ese mal nacido. Concédeme este último deseo. –habla angustiada. 

        Pero, mi señora. Yo no podría hacerle eso al señor de la casa.-contesta la matrona.

        Escucha. Lo que te digo y hazlo.   No quiero que el futuro de ella se deshaga en mil pedazos por ser hija de él. Ya mi amado Allen esta en ese camino y no puedo sacarlo, pero ella.  –la voz se le quiebra.- Ella debe ser feliz y poder vivir en paz.      Debe serlo. 

        Dama Amelie  por favor deje de decir tonterías. –interrumpe la dama

        No son tonterías.  Voy a morir y no podré morir en paz si sé que ella sufrirá.

        Dioses. Que disparate más grande a dicho.-exclama la matrona.

La mujer menea la cabeza en señal de negativa.    Ella sabe que morirá.  Ella lo vio en su tasa de té, por los últimos seis meses. También interpretó parte del futuro de su pequeña y no le gusto en lo mínimo.       Pudo verle mucho sufrimiento y desdicha si se queda al lado de su padre. 

        Mara, cumple lo que te pido –dice y en su último respiro se va, como si fuera un ave y se aleja en el horizonte lejano.

La matrona trata de revivirla, pero no puede. No sabe que hacer.     La beba yace dormida profundamente.  Toque en la puerta la saca de su pensamiento.    Toma a la nena y la deposita en una cesta que ella lleva con vendajes, la cubre con cuidado.      La puerta se abre de par en par.   Por ella entra el Señor de todo.    Su rostro no se ve contento.

        Señor –inicia a hablar la matrona.- La Dama... _como le miento y salgo viva _–piensa. 

        Habla mujer, mi paciencia se agota

        Señor, la dama Amelie murió –el rostro del hombre permanece igual. Solo un pequeño destello en sus ojos grises se percibe. Dolor es lo que se muestra.

        El bebe –pregunta

        No nació señor –informa temerosa – el bebe venia atravesados y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla. –se tira a sus pies y baja la cabeza en señal de sumisión- señor no pude salvarla.  Lo intente todo, pero no pude. Lo siento mucho.  Señor.- ella sigue gimoteando su perdón.  El la mira con indiferencia.

        Toma tus cosas y vete de aquí.    En la salida se te proporcionará una bolsa con tu pago en plata.      Ahora vete y no regreses. –ella se levanta presurosa y toma todo lo que llevo, incluyendo la cesta.

Un suave movimiento la regresa al presente

        Mama estas bien -pregunta algo inquieta la joven ha quien llama hija.

        Sí, mi niña. Me siento mejor –la joven sonríe- ya la cena esta lista. –ella asiente.

        Aquí te la traje. Ven y siéntate para que la tomes. –la vieja se sienta. Rowena le da con cuidado y paciencia la sopa. –sabes mama, siempre he tenido una duda. –la mujer la mira y espera la pregunta-  el porque de mi magia.

         Ya no quiero comer mas –dice ignorando la pregunta realizada- Déjame descansar por favor, y ten cuidado ahora que salgas a dar tu paseo, mis huesos me duelen mucho, es que lloverá –la joven la mira y asiente. Sale de la habitación_- Mi pequeña esa pregunta te será respondida pronto_.-piensa. Sus ojos se cierran para descansar.

El ruido de metal golpeado por otro suena rítmicamente. Voces de diferente tonos y timbres se escuchan claramente afuera de la tienda.    La cama cubierta de pieles abraza al joven Gryffindor cómodamente. Su respirar tranquilo da cierta tranquilidad al verlo.  La mujer que lo acompaña contempla su rostro ante juvenil e vivaz, manchado con una adultez acelerada.      Se podía ver que le habían arrancado la inocencia de cuajo.    El correr del agua al torcer un paño se escucha, con cuidado lo coloca en la frente del joven. 

_Como te saco de aquí querubín.  Mmm será algo titánico.       Lo mimo que a la mujer.      Con esa heridas que tiene.        Es que son bestias estos hombres, en especial Allen y Liam.  Espero que no le pase nada mas, porque esas herida son de suma gravedad.      Saxen piensa como puedes sacar a dos personas.  Que hago? Ya sé. _–se levanta y se dirige a un baúl que esta a la cabecera de la cama.     La habré con cuidado y saca de ella algo grande e invisible para los ojos de los humanos comunes y de los magos también.     Lo posa sobre su regazo y este desaparece por arte de magia_.- mmm creo que podré cubrí a un caballo con este y usare el hechizo de silencio. Si, creo que si funcionara._ –una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.

En otra tienda del campamento, el panorama a contemplar será inhumano.       El hablar de dos hombre es escucha en la media luz que hunde la mayor parte de la tienda.       Uno de los hombres sale y el otro se acerca con paso resuelta a la mujer que se halla encadenada.     La cabella gacha le de un aura de gran fragilidad. La fuerte mano le golpea sin compasión el exquisito rostro a Naira.   

Despierta! –dice taimado.    Su rostro tiene una sonrisa sádica. Ella parpadea un par de veces. Con dificultad levanta la mirada.      El rostro indefinido que ve entre bruma, cobra definición.        Puede ver su cabello negro, y esa mirada arrogante y cínica que siempre lo acompaña. Deja caer la cabeza con pesar.   Lo ha reconocido.       Es Allen, una de las personas que más odia.       Otro golpe desciende sobre su rostro.   Levanta nuevamente su cabeza.   Lo ve desafiante y llena de odio puro.   Sus ojos castaños brillan con la intensidad de su odio hacia él.

Me gusta la intensidad de tu mirar, preciosa –le toma el rostro y lo sujeta firmemente.     Ella trata de soltarse del agarre que la tiene presa.      La otra mano de él, con malicia se posa sobre la rodilla y la aprieta fuertemente.        Un grito de dolor sale de la garganta de ella. Una lagrima cae de su rostro y se mezcla con la sangre que viaja por el borde del labio inferior. 

Sabes preciosa ese sonido me ha gustado mucho.  Es un deleite escucharlo.-le dice cerca del oído- sabes, también me gusta escuchar las suplicas.       Espero que sepas suplicar, tal vez pueda hacer alguna concesión y no sufrirás más.

Púdrete –es la respuesta que recibe.    El menea la cabeza, y un golpe sale directo al abdomen. Un pequeño chillido de dolor se escucha.    El golpe la deja sin aire.     Sucesivos golpes recibe después de este.  Ella trata de recuperar el aliento.

Sabes, lo que de verdad me gustaría escuchar son gritos, y cuando quiero escucharlos me gustan escucharlos. -Las dos manos se posan sobre las piernas rotas y las aprieta férreamente.     Ella trata de aguantar, pero el dolor es demasiado y grita a todo pulmón. Fue un grito, que al mismo diablo se habría helado al escucharlo.

Mucho mejor.  De verdad que sí. –ella jadea inquieta. Comprende que lo que viene no será nada bueno.- Naira, hagamos las cosas más fáciles y dime lo que quiero saber.     No tiene que ser tan doloroso.-no contesta- Veo que tu terquedad será la que prevalecerá.       Bueno no hay mucho para hablar contigo.    Aunque tal vez –la mirada lasciva recorre el cuerpo- si me pueda divertir contigo. –su mano baja sinuosamente por encima del camisón semitransparente, manchado de sangre. Hasta llegar a sus piernas y separarlas bruscamente. Ella gime apagadamente por el dolor provocado en la acción.      Su vista se vuelve nublosa por un segundo.   El estar herida de esa forma no la ayuda en lo mas mínimo, y tampoco el hecho de estar encadenada de manos.  La mano de él recorría con descaro y sin preocupación la piel de la mujer.

Es suave, tú piel es placenteramente suave. No se el porque pensé que no lo sería. –la mano recorría la parte interior del muslo. Se acerco al oído de ella y con su voz inclemente y fría pregunta- Eres Virgen? –ella no contesta, su rostro es una mezcla de miedo, odio y excitación negada.       Él le toma la cara y hace que lo mire.   Ella gruñe por el daño que le produce el agarre. La cercanía del rostro de él le produce escalofrió. Pude sentir sobre su piel, el tibio aliento.     Ella trata de soltarse. Sus manos, el área de la muñeca  sangraba por el continuo movimiento para liberarse.- Verband –dice. Los ojos de ella son vendados con una suave seda negra.  Ya no la toca.    Simplemente la contempla. La puede ver temblar ligeramente ante un roce de sus dedos. Ella sigue con sus intentos de soltarse. -No deberías hacer eso- saca una daga.      Corta con cuidado el camisón que traía puesto.      Su cuerpo golpeado sigue temblando.        Contempla los moretones en el abdomen y los brazos.   La sonrisa lasciva sigue en su rostro.

Vamos no forcejees que de todas maneras sucederán.    Relájate –su pulgar recorre sus labios demarcándolo.- coopera, no te será tan malo si lo haces. –susurro en su oído.- Hazlo, déjate llevar por sus instintos.- él saca su vara mágica y apunta ha ambas piernas – reparus inmovile- las dos fracturas son reparadas-    Mmm a lo que voy. –sus labios tocan la cálida piel de ella. Ella puede sentir el frío contacto de los labios en el cuello.     Suave, sutil, débil, otros mas repartidos.  Gime, se siente traicionada por su cuerpo.    Él sonríe complacido por el gemido. 

Es lo mejor, disfruta. Déjate llevar –susurra, los besos siguen siendo repartidos por todo el cuerpo –si quieres que pare, dime lo que quiero saber. Donde esta el Corazón del Dragón o dame las coordenadas para llegar al palacio de Howgart. 

No, lo sé   -dice a punto de suplicar- No, lo sé. 

Respuesta equivocada – sigue jugando con su cuerpo.    Una lagrima se escurre muda por su rostro pálido.      No lloraría. La suelta de manera repentina.    Su piel siente un increíble fluir de magia en el ambiente.        

El caminar felino de Allen frente a Naira casi etéreo, sus manos se mueven con elegancia y precisión. El piso brilla intensamente.    Aparece un escudo, su escudo.     Del cinto de su pantalón toma la daga de oro que utiliza para realizar ciertos ritos.   Un movimiento de su varita mágica transformar la radia silla en un suave y confortable lecho. La toma por el cuello y suelta le suelta las amarras que la sujetan. Trata de soltarse, pero se lo impide.

Es hora –estas palabras le paraliza el corazón.      Sabe lo que le depara. Como si ella fuera una muñequita de trapo, es lanzada sobre la cama.  Otras amaras aparecen, son de cuero.- porque tratas de escapar, acéptalo.- Después de esto no le dijo nada más y se dedico a lo que iba.    Mordisqueo, estrujo, manoseo todo su cuerpo.        La dorada daga resplandece un momento por el hechizo que le coloca, uno de fuego perpetuo.  Con parcimonia y una mirada cruel empieza a delinear sobre su abdomen una figura.   Mientras la daga le corta la piel como mantequilla, se la va cicatrizando.      El olor de piel y sangre quemada es intenso. Naira trata de sobrellevar el sufrimiento, pero no consigue hacerlo.        A los gemidos de dolor, le cede el paso los gritos de sufrimiento.     Cuales son escuchados abiertamente por el campamento.

Basta, te lo pido. –suplica al fin Naira. Lagrimas ruedan libres. Él sigue sin inmutarse- Detente. Te lo pido. Por los dioses. Detente- la imagen de un tribal se forma. La hoja bailaba en una danza enmarañada y tortuosa por el área del ombligo.       Un símbolo va surgiendo, una llama, mas bien un sol en todo su esplendor.   Tira el arma al piso.        Ella jadea de manera alterada.

Las fuertes manos de él la toma por la cintura.      Besa la figura formada.       Un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de naira, se queda quieta. La respiración agitada de los dos se escucha claramente.        Ella por forcejear y por miedo.      Él por excitación y placer.     La mano de él inicia a delinear cada corte, deslizándose al final a su parte más privada.    El paso de la mano eriza todo los vellos del área, nunca ante alguien la había tocado de esa forma.       Allen se deleita jugando un rato, sus labios la besa, ansiosas manos acarician la fisonomía ultrajada.        Un gemido sale de los labios, un intruso a entrado bruscamente dentro de ella. Las lagrimas siguen cayendo, siendo silenciosas espectadoras de lo que sucede.       Otro dedo entra y otro mas, círculos delinean.       Los besos han subidos de intensidad, los labios se posan en el busto, los succionan y mordisquean.      Ella no ha cesado de forcejear, ahora con mas vehemencia.      Un vacío siente en sus entrañas cuando los dedos son retirados repentinamente.      Se muerde los labios hasta hacerlo sangrar cuando lo siente entrar profundamente dentro de sí. 

Movimientos profundos ejercen las caderas de él.  Por cada embate que hay, una lagrima cae.   Igual que un pedazo de su alma se desmorona como  una estrella fugaz al caer en la tarde. Sus sueños con Errol se van derribando como si fueran hojas al caer en otoño.  La perdida de la sangre por las muñecas y las cortadas en la espalda, la sume en un letargo y cae en la inconsciencia. 

Vamos muñeca, esperaba mas de ti. ¡¡¡Enevarte!!!- exclama. Ella regresa a la conciencia.  Su mirada vidriosa es patente.  Ya no ofrece resistencia.       Su cabeza mira aun punto fijo de la tienda.   Ve un relicario en el piso. Las horas pasan con lentitud. Ella deja de contar las veces que él la penetrado con violencia.  Solo quiere que se canse y termine de una vez.    Los movimientos de él son más rápidos y profundos.      Dos entradas mas y cayo rendido sobre el cuerpo de ella exhausto.    Una mirada de satisfacción y placer infinito se matiza en su rostro. 

Sabes, esta ha sido una uno de las mejores secciones que he tenido en estos días. –el cinismo en su voz es palpable- que se repita prontamente.- se acerca y le besa con ternura la mejilla, y al oído le dice- un amigo mío te visitara mas tarde. –recoge su ropa y se la pone.    Con su elegancia característica se para de la cama y se dirige a la salida- Ah, antes de que quiera escapar. Finite incanten.- El hechizo que le había curado las piernas se revirtió.

Ella ni parpadea por lo sucedido.  Su mente esta bloqueada desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez desde la tercera acometida. Su cuerpo maltrecho yace de costado.   Las cadenas siguen en su lugar.   Gotas de sangren caen con un ritmo continuo, un nuevo charco se ha formado.     Una mueca de tristeza esta plasmada en su rostro.

Una mujer entra discretamente a la habitación.     Al ver el panorama se acerca con cuidado.     Le toca el rostro con sutil cuidado.     Naira la mira son sus grandes ojos vencidos. La mujer con cuidado la sienta en al cama.    No opone resistencia en lo mínimo.     La limpia un poco y le cierras las heridas de las muñecas y la espalda.

Ven toma esto –haciéndola beber una poción.- Eso es.  Muy bien. –su mano libre le acaricia lo que queda del cabello con calma.- ahora tomate esto. –le da otro franco que ella se toma sin protestar. Una vez que la termine, recuesta el cuerpo de ella nuevamente en la cama.

_Porque? Porque los destrozas así._-sus manos tomaron la de ella con ternura- _Madre tierra escucha a esta servidora. Cura su dolor físico, ayúdala a sanar. Toma parte de mi energía vital para darle fuerzas necesarias para vivir.-_ un tenue brillo verde las cubre.   Las piernas son reparadas nuevamente. La mirada perdida de Naira no es muy alentadora para la mujer.- _Descansa, solo puedo hacer esto por ti ahora.  Solo te puedo dar fuerzas para que salgas del abismo que te ha sumido.-_se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Negros nubarrones se avistan al horizonte.    Las sutiles y lánguidas brisas son reemplazadas por fuertes ráfagas de aire frío.    Los animales del bosque están resguardados en sus refugios, una inminente tormenta se desatara en la región. 

Hace dos días que la batalla había iniciado.   El plan ideado por Salazar completado por Ewan iba sin complicación.        Llevan la de ganar.     El ejercito del Lord Allen estaba siendo diezmado sin contemplación.

Las tropas de Lord Francis Hufflepuff habían llegado al tercer día como lo había prometido.        Hufflepuff esta algo molesto por la decisión tomada por parte de Slytherin de no líder izar los ataques y dejarlos en manos de Lord Boisauvage.       Boisauvage y Hufflepuff hablaron y él último comprendió el porque de la decisión.     Pero aun así seguía molesto, "Un Lord nunca debe dejar su puesto" es su opinión.

Los arqueros y la infantería avanzan y recuperan terreno.        Las aldeas que fueron atacadas anteriormente y estuvieron en mano de Lord Allen, están de nuevo bajo el dominio del Regente del Oeste. La caballería iba al final reforzando el avance.  Enfrente a ellos iniciaba el desfiladero donde se realizaría el ultimo combate.

En la tienda de batalla, un cansado Lord Boisauvage daba ordenes juntos con Lord Hufflepuff.

        Capital Elvian mande mas arqueros ha este punto –ordena Harold, su dedo señala una pequeña pendiente.

        Sí, Señor.-sale de la tienda. Entra otro hombre, un mariscal.

        Señor, las tropas están en su posición. Solo una pequeña escaramuza se formo en la colina contra los hombres del Regente. –informa.

        Bien, envíele un mensaje al mariscal Waterwood, que establezca el perímetro y evite perderlo. Es imperativo. –el mariscal asiente y sale

        Tú ve y trata de conseguir algo de información. –ordena Hufflepuff.

Uno salía y otro entraba a la tienda.     Una situación similar se vive en el campamento enemigo.

        Capitán, el enemigo ha tomado este punto y este punto. -señala en el mapa que esta plegado en la mesa-Hace no mucho. –informa el mariscal.

        Bien, el plan esta marchando como debe.      Leed todos están en posición.

Si, Capitán Liam –dice algo cortado-Señor, el reporte de perdida es alarmante. Mas del veinticinco porcinito de las tropaza sido capturada o han muerto.      Debemos atacar ahora.

No,  mi buen Leed. –dice tranquilo, sin importarle las muertes de los hombres- es como debe ser.      El ataque se realizara esta tarde, una vez iniciada la lluvia.  _No sabrán que los golpeo_ -piensa contento para sus adentros.

Pero señor es una locura.

Tal vez, y es por ello que resultara -contesta Allen a sus espaldas-  Mi buen Leed ten mas fe en mi plan.    Ten Fe. – una carcajada cínica sale de su garganta.

En otra tienda una mujer de largo y dorados cabellos se pasea intranquila.       Pudo escuchar los gritos de agonía de Naira.        Su rostro pálido mira hacia el piso.       Nunca espero que le hicieran eso. En el fondo no es tan mala persona.

_Espero que ganes Allen, porque si acaso pierdes, mi vida sé ira al caño.  Creo que no debí haberme ido con ustedes tan pronto. –_su mente divaga en el pensamiento_- Salazar vendría a rescatarme. No sería tan estúpido, aunque –_sus dedos jugaban con un anillo de oro blanco._- tal vez sí.¿Si estaré enamorada de él, entonces porque lo traicione?. Yo... Dios no sé que hacer. Será porque es mago.  Por ello no lo puedo amar.   Entonces porque siento este vació en mi ser y porque pienso tanto en él._

**Sonne, él es el enemigo.     Acuérdate Sonne, su abuelo y su familia ordenaron la matanza de la aldea hace tantos años, por ello perdiste todo.    Por ellos, tu familia cayo en decadencia y la desgracia.         Por ellos tu familia no es nada ahora, los poderoso Engel des Mondes cayeron.      Fueron los Slytherin los causante, nunca lo olvides. Ellos deben morir para pagar la ofensa que cometieron. Ellos son hijos del Diablo.**_ –_estas palabras retumban en su mente. Se las dice su abuela ante de morir

_Si, pero... pero no fue él quien lo ordeno. No puedo imaginarlo ordenando esa atrocidad con su voz bondadosa.        La forma en que frunce el ceño cuando algo le molesta. O toma mi mano, y ese mirar tan cariñoso.   No, él no es un asesino.  Él... él... él es Salazar, de quien me enamore. Dios, si estoy enamorada de él.  Siento desazón y miedo.      ¿Miedo? Miedo de perderlo. No, miedo de amarlo como lo hago.      De sentir la esperanza palpitando en mi corazón, capaz de abrir mis viejas heridas para amarlo. De callar mis gritos de dolor con tus tibios besos. Dejare que su aroma a hierba fresa sea mi refugio para mi zozobra; su cuerpo será mi consuelo en las noches frías. De verdad lo amo, _Lo AMO, AMO A SALAZAR SLYTHERIN –estas ultimas palabras las dice en voz alta.      No se había percatado de la presencia del Capitán Silbernesblatt.

¿Lady Engel des Mondes de verdad lo ama? –pregunta con voz indolente. El corazón de ella da un vuelco. Sabe de quien es la voz. Al voltear lo puede ver, alto y hermoso como un dios griego.       Su cabello casi plateado y ese mirar tan arrogante y orgulloso que le acompaña a todos lados.- contesta sinceramente y dependiendo de la respuesta, así será mi acción.

No es de su incumbencia Capitán Silbernesblatt. –Él la mira con sus ojos helados, ojos que le contesta sin miramiento, ni mesura. 

Si es mi competencia Dama Engel des Mondes- Sonne se sobrecoge ligeramente, pero eso no es razón para demostrar temor. 

Que quieres que te digas, si escuchaste lo que pienso de Salazar –trata de decirle seria e arrojada, pero le sale al revés; su voz se escucha intranquila.

Vaya, pensé que había escuchado mal. –Sonne baja la mirada. Liam la toma por la quijada y la obliga a míralo a los ojos lleno de tanta maldad. Si alguna vez había visto al diablo, era ahora.  No al diablo rostro rojo, cuernos y cola.        Si no al Diablo de bellos ojos azul perversos, y crueldad desmesurada traspirada por su piel de porcelana.- sabes que te deparara cuando le diga a Lord Allen de tu traición – sintió el rozar de sus labios al hablar. – dame una solución Dama Engel des Mondes –ella desvió la cara. 

Has lo que tengas que hacer Capitán Silbernesblatt no te tengo miedo. –contesta traicionada por su voz y cuerpo tembloroso.       Liam sonríe.

No me tienes miedo. Interesante. –da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida de la tienda.- Por cierto, Lord Schawarzerbär desea hablar contigo en la tienda de tácticas.  Le la da espalda y sale de la tienda, no sin antes decirle las mas frías palabras para una dama enamorada.

¡Él morirá a manos de Allen! Ya lo veraz. 

El rostro de ella se prendió en furia contenida.       Ahora, sí tenia la certeza de haber cometido mucho mal contra la familia Slytherin.        Una desamparada lagrima corrió por el rostro, con maestría se limpio.      Tomo su capa y salió de la tienda con su porte de reina.       Sí, se dirigía a la muerte, lo realizaría con dignidad.

Sin percatarse Lady Engel des Mondes es vista por Errol. Él cual la vio salir de la tienda sin escoltas, y comprendió todo. Eso era lo que Naira lo quería decir esa noche.      Que había una traidora. _"Errol se que suena paranoico, pero creo tenemos un traidor dentro de nuestro circulo. No se quien es, pero es cercano.  Lo puedo oler, pero no percibir.        Y otro cosa siento dentro de mis entrañas que  algo muy grande pasara y lo que mas temo es que alguien de nosotros no regresara con vida"_ recordó lo dicho esa noche. 

Oye, muévete –le dice Saxen bajo; sacándolo de su cavilación.- no te detenga en esta arrea, están los capitanes y el estado mayor de Allen.

Muéstrame el camino. –la mujer inicio a caminar.

Vaya, vaya.  Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. –la dulzona voz de Liam se escucha claramente.- Errol tiempo sin verte.

Lo mismo digo Liam –contesto sin volverse.- vas atacarme por la espalda como hiciste la ultima vez que nos encontramos ó puedo esperar un ataque justo.

Eso te lo dejare saber en su momento.- dirige su mirar a la mujer-    Saxen, nunca pensé que nos traicionarías juntándote con esta gente.  Allen te extrañara mucho, ya lo creo.- en forma mordaz le dice- pero creo que su nueva mascota pelirroja –escuchar estas palabras le hizo hervir la sangre a Errol- le será  mas divertida que tú.

No te metas con ella Liam, el problema es conmigo. –lo interrumpió. La voz sonó salida del averno. – Saxen llévate a Naira y sal de aquí. –el tono que utilizo no admite un reproche. Se la paso con sumo cuidado.

Errol no me dejes –implora Naira- no me dejes. Por favor no.

Lo siento –un tierno beso en el frente, es la despedida; saca su espada y varita mágica.  La vara la lleva en la izquierda y la espada en la derecha.- váyanse.

Es inútil que la protejas tanto, al final será de Allen.      Aunque esa ya sucedió. –le dice malicioso- no me crees, pude escuchar sus gritos y fue muy excitante. –Errol solo lo contempla impávido.   Un gruñido suave sale de la boca de Liam- además ella morirá, como todos los demás que combaten en esta guerra.-saca su espada, la blande en el aire de manera amenazadora, y saca su vara mágica también. Caoba negra, 25 centímetros, escamas de Leviatán-  Creo que aquí terminara el duelo que iniciamos hace mucho tiempo.     No era la forma que esperaba, pero así será.

Los soldados de al rededor se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y los rodearon en un circulo.        A Saxen la tomaron por los brazos.   Ella que quedo quieta. Naira no reaccionaba en lo mínimo, solo contempla a Errol.     Saxen pronuncio unas palabras y las soltaron.

Por que callas, vamos, mi paciencia se acaba.    No quieres iniciar, bueno te daré un motivo. –le dice excitado – Ya sé, soldados mátenlas, ahora. –exclama 

Los soldados desenfundan las brillantes espadas de hierro, y se lanzan sobre las dos mujeres.   De pronto la cabeza de un soldado cae al piso, junto con el resto de su cuerpo.     Los demás soldados se quedan estáticos, contemplando lo sucedido.       Una mueca de espanto cubre sus rostros y retroceden unos pasos.

Si yo fuera tú, no hubiera pensado siquiera obedecer esa orden –dice inconmovible hacia los despojos - Liam, ya te dije que las dejes en paz.       -extiende su mano izquierda y con la varita conjura un hechizo de protección sobre ellas.- tú, toma a Naira y sal de aquí.

Pero –De pronto al lado de él surge un animal, es un lobo negro.  Saxen se alarma al ver esto.   Un animal creado puramente con energía mágica, nunca pensó ver alguien con tanto poder.      Hubiera jurado que Allen y Liam eran los únicos en tener esas cantidades, pero ahora al ver esta manifestación, tendrá que replantearse toda su opinión sobre los magos.     Al ver mejor a Errol, se percata que el cuerpo de él esta cubierto por una tenue aura azulada.    Nota que el animal las esta mirando boquiabierto.

ELLAS NUNCA SALDRÁN DE AQUÍ VIVAS. –exclama iracundo Liam,  salta sobre ellas como un tigre hambriento.  La espada cae pesadamente.       Errol la intercepta e inicia a batalla.     Hechizos y contra hechizos. Golpes de espada a diestra y siniestra. Todo se vale.    Liam cae al piso por una patada al abdomen. Se levanta al instante para esquivar un hechizo que iba hacia su cuerpo.

_Errol, por los Dioses, Naira_ –exclama Frey al ver el estado en que se encuentra Naira- _Liam. Bueno vendrá una muy buena rumba._

_No, tú no te quedaras _conmigo.  _Te iras con ellas._ –le dice.

_Pero, Errol es un suicido quedarte con Liam y todos esos soldados.  Déjame quedarme contigo. Te seré de mucha ayuda_ –Frey salta encima de un soldado para proteger a Naira. Lo mata. Saxen esta conmocionada. Nunca había visto algo igual.

_No, te iras con ellas, cuando estén ellas a salvo..._ –esquiva una estocas y salta.      Otro soldado cae muerto.- _Trata de encontrar a Salazar.      Dile que Sonne es una traidora._

_Que,  Sonne. Como_. –consternado. Un soldado lo ataca, Frey desaparece y reaparece por detrás del soldado.        Lo empuja y les traba las fuerte mandíbulas en su brazo y se lo quiebra.  Salta donde otro soldado que lo ataca, lo mata.- _eso es imposible Errol_- se coloca al lado de Saxen, la estudia momentáneamente.   Ve a Naira, menea la cabeza molesto. Un fuerte aullido sale de sus fauces. Su negro pelaje cambia de color y textura. Se vuelve fuego. Los soldados retroceden.   Muestra sus dientes, grandes y afilados. - 

_Frey no es momento, márchense._ –grita Errol al verlo en ese estado.       Saxen mira al animal algo asustada, ya no sabe que esperar.- _Frey no me obligue a bloquearte, necesito que te enfoques en tu misión, ahora y ya váyanse_.

OYE TÚ MUÉVETE –le grita a Saxen al ver que un soldado la atacaba por la espalda. Saxen empuja a Naira al piso para evitar que a ella la lesionen, solo espera la estocada.      Saca sus sais, pero el guerrero la desarma hiriéndole el brazo.     Cae al piso de rodilla. Toma la otra sais y se la tira, pero el soldado la esquiva, saca su tercera y se la clava en el pie.        El hombre grita por el dolor y la patea - FREY –grita Errol al verla en el piso. El animal percibe todo el panorama y comprende; de su boca sale una bola le fuego y carboniza al soldado.      Errol se acerca a ella - Saxen es tú nombre, no. Te encuentras bien– ella asiente por las dos preguntas. - toma a Naira y márchate de aquí, Frey te acompañara.- ella hace lo que dice.

Me llevare a Godric, y creo que me uniré a ustedes –le dice decidida

Platicaremos eso después, ahora vete. _Frey es hora, protégelas bien_. – le ordena a Frey.   Con gran habilidad se libera de dos soldados. Saxen le mira con admiración por las acciones que realiza, comprende que tal vez sería la última en verlo.

_Frey te las dejare a tu cuidado_- tira la espada al cielo, golpea al soldado que lo ataca con un bizarro golpe en el rostro. Mueve su varita en circulo y grita - tnallirb thgil –una cegadora luz explota enfrente de los soldados dejándolos ciegos de manera fugaz. Toma la espada y se la clava en el pecho a un soldado, la saca y se dirige con determinación a donde Liam.    Los soldados que lo intentan atacar salen despedido por los aires.  El rostro de Errol es poema para los demonios.    Furia, rabia, pasión, cólera y sobre todo venganza es lo que describe su rostro. 

Saxen, aprovecha la distracción creada por Errol.    Agarra a Naira lo mejor que puede y se escabulle del tumulto que se había formado.       Los hechizo iban y venían de un lado a otro.  Pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como Errol se debatía con Liam y otros soldados al mismo tiempo.      Era magnifico verlo pelear, su agilidad y rapidez.   En ese momento lo admiro, y tomo la decisión final de unírseles a ellos y su causa, y dejar para siempre a Allen.

De verdad que me ha impresionado Errol, tu estilo de combate a mejorado mucho desde la última vez.

Terminemos esto de una vez Liam. Tengo cosas que hacer –dos soldados mas caen muerto al osarse en atacar a Errol. –creo que tu y yo no podremos pelear cómodamente aquí, así es que   no te importa – Etal nichu maltel disstuor madelun cuardo  – al terminar de decir estas palabras de la varita mágica salió una luz roja que impactó contra el piso.

Uf, me muero de miedo –le dijo sarcástico Liam. De pronto el piso se estremeció fuertemente, Liam miro donde había impactado el rayo y  observo como la tierra se volvía acuosa. Del punto iba creciendo en forma de cuadrado, era barrera.     Al llegar a los 15 metros para e inicio a subir de manera vertiginosa hasta perderse en el cielo.  Todo tembló de nuevo, las tiendas y los cuerpos esparcidos en el piso desaparecieron.      El cielo dentro del cuadrado cambio radicalmente, se tornó apocalíptico.   Los rayos caían de manera impetuosa.  Las ráfagas de aire pasaban irreflexivas. 

Te calle la boca, mejor. Combatamos.

Como quieras. –con un grito de guerra de parte de los todo inicio.

Salazar observa de lejos la batalla que se había formado.       Vio como la pared dimensional se formaba y sellaba a su amigo Errol junto con Liam dentro de ella. También advirtió como Naira era llevada por una mujer imponente junto a Frey a otra tienda, y también las vio salir de la tienda con un joven. _Es Godric_ –piensa al ver joven.

Con cuidado se encamino hacia la tienda principal, había visto como escoltaban entre dos guardias a Sonne, verla así le encogió el corazón. La observo pálida y algo temerosa.       Saco su varita mágica y la portaba en la derecha.   De la tienda escuchaba claramente una discusión.

No te atrevas a hacerlo –escucha la voz de su amada, puede percibir en sus palabras temor.

Claro que lo haré –exclama furiosa la voz de un hombre. Un grito de consternación, seguido de una luz cegadora.

Salazar desenvaina su espada, con un rápido movimiento desgarra la tela de la tienda y entra por ella.       Una sorprendida cara de Allen lo observa al llegar.       Lo siguiente que paso fue rápido y sin mucho pensar.     Allen saco su espada, pero Salazar fue mucho más rápido y con dos atinados golpes en su cuerpo, lo despoja de su espada.

¿Quién eres? –pregunta fastidiado, desde el piso y con las dos espadas apuntando a su pecho.

No te importa.    Que le hiciste a Lady Engel des Mondes? –pregunta molesto.

Ah, joven Salazar Slytherin. –le dice al reconocerlo.- o mejor dicho Lord Slytherin.     Como esta tu abuelo –sonsaca de manera irónica

Que le hiciste a Sonne –ignorando las palabras ponzoñosas del Lord.

Solo lo que se merece una zorra como ella. –un brutal golpe impacta el divino rostro de hombre.

No vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras sobre ella. –irritado le contesta.    Allen se limpia la sangre que brota de forma abundante de la nariz.

Crees que me importa tú opinión imberbe mocoso. –después de estas palabras escupe al piso un cuajo de sangre mezclada con saliva. Trata de levantarse, una patada lo tira de nuevo al piso.

Te quedas ahí. –camina al lado de Sonne.     La mira con preocupación.    La fina cortada en la mejilla sangra frugal. – Sonne estas bien. –él la mira a los ojos y se sobrecoge por el vacío que ve en ellos.

Te dije tiene lo que se merece.    Además no sé para que te preocupes tanto por esa mujer, al final del día te traicionara como siempre hacen ellas –estas palabras están cargada de ponzoña.

Te he dicho que te calles –estaba a punto de tomarlo por el cuello de la capa, cuando por la entrada de la tienda aparece un mariscal.   El oficial al ver a su señor en el piso, saca su espada y ataca sin mesuras al joven Slytherin.   Salazar con maestría se lo saca de encima.

No dejes que escape –exclama Allen enfurecido. Salazar sin piedad atraviesa la garganta del oficial y lo mata; con su varita exclama.

Raleper – El Lord Schawarzerbär sale despedido por los aires para dar contra el duro piso. Carga en brazos a Sonne y sale de la tienda.   Coloca en sus carnosos labios dos dedos y chifla.   Segundos después un caballo negro aparece, pero los soldados le impiden llegar al lado de su amo.       Al ver que no podría valerse del animal para escapar, le grita palabras incomprensibles para los humanos.  El animal se suelta de los soldados y escapa.        

Con desconfianza se escabulle e ingresa al bosque aledaño.   Puede escuchar los gritos de los soldados.    No le importa, solo corre.     Entre sus fuertes brazos, lleva bien asidos su mayor tesoro.   Para un momento para recobrar el aliento, de pronto un grito le hela la sangre. Es afilado, brutal y violento, como su un demonio hubiera despertado de un letargo.     Agarro a Sonne por su mano y se la llevo a rastras.   La lluvia pronosticada llega implacable.

El cuerpo del hermoso de Liam yace en el piso.      La sangre cálida brota como un manantial de las dos cortas fatales, lo hace sin apuro; lento como el insinuante vaivén de las mujeres en busca de amor; alargando la agonía del hombre.        El bello rostro esta intacto, solo desentona la sangre escurriéndose de las comisura de los labios.      La respiración se hace mas dolorosa, los estertores anuncia que la incipiente muerte esta mas que cerca.

¿Crees que ganaste Errol?. –él aludido lo mira desde donde se encuentra, la profunda cortada del costado le dificulta la movilidad.- escucha lo que te digo, en esta vida no hay casualidades, solo lo inevitable.    Por algo sucedió estoy y veraz que al final de todo nosotros ganaremos.  Siempre lo hacemos. –después de esta palabras, dos espasmos lo  asediaron, los dramáticos intentos de retener el aire en sus pulmones y murió el guerrero de plata.

No  importa lo que hagan al final, como tu lo dijiste en la vida no hay casualidades solo lo inevitable. –las piernas le fallan y se desploma al piso. Una estúpida sonrisa adorna su rostro. Tosió.        Las paredes dimensiónales desplomaron vertiginosamente una vez que las piernas de Errol tocaron el piso  - Bueno, este será mi final.- pro el rabillo del ojo vio como los soldados se acercaban a ellos.      Gritos de ira inundaron el ambiente.     Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan crea un escudo de energía. – Ten Fe. –fue la frase que vino a su mente en ese instante- Tener fe en algo que no creo es difícil, mas no imposible.  No creo en los milagros, pero si sucede uno ahora los creeré para siempre.-dijo para si mismo.

ERROL!!!!! –el grito rasgo el aire como miles de cuchillas.       El batir de dos potentes alas desgarra la atmósfera tensa. El caballero levanta la mirada sin creer lo que sus ojos azules ven con gran alegría. Es su vieja amiga Aysel, esta sentada sobre el lomo de Zard.  

La ráfaga de fuego ardiente salió de la fauces del dragón calcinado a todos los hombre que se encontraran en el perímetro.  La frágil figura de la mujer se levanta sobre la espalda del dragón.  El cabello blanco revolotea  con garbo sobre el rostro de mirada severa. Los hombre en el piso la contempla embrujados con su extraña belleza.   Un grito de batalla desentona el extraño ambiente creado, toma impulso y se lanza al vacío; un par de giros impresionantes realizado con gracia, para instante después estar en el suelo con la espada desenfundada. 

Errol levántate – le dice mientras lo ayuda a incorporarse.      Al mismo tiempo, el   dragón realiza una espiral transversal, he inicia de destruir el campamento con sus ráfagas de fuego.       Los soldados corre de un lado a otro.        Los mas aguerrido tratan de enfrentar al dragón, inútilmente. Los demás huyen viles perros cobardes que son.

Los milagros existen. –susurra, las piernas le falla y cae al piso.

Errol no me falles y levántate- le dice algo impaciente.   En tono mas bajo le dice– te necesito de pie para salir de aquí. – sin mirar mueve su espada y cae el cuerpo de un insolente que se atrevió atacarlos.

_ZARD VAMOSNOS_ –silba la mujer. El dragón gruñe, las potentes alas baten sin miedo el aire.

_Ya voy Aysel_ –el dragón se posa sobre la tierra.     Un arquero escondido en el follaje del un árbol tensa el arco, su concentración es absoluta, desea lograr el tiro perfecto.     Una bola de fuego lo cubre. El arquero no se había percatado de que otro dragón llego al escenario presente. 

AYYYYYYYY - Grita cayendo al piso

_Hola, he llegado tarde_ – se escucha la pregunta en el ambiente.     Un inmenso dragón dorado se posa con calma y tranquilidad al lado de ellos.    La sonrisa ufana en su rostro es palpable. Siguió parloteando – _si fue así, no importa, por lo menos me lleve uno_.

_Nunca es tarde para calcinar a los insensatos estos, Gil_ – le contesta Zard, un movimiento  de su cola y aplasta a un soldado impertinente.  Aysel coloca a Errol sobre el lomo de Zard. 

_Que bueno, le creare la distracción para que salgan de aquí._ –las alas doradas inician a moverse con fuerza.        Aysel se monta sobre Zard y acomoda a Errol en su regazo.    La fatiga a envuelto a este último sumiéndolo en un letargo doloroso.

_Gracias _– dice Aysel al gran dragón que combatiendo contra los hombres.

_Ya vete de aquí Zard_ –indica Gil.  Zard bate sus alas y se eleva del suelo. Con suma rapidez sale de su alcance y desaparece en la nublada bóveda crepuscular.       Instante después de ellos desaparecer la bóveda nublada se desgarro en un llanto intenso.

Las frías gotas de lluvia caen sin misericordia sobre ellos.      Su corres es rápido y con precisión.      Cerca se escucha un rió correr estrepitosamente.   El ambiente esta sumido en una bruma pesada, ahogante.       A lo lejos se distingue el trotar de un caballo.        Un pequeño claro se aprecia, después un precipicio se abre dando paso a una cascada torrencial.  Se detiene para recobrar el aliento.      La respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, se escucha en el ambiente.        Un ruido fuerte pone a Salazar en alerta.      Sus ojos verde-miel brillan efímeramente para regresar a su tono diáfano.     Toma a Sonne por la cintura y la jala hacia uno arbusto cercano.     El tapa la boca y se esconden.

Un caballo blanca aparece.  Camina despacio, su jinete lo controla a la perfección.    La mirada austera de emociones la puede observar Salazar nítidamente, desde donde esta escondido, apresar de la inclemente lluvia.  Observa la melena negra como noche sin luna llena, escurriendo como petróleo liquido por el rostro de marfil, fino y etéreo.  Lo mira con odio y rencor.        Observa que los ojos grises como plata del jinete están al acecho, de cacería como una vil ave de rapiña, y ellos son la presa.

Los casco hiriendo al suelo con gracia, esto lo alerta de la cercanía a ellos.      Atrae mas contra sí, el menudo cuerpo de la mujer.       La respiración de ellos se hace una sola.       Temerosa y rítmica.    Los minutos pasan en agonía.        Ella esta ausente de su alrededor, él siente la fiebre que consume rauda a su amada Sonne.      La intensidad de la lluvia ha bajado, mas la crudeza de la noche se acrecienta con pasos agigantados.        Escuda el desmontar del jinete.       Es lo mas claro que ha escuchado desde que salió del campamento.

Toca instintivamente su espada, esta asida en la cintura por una correa negra de cuero.    La palpa, esta en su sitio.        Rígida y dura, lista para salir de su fina funda y cumplir con su misión.     Algo pasa, no advierte la cercanía del Lord Schawarzerbär hasta que es tarde. La fuerte mano lo apresa  por el cuello de su ropa y lo arrastra fuera del provisional escondite. Lo tiro con fuerza contra el piso lodoso.        Dio tres vueltas y quedo viendo al cielo.        Parpadea un par de veces, hasta que una fuerte patada lo regresa al momento aterrador que vive.     Trata de levantarse, no lo consigue.  Siente como algo invisible lo alza y lo estrella contra un árbol.        Una y otra, y otra vez.        Escucha la riza sarcástica del jinete.     La mano invisible que lo sujeta, lo suelta repentinamente, cae al piso como un plomo.  Sus manos y rodillas dan contra el piso y se sostiene para no caer más.   Las nauseas que siente dan paso a un vomito, el sabor agrio de la bilis le recuerdo lo amargo de la situación en que se encuentra, lo mismo que la sangre.      Aprieta fuertemente sus párpados al encajarse contra su abdomen la bota de Allen.  La dama contempla todo desde el lugar que esta tirada.

Vamos pequeño Slytherin.   Espero mas del hijo de Ian. –dos golpes dan contra el estomago-  vamos levántate- dice imperioso. Al ver que no se levanta, descarga contra el abdomen con mas saña en sus patadas - he dicho que te levantes.- con esfuerzo Salazar lo hace. – esto es por el golpe que me diste hace un rato – le propina un gancho directo a quijada echándolo nuevamente al piso.  El Lord se acerca con confianza al cuerpo de Slytherin, un par mas de puntapié le propino. – esperaba mas de ti –manifiesta.

De su funda saca la hermosa espada.   La toma con sus dos manos y levanta sin contemplación, la deja caer.     Le sonido de metal golpeando se escucha. Salazar a duras penas puede con el peso que Allen le esta infligiendo a la espada.     Otros golpes mas se escuchan. Allen se cansa y le propina un pisotón en su abdomen.      Salazar aguanta y toma algo de lodo y se lo lanza a la cara, dándole de lleno.  Con agilidad lo tira al piso.  Eso le dará un respiro momentáneo.     Con algo de dificultad se levanta y dirige hacia Sonne, la ayuda levantarse.      Al volverse esta Allen mirándolo como un lobo listo para matar a su presa.

Muy tierno lo que veo –dice divertido.   Toma parte de su capa y limpia el lodo restante de su cara.- Salazar dime algo, porque haces esto.     Solo responde mi pregunta.

Tu nunca lo comprenderías.  El amor creo que no es una palabra que esta en tu vocabulario, o nunca la has oído. –responde 

Amor, un sentimiento muy peligroso. Creo que es de doble filo.     Lo averiguarás algún día, o a lo mejor nunca. –escuchar esto lo desconcierta un poco-        Sabes, no debería estar hablando así como así de ese sentimiento, estas tan seguro que ella te ama. –dice señalándola.

Sí lo estoy. –consto seguro. Con la mano izquierda cubre a Sonne detrás de sí.

Seguro, entonces por que no le has dicho tu secreto. –se acerca a ellos con calma, la espada la lleva en posición de ataque.

De que estas hablando. –pregunto Salazar.

Tu sabes dé que estoy hablando. Ella es muggel, se lo has dicho. –Salazar retrocedió algo sorprendido por esto. Allen comprendió, no se lo había dicho. Una ladina sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro. - Lady Sonne usted lo sabe?

Saber que –brota como un susurro, casi inaudible de los labios pálido de la dama–Salazar que debo saber.

Por ahora nada Sonne –responde frío.   Esta sopesando la idea de abrir la algún portal, pero eso sería muy peligroso. 

Mi bella dama, veo que su prometido no se lo dirá. Déjeme decírselo.- dice utilizando una voz dulzona.

No te atrevas Allen –brama Salazar

Salazar que pasa. –pregunta inocente Sonne.

Lo que pasa es que no quiere que sepa su secreto. Es un vil y cruel mago. –con estas sencillas palabras el mundo de él se acabo.

It starts with one thing

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter haw hard you try

Keep that in mind 

I designed this rhyme to explain in due time

All I know

ERES UN MAGO. DIOS SANTO –grita histérica- ALÉJATE DE MI ENGENDRO DEL DIABLO.      APÁRTATE NO ME TOQUES. ALÉJATE.      COMO PUDE DEJARME TOCAR POR UN MONSTRUO.  - la sórdida sonrisa se vislumbro en el rostro de Allen.

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count sown to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

Its so unreal

Sonne cálmate –le pide Salazar. Lo que nunca espero Salazar fue lo que paso.  Lady Engel des Mondes de los pliegues de su ropa saca una daga labrada cuidadosamente, y con rápido movimiento la desaparece dentro del cuerpo del Lord Slytherin. Un ahogado  grito sale de la garganta  de Salazar.

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on

But didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

Watch it go

I kept everything inside and even to I tried

It all fell apart

What It meant to me will eventually

Be a memory

Of a time when

Esto es lo que te merece aberración de la naturaleza – la saco y la volvió a clavar.

Sonne –murmuro triste.       Da unos pasos así atrás y se desploma al suelo.    Su mano se toca la herida y palpa la sangre que brota de las heridas de forma abundante.  Por el rabillo del ojo observa como Sonne se esconde aterrada detrás de Lord  Schawarzerbär.

I tried so hard

And got so far

But n the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Señor por favor haga un favor a este mundo y mátelo.    Seres como el no deberían contaminar nuestro aire con su aliento. –manifiesta algo alterada todavía.   Allen se acerca a Salazar, se arrodilla para verlo directo a los ojos.        Puede ver el verde-miel que baña al iris de manera penetrante, como un campo de trigo ante de ser maduro totalmente.       Observa como se oscurece poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente verdes.- 

Qué se siente ser apuñalado por lo que más idolatras y amas en esta vida.      Fue por ello te dijo lo que te dije hace un rato, el amor es un arma de doble filo.- Salazar le reta ferozmente con  la mirada.        Iba decir algo, pero no puede un intenso dolor le contrae el costado.- creo que es hora que cumpla lo que la dama pidió. –sin piedad levanto la espada y la deja caer para partirlo en dos.

Yo no voy a morir aquí Schawarzerbär –con las escasas que le quedan desenvaina la espada y detiene de momento la rumbo de la filosa hoja.     Allen fastidiado por esta acción lo golpea con el revés de espada. – no voy a morir –susurra pasa sí mismo.

Vamos niño, déjate matar tranquilo.     Prometo que será rápido y sin dolor. –lo tratando de levantarse para enfrentarlo-  No hagas que tu agonía sea larga –le dice antes de clavarle profundamente la espada en el brazo.

No –articula sin ser escuchada- no, no. – Sonne mira todo lo que pasa.    La histeria y comportamiento violento ha desaparecido.        Solo esta ahí.     Sus ojos opacos, muestran matices de intentar brillar.    Parpadea dos veces. Otro no inaudible.       Allen se da cuenta de que el efecto del conjuro esta por terminar.   

_Esto es lo que te mereces por desafiarme tan abiertamente_ –le dice mentalmente.

_No lo mates, por favor, no lo hagas.     Seré tu esclava para siempre, pero no lo mates._ –le dice desesperada. Él la ignora.

Bella dama, sus deseas serán cumplido tal como lo ha pedido.        Este mundo será limpiado de esta escoria –manifiesta del modo más espeluznante posible.     Levanta con ímpetu la espada.     No hay nada que lo detenga en ese momento.    Se ha asegurado de ello, la espada es lejos de su alcance.     Lo ve indefenso y sin protección.

La espada se desliza con gracia por el aire, como un bailarín de ejecutando una complicada danza por el escenario.        El final se acerca con los pasos de un veloz guepardo. La muda expresión de terror en el alma de Sonne pasa a su controlado cuerpo.

Maldición! –grita iracundo.   Un escudo de contención se forma en el ultimo instante. Salazar respira con dificulta, una diminuta sonrisa se forma con pesar en sus labios. – YA MUERETE.  ¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!! –la luz verde surge irreflexiva y colérica como un dragón en celos.       El hechizo impacta de lleno contra el escudo, el cual se sostiene a duras penas.      La ira y rabia contenida en su cuerpo de Allen es grande, dándole al hechizo  una fuerza mayor de la usual.       Primero es un murmullo, para luego pasar a ser un estruendo terminando en un golpe seco.       Después sigue una gran explosión.

Que demonios! –exclama el caballero al percibir la cantidad de magia desprendida de la explosión.     La onda expansiva lo golpea lanzándolo lejos.   Sonne sigue el mimo camino.       Salazar sale despedido por los aires, al estar cerca del borde la cascada cae por ella y se pierde en la bravura del rió.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Termine!!!!!!  Ufff.  

Alguna duda o comentario dígnense a hacerme llegar por medio de un mail o un review. Son recibido con amor.


	7. Extraviados en las Sombras

Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló. La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff. Él le pertenece ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos. Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto. Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo, como el anterior contendrá escenas de sexo, splash e intento de violación. También contiene escenas de excesiva crueldad y batallas sangrientas. Si no te gusta el sexo entre hombre, no lo leas. Si no te gusta la sangre, no lo leas. Si eres menos de edad en tu país no lo leas. Si eres muy sensible, no lo leas. Si te sientes lo suficiente maduro y quieres corres con el trauma que te cause, entonces léelo, pero será bajo tu responsabilidad y no la mía. Todo esto lo digo para que no fastidien o molesten. Sak.

**Los Herederos!!!**

Por Sakura_corazón

_Capitulo__ VII_

**Extraviados en las sombras**

El sol retraído se asoma en el cielo diurno, parece un niño oculto detrás de la falda de su madre y temeroso de ser visto. Tenues gotas caen de las hojas parduscas de los grandes árboles.  El cerrar de una puerta y los ladridos de un perro rompen el silencio monótono en que esta sumida la mañana.  El húmedo y frío pasto del camino es aplastado por pisadas gráciles y discretas de una mujer joven y un perro alegre.

El rumor del río se escucha cada vez mas cerca. Los pasos rítmicos suaves de ella rompen el ambiente amenamente. El terrier la sigue fiel, de vez en cuando se detiene para olisquear el piso en busca de algún rastro.    Las aves se alzan en vuelo cuando el perro ladra.    Las plumas de las aves se mezclan con los colores oscuros de las hojas y los troncos que se están durmiendo para ser desnudados en el crudo invierno. 

La bruma fría cubre parte del afluente del río.        La silueta bien formada de la joven salta con pasmosa habilidad las piedras del caudal.     El balde lleva al perro, el cual ladra alegre a todo lo que pasa.

Virgen Santísima –exclama al ver lo sucio de la corriente.       El lodo ha teñido de chocolate el agua.- de donde ahora saco agua fresca-  otros saltos mas y llega a la orilla.- uff.

Camina un rato. El bosque se hace más oscuro y tenebroso.    El abrigo que lleva lo aprieta mas contra su cuerpo.        Puede ver un claro cerca del río y ve una manga del mismo con agua limpia.     Una sonrisa de satisfacción adorna su perfil rosa.

Fido ve acá –grita llamando al perro. El balde lo hunde en el agua y lo saca lleno. Se sienta sobre una rota y descansa un momento.- Fido –lo llama nuevamente. Un ladrido del animal la alerta.  Es estridente y rápido- Fido que encontraste.      Se acerca con cautela. Lo ve ladrándole a algo en el agua, no distingue que ahí, porque una gran piedra le imposibilita al vista.      Se agacha a recoger al perro escandaloso, cuando ve el cuerpo de un hombre enganchado por un milagro en la piedra.

Dios –exclama.   Suelta al perro- ¡¡Qué hago!!- se quita el abrigo y lo tira al piso. La cruda brisa penetra las prendas que la viste su cuerpo.

Fido, escúchame bien.  Necesito que vayas a la granda de Jimmy y lo atraigas como de lugar. Me entendiste –el perro asiente y sale corriendo por donde ellos habían venido. Solo espero que lleguen a tiempo.- Eh tú, no te me duermas.  Virgen Santísima ayúdame por favor. –se persigna y se acerca a la orilla.  Se mete al cause. La baja temperatura del agua cala hasta el tuétano.- !!!!DIOS ESTA FRÍA!!!!-grita.  Inicia a acercase a él.       Sus labios tiritan del frío.- espero que viva todavía, sino me abre metido por gusto.

Con algo de dificultad llega a su lado.   Al tocarlo siente el frío del cuerpo de él. Lo toma por el cuello y lo arrastra hasta la orilla.    Lo examina y nota tres heridas en su cuerpo. Posa su mano en la que vio mas grave. Cierra sus ojos y una tenue luz brota de su mano.  La herida sana.  Lo cubre con el abrigo y lo abraza. Escucha a lo lejos gritos y pasos de por lo menos dos personas. Un mohín aflora en sus labios al escuchar los ladridos de Fido.

Jimmy –grita-  Aquí estoy!!!

Rowena sigue hablando –grito una voz masculina- háblame

Muévete, que me muero de frío. –contesta.-  quien más viene contigo

YO –escucha gritar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo.      A quien identifico como Mark y Joan.

Muévanse flojos.-entre los árboles distingue sus fornidos cuerpos.  Unos pasos mas y los tiene enfrente.

¿Qué paso Rowena? – pregunta Jimmy mientras la cubre con su abrigo.

Ahora te cuento, él necesita calor. –dice señalando al sacado del agua.

Dios, que diablos le paso. –exclama

Mark, no digas esa palabra de mal agüero –dice molesta.  Joan y Jimmy solo se ríen bajo.

Esta bien, andando –Mark la toma en brazos. Jimmy y Joan se encargan del hombre.

No necesito tu ayuda para caminar Mark –manifiesta – AUCHU!!!! – estornuda - Lo que tu digas. –contesta Jimmy.      Mark la sigue cargando.

La dama del aire pasa risueña entre las hojas verdes del inmenso árbol de abedul que se yergue en la pradera.   El sol esta cubierto por tenues nubes blanquecinas sobre el colosal azul del cielo.     Los ruiseñores compiten entre ellos para saber quien es me cantante y la brisa divertida lo acompaña.

Un joven descansa tranquilo bajo su sombra. Su rostro ante triste y taciturno, ahora está  rozagante de alegría y  tranquilidad.      El rubio de sus cabellos se mezcla divertido en el pasto amarilloso en el que descansa. La vista la tiene posada en la joven que lo acompaña.   Sus manos juegan con una daga pequeña.

Ella habla jovial y divertida. Esta sentada en una de las raíces del árbol.  El blanco inmaculado del traje contrasta notablemente contra el  rubio de sus cabellos y el rosa que cubre su rostro.     El ambiente es llenado con sus comentarios distraídos sobre la vida y otras cosas banales.     Él la sigue mirando absorto. Ella al notarlo se ruboriza levemente. Es perfecto.       Todo esta perfecto.     Algo sucede.

De pronto toca calla.   Ahí silencio.       Solo silencio.     Ella se levanta.  El ambiente se vuelve tenso, oscuro.    La joven mira hacia todos lados.      El cielo esta lleno de nubes casi negras.       No ahí sol, ni luna.     Los ruiseñores callan.       La dama del viento no esta. 

La joven de pronto inicia a correr como hechizada, se aleja del joven.      El la llama por su nombre.   Esta por alcanzarla, su mano se alarga.     La toma por su brazo. Ella lo mira, ahí odio en sus ojos. Su rostro a cambiado. No hay dulzura, solo repugnancia.     

Ella mueve sus labios, dice algo.  El  no lo comprende.   Ella desaparece en  un suspiro. Los ojos de él se abren en desasosiego.      Su alrededor esta devastado.       No hay nada.     El árbol no esta. Solo ahí negro.   Dos gotas se escuchan después de un golpe seco.

El joven se levanta.    Inicia a caminar hacia donde escucho el golpe.      Dos gotas mas es escuchan caer, otro golpe.        Empieza a correr, cada vez más rápido. Ahora se escuchan golpes y gritos.

Llega a un claro en toda la oscuridad.   Es de día.  Una muchedumbre tiene acorralado a una familia.  Los hombres tratan de proteger a las mujeres y los niños. Sin clemencia los matan, ahora quedan los débiles.  

Mátenlos,  no merecen vivir  -chilla una mujer con antorcha 

Son bestias –grita otro, en su mano porta un machete

No...  somos  inocentes.-exclama una mujer sollozando desde el piso.

Mentira, son magos.   Deben morir –un hombre con una hoz golpea a un hombre

Piedad, se lo suplico –ruega  un viejo

Mátenlos. –grita enardecida la muchedumbre.

El joven trata de llegar a donde ellos para impedir la masacre.        Esta a punto de embestir a un hombre que alza su hoz contra una mujer y su hija.    Lo atraviesa, se da cuenta con horror que su cuerpo es etéreo, y con pavor contempla como las mata.

Un grito ahogado sale de su garganta.  Todo se apaga.  Mas gritos se escuchan.      Son diferentes.   Un suntuoso comedor se materializa.      Una mujer rubia esta tira da en el piso. El traje que lleva puesto esta lleno de sangre.        Un niño grita desperado tratando de llegar a su lado. Aparece un hombre, lo sujeta y se lo lleva.        Otro hombre se acerca a ella y la protege.    Hace magia.       Las puestas ceden, ve como cientos de hombre entran a la habitación. Sus espadas en alto.   A la pareja, la toman de alfiletero con sus espadas.       Mas sangre.

Papá, mamá –se estremece con lo visto. 

Eres culpable  -una voz suave le dice.

¿Quién esta ahí? –exclama 

Eres culpable –repite

¿Quién esta ahí? Muéstrese.  

Eres culpable

Mentira –grita rabioso 

Eres culpable, deberías aceptarlo.

De que hablas.   No soy culpable de nada

No te has dado cuenta.       Eres culpable.    

Cuenta de que, de que soy culpable.     De que me culpas.

Eres culpable de todo. Eres culpable de existir.      De la muerte de tus padres, de tus abuelos,  la de tus amigos, de los inocentes que viste, de tu amor.

De existir.  Mentira.     Ellos no han muerto.   Mis amigos no han muerto – su voz se mitiga un poco, la rabia que tiene no la muestra.

Piensas que es mentira.  En tal caso lo que viste anteriormente no es nada para ti. Entonces esto te ayudara a darte cuenta de lo culpable que eres. –un vórtice aparece enfrente del joven.   Aparece un hombre de cabellos negros, pelea contra uno guerrero de cabellos casi plateados.     Este ultimo lo atraviesa con su espada. Después una aparece una mujer de cabellos de fuego.   Esta es estacada junta a otros hombres y mujeres que él conoce.    Y la última imagen que le muestra, es la de la joven rubia.     Sus ropas se encuentran bañadas en sangre

No... No... NOOOOO... Sal de Aquí

¿Salir?  Olvídalo.  Soy tan tuyo como la vida y como soy parte de ti, sé que eres culpable. Veo que no crees déjame contarte algo. Tu no debiste nunca, es que nunca nacer.

Qué, de que hablas. –pregunto molesto.

Si, tu nunca debiste nacer.  Pero tus estúpidos abuelos,  en realidad tu abuela.        Fue ella quien realizó el sacrificio.   Un sacrificio que involucra una magia muy poderosa, mucho más que la magia actual o la magia de los ancianos.   Un sacrificio por amor. Esto salvo la vida de tu padre, y por ello te salvo a ti.

De que hablas - repitió

De que eres culpable, ya ye lo dije.      No seas tan tonto. Oh es que no me crees, esta bien.    Para creer hay que ver.

Una habitación se materializa.     Escucha golpes de espadas y el ir y venir de magia.       La puerta se abre.      Una luz intensa lo ciega momentáneamente.       Recupera la vista y observa el espectáculo delante de él.        Ve a un hombre rubio.     Esta corriendo hacia una mujer que cae.        Un rayo sale de la nada se dirige hacía la mujer.    Lo ve Salazar y él hombre.   El rubio se interpone entre la mujer que se recupera de la caída y el ataque mágico.  Un ruido sordo se escucha.

NOOOOOOO –grita la mujer- Michael –un movimiento de sus manos alza un escudo. Él cae en brazo de ella.- porque, porque.  No debiste. Dioses!!! –exclama al ver la sangre en sus manos.

Helena, lo siento.       No puedo dejar que mueras, no aquí, lo siento – le dijo en un susurro- Nunca olvides que siempre te amare.      Te buscare el día de tu partida.    Te lo prometo

No digas idioteces.     Tú saldrás de aquí. –Él sonríe.     Le toca el rostro.

Cuídate Helena - Ella aprieta su mano y aspira el aroma de su amor.       Se dan un tierno beso.        Muere.       

Salazar observa todo.  Los ha reconocido.

Un grito de tristeza se escucha por el castillo.       Después una luz intensa cubre todo.     Salazar levanta las manos para protegerse. Oscuridad. Todo cambia.

Se materializa una cabaña.  Pasa a una habitación.        Una cama, en la cual se encuentra una mujer durmiendo.        La reconoce es Helena.       El llanto de un bebe lo distrae.    Ve las cunas al lado de la cama.  Se acerca con cuidado.    Puede ver a la pequeña Diank y al nene de Ian.     Es Ian quien llora a todo pulmón. Salazar con cuidado le pasa la mano por la mejilla e inmediatamente el bebe se clama, lo mira curiosos y le regala una hermosa sonrisa.

Salazar – la dulce voz de Helena lo llama.     Se voltea y la ve sentada en la cama.   Se ve hermosa.

Como sabes mi nombre, porque no moriste en le castillo, que significa esto que estoy viendo.    Es un truco. –suelta sin parar 

Mi querido Salazar.     Son tantas cosas. –dice con algo de tristeza

Inicia por el principio. –estoico trata de ordenar

Impetuoso como mi amado Michael y tu padre Ian.-una sonrisa divertida brota de sus labios-   Sé tu nombre porque te conozco –escogía con cuidado las palabras-    Soy tu tía, soy Helena Stanwall.   Crees que no cuidaría a mi sobrino.     

Pero los niños quienes son. -señalando a las cunas

Ellos son los hijos de la familia que vive aquí. –dijo suavemente.    Cambia de tema-        Creo que viste la muerte de Michael, tus ojos me lo dicen. –toma una pausa y continua-     Alguien me brindo una segunda oportunidad para concluir un asunto pendiente.       Sé que pronto moriré.  Por no decir que ya morí.

Entonces si esto es el pasado como puedo hablar contigo. –pregunto confundido.

Eso es fácil.       Puede hablar conmigo, porque fui llamada para protegerte mientras estés aquí.        Ahí mucho recuerdos del pasado que no debes saber por tu bien.    

No comprendo.   Esto que es. –Trata de averiguar. 

Dame un momento Salazar. -pide- Sombras de la oscuridad manifiéstese al principio del tiempo,  manifieste delante de mi persona, Helena Stanwall te invoca. Ahora. –Exclama con voz de mando.

La gran sombra negra se materializo ante ellos.     La habitación desapareció y quedan en una plataforma suspendida en medio de la nada.  Salazar observa todo asombrado. 

Sombra contesta a mis preguntas.        ¿Quién te envió y cuál es tu misión? ¿Quiero saberlo ahora?.

Mi señora, - realiza una reverencia.      La voz se escucha fría, distante, monótona.- fui enviado por mi amo, el Lord Schawarzerbär.    Mi misión es revelarle el pasado a Salazar y de paso destruirlo.       Alguna orden, señora.

Vete de aquí y dile a tu amo, que la vieja rencilla entre las familias Schawarzerbär y la Slytherin ha terminado.        Ya no habrá mas derramamiento de sangre, de sus sangres.   Que no intente entrar aquí de nuevo. A mi dominio, al dominio de los muertos.     Lo pagaría de manera muy costosa, y no creo que pueda retribuirme lo que pido a cambio. –le dijo sin miramiento a la sombra.

Si mí señora Stanwall.-la sombra se desvanece.     Helena se quedó viendo hacia el horizonte.   A su lado Salazar la miro neutro, mas algo de miedo ha iniciado a sentir.

¿Qué fue todo eso?.    Estoy muerto. –pregunta tratando de esconder su temor.

No lo estas Salazar.    Todavía te abrazas a tu vida con mucha vehemencia. –le manifiesta la mujer.   Inicia a caminar por la plataforma.   Salazar la sigue atento-      Además tus amigos y familiares te están buscando de manera desesperada. 

Entonces que significa todo esto.         No lo comprendo.

Salazar no es bueno que sigas por mas tiempo aquí. –dice la mujer- es hora que regreses al mundo de los vivos.        Solo tengo un par de palabras para ti.   No eres culpable.        Lo que paso en el pasado, paso, y el futuro es lo único que en cierta medida puedes controlar. No te estés atormentando por lo que te dijo la sombra o por lo que viste.        Debes comprender que en esta vida suceden cosas que en el momento son inexplicables, pero al pasar los años se comprenden.  

No me iré hasta que yo lo decida. Porque ha dicho que mi abuela había realizado un sacrificio de amor, y a quien muestra es a tu persona junto con Michael.   Explícate y también explica el porque tu tienes esa dos lagrimas en tu dije.

Simple, la sombra se equivoco.    Ellas se equivocan. –Salazar la mira suspicaz, no le cree lo que dice.- deja que te explique el porque se equivocan las sombras de ultra mundo.      Si la persona que la invoca esta débil o muy lejos, la sombra no puede alimentarse bien de la energía de su creador, es por ello que puede mostrar cosas que no son.        Así de simple.

No me convences la explicación.   Son demasiadas cosas.

Si, son demasiadas cosas es por ello que no debes permanecer mas tiempo aquí.     Adiós! –se despide. Inicia a caminar hacia el lado contrario, hacia la oscuridad.

No te atrevas. –grita.  La plataforma desaparece y Salazar cae en el abismo negro.   Ante de caer trata de retener a Helena.       Solo consigue quitarle el dije del dragón.

Cuídate mi pequeño niño –sigue caminando – dentro de ese dije esta la respuesta a tus preguntas.

¡¡¡HELENA!!! –la oscuridad lo traga completamente.

Gotas de lluvias caen sobre el techo de la vivienda.       El humo claro sale por la chimenea.      La mujer camina con pasos exquisitos hacia la habitación al final del pasillo, la sigue un hombre de mirada afable.    Escucha una voz detrás de la puerta.    Teme lo peor, la abre sin miedo.  Lo ve, esta bañado en sudor debajo de las gruesas mantas que cubren su desnudes.     El joven que yace en la cama se mueve con miedo, esta murmurando palabras sin sentido aparente.   Parpadea un par de veces.

Mira Mark, esta despertando –le indica al joven que esta a su lado, la mujer de mirada suave. 

Dale tiempo, hace dos días que no ha dormido bien. –dice el hombre que mira hacia la cama.     Puede ver al chico revolcarse en las sabanas. 

Calma, calma –le susurra al oído. Su mano con delicadeza le acaricia el cabello.        Puede ver el sufrimiento en el rostro pálido. 

HELENA!!! –grita de pronto. Su brazo sujeta con fuerza a Rowena. – no es justo lo que has dicho. Dime la verdad. – se escucha ronca la voz.        Con mas fuerza agarra el brazo cuando intenta de soltarse.

Mark ayúdame –se zafa.  Mark lo sujeta, Salazar sigue batallando, y hablando. Rowena con dificultad le da un brebaje.    La respiración agitada se calma.

¿Qué le has dado? –Mark lo suelta despacio cuando siente el cuerpo relajado del chico.     Rowena lo envuelve con la sabana. 

Algo para que duerma –responde. Se mira al brazo –oye crees que deje marca. –Mark mira el brazo y sacude su cabeza en negativa.

No, no, Sonne, Sonne, Helana. ¿Por que?, Errol, Naira, Abuela.  No, por favor no.  No  -murmura el enfermo. Su rostro esta bañado en sudor frió.

No le hará daño  Rowena, no me parece conveniente ese tipo de medicinas.

No lo creo, el debe dormir.  Lo que tenga no es físico, me parece mas bien espiritual.        Desde ayer esta hablando entre sueño y siempre menciona esos nombres,  quienes sean.  Espero que lo estén buscando. –toma la palangana que esta a su lado – ven Mark, él dormirá como dos o tres horas. – Mark la sigue silenciosos por el pasillo de la casa. Hasta llegar a una puerta.  Se detiene y mira hacia ella. Ve que la cama esta vacía.

Lamento no haberte acompañado ese día Rowena. –dice acongojado el hombre.  Una pequeña lagrima trata de asomarse.

No te preocupes. –trata de sonreír.

Te pido una disculpa, de verdad me hubiera gustado ayudarte.

De verdad no te preocupes. Ya lo esperaba.  En la ultima semana ella no estaba muy bien que digamos.    Y sé que ahora esta mucho mejor al lado de Dios.

Aun así. 

Gracias.     Quieres algo de comer –le pregunto, dando por terminado el tema- tengo preparado estofado de conejo, como te gusta.

Claro que sí.      -se tienta y ella dispensa un gran poso con estofado.

Espero que te guste. –he inician a comer.

La noche esta cayendo soberbiamente. La sinfonía nocturna esta a cargo de las criaturas de la noche. Es hermosa, pura, etérea.      La dama del viento la acompaña llevándola lo mas lejos posible.

Diana esta todo listo –pregunta la rubia mujer.      Su rostro muestra impaciencia.

Sí mi señora.      Esta todo como dispuso en la tarde, el carruaje la espera.

Muy bien – ahí satisfacción en su voz.

Señora –la llama la mujer- disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero su padre, el Lord dejo dicho ante de partir que usted no podría salir del palacio. –termina de manifestar temerosa por el atrevimiento.

Diana, sabes porque eres mi favorita. –pregunta

Porque te preocupas de mas por mí,  por ellos.  Así es que deja de preocuparte.       Mi padre dice muchas cosas.   También estoy algo preocupada, hace días que no se nada de él. Es por ello que iré al castillo del Lord Slytherin- la mirada melancólica esta posada en el horizonte.

Pero, es peligroso –trata de refutar la doncella.

Nada de pero,  después de mi padre en cuestión de autoridad sigo yo al ser la dueña y Señora de este lugar, te quedo claro. –la joven mueve la cabeza afirmativamente- ahora guarda silencio y prepara tus cosas vendrás conmigo.

Sí, mi Lady –realiza una reverencia y sale del cuarto con la cabeza gacha. La dama se queda viendo por la venta hasta que el sol es tragado por la oscuridad de crepúsculo.

Una niña llora desconsoladamente.       Solo una tenue luz la ilumina.      Los cabellos rojos brillan de manera tímida ante la luz de la vela. El sollozo continuo un rato mas, ahora es solo pequeños gemidos lastimeros.   Levanta la mirada,  ahí una mujer delante de ella. Su rostro muestra bondad y dulzura.     La niña esconde el rostro entre sus delgados brazos.

Hola pequeña  -saluda la mujer- porque lloras. –la niña saca la carita cubierta de lagrimas, de sus brazos 

Me abandono 

Hola pequeña! –saluda la mujer- porque lloras.

Me dejo sola – le contesta con su voz infantil – Errol me dejos  sola.

No, el te esta cuidando ahora mismo. –le dijo sutilmente.

No, es mentira, no lo veo, ni siento sí calor.  El no me quiere, no me quiere. –exclamo la niña

Escondió su tierno rostro entre las piernas y empezó a llorar nuevamente.        Era lastimero y desgarrados.        La dama se agacho para quedar a su altura y con delicadeza la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo.    Las sombras la envolvieron.

Una puerta se materializa, al igual que un corredor.       La mujer camina tranquila por el. El tatuaje en su rostro brilla tenuemente.      Sigue caminando.       Se detiene ante la gran puerta de caoba.      No esta pulida como la vez anterior, esta opaca, envejecida.  Entra por ella.    No hay nada.     Solo oscuridad.

En donde estas Salazar  -se pregunta a ella misma.       - en donde.        Sé que no estas muerto, porque si le estuvieses, no existiese la puerta, pero esta oscuridad que cubre el interior, no la comprendo.

En su rostro hay preocupación, desasosiego, e inquietud.        No es bueno lo que ve.       El paraje donde se encuentra es el mundo de los sueños.   Da unos pasos y entra por la puerta.    La oscuridad es sutilmente retirada por la luz de una vela que flota frente a ella.      Cierra los párpados y se sienta en la superficie que sé a creado debajo de ella.

Diosa del sueño y la virtud contesta las dudas que tiene esta, tú fiel servidora.        Te lo suplico, no seas sordas a mi llamado. –ruega Aislin.

Ella no te escuchara –contesta la voz de una mujer – no estas en sus dominios.

¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunta con sorpresa - muéstrate

Disculpa si te asuste. –responde la misma voz agradable 

¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Aislin

¿Sabes en donde estas? –pregunta helena ignorando la pregunta efectuada. Aislin mira con desconfianza hacia donde escucha la voz

No lo sé, estos no son mis dominios –responde algo irritada por la situación que se desarrolla.

Respuesta correcta.    Yo te llame Aislin.  Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre Helena Stanwall- revela confidente.        Aislin ve ante ella a una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos negros y unos admirables ojos verdes, de tersa piel blanca.      La mujer da unos pasos hacia la joven.- y estas en mis dominios, el dominio de las sombras.    -el rostro de Aislin cambia drásticamente de la irritación al impactado. La mujer sigue hablando.- tu rostro pregunta mucho niña.        Déjame contestarte ciertas preguntas, pero mucho más tarde. Ahora te revelaré porque te traje. Sígueme.-Aislin asiente y la sigue.

La caminata es algo larga, pasan por pasillos interminables.   La oscuridad colapsa por medio de la tenue luz de las antorchas que se prenden al paso de la morena.    Imágenes y sonidos se muestran en las paredes del pasillo.   Se ve una pradera y niños jugando.       Cambia...   Ve un hermoso unicornio blanco inmaculado.  Cambia...   una cascada de gran caída... cambia...

Estas imágenes que significan –pregunta Aislin después de un rato de verla

Son recuerdo de la persona que vas a ver.

La conozco -cuestiona

Si y no –responde secamente.- continuamos.

La caminata continua hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta negra.   Esta cubierta de símbolos, es una caligrafía diferente, y al mismo tiempo familiar.   Sus rasgos estilizados y sencillos, lo mismo que la verticalidad  del mismo le atrajo.       Helena pasa la mano sobre una de ellas.      Esta inicia ha brilla intensamente segando de momento a la joven acompañante.

Continuemos y no toques nada –le advierte- no te conviene. 

Reanudaron la caminata por el difuso camino que se extendía delante de ellas. La caligrafía que anteriormente adornaba la puerta continuaba por las paredes del camino, a medida que pasaban ellas se iluminaban.

Hermoso no, -comento Helena. –

Si muy hermoso –reconoció- mas bien perfecto.

No te dejes engañar, detrás de esta belleza ahí mas destrucción de lo crees. –respondió

¿Puedo preguntar algo? –la mujer asintió afirmativamente- porque me has traído aquí. –se detuvieron delante de un enorme pórtico.      Las columnas de mármol rosa se erguían imponentes.

Ya veras el porque te traje a este mundo – subieron las escaleras que la separaban de las puertas de plata labrada con los mismo símbolos que las acompañaron.   

Aislin esta asombrada ante la magnificencia que contemplan sus ojos.     Las puertas se abren ante ellas.   Entran.        Dos enormes esculturas de hadas las contemplan entrar limpiamente.      Son hermosas, las alas en forma de mariposa, los trajes largos, trazos delicados y etéreos contempla la esplendidez de la habitación. El piso de piedra caliza y mármol pulido realza la belleza y la bóveda con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas le dan un toque místico.

Es por ella que te he guiado a este lugar – una cama con dosel se ve delante de ellas. Un llanto se oye y siente en la habitación. – no la puedo ayudar, pero creo que tu sí podrías hacerlo. 

Dioses –exclama la mujer al verla detenidamente- es Naira. ¿Que le ha pasado? –pregunta 

Lo que ves, es la proyección de sí misma antes de caer en el letargo. Es su forma de protegerse contra lo que paso. 

Aislin da unos pasos y se sienta en la cama. La niña vestida de negro tizón no se mueve. El cabello como el fuego cae sobre su espalada y cara. 

Naira –nombra suavemente- soy yo, tu amiga Aislin. 

La niña saca su rostro lloroso de sus brazos y la miro a los ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Aislin. No le gusto lo que vio. Están vació, sin vida. No brillan como antes. Había dolor, ira, miedo, y sobre todo temor. Y vio algo mas, una sombra que poco a poco la abrazaba. 

Tu no eres Errol –dice de manera glacial, la sombra la mira también. La sombra le sonreír y la abraza mas- Tú no eres Errol –hasta que estallo en un grito álgido de cólera. 

El cuerpo de Aislin sale despedido contra una de las paredes. Helena se acerca a la niña, pero también es repelida, no tan violentamente.  Las dos mujeres son sacadas de la habitación, las puertas se cierran.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hola!!!!!

Espero qué se encuentren bien.  Como siempre la misma rutina.  Algún comentario a mi correo o dejen un mensaje en el botoncito de abajo.  

Besos Sak.


	8. Sleeping Sun

Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló.       La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw.      Ellos le pertenecen ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos.     Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional.        No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto.        Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase.   Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada.     Cuídense mucho Sak.

**Los Herederos!!!**

Por Sakura_corazón

_Capitulo VIII_

**Sleeping Sun**

**(Sol Durmiente)**

The sun is sleeping quietly.

Once upon a century.

Wistful oceans calm and red.

Ardent caresses laid to rest.

For my dreams I hold my life.

For wishes I behold my night.

The truth at the end of time.

Losing faith makes a crime.****

El sol depura en el horizonte.       El galopar de los caballos es escucha en el ambiente indiferente.    El carruaje que jalan avanza por el camino tranquilo.    Cubierto por el forraje del árbol el hombre ve el pasar de los escoltas y el carruaje.    Cuenta a las personas; son seis.  Tres escoltas, el cochero y dos mujeres muy bonitas dentro del carruaje.        El hombre se mueve entre los árboles, siguiendo el camino, los escoltas no se han percatado de su presencia.        Un silbido sale de sus delgados labios. Se detiene un momento a observar.      Alguien le silva de vuelta, la divertida sonrisa cubre rostro.

Tiempo de trabajar.-dice alegre el hombre.    De un salto cae sobre le caballo y se dijere hacia el camino.

Las mujeres del carruaje hablan tranquila.     Sus ropas de viajes las protegen de la humedad que aflora en ese amanecer.  Llevan viajando dos días sin descanso.

Mi Lady que piensa hacer cuando llegue donde su padre – pregunta la doncella preocupada.

Nada, solo espero verlo.      Si se molesta, le diré la verdad, no creo que habrá problema.  Y por favor deja ya de preocuparte, no es muy saludable para ti –dice algo  indiferente por la preocupación de la doncella.    Sienten que aminora la velocidad del vehículo.

Pregunta que pasa – indica

Sí mi señora. – abre una ventanita y ve el rostro del viejo cochero. – Porque nos detenemos Adrián.

Diana ahí una carreta atravesada en el camino – contesta el hombre –Las escoltas han avanzado para remover el obstáculo y continuar el camino – la mujer asiente satisfecha por la información.

Mientras el cochero le comunica lo sucedido a la dama de compañía, los escoltas se acercan con cautela a carreta.        El frío de la mañana cala hasta los huesos.   El silencio es sofocante.

Tengo un mal presentimiento Ion –dice el escolta mas viejo.

Si, esto no es normal. Donde están los dueños.     Tu que opinas Adrián – un silbido se escucha, seguido de un golpe seco.        Dos silbidos mas, el jinete mas viejo cae al piso muerto.        El caballo se encabrita por el súbito movimiento del jinete; logra esquivar una flecha, mas la otra se impacta en el hombro haciéndolo caer.      Al abrir los ojos ve una espada enfrente de sus narices.

No te muevas si aprecias tu vida – le dice el portador del amar.- Ormand mira a ver si los otros escoltas están muertos o heridos.

El viejo esta muerto. –respondió el hombre.- el otro muchacho inconsciente, tiene un feo golpe en la cabeza.

Súbelo al caballo. –ordena.  Ion miraba atento al carruaje para ver que pasaba con su señora.

Al ver caer al cochero muerto, Helga y la dama de compañía se asustaron.

¿Qué demonios? – exclama la dama.    Se queda quieta al advertir la flecha brillante que le apunta directamente al pecho.   Observa dos hermosos ojos pardos que la mira con audacia.

Buenos días mis bellas damas – saluda el hombre con galantería, sin dejar de apuntar a Helga – si no  es mucha molestia puede bajar del carruaje. – indica.   

Diana no ha parado de gimotear desde que vio a como caía Adrián.  Helga mira altiva al hombre de los ojos pardos.        No es muy alto, promedio; tiene el cabello castaño, con betas  doradas, inusual combinación.    De todo, lo que más le impresiona es el color de sus ojos, es del color de la tierra con un tiente de rojo amarillento, mas no oscuro que el gris.

El hombre extendió la mano para que la dama bajara del carruaje.   Helga la rechazo cortes mente.    Diana seguía gimoteando palabras.

Si no es mucha molestia señor, me podría revelar su nombre – pido con su voz suave Helga.

Verdad, disculpe esta falta de modales, dama mía.        Usualmente a quien asaltamos son mercenarios y no hermosas damas – respondió galante – Mi nombre es Ulric Mond des Wolfs.     Sus nombres ahora.

Soy Glenys Saint du Soleil – contesto recia – la llorona  es mi prima segunda Diana Soleil.

¿Qué las trae por estas tierras tan temprano? – pregunta amenamente.

Estamos de paso, hasta que un caballero con falta de consideración se le ocurrió la brillante idea de interrumpirnos el viaje. – contesta igual de amena.

Vaya, vaya una fierecilla total – contesta otro hombre de mal talante.- señor Ulric que hacemos con los escoltas vivos.

Están heridos –pregunta Helga algo inquieta por la suerte de sus servidores – puedo verlo

Sígame – dice estoico el hombre después de haber recibido la autorización del líder.  Diana sigue dócilmente a su señora.      Ulric la mira, ve la altivez en su rostro, el porte, su forma de hablar.        Sabe que una comerciante por mas que quiera, nunca será una dama, una aristócrata, una noble.  Presiente que la que identidad que le dio, no es la verdadera, mas decide seguirle el juego.       No es un desalmado que lastima mujeres.

Ion –exclama Helga al verlo en el piso. Las manos las tiene atadas y puede ver que el hombro lo tiene mal trecho.      El corazón de ella se contrae de angustia.

Señora, esta bien – pregunta mas preocupado el hombre por ella, que por sus heridas – no le han hecho nada a usted o a la doncella Diana.

Estoy bien – contesta ecuánime – déjame ver la herida.

No es nada chiquilla – interrumpe rudamente otro hombre – no se morirá.

Como te atreves a llamarme así – responde arrogante, mirándolo a los ojos de manera soberbia.        Diana la detiene de hacer una imprudencia.       Helga la mira molesta, ve ansiedad.

No Glenys, no es el momento – Dice temerosa.      Ion agudiza la mirada al escuchar como diana llama a su señora y comprende que no saben que ella es la hija del terrateniente del noroeste.

Señor Ulric, le pido que tome todo lo que desee del carruaje, pero que respete nuestras vidas. – solicita Helga.

Así será, pero ustedes tendrán que venir conmigo – dice.        La cara de Helga se ensombrece un poco, recupera la postura. 

_Ir con ustedes, que planea este hombre.      Ion no hagas ninguna tontería._- piensa con preocupación. 

Dos silbidos salen de los labios gráciles del líder.  Un bonito caballo moteado aparece ante ellos.      Toma a Helga por la cintura, la sube sobre el caballo y él se monta.

Ormand, Zev llévenlos al campamento. – indica – véndenles los ojos, no quiero que vean donde es.   A los heridos atiéndanlos, la mujer esta bajo la protección mía, no la toquen. Y Zev no quiero ninguna estupidez de parte tuya, sabes porque

Si señor, en marcha – indica el aludido de manera ruda.  Diana mira con ojos aterrados a Helga. Esta al borde de un ataque de pánico.  Ion al ver lo que sucede trata de ponerse de pie y proteger a su ama.      Helga con un rápido movimiento se desmonta y se acerca a Ion.

No lo hagas – lo toma por el rostro y Helga le dice al advertir las intenciones de su escolta – será peor Ion, no intentes ninguna tontería.

Pero –trata de refuta el soldado.  Ormand toma bruscamente a Helga por la cintura y lo sube de nuevo al caballo de su líder.

ES UNA ORDEN – le exclama -      Además tengo la palabra de honor de Ulric, que no me pasara nada.        Además tu necesitas atención y alguien debe cuidar a Diana.  Hazlo.

El caballo inicia a trotar.      Helga mira con atisbo de contrariada como son llevados sus súbditos.      Ulric curioso la observa.    Ve la delicadeza de su rostro, lo mismo que sus manos, a leguas se ve que es una noble.  Helga nota que van a Oeste, mas los otros al sur.

A donde me llevas – su rostro muestra muchos matices, desde molestia hasta preocupación, pero lo mas curioso es serenidad y al final tímido vislumbra algo de cariño.   Para una mujer es demasiado, según Ulric.   

A donde una amiga, la verdad es que quiero saber quien eres. Y es mejor saberlo lejos de mis hombres, podría ser peligroso para ti.   Tengo la leve sensación de que eres una hechicera.

No seas idiota, si fuera hechicera crees que estaría contigo en este momento. –responde de manera brusca a la insinuación – ahora te pido que me sueltes y sueltes a mis amigos.

Amigos, interesante, pensé que eran tus vasallos. – de manera mordaz responde – o algo parecido.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora suéltame – lo empuja de caballo haciendo caer estrepitosamente al jinete.        Toma las riendas y se aleja.

Vaya, vaya te gusta jugar rudo niña – dice divertido desde el piso – bien me toca a mi devolver la cortesía –de un salto se levanta.    Se lleva la mano a la boca y silva.        Un poco alejado de él, el caballo escucha la señal de su amo. Se detiene en seca.    Relincha un poco, se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino.

No bonito, para aya no. – susurra la mujer al oído - si das la vuelta te daré una gran zanahoria y bastante heno cuando salgamos de este horrible bosque. - El caballo se detiene como si meditara las palabras – si, una suculenta zanahoria, ahora tienes si no quieres.

Jajaja comprando a mi caballo con una zanahoria y heno.  Muy gracioso – apareció muy divertido Ulric desde un árbol – eres graciosas Glenys, pero ahí algo que no me gusta es que me ataquen –su voz se vuelve irreflexiva. – tratando de escapar.  Mala, muy mala idea niña.

No seas – responde Helga molesta.      Desmonta del caballo al saber que no lo podrá utilizar como medio de escape.     Mira atenta los pasos que da Ulric, busca una ventana de oportunidad para salir del aprieto.      Aprieta con fuerza su varita mágica que oculta entre los pliegues de la ropa. 

¿Qué piensas? Ya se buscas una salida. No la encontraras. Estas en mis dominios. – se acerca a ella con cara de pocos amigos.    Helga no se mueve para nada.     La toma por el brazo y la jamaquea, ella se deja hacer dócilmente. – no hay resistencia, bien sabes lo que te conviene.

Releper – dice bajito Helga, el hombre salio despedido contra un árbol golpeándose de manera fuerte.        Helga salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.   Ulric se levanta nuevamente, su caballo lo mira reído.

_Ya se Aidan, por favor no te riás mucho._- el caballo le muestra los dientes divertido y asiente a la petición- _        Eso me pasa por confiarme. Supuestamente no eras hechicera.  No importa me gusta cazar a mi presa_. 

Las ramas golpean débilmente el cuerpo que las pasa a toda velocidad.   Cae y se levanta, tiene que salir de ahí.        Se detiene a tomar un respiro.     Mira al cielo en busca del sol, necesita orientarse. Las aves se levantan en vuelo, el aullar de los lobos la asustan. El murmullo de un arrollo se escucha en el ambiente.

Lo perdí... lo perdí... –advierte entrecortada por la respiración agitada.    Un ruido la alerta, son pisadas de un caballo grande.   Rompe a correr, se aleja del sonido.     Se detiene, mira hacia atrás. No ve, ni escucha nada. Al devolver la mirada un grito sale de sus labios.       

Hola y buenas noches. – dice Ulric - Rimrod. – al tiempo que esta palabra vuela de los labios, ella solo ve una varita apuntando a la cara antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su captor.

El sol golpea de manera tenue la casa en medio del claro.      El perro juguetea divertido con la mariposa que pasa en el campo.  Se detiene y mira hacia un punto del bosque.        Inicia ladrar vigorosamente. Un hombre aparece, en sus brazos trae a una mujer.     La puerta de la casa se abre dando paso a una mujer de castaños cabellos.      La mirada que porta es de molestia y reproche.

¿Qué haces aquí Ulric? Sabes que no puedes muy bienvenido a mi hogar. – manifiesta de manera cortante y molesta.- no quiero tratos con alguien como tú.

Todavía esta molesta por el ultimo incidente, Rowena no pensé que fueras tan rencorosa – opina el hombre.

No te hagas el idiota. Fuera de mi vista.

¿Rowena porqué has salido de esa forma? – se escucha la profunda voz de un hombre preguntar detrás de ella.

Mark es nuestro aquí presente Mond des Wolfs, con una joven inconsciente – Mark apareció detrás de la figura de Rowena.        Desde su perspectiva ve a Ulric y a la mujer en sus brazos.     No le gusta lo que ve. Ropas de fina confección y joyas.     Noble.       Mark fácilmente le saca una cabeza a Rowena, su semblante esta severo, sin la alegría que siempre lo acompaña. Rowena mira a la mujer.

Pasa Ulric – Rowena invita después del incomodo silencio formado - al menor intento de agresión hacia nuestras personas, sabrás las consecuencias.

Esta bien, es tú hogar y tú mandas – algo despreocupado por lo dicho.

¿Supongo que la mujer es una noble? – pregunta Mark mientras atraviesan el pequeño pasillo.

Sí – confirma el hombre.      Entran al cuarto de Rowena

Eres un insensato. – manifiesta irritada Rowena.

Calma mujer, no me hables así. – se defiende ásperamente. Con cuidado rescuentra el cuerpo lánguido de la mujer sobre la cama.  Rowena la arropa con una frazada.

Te hablo como me da la gana. – experta de malas manera – ahora cuenta que paso.

Esta bien – un suspiro apagado sale de los labios de Ulric – preparamos una emboscada en la ruta principal.        Y lo que aparece fue un carruaje escoltados por tres hombres. Atacamos, en el asalto dos de ellos murieron y sobrevivieron tres contando a la dama de compañía de la joven.      Dos de los capturados están heridos.    Y sin contar que la dama de compañía, que debe estar histérica.     La verdad no esperaba que viajaran mujeres, por ello no continué el asalto.

El gran caballero Ulric – responde irónica.

Sabes una cosa Rowena, que seas mi hermana te salva de muchas malas pasadas, pero no abuses de mi paciencia – le suelta molesto por las constantes pullas de la mujer.

¿Qué miedo? – lo reta, Mark entra a la sala donde ellos discuten.    Rowena mira con seriedad a Ulric.  – sin animo de pelea ¿qué planeas hacer?.

¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? – responde -  No tengo la menor idea de que hacer.

Dios Ulric, crees que te durare toda la vida para sacarte de problemas.    No seas tan majadero. – responde más irritada.     Un suspiro molesto sale de sus labios. – déjala aquí, mas tarde iré a ver a los otros. Hablare con ella y la encaminare a su reino, eso sí con sus escoltas y la dama de compañía.    Entendiste lo que te dije mequetrefe incapaz de hacer algo bueno.   Gracias a dios nuestra madre no esta viva para verte lo que haces.

No la metas a ella en esto.  Mejor me retiro, no estoy de ánimos para pelear contigo Rowena.

Sabes por donde esta la puerta. – se despide la mujer.  Mark lo acompaña a la salida.

Cuídate – un apretón de manos se dan los dos.

Tu también y cuida a la boba  esa – el hombre monta con brío a su corcel y desaparece en la espesura del bosque.

Escuchaste lo que dijo verdad Mark.      ¿Quién se cree ese mentecato? – rezonga Rowena al lado de Mark.- no tiene cerebro.

No te preocupes, él sabe como salir de sus problemas.

Claro que sabe, yo se los resuelvo – Mark suspira, sabe lo inútil que es hablar con Rowena sobre su hermano menor.      Levanta la mirada y ve el tiempo ponerse.     Los dos entran a la casa.

El sonido del agua correr cubre el ambiente.  El humo de la cabaña brota sutil por la chimenea para elevarse al cielo azul de la tarde. La brisa entra conforme puede por las cortinas que se mecen a su contacto.     Un hombre observa con absoluta calma a la joven que descansa en la cama.

¡Hola! – saluda el hombre desde la silla al verla despertar.     La mujer lo mira recelosa, al ver que no es el criminal que los ataco o los que lo acompañan suspira aliviada.       Mas bien observa a un hombre de mirada alegre y juguetones ojos castaños claro.   De fuertes brazos.      El cabello blanco le cubre parte del rostro.

No tengas miedo.       Mi nombre es Mark – se presenta, ella lo sigue vigilando – tus amigos pronto vendrán y después podrán todos seguir su camino. – sigue hablando – Supongo que tendrá hambre, en la mesa a tú derecha ahí un tazón con estofado de liebre. – la mujer mira donde le indica Mark. Todavía esta caliente, la estela de humo se eleva del plato-   Te recomiendo que lo comas, esta bueno, lo prepara Rowena.        Ya tendrás tiempo para conocerla.  A tú izquierda ahí agua y una esponja para que te asees. –lo divisa sin problema- En la silla ahí un traje limpio para que te cambien. Te dejare para que hagas lo que desees.      Si quieres después de disponer lo que te hemos dejado, puedes salir a conversar y conocer a Rowena.

Mark se levanta. Se coloca su boina y inicia a retirarse.

Gracias – la mujer le dice – Mark sonríe animado y desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Helga lo ve salir.        Toma el tazón de comida y saborea lo vertido en el.       Se levante de la cama y se asea con el agua fresca de la palangana.       Toma el traje y se lo coloca.        Es una falda azul con una camisa sencilla del mismo color.

Con curiosidad observa el cuarto deduce que la gente es humilde por su contenido.   La cama esta cubierta por una sabana algo vieja y usada.  La pequeña mesa que sirve de escritorio, cubierta con una cartas y otras cosas más. La silla al lado de su cama.      Las suaves cortinas mecidas por la brisa que entra.

_Llego la hora de conocer a la gente que vive aquí. No creo que sean tan malas personas.  Me han cuidado bien._ – piensa-  _además tengo que salir para saber de Ion y los demás.-_ con timidez abre la puerta.     Se asoma, no ve a nadie.       Inicia a caminar – _Mark se ve que es buena gente, pero y si es amigo del idiota que me secuestro.        Vamos no pienses en eso._

Sigue por el pasillo y llega al comedor. Descubre con alegría que Mark esta en la habitación.      Lo ve mecerse en la cómoda mecedora.      Nota que mira a alguien con mucho cariño.    Ve a una mujer de negros cabellos que se mueve con cuidado cerca del fogón.        El habiente es tibio y cogedor.     Lleno de paz.

Buenas tarde Dama – saluda contenta la mujer desde su posición.   En ningún momento sé ha volteado a verla.

Buenas tarde – contesta Helga mirándola atenta.   Puede sentir el fluir de su magia en el ambiente. 

Ven pasa.  Siéntate, la comida estará pronto.        Veo que la ropa te ha quedado bien. – le comenta risueña – Mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw.

Si, muchas gracias – responde mientras se sienta a la mesa.  Rowena coloca sobre la mesa los platos para servir la comida que ha preparado.- puedo saber donde estoy – pregunta curiosa.

Estas en el territorio del Regente del Oeste, si es lo que deseas saber – Rowena se siente enfrente a Helga.        Mark se ha levanta.    De la chimenea toma el caldero y lo coloca en la mesa.

¿Cómo a cuando días esta el castillo? – pregunta Helga. Mark saca de una cesta un pedazo grande de pan, lo parte en pedazos.

El castillo esta a 4 días de camino por caballo, una semana a pie.   Si deseas partir puedes hacerlo, pero te recomiendo que esperes a tus amigos.  Llegaran mañana en la tarde.       Mond des Wolfs los traerá como me ha prometido. – responde tranquila.

¿Los has vistos, a los heridos? ¿Cómo están? – pregunta al saber que vendrían.

Sí, a los tres que sobrevivieron.   El joven de la flecha en el hombro esta bien. Lo mismo que él que se golpeo la cabeza, ya recobro la conciencia.  Tú dama de compañía esta muy nerviosa, así que le di un brebaje para que se calmase.    No es bueno que este tan alterada.

Diana - suspira con resignación.   Mark sirve la comida.  Algo de cocido y pan.

Ellos están bien. Se lo aseguro.    Ahora te tengo unas preguntas y por favor sea sincera con las respuestas. – Rowena seriamente pide. - Si es por ser bruja no se preocupe, ya lo sentí. 

Eres tú, verdad.  Yo también te sentí. – contesta tranquila.     La mujer frente a ella le da confianza para hablar eso le gusta.- Pregunta lo que quieras, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tú desinteresada hospitalidad que me has ofrecido.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? Siento que no te llamas Glenys Saint du Soleil. No va contigo. 

Es verdad, ese no es mi nombre.  Mas bien es mi seudónimo para secuestros y ataques.    Mi nombre real es Helga Hufflepuff – Mark casi se ahoga con el pan que masticaba en el momento al escuchar el nombre – Y sí, soy la hija del Terrateniente del Noreste.       Por ello les pido discreción con mi identidad.

No te preocupes, seremos cuidadoso con tu identidad. – honesta responde

Perdona que te interrumpa, ¿cómo puedo ir al castillo del Regente del Oeste?. – interrumpe la mujer.

Mark te guiara a ti y a tus sirvientes.    Deja de preocuparte.   Como algo que se enfría 

¿Podemos saber qué hace la hija del Terrateniente por este lugar, fuera de sus dominios? – pregunta Mark curioso

Estoy de camino al castillo del Lord Slytherin.        Ahí se encuentra mi padre. – proporciona Helga de manera mohína –me gustaría llegar lo mas pronto posible, por ello mi urgencia. Ya hubiera llegado al castillo si no es por malandrín que nos ataco. – termina diciendo molesta.    Rowena menea la cabeza irritada.

_Ulric ya me las pagaras_ – piensa exasperada para sus adentros – De verdad lamento  mucho el inconveniente que has sufrido has hacer esta parada forzosa.      La persona que la ataco es un bruto que no tiene nada bueno que hacer.

No se preocupe Rowena.     Puedo llamarla Rowena, si no le molesta claro esta.

Sí, no hay ningún problema con que uso me nombre.

Cuando llegue a mi destino haré que se encarguen de ese hombre y su banda de salteadores.    Ya los veré arden en la hoguera y espero que su alma se vaya al peor de los infiernos que existan. – sentencia Helga.  Mark mira a Rowena, la ve tan calmada y serena comiendo.

Si logra encontrarlo.    En especial él, es muy escurridizo – insinúa Mark meloso. – además creo que no debe estar hablando de esa manera.

No sabe con quien sé metió. – manifiesta autoritaria.     Mark la mira algo molesto por el comentario lanzado.        Helga lo mira suspicaz, se da cuenta que puede haber cometido un error al hacer este comentario.

No, usted no sabe con quien se meterá si lo persigue. – responde peligrosamente dulce.

Comamos en paz – solicita Rowena indiferente.     Sus pensamientos están en ver como mata a su hermano y al mismo tiempo lo salva. 

No te inquietes Rowena, la dama tiene razón.       Acepte mis disculpas – solicita Mark ligero.

No, soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas. Debí ser más humilde al expresar mi opinión.-manifiesta apenada Helga- Ustedes me ayudan al acogerme y lo único que hago es hablar mal de estas personas.

No te preocupes, lo que sucede es que Ulric es mi hermano menor, por ello Mark lo ha defendido. -informa Rowena, atisbo de fastidio se asoman en la dulce voz de la mujer.  Helga la mira sorprendida por la revelación -  prefiero que lo sepas desde ahora y no te enteres por otro medio.   Fue por el que llegaste a mi hogar. – sigue hablando – no te sorprendas. – el tono de voz cambia, se vuelve sombrío - ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser como soy, y te pido que no se te ocurra bajo ningún motivo tratar de utilizarme para capturarlo, porque te será inútil.

Yo... – Helga no sabe que decir – 

No es necesario que digas nada Helga – la mirada cálida de Rowena esta manchada con sombras de irritación – por ello, apenas lleguen tus sirvientes podrás partir.      Al contrario de las ideas de mi molesto hermano, yo no tengo razón para retenerte aquí, es mas puede ser causante de muchos problemas para mí tu presencia. – Mark mira a Rowena nunca ante la había visto hablar de esa manera tan, como decirlo crispada con una desconocida.    Helga baja la vista.     El silencio tenso se apodera de la situación reinante.     Rowena se levanta de la mesa.

Con su permiso – sale de la habitación. La puerta se cierra lentamente.

Yo... lamento mucho lo sucedido – dice apenada por la situación que se ha dado.     Traga despacio, siente como la incertidumbre de haber lastimando a alguien se apodera de su cuerpo.

Tienes que aprender a medir sus palabras como hija del terrateniente que es. – le responde Mark en un tono cargante.   Después inicia a recoger los platos de la mesa.     Helga mira por donde salió Rowena.     Se levanta, he inicia a caminar hacia la salida, se ve la clara intención de ir por Rowena y pedirle disculpas personalmente.

Mark la toma por el brazo y le impide avanzar.       Ella lo mira con sus acuosos ojos azules.      Mark la observa, la ve morderse el labio superior, la barbilla le tiemble un poco.       En su cara se puede leer la incomodidad que siente.        También ve algo que le llama la atención.     Preocupación.

No te recomiendo que la vayas a buscar en este momento. – le dice para romper el silencio – te sugiero que te quedes y descanses algo.    Además no concedes el ambiente y muchos menos el bosque y lo que menos queremos es que te pierdas ahora. – dice relajado. Helga asiente.

Rowena camina seguida de su fiel Fido. Palabras sin sentido salen de su boca.  El aliento agitado le da un aire de  azoramiento.      Fido la mira curiosos.  Sigue caminando hasta que llega a un enorme nogal.     Con pasmosa agilidad lo sube, deja al can en el piso.    Se sienta en la cúspide del árbol cierra sus párpados y se calma.

¿Cómo se atreve?  -dice molesta.- esto es tu culpa Ulric.        Todo por su gana de tener dinero.        No puede ser un simple campesino, no claro que no.     Tenia que salir con... con... ¡¡¡¡¡DIOS!!!!! – grita exasperada.   Un bufido sale de su boca – habré sido muy dura con Helga al hablarle así.  Mmm creo que ahora que regreso le pido disculpa.- los párpados se cerraron un momento.  La ligera brisa pasa por su rostro trayendo la frescura de la tarde. Su respirar se vuelve sereno.       Inicia a escuchar la sinfonía del ambiente.    Su mente inicia a divagar en el pensamiento. El quebrar de una rama la obliga regresar de su abstracción. 

Hola Rowena – saluda el hombre – ¿qué haces aquí? 

Ulric – contesta simplemente.      El hombre se sienta a su lado sin esperara invitación.    Se recuesta contra el árbol.        Rowena lo ignora sencillamente.

¿Todavía estas molesta conmigo? – pregunta de manera tonta el hombre.        Un bufido exasperado brota de los labios de la mujer.

Tú que crees – responde irritada.

No te me irrites – responde viendo al cielo – contigo todo tiene que ser tirando los platos – baja la mirada y ve una lagrima bajar por el pómulo de ella. - ¿qué te pasa? – Rowena lo encara.   Un suspiro largo se escucha en el ambiente.

¿Por qué? – dice al aire.      Mas parece una pregunta para ella que para él.      Levanta la ceja sorprendido, pero comprende la razón.    Guarda silencio.  Los colores del cielo están cambiando lentamente para dar paso a la negra noche.

Tu y yo no tenemos la culpa por ser como somos. – responde confidente Ulric – no debes desanimarte por ello, simplemente acéptalo y avanza.   Yo tome mi decisión de ser como soy.   Me gusta. – ella lo mira irritada– si, aunque no lo creas, me gusta lo que hago.       Si algún día me atrapan, cosas que dudo y me condenan a muerte, moriré tranquilo.   Sabes porque, porque moriré aceptando lo que soy.

No digas estupideces – exclama molesta – hablas tan ligero, que no vez mas delante de tus narices, no entiendes que todo en esta vida tiene un principio y una consecuencia. – un bufido sale de los labios de él. Ella aprieta con rabia la tela de la falda – y sabes algo mas, y lo principal, que eres un maldito desconsiderado... –Ulric levanta la ceja al escuchar esto. Rowena sigue hablando. -  Sí... acaso piensa que no te quiero... ¡Demonios eres mi hermano!.        Ten mas consideración por quienes te rodean,  no crees que sufro.  ¿Por qué crees que no te quiero cerca?. Me lastima verte en lo que has convertido. Donde esta mi dulce hermano, dime donde se fue...       Me vienes ha hablar de aceptar quien soy, si tu ni siquiera aceptas quien eres.      No sabes en quien te has convertido, eres un ladrón, y encima un asesino, mataste a gente inocente. – después de esto rompe a llorar – Ella te buscara y te llevara a la hoguera, te mandara a matar.      No debiste haber atacado ese carruaje. Te metiste con alguien poderosa

Ya, ya no me gusta verte llorar. – la abraza tiernamente.       Intensifica el llanto – Lamento hacerte sufrir Rowena, pero yo fui quien tome esta decisión.       Y si se que soy un asesino y que estoy condenado.        Lo que te pido es que me aceptes, tu nunca me perderás.     Soy tu hermano.- el silencio los envolvió.      El tiempo no pasa ante ellos -  Sabes algo, yo también te quiero, aunque no lo parezca.      Por ello te prometo que moriré después de que tu mueras.   Te parece. – la cálida sonrisa de Ulric reconforta a Rowena.

Lo prometes – confirma.      El día a muerto tranquilo.

Lo prometo.       Creo que tienes que irte, Mark se preocupara por ti si no llegas pronto. – Rowena asiente.

Una ultima cosa, como están los escoltas de la mujer.   

Están bien, aunque agradecería que vinieras mañana para que los veas nuevamente. Uno de ellos me esta dando demasiados problemas, creo que se llama Ion.      Ya ha intentado escapar 2 veces, por suerte quien lo detiene es Ormand, si es Zev, no quisiera pensarlo. – Rowena esta de pie en la rama.

Ya veo, ¿los enviaras mañana en la tarde verdad? – pregunta 

Sí, los enviare en la tarde. – Rowena lo mira triste

Gracias – se despide y baja del árbol. Fido la espera y desaparecen en la negrura del bosque.

Cuídate... – cierra los ojos y llora amargamente.    La luna silenciosa es la única espectadora.

Los ladridos del perro irrumpen el ambiente de manera escandalosa.        Rowena lo sigue, sus pensamientos están lejos de ahí.      Mira al cielo y ve las incontables estrellas brillar para ella.      Ve como una cae.       Una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja para ser remplazada por una mueca de tristeza.    Ve sentada en el pórtico la delicada imagen de una mujer de rubios cabellos.

La puerta de la casa se abre de par en par.   Helga sale al pórtico y se sienta en la pequeña silla que hay ahí.        Observa con preocupación las estrellas. No ve como se acerca una mujer.

_¿Dónde estas Ion?_ – piensa preocupada, un suspiro se escapa de su cuerpo. De pronto siente que alguien le lame la mano de manera juguetona.     Con curiosidad mira quien es y ve al terrier.

Hola – saluda incomoda Rowena.  Helga se levanta inmediatamente.       Mark desde la ventana ve que llega su amiga.

Yo... – trata de hablar Helga.       Rowena la interrumpe.

No te tienes que disculparte, soy yo.    No debí haberte hablado como te hable. – dice calmada 

No, soy yo.        La verdad es que no controlo mucho mi genio.       Debería hacerlo, para no lastimar a las personas, de verdad lo lamento mucho. – Rowena siente la sinceridad en las palabras de la mujer.     La bondadosa sonrisa que irradia Rowena es la respuesta que desea ver Helga.- Gracias.

Ven entremos, el frío esta acrecentando – Rowena manifiesta.        Las dos entran a la casa. -  siéntate por favor. – pide.     Helga toma asiento en al mecedora.     Rowena desaparece un rato, lo mismo que Mark.    

Ion – suspira quedamente. 

Cierra sus párpados un rato y piensa en lo sucedido.      El aroma del anís machacado mezclado con cerezas le llega a la nariz.     Los disfruta.      Su mente inicia a divagar libremente, se siente cómoda, relajada.   Sus pensamientos son dirigidos a quien ama. Escucha como se abre una puerta, el caminar tenue y al mismo tiempo apresurado.   Se cierra otra vez la puerta.      No lo hace caso, solo se deja abrazar por la incertidumbre de saber a medias sobre su amor.

De pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al siente el fluir de magia.       Es salvaje, rabiosa, frenética, monstruosa, excesiva. Siente la ira que emana sin control.      La calidez que sentía hacia un momento se pierde.         El frío se acentúa feroz, reaclamando dominio.       La envuelve la magia, la lastima sin esfuerzo.       El vértigo la sacude inclemente. Escucha palabras sin sentido; siente la pesadez y la rabia con que se dicen.     Imágenes sin sentidos se aglomeran en su mente.     Sangre fluyendo...      espadas golpeándose...       maleficios chocando contra los cuerpos...     gritos de agonía...      el olor a la carne quemada...       dolor inmisericorde corroyéndolo...        muerte inclemente...

_"Traidora"_ escucha de manera escalofriante sus oídos.    Tan pronto como inicia, termina.

¿Qué fue esto? –se pregunta perturbada.      Su respirar es agitado.        Se lleva la mano al pecho, y se aprieta con fuerza. Siente que le falta el aire.   Todo se vuelve borroso, trata de levantarse.  Lo logra, las piernas le fallan, inicia a caer.      La sostiene dos fuertes brazos.    La calidez que siente, aleja sin miramiento el frío. Entre la bruma ve un par de ojos castaños...       oscuridad.

Rowena – grita Mark – algo le ha pasado a Helga.

Rowena sale del cuarto agitada también.      Su rostro muestra miedo.    Se lleva la mano a la cabeza.       La sacude sin miramiento.  Levanta la mirada.

Llévala al cuarto – siente las arcadas que sube por su garganta, se cubre la boca.     Mark se alarma al ver en ese estado tan pálido de su amiga.      Se acerca.

Estas bien – preocupado pregunta al verla agotada 

No... – le empujo débilmente...    las nauseas ha acrecientan en su cuerpo.- llévala al cuarto – le pide susurrando – yo estaré bien.

No seas mentirosa – preocupado le reclama.  Rowena se levanta resuelta y se inicia a alejar de Mark en dirección del pórtico.

Haz lo que te digo. – le solicita firme    Mark desiste la discusión y hace lo que Rowena le pide.

Ella cae al piso apenas Mark desaparece de su vista.      Con trabajo se levanta y sale de la vivienda cerrando con cuidado la puerta.       Se aleja lo mas que puede de la casa.  Ella cae nuevamente al piso.       No aguanta mas y vomita con toda su alma.    Comienza a llorar al no comprender lo que pasa con su cuerpo.        El dolor que siente en el costado se incremente.    Se retuerce de dolor.   Aprieta sus párpados, su rostro muestra un desagradable rictus de sufrimiento.

Una corriente gélida la rodea inclemente.      Una solitaria estrella de la constelación de Ursa Mayor, brilla intensamente en el firmamento.   De su centro un destello de luz cae sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.      El destello se convierte en un haz de potente luz envolvente.      A sus pies, un circulo de luz color índigo se forma. Runas aparecen alrededor fulgurantes. La imagen de un gran oso levantado se aprecia de manera notable en el centro brillando de modo intenso, se transforma.      Ahora, un halcón aparece con sus alas extendidas de manera orgullosa.   La grácil y etérea forma de una mujer emerge de la luz. La sublime figura, casi un ángel, se acerca flotando a Rowena.        Se arrodilla a su lado.      Tiene la intención de tocarla, pero se detiene.       De sus labios la dulce canción brota como agua de un manantial. Se intensifica mas la luz.

_Ya mi niña.        Ya todo pasara._ –murmura para confortarla- _tenia que pasar así, lo siento mucho.     Es una tradición en mi familia, nuestra familia.        Tu verdadera naturaleza sé ha manifestado.  Ya el sol dormido no esta, ahora que el sol ha despertado de su letargo y reclamara lo que es suyo por derecho.       Muchos odios tendrás que superar, el clan a quien pertenece esta llegando a su final.     Pero sé que al final podrás sortear los obstáculos.        Tengo fe en ti mí pequeña niña.   No sabes cuanto lamento no poder haber crecido a tu lado.-_estas palabras cargadas en melancolía y tristeza inundan el perímetro cubierto por la luz._- en tus manos tienes el poder de cambiar de forma radical el tiempo en que vives.       Si, tú junto a los dos jóvenes que están en tu hogar y otro joven que no ha despertado aun.     Ya restauraran el orden a sus clanes.   Sé que lo realizaran._

El cuerpo de Rowena es levantado por manos invisibles. Aprieta sus dientes para no gritar, siente que su cuerpo se desgarra por el daño que esta recibiendo.     Incontables fragmentos de luz se estrellan contra el cuerpo.   La luz se vuelve una espiral a su alrededor El ambiente se carga de mas magia.

Algo cambia...    La magia se transforma...    A diferencia de la magia sentida en la casa que es salvaje y cargada en odio. Esta es acogedora, suave, sublime; cargada de afecto y de un cariño inigualable.      El cuerpo de la mujer la acepta.      La nueva magia que siente se abre paso con benevolencia; el dolor pasa dando entrada a la más confortable sensación de bienestar.

La abstracta imagen se aleja un poco del cuerpo de Rowena.  Sus manos inician a dibujar en el aire una forma geométrica, una estrella.     La estrella toma consistencia de un cristal de color cerúleo.    Rowena se deja llevar por la placentera sensación que corre por su piel, músculos, nervios, en fin por su cuerpo.   Respira con tranquilidad, paz; su rostro muestra serenidad.    El cristal inicia a flotar hacia ella, una cadena de argento aparece para ensartase con el cristal y conformar un collar con su respectivo dije. La etérea figura se acerca nuevamente a ella y le coloca en el cuello la cadena, sin tocarla.        Una sonrisa de orgullo cubre el intangible rostro.   Da la vuelta y se aleja.       Al salir del campo de luz se convierte en un imponente halcón de plumaje chocolate con pintas grises.    La luz se diluye, el cuerpo de Rowena es dejado suavemente en el duro piso.

Desde el pórtico la casa Mark a contemplado todo lo sucedido.        Su rostro muestra admiración, serenidad mezclado con estupefacción y algo de miedo.      Se acerca donde esta el cuerpo desfallecido.  La ve respirar perfectamente, sin dificultad.  Con cuidado levanta el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga para regresar al interior de la vivienda. La lleva a su cuarto, la recuesta con cuidado sobre la cama y la cubre con el edredón de vivos colores.       La revisa para ver si tiene fiebre, un poco solamente.  Le da un tierno beso en la frente. Sale del cuarto.

La noche a caído tal cual telón de teatro, para las criaturas de la noche.  El hombre camina hasta la chimenea y le echa un par de maderos al fogón para avivarlo.      Toma el atizador y se asegura que todos este bien prendidos. Se deleita viendo ha las llamas bailar su escabrosa danza.

Con pesadez se deja caer sobre la mecedora.        Mira por la ventana y solo ve la negrura de la noche matizada por los tenues ases de luz de luna.    Regresa la vista al fuego, sigue deleitándose.       Cierra los párpados para descansar. La sinfonía nocturna baña sutil el ambiente con sus acordes.   La tensión que yace sobre sus hombros se dispersa paulatina.     Sus dedos largos se mueven rítmicamente sobre el brazo de la mecedora.        El tiempo pasa inexorable.

_¿Qué ha sido todo lo que presencié esta noche? _– se pregunta abstraído del mundo_ – ¿Qué les abra pasado a ellas dos para dejarlas así?... Habrá sido el frío intenso que sentí cuando estaba en el cuarto del chico.     No tiene sentido.     ¿Qué esta pasando de verdad?     Solo espero que lo que sea Rowena lo pueda afrontar y salga airosa.        Muchas cosas cambiaran ya lo creo.-_un bufido cansado sale de su boca.

Se sacude el cabello con su mano de manera suave.       Posa sus manos detrás de la nuca y las deja ahí tranquilas.        Fido que esta a sus pies, levanta la cabeza un momento, mira con atención hacia el pasillo que da a los cuartos, gruñe bajito y vuelve a colocar su cabeza en el piso.      Mark percibe que alguien a despertado. La puerta se abre, los pasos son gráciles.     El sol inicia su carrera por el cielo despejado de esa mañana.

Rowena – susurra al reconocer los pasos de su amiga.    

Se escucha otra vez el abrir y cerrar de puertas.     Las suaves voces de las mujeres se escuchan amortiguadas por las paredes de la vivienda.       Se abren nuevamente la puerta de la habitación.   Ahora sin dos pasos diferentes; unos son gráciles, con decisión; los otros son delicados, deslizándose por el piso como si flotara por el aire.

Se acercan con cuidado al hombre las dos mujeres, no desean asustarlo.  Él levanta la mano para que sepan que esta despierto.  La rubia se sienta con fragilidad sobre una silla que esta cerca de la mesa.      La otra toma una vasija para prepara algo de té caliente.  El silencio del ambiente es trastocado con el mover de los utensilios que utiliza Rowena.    Helga esta hundida en sus pensamientos.     Mira ida el bailar del fuego, la imagen de un hombre aparece en su mente.

Mark se levanta y toma su abrigo del gancho donde colgaba.   Se dispone a salir de la vivienda cuando Helga lo retiene.     Sus ojos brillantes dicen muchas cosas.        Mark la mira de manera fatiga y algo temerosa.

No te vayas – pide con voz extenuada.

Tengo que ir a mi hogar Dama Helga – responde suave – la tierra no se trabaja sola.

Déjalo ir Helga – dice clara Rowena. En su mano lleva dos humeantes tasa de té. – tiene que trabajar, ya lleva mucho tiempo alejado de sus responsabilidades. – se acerca a Mark y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla – Cuídate – él asiente de manera afirmativa.

Vendrás de nuevo – pregunta.

Si vendré en la tarde – se pone el abrigo y sale de la casa.     Fido lo sigue hasta el linde del bosque. Helga lo ve desaparecer.      Un suspiro molesto sale de sus labios carmín. 

No te preocupes por él – dice suave – ya regresara pronto.

No me gusto su mirada, había temor – dice al tiempo que se sienta a la mesa.

¿Quién no tendría temor después de ver lo que sucedió anoche? – responde algo incomoda al no poder recordar nada congruente.        Juega con su colgante sin darse cuenta. 

Anoche...  Yo no me acuerdo de mucho... ¿sabes qué paso?...  –Rowena le da un sorbo a tu té.  Baja la tasa.

No... yo tampoco recuerdo mucho.        Solo imágenes dispersas y sensaciones muy fuertes,  tanto que nunca antes las había sentido en mi vida.

Rowena hay alguien más en esta casa aparte de nosotras dos.        Otro mago u hechicera... - Rowena la mira suspicaz -  Antes de bloquearme o lo que me pasara, sentí odio en su más pura forma. Y las únicas personas que pueden exteriorizar de esta forma los sentimientos que tienen, son los magos.  Y creo que tu no odias a nadie de esa manera.

Hay otra persona en mi hogar. – responde de manera simple – lleva ya dos semanas aquí. Lo saque del río.        Estaba todo herido, moretones, laceraciones y otro montón de traumatismo.    De milagro vive. Vez encima de la repisa de la chimenea, esta su daga y una vara de madera labrada que llevaba encima. – Helga se levanta y toma la vara en su mano.        La mira de manera detallista.      Ve con sorpresa el escudo. – son sus únicas pertenencias.        Estoy esperando a que recupere totalmente la conciencia.       Las pesadillas y las abruptas levantadas me tiene preocupada.

Slytherin – susurra.     Sus dedos juegan con la vara. – puedo verlo, quiero confirmar algo.

Si supongo que no habrá problema, esta dormido. – se levanta, he inician su recorrido al cuarto donde descansa el huésped.        Al entrar al cuarto Helga contiene la exclamación de sorpresa al confirmar la identidad del joven.

¿Todas las heridas han sanado? – interroga

No, la del hombro se niega a cerrar.     He tratado de todo, pero simplemente se rehúsa a sanar.

Es mago, tu medicina no funcionara en él.     La fiebre como sé a comportado. – se acerca a la cama.  Con dulzura mueve un mechón de la frente. La palpa y siente el calor que emana el cuerpo enfermo. 

La ha tenido alta hasta el día que llegaste tú.       Se la pasa delirando, a mí me confunde con una mujer llamada Helena. – responde.

¿Tienes hojas de manzana o de león?.

Creo que tengo hojas de león.     Porque la pregunta

Para preparar una infusión para él.       La necesita ya que su magia esta combatiendo contra su propio cuerpo.        Esto se debe a un veneno que esta circulando.      Le has dado algún tipo de brebaje compuesto con hojas de dragón. – pregunta 

No pero si le he dado un té de yerbas verdes. – ve como Helga hace ciertos movimientos con su mano sobre el rostro del joven. La tenue luz cobriza le cubre el rostro 

Esto lo ayudara un poco – responde cansada.

¿De verdad sabes quién es él? – interroga curiosa.

Sí, es el regente del oeste.  Lord Salazar Slytherin – informa Lady Hufflepuff.

Lord Slytherin – un tenue temblor atraviesa el cuerpo de Rowena cuando menciona el nombre.

El mismo – confirmando lo dicho, se levanta de la cama- ahí algún caballo en tu hogar, hay que traer a una curandera para tratarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Mark podrá partir esta tarde y llevar el mensaje – dice la morena.    Mirando detenidamente las facciones del hombre acostado.       Ve que esta sufriendo con alguna pesadilla.

¿Tendrás algo donde pueda escribir el mensaje? – solicita.     Rowena se da la vuelta.      En ese momento Salazar se levanta asustado.       Sus ojos vidriosos miran hacia donde están las voces y ahí la ve.    La hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios.     La misma suavidad de movimiento que siempre acompaña a la bella de Lady Sonne. El miedo pasa a la ira incontrolada.  Sus ojos se vuelven fríos, sin vida.

Sí, claro – inician a salir de la habitación Helga va adelante, Rowena la sigue de cerca. – en el cuarto donde duermes ahí.      De pronto el ambiente se cargo de pesadez y resentimiento.

Helena aléjate de la traidora – la voz atestada de rencor se escucha en la habitación.       Las dos mujeres se voltean a ver que esta pasando.   La frialdad en los ojos de Salazar las deja pasmada, inconscientes retroceden unos pasos.       Cuantos sentimientos encontrados reflejan las pupilas dilatadas del hombre.    Su mirar esta fija en el cuerpo de la Dama Helga. – no lo pienso repetir de nuevo, aléjate de la traidora.

Aquí nadie lo a traicionado – dice Rowena temerosa.      Helga traga despacio. El fuego de la chimenea que ahí en el cuarto se apaga, el ambiente se vuelve mortalmente gélido. 

Ven a tu dueño varita – dice ignorando las palabras dichas por Rowena.   La vara escapa de las frágiles manos de Helga para dar directo a quien la invoca.   Se levanta de la cama con dificultad y apunta sin contemplación a Helga con su varita.

Salazar escúchame – trata de llamar su atención – ella no es ninguna traidora, su nombre es Lady Helga Hufflepuff. – Salazar la mira.       Su quijada ligeramente alzada, el rostro con un rictus de animadversión, le dan un aire realmente atemorizante. – _gracias a dios_ – piensa al tener la mirada puesta sobre ella- ella es la hija del terrateniente del noroeste.

Hija de Terrateniente del Noroeste. – repite las ultimas palabras de Rowena – no seas tan mentirosa. – un súbito movimiento y las distancia que lo separan se acortaron peligrosamente. Salazar toma del brazo a Rowena y la empuja a un lado haciendo que cayera al piso.      Rowena se golpea contra la mesa y queda inconsciente.

Helga ahoga el grito al ver la cara de Salazar a escasos centímetro de la suya. La sonrisa cínica de una serpiente adorna sus labios.      El joven la toma por el cuello y la tira al piso sin piedad.        Se pone sobre ella y la inmoviliza con sus piernas. Helga regresa a tomar orientación cuando en su garganta siente la punta de la varita de él.

Mi padre es amigo de tu abuelo. –musita -    Se conocen de años.   Ya no te he traicionado.      Nunca lo haría, mi familia y la tuya...

Calla, sucia embustera – le entierra mas la punta en el cuello. Helga trata de sacudirse a Salazar de encima, pero no puedo porque el cuerpo de Salazar es mas pesado que el de ella. Rowena abre con dificultad los párpados.        Con horror ve a Salazar sobre Helga. – Ya pronto podrás encontrarte con tu familia en el otro mundo.

NO – grita Rowena.     Salazar mira sorprendido hacia donde escucho el grito.   Ve el menudo cuerpo de la mujer levantarse y lanzarse contra él.    Los dos caen al piso.  Rowena queda encima de él. – HELGA SAL DE AQUÍ. BUSCA A ULRIC O A MARK.

Pero – tartamudea.     Salazar abre los ojos y mira quien esta sobre él.    Ve a la mujer de cabellos azabaches.        Siente el calor que emana.  Ve imágenes en su mente.  Jamaquea la cabeza desaparecen.

ALZO – Helga se levanta a la carrera y sale de la habitación.

Quítate de encima, no es contigo el problema – dice distante Salazar.

No puedo, harás una barbarie si lo hago – Rowena tiene sus brazos cruzados formando una tijera sobre el cuello de Salazar.- tiene que creerme que ella no es quien te ha traicionado.- Una férrea batalla de miradas se desata.        Rowena ve en sus ojos el porque de su ira y odio.  Una mujer rubia como Helga, empuñando una daga contra su cuerpo.      Se distrae.

No me dejas de otra. – con un movimiento de sus piernas se saca a Rowena de encima.    Ahora es él quien la sujeta.

Escúchame, ella no es esa mujer – dice desesperada.     Sus manos están sujetas por las de él. – llego hace unas horas a mi hogar.        Yo te saque del rió.    Hace dos semanas. Acuérdate – siente como afloja un poco el agarre.

Del rió – repite confundido. Inicia a escuchar voces

_Caballero por favor, haga un favor a este mundo y mátelo.     Seres como él, no deberían contaminar nuestro aire con su aliento rastrero. _– la voz aterrada de una mujer pide.__

Sí, estabas herido.      Te he cuidado desde entonces. – afirma la mujer. Rowena nota el cambio en el rostro de su agresor. Ve miedo, angustia, pánico. De nuevo las imágenes regresan a la mente de Salazar. 

La sangre difundida por la piel... El sabor amargo de la desilusión...

_Qué se siente ser apuñalado por lo que más idolatras y amas en esta vida – _ironiza la voz de un hombre en todo su esplendor.

El dolor de la mentira...       Los planes para el futuro destruidos.

_Esto es lo que te merece aberración de la naturaleza – _manifiesta cruel de nuevo la mujer.

La espada cayendo...  El correr por el bosque... Los gritos de aborrecimiento contra su persona... 

_Eres culpable – _la voz de un hombre comenta sin compasión.

La lluvia mísera...       Quimeras del falso amor y el juramento incumplido...     Traiciones...

_¿Entonces por qué no le has dicho tu secreto? – cuestiona _

El rostro amado temblando de terror...  El caer por un abismo oscuro... 

_ERES UN MAGO. DIOS SANTO      ALÉJATE DE MI ENGENDRO DEL DIABLO.       APÁRTATE NO ME TOQUES. ALÉJATE    COMO PUDE DEJARME TOCAR POR UN MONSTRUO.-_grita rallando en la histeria 

El resplandor verde... Muerte injusta...

La sombra de una mujer de ojos verdes brillantes se materializa enfrente de él. - _Ella dice la verdad Salazar_ – manifiesta melancólica.       Salazar suelta a Rowena y retrocede asustado. 

Rowena se sienta y respira algo aliviada al no tener el peso del cuerpo encima.        Se levanta.        Escucha el sollozar lastimero.      Ve en un rincón oculto a Salazar, se acerca con cuidado. Lo ve temblar como hoja que es mecida por el viento cruel; gruesas lagrimas salen de sus ojos con amargura y miedo.  Se abraza ha sí mismo.       Repite palabras sin sentido.   Un nudo en el estomago se le forma a Rowena al verlo así.

No quiero mas dolor... – susurra impotente.  Mas pasa sí mismo, que para la mujer. Ella se sienta con cuidado al lado de él y lo abraza con amor.

Ya... ya... todo paso... - Salazar le devuelve el abrazo y rompen en una llanto desesperanzado sobre su pecho acogedor.  Ella le acaricia con suavidad el cabello, palabras de aliento brotan de sus labios.      La por el dintel de la puerta pareceré su hermano con cara de alarma y a Helga mostrando toda la preocupación que podría tener para lo que había vivido momentos antes de salir de ahí.  Rowena los mira con melancolía y pesar.

Ulric ayúdame para acostarlo en la cama – pide algo cansada. Salazar la abraza con mas fuerza. Comprende que él no desea separarse de ella. – mejor no.    Helga prepara lo que ibas a hacer, las hojas de león están en la alacena. – levanto la mano y hizo señal que los dejaran solos.

Así lo hicieron.   Ulric al rato le trajo la infusión para que el perturbado mozo bebiera.       Salazar momentos después se durmió en los protectores y delicados brazos de Rowena.    Ella lo observa con detenimiento, puede ver la cicatriz en el cuello.       Desde que había llegado él,  nunca sé había preocupado como ahora.      Es diferente.      Un sentimiento embriagador se ha plantado en su  corazón sin que sé diera cuenta.       Tantas contradicciones y preguntas afloran.      ¿

¿Quién lo habrá lastimado de ese modo? – se pregunta. Sigue acariciando los bermejos cabellos del mozo. La expresión triste de su rostro es palpable.

Mark llega y ve a Rowena en el piso siendo abrazada por un durmiente Salazar.        Esto le molesta. Entre Ulric y él lo levanta y acuestan en la cama. Salen del dormitorio.   Helga esta en la sala preocupada.        Les había contado lo sucedido a los dos hombres sobre la reacción violenta de Salazar hacia ella.     Nunca había visto a alguien mirarla con desprecio y rabia.       Escucha los pasos de los inquilinos, se levanta y va hacia donde se encuentra Rowena.     La abraza con aprensión. Rowena le sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo.

Gracias a los dioses estas bien – dice con voz algo quebrada. –  no te paso nada...  estas bien...

No te preocupes Helga.       Ya todo esta bien. – responde serena – esta durmiendo ahora mismo, no te inquietes.

¿Qué paso aquí? – cuestiona Mark intranquilo. Su mente es una mezcolanza de sentimientos, entre culpabilidad por dejarlas solas con un desconocidos, hasta perdón para su mismo por saber que Rowena esta bien – ¿por qué las ataco? 

A mi no me ataco, fue a Helga. – revela tranquila -        Pensó que era alguien que lo traiciono. – Ulric levanta la ceja sorprendido por el nombre que escucha brotar de los labios de su hermana.- ¿Helga escribiste la carta? – pregunta.   El deseo de estar sola la invade.  Necesita llorar y no lo piensa hacer enfrente de ellos.

Sí, aquí esta lista. – se la entrega.       Helga ve que la expresión de tristeza no ha desaparecido en del rostro de su amiga.

Excelente.  Mark podrías llevar esta carta al castillo del Lord Slytherin.     Es de suma importancia que llegue para mañana en la mañana.

¿Dónde Lord Slytherin? No seria mejor a donde Lord Hufflepuff – cuestiona Mark.- además no creo que sea conveniente dejarlas solas de nuevo con él.

No, donde Lord Slytherin. – se acerca a él y en un susurro le dice el nombre del bello durmiente.        Un rictus de sorpresa adorna el rostro de Mark.

Parto inmediato – toma la carta.  Pasa al lado de Ulric, y como un susurro le dice – Cuídalas – sale por la puerta.

Ulric gracias por haber venido – reconoce.     La voz se escucha cansada – podrías cumplir la parte del trato que hablamos ayer – le recuerda.

Sí – responde.    Toma su capa y se la pone – regreso en un rato.

La puerta se cierra.     Rowena se deja caer sobre la mecedora y rompe a llorar de manera aflictiva.    No le importa ya nada, si esta sola o no.       Necesita llorar.   Se cubre el rostro con sus manos. Su mente quiere dejar de pensar, pero no puede.  Tantas cosas han pasado.   Demasiadas para su gusto.

_A esto te refería madre.      ¿Qué ya llegaría la hora de conocer mi descendencia?    ¿Quién soy en verdad?        No soy tu hija.   ¿Qué esta pasando?   Mi mundo sé convulsiona y no sé si es para bien o para mal.   ¿Qué hago?        ¿Qué hago?       Dios._

Siente la calidez de un abrazo envolverla.     Sé aferrar con desesperación contra el cuerpo que le ofrece la calidez.        Llora libre, deja que las presiones salgan.     Necesita sentirse segura y esos brazos se le ofrece esa seguridad.

 Llorar es bueno – susurra Helga. Rowena la aprieta mas contra si. – shhhh... ya... todo pasara. – Rowena de pronto cae en cuenta donde esta y quien la abraza.       Saca su rostro y la mira a la cara. Ve compasión y comprensión en las claras pupilas de su invitada.   La empuja suave para separarse, se limpia las lagrimas derramadas.       Se levantada, se arregla el cabello y alisa un poco la ropa.

Gracias – regresa la mascara de serenidad que siempre porta desde la muerte de su madre. – ¿Quieres algo de comer? – le pregunta como si nada hubiera pasado.       Se dirige a la cocina.

Si... –responde insegura Helga.    Se asombra del cambio tan repentino de condición mental.

Vamos, tus escoltas llegaran pronto – la insta ha acompañarla – y creo que un plato de sopa caliente les será reconfortante.    - Helga asintió y la sigue.

Las horas pasan.        El galopar de caballos se escucha.        

Han llegado Helga.- manifiesta Rowena.       Se limpia las manos con un trapo.        Lo deja en la mesa.- quédate aquí, no quiero que los hombres de Ulric se le ocurran hacer ninguna estupidez. – se coloca la capa sobre sus hombros, pero no la cierra.  Sale de la casa.  Helga se queda cerca de la ventana viendo como llegan unos caballos.        Reconoce el caballo moteado de Ulric y al jinete, es Ion. Su corazón da un salto de alegría al verlo bajar en buen estado.     Ve como los hermanos intercambian un par de palabras, hasta que Rowena da su consentimiento para lo que pidió el menor.

Hola Rowena – saluda el hombre – como lo prometí, aquí están los escoltas.    ¿Cómo esta ella?.

Esta bien Ulric. ¿Qué deseas de verdad? – le pregunta al verlo mirar insistente a la casa- 

Muchas cosas, ninguna me la puedes dar tu – murmura bajo 

No te pongas dramático, por favor – responde sarcástica.

No tienes que estar todo el tiempo a la defensa – responde agrio.   Un silencio lo envuelve unos momentos. Ella lo rompe.

Ella te agradece que les perdones la vida a sus escoltas. – manteniendo un mismo tono de voz.

Dale esto Rowena – le entrega un sobre.      Ella lo mira suspicaz – lo apreciaría mucho.   No te preocupes no tiene nada malo, simplemente una carta.

Se lo haré llegar.        Ahora puedes irte.      No quiero que tus chicos hagan algún disparate.

¿Estas bien? – pregunta ignorando la petición hecha.

Si lo estoy, ahora por favor puedes irte.        Tengo que atender a los recién llegados.       Yo te haré llegar los caballos mas tarde a tu campamento, no te preocupes por ello.

Que así sea – da media vuelta.    Llega a su caballo y lo monta, se retira de la presencia de la mujer. Helga sale de la casa para ayudar a Rowena. Diana esta contenta de ver a su señora sana.        Ion ayuda al otro escolta a desmontar.

Entran a la casa. Rowena e Ion llevan a la escolta al cuarto de ella para que descanse en la cama.      Diana ayuda a Helga a servir los tazones con sopa.     Rowena regresa.

He dejado a Ion en el cuarto que tú usas.     Esta agotado por el viaje. –informa la mujer. Diana mira a su señora, sabe de los sentimientos que se profesan ambos.

Gracias Rowena – voy a verlo. – Diana quédate con Rowena, ayúdala en lo que puedas

Si mi Lady – la ve desaparecer por le corredor.

Come, debes tener hambre – le dice al tiempo que le pasa un tazón.       Las dos mujeres se sientan a la mesan y degustan lo servido. En la habitación de Helga cosas pasan.

Señora mía, esta bien – pregunta al ver la entrar por la puerta.

Si, estoy bien.    ¿Tú cómo estas?, Te trataron bien. – le mira el hombre y ve la mancha de sangre en el vendaje – tu herida no ha sanado verdad. Déjame revisarla.

Por favor, no se rebaje a eso.      Le aseguró que no es nada. –

No digas tontería. – enérgica responde – no me obligues a darte una orden. - Ion se deja quitar la camisa. Helga se sonroja un poco al ver el torso desnudo.   Le quita los vendajes con cuidado de no haberle daño.   Un leve quejido sale de los labios del hombre.      Hace su trabajo en silencio.

Los sentimientos de ambos se notan en el ambiente.     La suave fragancia de ella.  El acentuado respirar de él. Las miradas furtivas de ambos.  Sus cuerpos gritando ámame por al aproximación del otro.

Me preocupaste – la mujer manifiesta – pensé que te perdía

Señora, yo... sus palabras llenan de alegría este corazón, pero sabe que el sentimiento que tiene por mí,  no le es productivo – dice apesadumbrado.

No puedo evitarlo. – responde rendida

Tiene que tratar, como yo lo hago todo los días

Calla por favor, déjame disfrutar este momento. – le toma el rostro entre sus manos y lo besa dulcemente. Él la atrae contra su cuerpo, profundizan el beso.  Son tantos sentimientos negados para ambos.      Se separan en busca de aire.     Ella recuesta su frente contra la cabeza de él.       Ion no la ha soltado aun.    La calidez de ambos cuerpos invita a un acercamiento mas intimo.

¿Por qué Ion? – pregunta quedamente. Trata de reprimir las lagrimas.

No lo sé  - escuchan pasos por le pasillo.      Lady Hufflepuff no lo ha soltado.  No quiere apartarse de él, le duele tanto.

Helga alguien viene – dice dulce.  Ella mueve  a la cabeza en señal de negativa.       No desea separarse.   El dócilmente la obliga ha hacerlo. – lo siento. – la besa nuevamente. Tocan la puerta. Hace que regresen a su cruda realidad.    Ella la hija del terrateniente y él un soldado al servicio de su señor. Se separan.       La puerta se abre dando paso a Rowena

Helga todo sin problema.     La herida esta bien.    

Sí Rowena. La herida esta sanando sin problema.   Tendrás alguna camisa para que el se ponga encima. – dice monótona.

Ya se la traigo.  Por cierto la Srta. Solei te esta llamando.

Esta bien, iré a verla – se dirige al soldado – puedes descansa en la cama si desea.

Gracias, mi señora – responde con la cabeza gacha.       Las dos mujeres salen de la habitación. 

Hola Chic@:

Aquí esta otro capitulo de mi historia...  Espero que le fuera de su agrado y mucho ;-)


	9. El amor al igual que la esperanza es lo ...

Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló. La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw. Ellos le pertenecen ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos. Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto. Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.

**Los Herederos!!!**

Por: Sakura_Corazón

_Capitulo IX_

**El amor al igual que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se debe perder.**

El cantar de los ruiseñores llena el ambiente ese día. Las nubes ligeras pasan por el cielo plomizo. Desde la habitación del castillo del Lord Slytherin un hombre observe el descansar de su amada. Errol el gallardo, es una sombra triste de sí. Parece un espectro. El rostro sombrío ya no alberga los brillantes luceros azules que los caracterizan, están faltos de luz; ojeras negras, palidez enfermiza, cabellos descuidados. 

El letargo comatoso envuelve a Naira desde que llega al castillo. La curandera a hecho todo lo posible para recuperarla, mas algo le impide regresar. Las heridas han sido tratadas por las hábiles manos de la mujer, mas se niegan a sanar. 

- Naira regresa por favor – suplica murmurando – no me dejes, sin ti no soy nada. Sin ti estoy perdido en la oscuridad. – da rienda suelta a sus emociones ahogadas en el dolor y la soledad. Lagrimas agrias se deslizan silentes por la faz del hombre.

- Por favor dioses, si esto es una prueba de nuestro amor, permite que pasemos. – aprieta la mano vendada de la mujer- ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara, cómo?

- Deja de culparte – le contesta el lobo, su fiel amigo. Lo mira serio, sus ojos ambarinos muestran dolor también.- no fue tu culpa, es mas, nadie esperaba que nos traicionara – el lobo trapa en la cama y se echa a los pies de Naira – Además Errol, es Naira, ella sabrá como salir del aprieto en que se encuentra. Confía y ten fe.

- Errol lo mira melancólicamente y después a ella. Un suspiro sale de sus labios. Toma el paño y lo humedece en el agua de la palangana. Con cuidado lo coloca en la frente de ella para bajar la fiebre que ala cosa.

- Confío en ti Naira – le da un tierno beso en los labios. Un susurro se escucha de los labios de Naira cuando Errol sale a cambiar el agua.

- Errol no me dejes.

La puerta de roble macizo se abre dejando pasar a una mujer de cabellos castaños. Se acerca a la cama y mira a la mujer que descansa lánguida. El lobo alza la cabeza y la observa.

- Hola Frey – saluda la mujer. El animal sacude la cabeza en señal de saludo. – donde esta Errol. – el lobo mira hacia la puerta lateral, la mujer deduce que esta ahí. Se abre dejando pasar a un hombre de cabellos negros.

- Aislin – sorprendido de verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta

- Vine a hablar contigo. Hay esperanza de recuperar a Naira. – expresa segura.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – 

- Lo que escuchaste. Hace unas horas entre en el mundo de los sueños en busca del joven Slytherin. No se como, pero pase a otro nivel, entre en el mundo de la oscuridad y la vi. Una dama me guió a ella. -

- Estas diciendo que Naira esta en el mundo de la oscuridad – confirmando lo dicho. 

- Si, esta viva, pero sé esta muriendo poco a poco.

- Porque no la trajiste de regreso

- No puede. Ella me rechazo de una manera un poco ortodoxa. – dice al tiempo que se acaricia un costado de su cuerpo y hace una mueca de dolor - La dama dispuso que lo mejor era sacarme. Me inicie a desgastarme. Fue algo sorprendente.

- _Viste, se puede salvarse_ – manifiesta contento el animal, al ver que hay una esperanza. Errol la mira tratando de ver si es una invención de ella.

- Errol lo que puedo hacer es llevarte al mundo de los sueños y de ahí la dama te guiara al de la oscuridad. – continua con su idea.

- ¿Se puede confiar en ella? – pregunto 

- No lo sé. Lo que sé, es que se llama Helena Stanwall – Errol al escuchar ese nombre se palidece mas de lo que estas. El ruido de cristal estrellándose contra el piso se escucha. Los dos miran hacia la puerta principal

- Has dicho Stanwall – pregunta estremecida la anciana dama Adriana por lo que escucha. En el piso resto de cristales están esparcidos.

- Si, la conoce – interroga Aislin. Errol observa la repentina agitación de su señora.

- Ella... te contactó Aislin – ansiosa pregunta. Su rostro muestra alegría. 

- Lady Adriana. Esta bien – al verla tan agitada.

- Dioses... gracias... por... escuchar... mis... suplicas – manifiesta entrecortada.

- Aislin pásame esa silla – sostiene a la dama. La respiración tranquila se vuelve inquieta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – jala la silla. La dama se lleva la mano al pecho. Los estertores por conseguir aire se hacen mas fuerte.

- Lady Stanwall era la esposa del hermano menor de Lord Lokë. Hace mucho tiempo murió. – contesta a la pregunta hecha mientras ayuda a sentar a la dama. – Llama a nana, creo que la dama esta sufriendo un ataque de asma.

- No llames a nadie, estoy bien – contradice la petición hecha por su subordinado - ¿Hace cuánto te contacto Helena? – pregunta la anciana entre resoplidos. Sus ojos brillan expectante por la respuesta. 

- Ella me contacto hace un par de horas, mientras estuve en el mundo de los sueños. Me mostró donde esta Naira.- una sonrisa de satisfacción adorna el rostro de la anciana. Cierra los ojos y se obliga a respirar con mas normalidad.

- De verdad no necesita a Nana. No se ve muy bien. – preocupado sugiere Errol.

- No querido, estoy bien. Fue la impresión por lo que escuche – responde dulce la anciana respira con mas tranquilidad. - ¿Te hablo de Salazar? – pregunta más tranquila.

No me dijo mucho. Solo que esta bien donde esta, y que pronto lo encontraremos. – comenta la cazadora de sueños. – solo hay un problema. Yo como cazadora puedo entrar al mundo de los sueños, pero Errol no. Hay que hacer un conjuro y preparar varias pociones de revitalización para Errol y más adelante para Naira. Y tal vez lo más peligroso, será la cantidad de magia que necesitare para hacer el paso de este nivel al otro.

Ordena que pociones necesitas. – indica la dama – serán preparadas al instante. Sobre la magia si necesitas puedes contar conmigo.

No creo que usted pueda, necesito por lo menos dos personas jóvenes y sanas, por una que entren al mundo de los sueños, pero para el mundo de la oscuridad serán más. El peligro esta en que pueden pasar demasiado tiempo dando energía hasta matarlos. Y no sé cuanta energía necesitare para la entrada al mundo de la oscuridad.

- No te preocupes, todo se resolverá en su debido momentos – manifiesta la dama con esperanza.

- ¿Para cuándo puede ser realizado el conjuro? – pregunta Errol

- Esta misma tarde. Solo consigue cuatros personas para realizar el conjuro. – 

- Dalo por hecho. – Errol sale de la habitación. Las mujeres siguen hablando sobre lo que hay que hacer.

La tarde llega rigurosa como ella solo saber hacerlo. El silencio es extraño para esa hors tan movida. Pocos hombres y mujeres pasan por ese pasillo que dan a las mazmorras. Dos mujeres pasan con frazada y otras cosas mas que necesitan. Abren la puerta de madera vieja. El olor a humedad se hace patente con su característica fragancia a tierra mojada. Colocaron en el piso las frazadas blancas, sobre ellas crean un gran circulo y dentro de ese circulo crean tres círculos mas, los cuales quedan entrelazados. Dejando ver tres triángulos perfectamente simétricos; en centro del espacio que dejan de los triángulos, forman una estrella de cuatro puntos y dentro de la estrella una cruz formada con varias piedras. De las alforjas sacan incienso y otras piedras de diferentes tamaños y colores. Las colocan en el piso, a medidas que la colocan recitan una invocación especial.

- Esta todo listo – pregunta Aislin 

- Sí, pequeña. – responde la venerable mujer. Algo inquieta se siente - Segura que no necesitaras mas ayuda de la que has solicitado.- cuestiona 

- No, porque no seré por mucho tiempo su enlace con el mundo de los sueños. – manifiesta tranquila y consciente de lo que sucederá mas adelante - Mas bien nos encargaremos que no pierdan su esencia.

- Ya veo, segura que resultara lo que has propuesto – pregunta algo insegura la Dama. Ya lleva muchos años sin efectuar conjuros de magia tan elevada. 

- Tiene que – responde decidida 

La puerta se abre dando paso a un hombre que en sus brazos carga a una mujer dormida. Con suavidad la acuesta en el medio de uno de los círculos. Dos hombres y dos mujeres pasan y toman los puntos que indica la cruz que esta en el centro de todo. Cada uno representa un punto cardinal. Con asombro ve quienes son. La posición Norte la toma su hermana, Fionna... El punto Sur se ocupa por Stevan, su guardián fiel... El Este es adquirido por una de las fieles servidoras del señor del castillo Raquel... Y al Oeste se posiciona Anthony, uno de los nietos de Lady Adriana...

- Todo esta listo – pregunta el hombre de cabellos negros, sus ojos apagados están recobrando la luz.

- Si, toma estas dos pociones y acuéstate al lado de Naira – responde la mujer pasándole las botellas, una de ellas contiene una poción amarillosa y la otra azulada.- te dará sueño la amarilla y la azul es para mantenerte vivo, sí tú magia baja mucho. No te prometo nada, posiblemente Frey desaparezca por el desgaste mágico que representara, pero podrás recuperarlo mas adelante. También te digo que si no la saca ahora no lo podrá hacer nunca más.

- No te preocupe, yo la sacare. Por cierto no dejes que mi pupilo participe en este conjuro, él no sabe controlar todavía su poder y no quiero ninguna calamidad más. ¿Iniciamos? – pregunta una vez tomada la primera poción.

- Si... – Errol se acuesta en el duro y frío piso. Aislin sigue hablando- Una vez que estés dormido Errol, yo iniciare el conjuro con ayuda de la Dama Adriana que sé ha ofrecido. Me veras en el mundo de los sueños. Después de ahí veras a la Dama Helena. Me vera diferente, pero me reconocerás por el tatuaje en el rostro – le indica calmada la cazadora de sueños. Errol asiente.

- Aguanta, ya me encontraré contigo amor – dice en un susurro a su amada. Después cae dormido. Aislin lo cubre con la frazada y en su frente dibuja la runa uruz, que le da fuerza y saluda quien la porta. El ambiente se inicia a carga con magia.

- Están listos todos – pregunta a los demás. Todos asienten afirmativamente. – Solo les pido la mayor concentración y precaución con lo que haremos en adelante, este es el momento para retroceder. – manifiesta serie. -

- Adelante hermana – indica Fionna regia en su posición – sabemos lo que pasara si fallamos – Fionna saca su daga y la pone en su mano izquierda. Los demás la imitan. 

Aislin se sienta en el ultimo circulo libre. De la nada una llama aparece. Cierra sus ojos con calma y parcimonia. Todo su cuerpo se relaja. La respiración es fluida. Levanta su mano derecha lleva un puñal. Todos los demás la acompañan es este movimiento.

Señora de la virtud. Señora del sueño eterno. Concédenos tu gracia y consideración. Permíteme llevarlo a su destino. Deja que yo, tú fiel y leal servidora sea su guía en el tránsito por tu mundo. A cambio te doy mi fuerza mientras este en tu dominio.

Dicha estas palabras corta la palma de su mano izquierda y deja que la sangre fluya por la herida provocada sobre el fuego. Los cuatro mortales que representan los puntos cardinales hacen lo mismo. Su sangre cae justo sobre las piedras, las cuales inician a brillar tenuemente. Crean un vinculo. Aislin cae sobre su espalda instantes después. Sus ojos están en blanco. Ha pasado al otro lado. 

La bruma grisácea y espesa se disipa de manera agónica. El repicar sordo de las gotas cayendo se escucha. Pasos calculados se acercan. La mujer aparece ante él. El tatuaje brilla intensamente en el rostro pálido. Su mirada es diferente, más áspera. Lo mira con sus ojos chocolates claros irradian decisión. 

- Andando – indica severa. Se da la vuelta e inicia a caminar por el largo pasillo que tiene por delante – que estas esperando. – lo llama nuevamente. – no tenemos tiempo.

Errol la sigue. El pasillo de piedra calcárea. Subieron por las escaleras. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta dañada. Los remaches que unen a los tablones están desprendidos en parte. Se ve vieja.

- Hasta aquí te puedo acompañar.- indica la mujer. De sus ropas saca una botella.- Cuando la encuentres dale esto a beber. La ayudara. – Errol toma el frasco entre sus manos. Lo guarda en los pliegues de su ropa. – cuídate y sobre todo no toques nada. – asiente. Su mano se posa sobre el pomo de la puerta. La intensa luz lo envuelve y todo cambia.

La oscuridad lo envuelve con sus brazos largos. Todo a su alrededor da vueltas. Al horizonte una luz cobriza va cobrando fuerza. Hasta que la oscuridad es absorbida por ella. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, ve que hay alguien enfrente de él. Es una mujer de largos y negros cabellos como la purpúrea noche. Sus ojos grises como plata liquida lo miran fijamente. Lo analizan, rebuscan en su alma algún defecto.

- Errol McColt bienvenido a mis dominios – dice la mujer con su armoniosa voz. – Lamento que sea de esta manera que no conozcamos.

- ¿En dónde esta Naira? – pregunta serio.

- Sígueme... – la mujer le da la espalda e inicia a caminar. Se detiene. – una advertencia. Si no logras sacarla ahora, no podrá salir nunca.

- Comprendo. – dice tranquilo. Ya se lo han dicho, es ahora o nunca. – si no la puedo sacar, entonces me quedare.

- Tu amor por ella será la cave – sentencia la mujer de manera austera de sentimientos. Reinician a caminar.

Errol la sigue silenciosos, esta absorto en sus pensamientos. A sus alrededores interminables montañas de pierda pulida se alzan majestuosas, el ambiente parece austero de calor, humanidad y sentimientos, pero es todo lo contrario. Recorren los pasillos interminables en silencio. Errol con impaciencia por la travesía larga se acerca a Helena para preguntarle cuando llegara a su destino, pero algo lo distrae. En la pared de roca sólida una imagen cobra forma.

_Una niña pequeña se vislumbra; la exquisita prenda que porta, los largos y encantadores mechones de rojo cabello, la piel tostada por el sol cálido y los bellos ojos aguamarina; hermosa como la mujer que la acompaña. Errol deduce que es la madre de la pequeña. El hermoso bosque se muestra en todo su esplendor. La pequeña corre entre los árboles bajo la mirada vigilante de la madre._

_- Naira es hora de irnos – dice la mujer de manera dulce._

_- Sí mami, ya voy – la infanta corre a los brazos de su madre y las dos desaparecen en al espesura del bosque._

Cambia, otra imagen aparece. La misma pequeña jugando distraída en un hermoso patio. Un hombre de mirada benevolente y dulce se entretiene observándola desde la ventana del castillo. Transforma lo visto, ahora aparece la misma niña, ahora es una joven mujer, lleva una magnífica espada en mano y esta desafiando a un joven de cabello negro

- ¿Dama, que significan estas imágenes? – pregunta intrigado

- Es la vida de ella, de la forma en que las demás personas la ven o veían. – 

La imagen se deforma y reforma nuevamente ante sus ojos azures. La reconoce, la una luz lo envuelve y desaparece del lado de Helena. Errol no se da cuenta de lo sucedido, esta absorto reconociendo el lugar donde se encuentra.

_El astro rey cabalga raudo por el cielo plomizo del otoño. Las hojas ocres caen al paso de la doncella del viento. La sinfonía del ambiente se llena con las risas divertidas de las jóvenes del antaño que se han mezclado para siempre en el ambiente._

_Las paredes de piedra orgullosa se yerguen de manera mágica, el tiempo ha pasado por ella de manera perceptible. Lo que fue del imponente castillo del terrateniente del sudoeste, es ahora, restos de escombros gallardos que se niegan a caer por el paso del tiempo, a morir, a desapareces, a ser olvidados. La belleza de los restos es increíble. Las mustias enredaderas se mezclan entres las piedras que fueron paredes elevadas. El piso agrietado deja ver pequeños arbustos secos y osadas flores que se niegan a irse aun a su descanso correspondiente del año. Esculturales estatuas se dejan observar entres las columnas caídas. Unas estatuas han sucumbido al paso del tiempo y yacen en el piso como vulgares pedazos de piedra maldita; otras se yerguen aun desafiando al destino cruel que les depara el paso del tiempo, ha pesar de que han perdido pedazos de su apariencia ya; silenciosas guardianas de lo que fue la vida alguna vez el lugar donde están atadas._

_El sonido de cascos hiriendo el piso desentona la sinfonía apacible que ejecutada la naturaleza. Todos callan. Un joven aparece montado sobre un galante caballo moteado. El ambiente se viste de tensión. Ya muchos son los años que nadie visita el lugar. _

_El joven aminora la velocidad al observar los claroscuros que hay en el lugar. La curiosidad lo corroe y desmonta del caballo. Lo que descubre lo sorprende. En el medio de toda la destrucción del tiempo y las guerras, ahí estaba. Erecta sobre su pedestal de mármol, en el centro de la fuente seca, reina silenciosa del lugar. _

_La expresión plasmada en el mármol es de melancolía por los viejos tiempos olvidados, pero al mismo tiempo de alegría por lo vivido alguna vez en el lugar. Las manos entrelazadas suplicantes y la belleza intrínseca del rostro cincelado lo tiene hechizados. Cada curvatura de la faz fue dada con maestría y audacia, obra de un gran maestro artesano. Siente que lo llama e invita a tocarla. Se acerca como si fuera el dueño del lugar, las manos enguantadas con delicadeza tocan la piedra pulida que asemeja a la tersa piel de una mujer joven._

Errol como una figura etérea observa todo.     Y recuerda lo vivido.    Hay conoció a Naira.   Una sonrisa cubre su rostro pálido y cetrino. La ve tan hermosa y aguerrida como siempre la recuerda.

_De pronto el austero metal de una filosa espada lo hace regresar de su ensueño._

_- No deberías estar tocando lo que no es suyo – manifiesta molesta la voz de una mujer joven – levanta las manos donde pueda verlas._

_- No sabia que tenia dueño la estatua – dice mientras hace lo indicado por la mujer. Su rostro no ha perdido la sonrisa que lo acompaña siempre. No esta preocupado por la situación, es mas le divierte._

_- Bien, ahora deseé la vuelta. Despacio y no intente hacer nada – indica._

_El joven hombre hace lo indicado. Espera ver una mujer fea y de espantoso aspecto, pero se lleva una sorpresa. Ante sus ojos azules la imagen de un ángel bajado del cielo se revela de manera impetuosa. De largos cabellos rojizos como el fuego eterno del infierno; ojos de mirada intensa tan parecidos al mar bravío del norte; talle perfecto, envidia de las diosas; amplias caderas y piernas torneadas con la infinita paciencia de un artesano. Si la estatua lo había hechizado lo que vio ahora lo ha dejado extasiado y fuera de sus pensamientos._

_Los ojos fieros de la joven mujer lo miran desafiantes y molestos. No ha bajado la espada en ningún momento, y la pose de defensa nunca la ha abandonado. Con pasos seguros se acerca mas al hombre. Lo mira con escrutinio riguroso. Advierte, los musculosos brazos y piernas de un perfecto guerrero, la espalda ancha y bien formada; los cabellos negros como la pétrea noche sin luna; los más increíbles ojos azures que en su vida ha visto._

_- Debería matarte por lo que has hecho – manifiesta._

_- Matarme, eres solo una niña con una espada muy filosa hablando de mas- contesta seguro._

_- Encima de irrespetuoso, arrogante – hace un ligero movimiento de la espada y le efectúa una pequeña cortada en el mentón._

_- Oye, eso dolió – exclama mientras saca con parcimonia un pañuelo y se lo coloca sobre la cortada._

_- Es para que dejes de hablar – mechones de cabello ondean libre de la rigurosa trenza que somete con gracia el resto del abundante cabello._

_- No sabes con quien te has metido – dice molesto al ver la sangre sobre el pañuelo blanco. Un movimiento rápido de sus manos y piernas desarman a la mujer de la espada. Ahora Errol esta apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de la mujer. En su mano derecha porta su daga favorita justo sobre la yugular de la mujer, con la izquierda somete la mano derecha de ella._

_- Excelente movimiento, porque no lo terminas – manifiesta aguda._

_- Por la misma razón que tienes tú. – la joven de entre la manga había sacado una daga y apunta a las partes nobles del hombre._

_- Hagamos un trato beneficioso para los dos, te parece. – comenta divertido por la situación._

_- Mmm creo que no niño arrogante –un golpe bien dado en sus partes nobles, lo sacar de balance, seguidamente lo toma por el brazo que la sujeta, se agacha y usa el peso del hombre para tirarlo al piso con fuerza y ella quedar sentada sobre él con sus dagas sobre el delicioso cuello blanco._

_- Eres buena – manifiesta adolorido por el golpe recibido._

_- No tanto, no he podido desarmarte – responde. – donde las tenias escondidas._

_- Ah, estas bellezas – dos afilados puñales se pueden ver entre las mangas apuntando justo a sus costillas a la altura del corazón.- no tienes idea de la que me han salvado. Ahora bien, que tal si dejamos las armas y evitamos problemas. Te parece. _

_- No... – responde _

_- Toma... – levanta las manos y deja al descubierto sus puñales para que ella los tome._

_- Eres valiente o estúpido – ella las toma de manera desafiante. Se levanta._

_- Ninguna de las dos. Me ayudas a levantarme. – extiende la mano, ella lo mira incrédula la mano. _

_- No. tu puedes levantarte solo. – el se ríe y se levanta con elegancia._

_El trotar de los caballos acercándose se escucha._

_- Creo que debo continuar. – sus labios se juntaron y un agudo silbido sale de ellos. El gallardo caballo apareció entre las ruinas del lugar. Errol con un rápido movimiento lo monta sin que ella pueda hacer nada para detenerlo – Adiós mi bella dama. – y sin previo aviso le roba un beso._

Todo cambia. El paisaje se vuelve paredes frías, impenetrables. Ya no esta el cálido calor del bosque y mucho menos el suave murmurar de las hojas y que decir de la luz brillante del sol o de la luna. Solo hay oscuridad, amarga como puede llegar a ser. Una luz aparece. Las pareces cobran color, son de madera oscura. Los muebles aparecen, una cama confortable cubierta con sabanas blancas, un asiento cubierto con cuero, la chimenea con su fuego vivo.

_La puerta se abre y da paso a un hombre de cabello negro. Su rostro muestra cansancio y fastidio. No ha dormido bien en días y este no será la excepción. Se quita la ropa con desganas y queda con una camisa de franela blanca puesta, deja su espada al lado de la cama y sobre la mesa su varita mágica y dagas, siempre cerca, siempre lista para lo que pueda suceder. Se acuesta, un suspiro apagado escapa de su prisión, la cama que lo espera ansiosa para torturarlo con imágenes perturbadoras de una mujer que le roba la calma. Las horas pasan silenciosas._

_Silenciosa entra por la puerta una mujer. Sus largos cabellos negros se confunden con la oscuridad de la noche negra. Con delicadeza camina hasta la cama y ve con lujuria al hombre que yace dormido en ella. Sin pudor se quita la capa que porta y queda desnuda ante los ojos ciegos de la habitación en que se encuentra. El hombre increíblemente sigue dormido a pesar de la presencia femenina. Ella sin miedo se mete entre las sabanas blanca y se acurruca a su lado. Un gruñido sale de los labios del hombre y ella rápidamente se apodera de ellos como una serpiente se apodera de su presa. El beso es brutal, una pelea de fuerzas entre los dos, al final no ha ganadores solo satisfechos. La ropa escasa ropa de él inicia a salir sin problema. De pronto su mente se da cuenta de lo que pasa con su cuerpo. Los ojos azures del hombre miran con asombro e incredulidad a la mujer que yace sobre su cuerpo. El seño se frunce de manera violenta al reconocerla, sin miramiento la separa de manera brusca de su cuerpo y se sienta en la cama._

_- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación Laura? _

_- Tu sabes, recordar viejos tiempo. No puedo olvidar ciertas cosas que hacíamos juntos. Recuerdo muy bien que a ti te gustaba mucho cuando hacia eso. – responde, su lengua juguetona delineo sus propios labios._

_- Sal de aquí Laura, no quiero problemas – dice seco_

_- ¿Qué salga?... por favor Errol... Ah. ¿Es qué acaso esperas a esa mujer?_

_- No es de tu incumbencia lo que espero o no. Ahora sal de aquí y no regreses nunca mas Laura. No te lo pienso repetir... y métete en la cabeza que no somos nada, nunca lo fuimos._

_- No me digas Errol, piensas matarme, lo dudo... no tienes la fuerza y agallas para ello. – de manera irónica le responde. Se acerca a Errol y lo besa de nuevo con pasión y furia. Las manos hábiles de la mujer se enroscan en el cuello del hombre y profundiza el beso. La empuja._

_- No provoques lo que esta quieto. – dice levantándose de la cama. – cúbrete, me das asco._

_La puerta se abre de par en par. La figura de una mujer aparece. Su rostro blanco se vuelve leche ante la escena que ve. El cabello fuego vibra con intensidad y su mirada se vuelve en desolación contenida. La mujer balbucea unas palabras incompresibles por lo bajo que las dice.. Así como entra sale de la habitación, un fuerte portazo se escucha. _

_El rostro del hombre cobra un matiz de espanto al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que entro a su habitación, y rabia al darse cuenta de lo sucedido y más al caer en cuenta de que cayo redondo en la trampa de la mujer de cabellos negros. La mujer que esta en la cama sonríe de radiante al instante que sus ojos celestes._

_- Satisfecha_

_- No sabes cuanto Errol, no sabes cuanto... adiós – en un sonoro quebrar desapareció de la habitación._

Cambia el entorno. Ya no es el cuarto, ahora es un establo. El piso lleno de paja. Las pacas de paja en orden. El relinchar de los caballos que están guardado. El sol de la tarde a todo su apogeo sobre el lugar.

_Los pasos resuenan en el lugar. La mujer alza la cabeza y reconoces quien es, su rostro dulce se amarga, sigue trabajando sin importarle._

_- Hola – saluda con su voz áspera._

_- McColt – contesta severa la mujer, mientras prepara su corcel_

_- Crees que podemos hablar.. – solicita con amabilidad - es sobre lo sucedido en la mañana._

_- Salgo en una hora para una misión, así que no creo poder complacerte. Además no tenemos nada de que hablar McColt – su rostro refleja dolor.._

_- Sabes que no es cierto. Si tenemos que hablar Naira_

_- Ah, ahora si debemos hablar. Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¿Qué yo sepa? No somos nada, o sí. No lo creo. Permiso._

_- ¿Por qué eres tan terca y orgullosa?. Maldición... Quiero pedirte disculpa por lo que viste._

_- Disculpa. Por favor. No eres mas que un ser ego centrista, orgulloso en ti mismo, no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, solo te interesa mantener lo que te puede dar provecho momentáneo. Y no me hables de terquedad y orgullo McColt... Puesto que tú lo eres más; de lo que soy yo. Ahora me permites pasar, tengo que buscar a McReed._

_- Claro, corre a revolcarte con el estúpido de Ecker – el rostro de Errol es sacudido por la mano que es plasmada por la mujer. Sé da cuenta de lo dicho por su boca traicionera. Dolor en su corazón desesperado._

_- Vuélveme a llamar zorra McColt y el filo de mi espada callaras tú boca libertina con gusto. – las pupilas brillan con intensidad la ira de sus pensamientos, lo mismo que su voz aterciopelada susurra con rabia contenida sus palabras._

_Sin previo aviso y con rabia, la toma por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos de roble y un rabioso beso la calla, para no sentir mas el dolor que lo carcome por dentro. No le importa lo que suceda, solo desea sentir sus labios seda y carmín de quien le ha robado el corazón sin miedo. Quiere callar a los demonios... Mas no puede y como loco profundiza el beso, en un mudo intento de demostrar que la ama con su alma, corazón y mente. No le importa lo que ella siente por él, solo quiere, solo quiere sentirse amado después de tanta soledad._

_Ella forcejea en la prisión de los brazos de él. Trata de negar lo que experimenta su piel, su mente, su cuerpo. Lo niega con fuerza, mas no lo resiste y cede a lo que anhela. Lo acepta. Le corresponde. Son uno solo, aunque su orgullo lo niegue y reniegue que es así, mas la verdad es dicha y los hados trazados desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Un ligero temblor y separan sus labios, el suave aliento a menta de Naira y el de vainilla de Errol se mezcla deliciosamente mientras recuperan el respirar normal de ambos. La mujer esconde su rostro en la curvatura del hombro. Errol la sigue abrazando. Ninguno de los dos ha hablado, no es necesario, ya han dicho todo lo que sentían ambos en su corazón._

_- Te Amo... – murmura sutil el hombre antes de quebrarse._

_- Tengo que partir, Errol – le responde susurrante, antes de escaparse y dejarlo con su soledad.._

Todo cambia nuevamente. Un amargo sabor en su boca le recuerda la realidad cruda que vive. Lo que vio es pasado, uno que no regresara, pero es en donde esta cimentado su amor por ella. Parpadea y ve con horror donde esta. Helena lo mira en silencio. Y ve los ojos azures lleno de miedos y pesares, pero también llenos de amor y ternura.

- Continuemos – dice la mujer.

Llegan a las puertas negras de la habitación. Entran. Lo que ve es horrible, las hermosas estatuas de las hadas están completamente destruidas en el impuro piso de mármol ennegrecido. El piso esta lleno de escombros y brechas de diferentes tamaños. La bóveda celestial se muestra austera de luz, austeras de vida propia. La escritura extraña que viste las paredes con sus formas y luces, están ahora manchadas de sangre. Su gracia y delicadeza se pierde, no deslumbra, solo se muestran ante ellos como algo sin vida.

Helena con su rostro triste se detiene ante la gran puerta. La delicada mano de la dama toca la puerta negra y ante ella aparece cientos de líneas rectas y curvas que se entrelazan rápidamente y forman figuras armónicas de tribales. La mujer la empuja sin miedo. Ahora las runas escondidas aparecen y los trazos de una lengua antigua surgen también, todo envuelto en una luz intensa. Errol se cubre la vista para no deslumbrarse ante tanta luz.

- Hasta aquí te puede acompañar McColt. – dice con voz serena, llena de dulzura y paz.

Errol inicia a caminar, es lento, casi penosos. La mano amiga de Lady Helena lo detiene.

- Tú misión es sacar a Naira del abismo en que esta. No lo olvides. – La mirada fría de Errol es quien contesta el recordatoria de la dama. Desaparece en la oscuridad, el hombre dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier tipo de horror o penuria con tal de traer a su mujer de vuelta.

- Suerte – susurra la dama sellando la puerta nuevamente. La indiferente brisa que aparece se la lleva como si fuera pétalos de una rosa negra.

A medida que avanza su caminar por las escaleras, la oscuridad se vuelve en una luz tenue de color azulado. La cama con el hermoso dosel trasparente se forma ante los angustiados ojos de Errol. Una niña pequeña de cabellos rojo como el fuego del infierno, solloza quedamente, alguien la abraza. Y comprende porque no lo acompaña Helena.

Un come almas es quien acompaña a su Naira. Los come almas son espíritus sin descanso, que para subsistir se pegan a una persona, ya sea viva o en camino a morirse, le succionan de manera lenta su espíritu hasta drenarlo y matarlo, después pasan a otra persona y el ciclo inicia de nuevo. La única manera de poder sobrevivir a un come alma, es sentir su presencia y echarla. Ellos no mueren.

- Naira – llama con temor de ver a su amada, de ver en su rostro la palabra fracasó escrita y mucho más en sus ojos.

Se acerca donde ella con cuidado. Al tocar la cama, Naira levanta la mirada y lo que ve Errol en sus ojos de inocente niña es miedo y rabia, la sombra se ríe cínicamente. Un nudo en su garganta se forma al ver la expresión de sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta la vocecita infantil, con un toque de frialdad inhumana para una pequeña de cinco años.

- Ya me olvidaste, Naira – responde el hombre ahogando su dolor.

- ¿Quién eres? – vuelve a preguntar. Sus ojos están vacíos, faltos de vida. Errol trata de tocarla, pero ella lo rehuye. Deja de insistir. No quiere pensar todavía en la palabra derrota.

- Soy Errol, Naira. Me olvidaste ya. Trata de recordarme.

- Errol... Errol... ÉL esta muerto. ÉL murió hace mucho tiempo, al igual que mamá y papá. Me abandono, me dejo, se marcho y murió, sí, murió. Así que tu no eres Errol. – después de estas palabras, se apretuja contra el come almas, y entierra su rostro entre los pliegues del negro manto que lo cubre. La sombra sonríe cínica, burlona. Errol traga en seco por lo que escucha.

- Sí lo soy. Naira mírame. Dime que no reconoces – la tomo por el rostro, sin importar que el come almas lo tocara. Necesita desesperado que ella lo reconozca, talvez puede haber una oportunidad, una luz de esperanza para su corazón.

- Dije que no eres Errol. No lo ERES. Ahora vete. Márchate.– la pequeña lo empuja con sus manitas y se vuelve a refugiar en el pecho del ser oscuro.

- No, no lo haré. No sin ti – le responde decidido. La sombra con su sonrisa cínica lo mira y abraza mas a la niña.

- FUERA DE AQUÍ. – grita la pequeña

- No. – estoico responde

- Echaste tu suerte. – la voz lúgubre, resuena en la habitación.

Una luz ambarina estalla en la habitación. Fuertes lianas aparecen y sujetan a Errol por los brazos y piernas de manera fuerte, es alejado de la cama. Él se queda quieto, mas su mente trabaja a millón ideando un plan.

- Naira mírame y dime que no me reconoces. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres regresar. Mírame y dime quieres morir aquí, sin los que te aman. Maldición, Mírame.

- Calla... Errol esta muerto. Cómo tú lo estarás pronto. – las cuerdas inician a apretujarse sobre las muñecas y los tobillos. Otras lianas aparecen, estas tenían espinas. Con las gracias de una serpiente se enroscan sobre su cuerpo y se deslizan en una danza perversa de martirio. El piso se baña con la sangre del hombre.

- Tienes razón. Estoy muerto por no estar a tu lado. No te das cuenta, agonizo, eres lo más importante para mí. Naira reacciona, recuérdame. – desesperación, miedo, pavor, ansiedad se mezcla en el cansado corazón del hombre. Sus expresivas pupilas azures, están a punto de derramar todo lo que siente su alma. 

- _Errol. Estas aquí, ¿cómo?... no estoy muerta, no agonice en esa tienda. Errol amo, me estas buscando. No mueras, no por mí. ¿Qué hago aquí?._

- Hermosas, encantadoras y vanas son tus palabras para mis oídos. Dices que soy importante, pero me abandonaste cuando más te necesite. Ya te lo dije, y lo repito nuevamente: No eres Errol. Él murió. Murió hace mucho tiempo.

- _No, no, no, no. Errol no a muerto. No lo ha hecho. Esta aquí. Me esta buscando, se esta arriesgando por mí, por mí._

La niña se levanta de la cama, a medida que se acerca al hombre su cuerpo cambia, se vuelve en la mujer que él conoce y ama locamente. El sedoso cabello cae de manera sensual sobre la espalda mezclándose con el camisón rojo que porta despreocupada. Camina con la cadencia de un ser sin vida, se acerca lentamente hasta el hombre. Inconsciente pasa su lengua por sus labios carnosos y un sonido de placer brota. La sombra la sigue fiel y la sonrisa cínica no la quita. Esta disfrutando el sufrimiento que destila el hombre, le gusta, de su alma.

- Quiero que te calles. Quiero que dejes de hablar. No te quiero escuchar - su voz se escucha seca, impropia.

- _No, no, no, no. Sigue hablándome, quiero salir de aquí. Quiero regresar, quiero amarte como siempre le he hecho, no me dejes ERROL._

El cuerpo de ella se pega peligrosamente, con gracia pasa su lengua perversamente por la oreja y le da un ligero mordisco. Errol contiene el gemido.

- Lo siento, no puedo cumplir lo que pide "Sombra" - responde Errol sin miedo.

- Ah, te has dado cuenta que soy quien esta hablando. – la voz profunda y pesada de la sombra responde.

- Claro que me he dado cuenta "Sombra", crees que no la conozco. - responde de manera segura.

Naira cae al suelo inconsciente. La sombra se acerca al hombre. Su andar etéreo es ágil. Lo inicia a rodear como un león a su presa.

- Porque insiste tanto humano. No entiendo tu proceder. Quieres explicarlo.

- Tu fuiste humano en algún momento de tu vida. - la sombra asintió detrás del hombre - entonces conoces el amor, o que es amar. Ese amor es el que hace insistir tanto y no dejarla aquí, contigo.

- Amor. Por ello es que insistes tanto. - Errol mira a naira preocupada, solo el suave subir y bajar de su pecho le indica que vive. la sombra lo observa - La amas

- Con toda mi vida. – responde seguro de ello.- crees que, si no la amara estaría aquí, dando respuesta a un come alma. 

- _Errol yo también te amo._

- Bien. Al escuchar tus palabras, creo que puedes hacer algo para salvarla. - el rostro de Errol se ilumina un poco.

- Lo que sea. – expresa seguro. Si tiene que besarle el trasero al mismísimo diablo, con tal de traer de regreso a Naira, lo hará.

- _Errol._

- Estas seguro de ello, "Lo que sea" es una frase muy comprometida. – la sombra lo mira entretenida, sus manos juntas, y largos dedos tamborilean entre ellos.

- _Errol._

- Estoy seguro con lo que he dicho. Lo que sea que quieras te lo daré sin presentar reclamo.

- _No. Te pedirá tu alma. _

- Quiero parte de tu alma. – la sombra, le susurras estas palabras al oído con placer. Errol no palidece, ya lo esperaba, es un come alma.

- Llévatela toda entera si te place, pero deja vivir a la mujer que amo.

- _Errol, no quiero vivir sin ti._

- Interesante.- dice mas para si mismo, que para el hombre - Solo tomare la mitad de tu alma. El costo será alto humano. Te acortara años de la vida.

- No me importa, si ella regresa con mi persona. Prefiero vivir trece años con ella, que la eternidad sin ella.

- _Errol recapacita, podrás encontrar a otra persona a quien amar._

- Así será, pero te advierto algo. Una vez que tome lo que quiero no podrás recuperarlo de ninguna manera, aun si le pides a tu médium que recupere tu alma, entendiste mago.

- Te he dicho que no me importa, tómala.

- _No, no. No lo hagas, te lo suplico. Errol. Vive. Por favor vive._

- Si que la ama - la sombra lo suelta de sus amaras. Errol una vez que toca el piso, se dirige a donde se encuentra Naira. La sombra lo sigue tranquila.

- Humano, ella esta muy molesta contigo.

- _No estoy molesta, Errol. Vete, no quiero que mueras. Errol_

- No me importa, regrésamela.

- Esta bien, primero tomare lo que quiero.

- _NOOOOOOOOO_

La huesuda mano de ser sale por debajo de la manga de su gruesa túnica azul marino. Errol recuesta a Naira con cariño y se acerca a la sombra. Su rostro muestra serenidad y sobre todo decisión. La sombra posa con deliberada confianza la mano sobre el pecho del hombre, cínicamente sonríe, la empuja y se introduce adentro del cuerpo. Un grito cortado se escucha reverberar en la habitación. Errol cae de rodilla al piso, la mano sigue dentro de su pecho. Su pálido y demacrado rostro muestra el dolor que siente su cuerpo. Le toma el antebrazo a la sombra y la detiene. El come alma lo mira de manera inquisidora por lo que ha hecho.

- _Ya ira a fallar. Da igual. De todas forma lo tomare – _piensa la sombra con cinismo.

Errol le sonríe y empuja decidido la mano mas adentro de sí. Esta acción sorprende al come alma de manera favorable. La sombra había pensado que la retiraría, por no poder aguantar el dolor que significa sacar el alma de manera consiente. 

- _Errol_

La respiración del hombre se agita, de sus pulmones un silbido aparece, el cuerpo inicia a temblar. Aprieta sus dientes con fuerza, no le dará placer. Con ahínco aguanta el grito de dolor que esta atorado en su garganta.

- _Errol_

El come alma retira su mano sorpresivamente. Errol cae totalmente al piso con un sonido sordo. Sus manos se tocan con aprensión el tórax. El corazón desbocado late devolviendo a su dueño la respiración habitual. La palidez en su piel que lo abraza es reemplazada por un rubor rosa.

La sombra le da la espalda e inicia a alejarse de ellos. Antes de perderse en la bruma los mira de soslayo.

- Ella nunca me perteneció humano, solo la cuide un tiempo. Tienes amigos muy poderosos entre los grandes dioses. - hizo una pausa - ella saldrá de ese estado cuando acepte que sucedió y vea que tú estas a su lado. - siguió hablando, mas informándolo- tu alma esta completa, por ello no te preocupes. Eres valiente y merecedora de ella, cuando necesites de mi ayuda, solo llámame. – Después de estas palabras desaparece de la habitación.

Errol toma entre sus fibrosos brazos a Naira. La mira, lagrimas contenidas inicia a bañar el pálido rostro del hombre, ya no son agrias como las anteriores, estas son de felicidad al saber que ella puede regresar con él.

- Naira, vamos despierta. Sé que estas ahí.

Nada sucede. Con suavidad la mueve para despertarla. Nada. De pronto un ultimo suspiro brota de sus labios.

- Naira. Naira – la jamaquea con impotencia. La mujer ya no respira. – vamos, se que estas ahí. No de dejes. - Derrota. Amarga derrota. – no, por favor no.

Con desesperación hunde su rostro contra el cuello de ella. Las lagrimas de felicidad se vuelve amargas y duras, sin sentido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? - De pronto una calidez inicia a cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer.

- Naira perdóname. No te quise dejar aquel día Lo siento. Cree estas palabras. Déjame ser tu sol de nuevo, como tú eres el mío. Naira sabes que sin ti no soy nada. No me dejes Mírame No me dejes. Naira. Por favor regresa. Te amo – musito entre las lagrimas.

- No tengo que perdonarte Errol - la dulce y suave voz le responde. Errol levanta la mirada y la ve sonriéndole con amor. No lo puede creer, las cristalinas lagrimas siguen brotando sin miedo. La abraza con la desesperación de alguien que acaba de recuperar lo perdido, no quiere dejarla ir. – aquí estoy amor, aquí estoy. Prométeme que nunca me dejara de nuevo. Prométeme que moriremos los dos juntos.

- Amor, lo prometo - la besa con mesura primero para dar rienda suelta a un beso con pasión. La luz brillante lo cubre y desaparecen de la habitación.

- Bien por ellos. -dice helena detrás de la puerta. - muchas gracias amigo

- Fue un placer Lady Helena - manifiesta la sombra antes de desaparecer.

- Ahora faltas tú mi niño - desaparece en la oscuridad.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hola!!!

Sak al Habla!!!

Aquí le traigo este capitulo... Espero que le guste. Me costo algo escribirlo, no tanto como el capitulo de enemigos, pero me costo. Tiene coherencia con la historia, ellos ya lo verán. Créanme.. 


	10. Instinto Animales

**Notas de Autor:**      Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló.         La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw.  Ellos le pertenecen ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos.     Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto.      Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase.     Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.

**Los Herederos!!!**

Por Sakura_corazón

Capitulo X 

**Instintos Animales**

_Suddenly something has happened to me_

_As I was having my cup of tea_

_Suddenly I was feeling depressed_

_I was utterly and totally stressed_

_Do you know you made me cry_

_Do you know you made me die_

El castillo se alza descomunal en medio de la colina.       Los soldados caminan apático de un lado a otro.     La efervescencia que regularmente se manifiesta, no se advierte este día.      Las miradas lánguidas y pesimista se ven en cada esquina. Adentro del castillo es lo mismo con excepción de una habitación...   La biblioteca.      Dentro de sus paredes se escucha una calorada y fuerte discusión.

- Errol eres un estúpido, como lo dejaste solo. –brama el hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada hosca.  A su lado una mujer de cabellos castaño y ropa militar lo mira intensamente.     Sus ropas sucias indica que ha regresado de una misión.

- Tú no estabas en el lugar cuando paso, no tiene derecho a recriminar por lo sucedido.- se defiende diciendo el agredido con las palabras.    Su cara esta roja como un tomate de la irritación que siente al escuchar las palabras del Lord.

- Eso no es excusa, el chico es él heredero de esta región, tú deber es dar la vida por él.      Dioses, eres su guardián. –iracundo exclama- ¿sabes cuál es la pena por esta estupidez que has cometido?.

- No me estés amenazando Harold, -contesta exaltado- sé cuales son mis deberes. –un hombre joven le agarra el brazo para que no haga ninguna insensatez.       Sus ropas son iguales a las de Errol.

- No, no los sabes, -sentencia- si lo hubieras sabido, Salazar estaría aquí y no estaría yo discutiendo contigo tú irresponsabilidad e incompetencia.

- Abuelo cálmate por favor –dice la mujer que lo acompaña de manera calmada.  Su rostro muestra impaciencia por lo que sucede en al habitación.

- No me vengas con que me calme Fionna, Salazar debió haber regresado con ellos.     No se como pudo confiar en ti Errol   Sabes lo que significa la desaparición de un regente, por no decir su muerte.      Lo sabes maldita sea, claro que no.      Esto acaecerá una lucha más cruenta que la que hemos pasado en nuestra vida. Todo por tú negligencia al rescatar a una mujer y un chaval que podría ser parte del plan para matarnos a todos, como hicieron con Ian, Megan, Arthur y otros mas que han muerto por culpa de ellos.

- Mide tu palabras Harold, mi respeto hacia ti es grande, pero tiene un limite. –responde molesto McColt.- si no has olvidado la mujer que salve es Naira y ella es la única hija del Lord Arthur McCook y por lo tanto esta bajo mi responsabilidad como guardián también. – Ewan se mete entre su maestro y el Lord Harold.

- Abajo los ánimos caldeados señores. –dice el joven algo alarmado al ver las miradas de enfado y cólera que se cruzaban sin descaro - el enemigo esta afuera y no aquí adentro.

- Harold comprende su situación. - intervine la suave voz de la mujer madura.     Con cariño posa su mano sobre el hombro del hombre. - No sea tan duro con él, observa el panorama con que sé encontró al llegar.      El amor de toda la vida herido.     Su corazón fue el que indico el camino a seguir y no la razón.   No puedes ser tan rígido por este hecho. – le hace notar al hombre; él trata de replicar, pero ella se lo impide continuando con su idea - Además mi viejo amigo, mi nieto Salazar no es ningún niño, y él también sabía lo que hacía al ir.

- Abuelo trata de ponerte en su lugar.    Sé que estas molesto por lo de Salazar, pero que eso no te haga perder una amistad de años – manifiesta la cazadora de sueños que ha entrado a la habitación al escuchar la discusión desde el pasillo. - ¿Por qué crees que me arriesgue tanto en el conjuro? – expresa tratando de suavizar los ánimos. – Porque creo en el amor que ellos dos se profesan mutuamente y el resultado ha sido bueno.   Naira ha regresado donde debe estar.        Con nosotros.     Y todavía no hay que perder las esperanzas Salazar esta vivo.  En algún lugar, pero vivo y eso es lo que importa.

- Si amigo – dice Lord Joshua.       Harold se ha dejado arrastrar a un sillón de la estancia. Su nieta mayor esta a su lado. – Hay que tomar decisiones y Errol tomo la que considero que era la correcta en ese momento. No lo justifico, pero lo comprendo.      Además tu nieta dice que esta vivo Salazar hay que creerle, ella es la cazadora de sueños, no tú o yo.     Así que no descargues tú ira e impotencia contra Errol - es interrumpido abruptamente por el golpear en la puerta de la habitación.

La persona que golpea la puerta entra de manera impropia al recinto.        Es una mujer joven, su rostro muestra preocupación y nerviosismo. Se dirige al Lord Hufflepuff.  Hace una reverencia y le entrega un sobre.     Retrocede unos pasos y se queda en la habitación.

- Disculpen la intromisión de esta manera, pero es importante que lea esto Mi Lord – dice la joven.       Todos las miran con signos de interrogación por su indiscreción al entrara a la estancia de manera tan abrupta.

- ¿El mensajero es de mi reino? – cuestiona mientras abre con curiosidad la carta.

- No mi lord, es un campesino quien ha traído el mensaje.        Esta afuera esperando su respuesta – el rostro del lord Joshua cambia de sorpresa a molestia y después a preocupación a medida que lee el mensaje.  La Dama Adriana se acerca al hombre para saber que esta pasando.

- ¿Qué ha dicho mujer? – manifiesta algo sorprendido Lord Harold adelantándose a su amigo.

- El campesino espera indicaciones de parte del Lord Hufflepuff. – responde con aplomo la mujer.  La tensión crece mas de lo que debe en la habitación.     Al terminar el Lord de leer la carta, la arruga con su mano de manera molesta.

- Trae al mensajero – ordena el Lord Joshua.

- ¿Qué pasa Joshua? – pregunta Adriana.

- Es de mi hija Helga, simplemente me pide que siga a quien ha traído el mensaje.

Le pasa el papel arrugado.   Ella lee y comprende.   Lo mira con ojos interrogantes de mas información, desea saber que hará ante lo que ha pasado.   Toma la decisión de apoyarlo enteramente.

- Si necesitas hombres tomas lo que sean necesario – ofrece la mujer.       La expectativa crece entre los congregados en el cuarto por estas palabras.  Todos tiene una interrogante ¿Qué esta pasando?.  Las puertas se abren en todo su esplendor y por ella entra un hombre de gran altura y cabellos blancos como la nieve.  Su mirada alegre nuestra algo de nerviosismos.     Con pasos firmes sigue a la doncella que lo ha guiado a la estancia.

- Lord Hufflepuff – habla la doncella – él es quien ha traído la nota. 

- Buenos días –saluda tímido.       Con curiosidad observa la habitación y quienes están en ella.    Ve a tres mujeres, de las cuales dos son mellizas.        Una tiene tatuado el rostro, la otro lo mira elocuente en busca de alguna segunda intención.    La otra mujer, de mirada amable, pero cansada.      Lo observa.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta el Lord mostrándole la misiva.        El joven ve un hombre casi de su alto y cabellos rubios.   Su mirada muestra contrariedad y un atisbo de algo que no define bien.

- Lo que leyó señor – responde – Lady Helga me pidió que trajera este mensaje para su persona.

- Esa no es la respuesta que esperamos de un mensajero – manifiesta Harold con su voz exaspera.       Nota ahora al hombre de corpulento cuerpo y cabellos castaños claros.

- Yo no soy mensajero y por ello hablo como hablo señor – le responde de igual manera – esto es un favor que le hago a la dama, simplemente.

- Joven – interrumpe la agradable voz de Lady Adriana.    La anciana le sonríe abiertamente.

- Mark McDell. Venerable Dama – hace una reverencia en señal de respeto. La levantar la vista ve algo que le llama notablemente la atención.   Ante sus ojos esta un cuadro de un joven, el porte de confianza que irradiaba es increíble.    Los rubios cabellos atados en una coleta baja.        Y esa mirada de astucia y conocimientos.       Era él, lo que le dijo Rowena es verdad, el joven que esta acostado en la casa de su amiga si es el Regente del Oeste.

- Joven Mark lo que desea saber el Lord Harold, es porque usted ha traído la misiva. – al escuchar la voz de la mujer hablando lo saca de sus pensamientos.-  Debe comprender que estamos en una tranquilidad relativamente frágil.        Por ello es la desconfianza, los enemigos que tenemos se pueden valer de muchas formas para hacernos caer. Entiende verdad.

- Sí mi señora.    Disculpe si mis palabras han sido rudas, no es mi intención.     Lady Helga esta en casa de una amiga cercana.   De la curandera Rawenclaw.

- En casa de la curandera Rawenclaw.    Ella no murió hace unas semanas. – inquiere la dama

- No señora, quien murió es la curandera y no su hija.      Y es con ella que esta Lady Helga.

- Esta herida o algo le paso, ¿cómo fue a dar al hogar que mencionas? – desea saber el Lord.

- No esta herida y nada le ha pasado.    La dama fue llevada por un conocido.

- ¿Por qué pide que vaya la curandera?

-  Por que no es para ella, sino para él – levanta la mano y señala el cuadro que esta colgado en la rugosa y fría pared de piedra.  Todos giran ha mirar cual cuadro señala.        Con sorpresa ven el del joven heredero 

- ¡SALAZAR! – exclama la dama.

- ¿Cómo? – interroga Errol que se levanta de la butaca al notar hacia donde señal el hombre.        Mark se sorprende al verlo.      El temple y su forma de moverse lo asombra, lo mismo que la intensidad de sus pupilas color azur. Nota que el rostro esta algo demacrado, pero no lo quita presencia.   Le recuerda a alguien.

- Fue sacado del rió –inicia a explicar- hace como dos semanas atrás. Rowena lo ha estado cuidado todo este tiempo.      Hasta que llega Lady Helga y nos informo la verdadera identidad del joven.

- Ewan prepara una escolta de 5 hombre.        Ve a buscar a Nana y que se prepare, vendrá con nosotros – ordena Errol de manera inmediata al escuchar el relato del hombre.

- Tú no iras a ningún lado Errol. – manifiesta Harold de manera tajante – tienes que descansar, de la gracia de ayer no te has repuesto del todo.  Fionna tomaras su lugar en la incursión. 

- Pero – trata de rebatir lo dicho.   Mark observa todo el barullo que sé a formado.       Ve como la mujer del tatuaje sale del recinto seguido de un muchacho joven de manera apresurada.

- Perfecto, iré a preparar todo abuelo– afirma la aludida lo dicho y sale de la habitación.

- Sí Errol, todavía no estas fortalecido del todo – observa la mujer mayor – además Naira despertara pronto y creo que tú le serás de mucha ayuda.

- Esta bien, pero preparare todo para la excursión. – indica y sale detrás de Fionna.

Lady Adriana intercambia unas palabras con Lord Harold y Lord Joshua.      Los rostros de ellos muestran complacencia por lo que escuchan.    Ella sonríe y el hombre de cabellos castaños se despide.  Mark observa todo detenidamente ahora que no le están poniendo mucha atención.     Las paredes vestidas con hermosos cuadros y otros adornos.    El piso revestido con pieles, los muebles de acabados rústicos.     No se percata que se acerca la dama, hasta que esta le toma la mano suavemente entre las suyas.

- ¿Joven Mark cómo cree que este mi nieto? – desea saber, las pupilas mieles lo miran ansiosa de información.        La calidez que siente Mark en sus manos es única, como cuando su madre lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo arrullaba.

- Mi señora creo que no muy bien. Lady Helga esta muy preocupada por su salud.        Por ello insistió tanto para que partiera ayer mismo en la tarde.

- ¡Dioses, espero que no sea nada grave! – los ojos de la anciana se humedecen.        Siente como el hombro es oprimido de manera reconfortante por la mano amiga.

- Lady Adriana no se angustié mas, pronto estará en casa para que lo consienta – manifiesta con ternura Lord Hufflepuff, sin saber que no regresaría el joven animoso que conocen, sino uno arisco– se lo prometo por mi honor, lo traeré cueste lo que me cueste.

- Gracias – la dama se limpia el rostro.  Los observa y ve cuan preocupados están todos ellos por el joven que esta bajo el cuidado de su amiga. A pesar de no saber la historia que hay en la familia, puede ver todo el amor y el afecto que se profesan.

- Llévame a donde esta mi hija y el joven Salazar, muchacho – indica el Lord.     Su voz esta despejada.

- Si señor – de esta forma salen a buscar al joven heredero del regentado del Oeste.

La bóveda celestial esta copada por nubes oscuras. El día llega de manera rápida.       Desde una de las ventanas la mujer observa todo los movimientos realizados por los soldados en el patio de armas. Ve como entran y salen jinetes y soldados. Uno le llama la atención, es un campesino.     Sus ropas lo hacen resalta de entre todos.

Trata de no pensar, mas no puede.        Lleva días en esa habitación sin saber nada de Godric y muchos menos de Naira y Errol.      Una sirvienta algo vieja todo los días venia para ver si necesita algo y atiende sus necesidades de alimento y ropa limpia. De vez en cuando le trae noticias de cómo avanza la situación que hay en el ambiente, nada relevante a decir verdad. 

Un suspiro de contrariedad sale de sus labios carnosos.   Sus largas pestañas parpadean de manera sutil.

- _¿Allen donde estás?_ – se pregunta – _siento la ruptura de nuestro lazo espiritual, el cual se resquebraja a pedazos.    ¿Estas muriendo Allen?.       Eso si seria algo nuevo en ti.        Demasiado nuevo para ti._

- _Tú crees que eso pase Saxen. – _se escucha en el ambiente la crispada voz de un hombre.  Saxen se voltea sobre exaltada y ve la figura etérea de Allen en la alcoba.        Él la mira de manera agria.- _Crees que estoy muriendo._

- _Allen _– exclama al verlo.    Las pupilas chocolate de ella destallan cada parte de él.

**And you don't seem to understand**

**A shame you seemed an honest man**

**And all the fears you hold so dear**

- _¿Quién mas podría ser?      Ya sé, tal vez Errol o el nuevo guardia – _escupe mas agrio de lo que esta.  Ella lo mira con recelo.

- _¿Qué te sucedió? – _le señala el área del rostro que esta maltratada con severas cortadas y quemaduras.     Ya no es la hermosa cara que siempre contemplo.

- _Slytherin me dejo así _– la voz se suaviza un poco, pero mantiene un grado de resentimiento _– nuestro encuentro fue muy interesante, es mas, te puedo decir que supero con creces mis expectativas sobre él._

**Will turn to whisper in your ear**

**And you know what they say might hurt you**

**And you know that it means so much**

**And you don't even feel a thing******

- _¿Ganaste? – _ella lo observa, su corazón palpita vehemente por la contradicción de emociones que siente al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable.       A pesar del mal estado de su cuerpo, ahí esta él.    Su porte altivo y arrogante, dueño de todo, no se lo quita nadie, ni la muerte.

- _No, puede decirle a tus amigos que el mocoso vive – _decepción se escucha en su voz al escuchar lo que dice la mujer.       Ya no hay la confianza, y eso le molesta.

_¿Estas bien? – _pregunta sin miramiento.

**I am falling,**

**I am fading,**

**I have lost it all**

- _No tienes derecho a realizar esa pregunta Saxen.  Tu sabes la respuesta a la pregunta– _responde mustio de emoción.    Sus ojos plata líquidos la miran peligrosos.

- _Sabes que me preocupo por ti _– revela confidente, tratando de cobrar la intimidad que alguna vez tuvieron.

- _Si lo hicieras de verdad, nunca me hubieras traicionado como lo hiciste. _– Allen se acerca a Saxen.     El timbre de su voz se altera, recobra la irritación del inicio. _– Por los Dioses te fuiste con mi enemigo, y encima te llevas una posesión mía _(refiriéndose a Godric),_ sin contar que también eres mía. Sabes lo que te espera por la osadía de haberte revelado.        Demonios por tú osadía mi hermano esta muerto._

**And you don't seem the lying kind**

**A shame that I can read your mind**

**And all the things that I read there**

**Candle-lit smile that we both share**

- _Lo sé Allen, tu padre y tú me dejaron bien claro lo que le sucede a los traidores.       Crees que he olvidado como mataron a mi hermano frente a mis ojos – _Saxen lo desafía con sus ojos oscuros.- _y sabes algo, no lamento para nada lo de tu hermano, pero si lamento lo que te sucede a ti._

- _Puras patrañas. Sabes porque estoy aquí y quieres que te perdone._- apuntó de explotar exclama. Le toma por la barbilla con fuerza, ella permite que esto suceda.    Los ojos de Saxen lo siguen desafiando sin recato.  Ya esta cansada de vivir como vive.

**And you know I don't mean to hurt you**

**But you know that it means so much**

**And you don't even feel a thing****__**

- _No necesito que tú me perdones Allen, pero tú si necesitas mi perdón.    Necesitas escucharlo, escucharlo de mis labios. Por ello estas aquí, verdad. _– responde segura, sabe porque lo que dice.    Allen la suelta molesto consigo mismo y se aleja un poco de ella.  Saxen pasa su mano por el cabello negro de su antiguo amante.       Continua exponiendo su pensamiento. La suave voz de la fémina adquiere un cariz de indignación _- Crees que no me di cuenta cuando entraste al mundo de los muertos un instante después de la explosión de magia que ha sacudido el ambiente.        Crees que no sufro por lo que te sucede.        Allen eres un iluso por no darte cuenta de lo que paso entre nosotros dos.     Y si te diste cuenta, muy bien lo ocultaste._

- _Saxen – _susurra abatido por la derrota que se cierne sobre en él.     Un silencio hiriente los envuelve hasta que la mujer nota un brillo incipiente tiñe las pupilas de plata de su amante.    Y de esta forma inicia a bañar de manera extraña la irreverente desolación que abate su corazón al caer en cuenta que posiblemente si la llego a amar de verdad.      Cae en cuenta de algo que la aterroriza y comprende porque esta ahí su alma.

- _Vas a morir de verdad, Allen.      Por ello estas gastando tus energías para hacer esta proyección para hablar conmigo_– musita suavizada por la verdad que sé esta revelando ante sus ojos de manera espontánea_.  _Un suspiro decepcionado sale de los delgados labios del hombre.      Ella lo mira, trata de comprender lo que sucede, porque decidió habla como lo ha hecho.

- _Una pregunta Allen – _le pide, el hombre asiente con su cabeza afirmativamente.       Necesita saberlo, necesita confirmar lo que piensa, necesita cortar de raíz la estúpida luz de esperanza que se levanta de manera insidiosa en su corazón.__

- _¿_Acaso verdad _alguna vez _si _me amaste de verdad, de corazón?_ – Pregunta deseando saber la verdad detrás de todos los sufrimientos pasados.    Confesión que nunca se sabrá, porque así lo indica el destino ya trazados por las acciones tomadas.__

**I am falling,**

**I am fading, **

**I am drowning,**

**Help me to breathe**

- _Eso ahora nunca lo sabrás _– el corazón de ella se desfallece un instante. Comprende que solo es una quimera ilusión de su corazón   Ella ahoga el resentimiento con su alma y lo hace callar.  Él se acerca mas a ella y la abraza, ella se deja.       Le devuelve el abrazo buscando algo del cálido sentimiento que hubo entre ellos alguna vez, mas solo el frío del rencor la reconforta.        Entierra su cabeza en el frió pecho de su antiguo amante.

- _Yo me enamore de ti.        Yo te ame. Fui una ilusa en hacerlo, soy una ilusa al continuar haciéndolo _– confiesa quebrada.

**I am hurting,**

**I have lost it all**

**I am losing**

**Help me to breathe**

- _Lo siento – _se disculpa el hombre en vos baja.      

Los ojos de ella se dilatan al escuchar estas palabras, con mas fuerza aprieta la imagen etérea contra su cuerpo.    No lo quiere dejar ir, pero sabe que debe hacerlo.        Tiene que hacerlo, ya no puede dar vuelta atrás.     Levanta la mirada y ve los dos luceros plateados que la cautivaron al final de su historia, mirándola, hay en ellos profunda tristeza y amargura contenida.      Él la besa como nunca la beso y desaparece instantes después como si nunca hubiera estado en la habitación.    Saxen cierra sus hermosas pestañas para contener las lagrimas que pujan por salir para gritar al mundo su dolor, no obstante son solo de ellas y de nadie más, y les quita el derecho al limpiarlas con su mano desnuda.   Sé lleva la mano al abdomen, palpa la sangre que brota de la herida infringida.__

- _Desgraciado._

El tocar de la puerta la regresa de manera abrupta a donde esta de verdad.

- Puedo pasar – la voz de un joven se escucha afuera de las puertas de la habitación.

- Adelante - dice cansada.    Se limpia con la manga de la túnica la inútil lagrima que escapa.       Con dificultad se voltea y recuesta contra el alfil de la ventana.    Contempla el horizonte con sus colores tan particulares.   Reprime el llanto que puja por salir y guarda la compostura. Se refugia en su mascara de frialdad adquirida desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Buenas noches Dama River – saluda el joven guardián – mi nombre es Ewan Foxtroll. Errol me pidió que la viniera a ver para saber si se le ofrece algo, o simplemente para conversar.

La mujer calla.    Sigue viendo al horizonte ignorando lo dicho por el joven, sus pupilas están captando toda la hermosura del amanecer.     El sol ya se ha dejado atrás ha su hermana, la solitaria luna en un espectacular amanecer, que como un niño nacido abre sus ojos para observar todo.

- Dama River – llama de nuevo Ewan.     Con sigilo se acerca al no verla reaccionar por el llamado. No le gusta lo que siente su cuerpo, ese frío solo le trae malos recuerdos, recuerdo de la muerte rondando como un buitre cerca de su presa para arrebatar le a la vida uno de sus hijos. – Dama River, esta bien.

Pone su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.    Lo retira inmediatamente al sentir la frialdad que ahí en el cuerpo de la exuberante mujer.       La mira con preocupación, trata de comprender que esta pasando en la habitación.      Ella gira su rostro hacia donde se encuentra el alarmado mozo que la visita.   Ve al joven apuesto en su medida, y de manera sencilla cae esa mascara que tanto le costo crear y mantener, le dedica la más cálida sonrisa que su rostro a podido ofrecer en mucho tiempo.     Cierra sus párpados y con esfuerzo habla.

- Slytherin esta vivo, dile esto a Errol – después se desploma como pluma ante los ojos preocupados del guardián, quien la apaña entre sus brazos delgados.        Descubre con horror la sangre que chorrea del abdomen de la mujer quitándole la vida lentamente.     Su corazón palpita alarmado.

- Soldados – grita con fuerza- traigan a la curandera. - La toma en brazos y sale de la habitación.

El correr del rió se escucha de manera clara y vibrante, a pesar de la triste mañana que los abraza de manera indiferente.        Los caballos trotan por el camino de manera continua.     Las hojas de los grandes olmos y roble caen graciosamente sobre el camino que siguen los hombres.   A la cabeza se observa a Mark, la gruesa capa azul gastado lo reconforta un poco del frío insistente.     Es seguido por el Lord Joshua y Lady Fionna, los cuales observan con curiosidad escondida todo su alrededor.    Los demás hombres están en la retaguardia en formación de dos, todos ellos vestido con su ropa militar y armados hasta los dientes.   El silencio que hay en el grupo es tangible.

Lady Fionna mira su alrededor con desconfianza.     Se encuentra intranquila, perturbada.     Le moleta a más no poder lo que huele.      Ese olor a muerte podrida, fétida y asquerosa que siempre la sigue en las batallas, ahora la ha seguido desde que sale del castillo.       Esto no le entusiasma para nada él haber reconocido ese hedor.        Es como si la muerte la estuviera esperando en la casa a la que marcha.        Esta no era la primera vez que la siente de esta manera, mas bien ya son viejas amigas ellas dos.   De pronto una punzada aguda en su abdomen la obliga a morderse el labio para no gritar. Se dobla sobre si misma un momento y con avidez desea recobrar su postura, no tiene ganas de estar dando explicaciones.       Lo logra con éxito, pero es muy tarde, su fiel caballo siente el estremecimiento de su ama y se detiene.   Fionna de manera inmediata lo hace tomar el paso de nuevo.    No desea que nadie se preocupe por ella, ahora hay otras prioridades más importantes.        Con maestría y autocontrol retoma su erguida posición sobre su fiel compañero. 

- ¿Fionna estas bien? – inquiere el lord al ver que disminuye la marcha.

- Si Lord Joshua – responde con pasmosa claridad.   Su mano izquierda sujeta con destreza la rienda de su corcel.       Lo guía de manera impecable.       El rostro lozano mira todo a su alrededor seguro, mas las ventanas del alma gritaban a volumen el pétreo dolor que sientes.       Con delicadeza guía la mano libre ha donde le duele y presiona para aminorar el malestar que la hiere inmisericorde.- solo que vi algo que me llamo la atencion

- Segura, no creo que... – es interrumpido bruscamente el hombre.    La clara voz de la mujer lleva un mensaje bien claro.

- Lord Hufflepuff estoy bien, tenemos cosas más importante que hacer ahora. – responde llana.    Aprieta los talones sobre el abdomen del caballo y se aleja del Terrateniente del Noroeste.

El claro en el medio del bosque le da la cordial bienvenida de manera austera.    La casa sé muestra modesta ante los ojos de los visitantes. El pórtico deja ver las sucias paredes de madera cubierta por pequeños puntos de líquenes colgantes.  El ladrar del perro le reclama la atención del hombre de cabello blanco.      Un gesto de contrariedad adorna su bronceado rostro.  El pasto laxo es cubierto por las pisadas de los hombres al desmontar sin ningún problema.  El pequeño terrier se acerca excitado a Mark.  El sonido sordo de algo que ha caído se escucha con estrépito, le sigue otro y el golpear de palabras agonizantes.    Mark entra con premura a la casa seguido del Lord, la dama y la vieja nana.  Los demás hombres se quedan afuera por expresa orden del terrateniente, vigilando cualquiera eventualidad que se dispusiera acaecer esa tarde.

Se abren paso por la pequeña sala y llegan al ultimo cuarto, donde los sonidos cada vez se hacen más fuertes y estrepitosos.      El lord ve con preocupación el cuerpo tumbado en el piso de Diana y mas adelante en el pasillo ve con temor el de un hombre que es escolta de su reino.

Mark abre la puerta de golpe y entra bruscamente a la habitación.     Lo que ve no le agrada en lo mínimo.     Fionna entra detrás de Mark y mira con preocupación hacia el centro de la habitación a Salazar.       Ve a una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada preocupada.    Asocia lo dicho por quien lo guió y comprende que es la dueña de la casa, que es Ravenclaw.     Repara como el brazo derecho de Salazar pasa sobre cuello delgado de la mujer y que las manos de ella se afierran contra el brazo para poder respirar.  Al otro extremo de la posición de Salazar y Rowena en el piso de madera áspera nota que se encuentra la frágil figura de Helga recobrándose de una caída.    Respira con apuro y tiene en la mano su varita.

- ¿Qué demonios, Helga? – pregunta su padre al verla en el piso.      Empuja a Fionna y Mark, y llega al lado de su amada hija.    Ve el corte en la frente y la sangre que mana de la corta. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es una traidora, todos son traidores – exclama irritado Salazar ante la llegada de los intrusos.    Esta de pie apenas, su respiración es esforzada y su rostro bañado en sudor da a entender que tiene fiebre.   Manchas rojas de diferentes tamaños y pequeñas pústulas purpúreas se muestran libertinas sobre la nívea piel del torso desnudo de él heredero de Slytherin.  Sin titubeo apunta con el izquierdo hacia Helga.- DESTRUO – el rayo escarlata viaja con vertiginosa velocidad contra la mujer en el piso.      Un hábil movimiento de la varita de Fionna hace que se desvié la ráfaga y pegue contra la pared, destrozando inclemente donde impacta.     Mark observa mudo lo que pasa.

- No lo ataquen – pide Rowena temerosa por lo que suceda.     Lord Hufflepuff se coloca delante de su hija de manera protectora.      Esta de rodilla y observa el panorama que se desarrolla delante de sus ojos.

- CALLA – grita.  La aprisiona mas, Rowena suelta un quejido de aflicción.  Rowena mira a los ojos a Mark y muestra su preocupación y miedo. Mark siente temor por su amiga, con cautela se acerca donde están ellos, pero la mano de Fionna lo detiene.  La nana esta al lado de Helga atendiéndola.

- No es buena idea lo que piensas hacer – dice fría. Salazar los mira de manera indiferente.  Fionna observa que las pupilas verdes de él se muestran vacantes de la alegría y ambición qué percibió en la competencia.  Siente como la alma del joven heredero es consumida por el rencor y el odio desmesurado que lo envuelve, y que lo convierte poco a poco en un cadáver andante. Y ahí esta de nueve ese repugnante olor de la muerte.     Esto alarma a Fionna, no esta bien lo que ve.    No lo es.    Aprieta con fuerza su varita, se lo debe.

- Aléjate si no quieres salir herido – manifiesta Salazar. – no lo pienso repetir – 

- _¿Quién ha podido quietarle de esa manera las ganas de vivir?.-_ piensa con aflicción la anciana que ha visto también el vació en los ojos de su querido niño, el corazón se estremece y horroriza.- Atúrdanlo – dice decidida la mujer después de sopesar las secuelas de esta acción – utilicen el hechizo stupefacio.

- Esta loca... puede matarlo – Helga exclama preocupada por la idea.- no hay otra forma. – Joshua observa los movimientos que hace Salazar, son ansiosos y perturbados, pero al mismo tiempo precisos y  ordenados.       Como los de un buen soldado.       Nota que no ha bajado la guardia en ningún momento, listo para cualquiera maniobra a tomar.

- _Errol lograste un excelente guerrero_ – piensa con gracia.        Repara que Rowena habla con Salazar.   Las facciones de ella se le hacen familiares, demasiadas.       Inicia a pensar en una estrategia para controlar la situación.

- Tienes que calmarte primero que todo. – dice determinada a que se acabe todo.       Por dentro tiembla de miedo, no quiere morir todavía.     Una vez esta bien, ya dos es mucho para ella sola.  Esta asustada, pero no lo demuestra para nada. – ellos son tus amigos.

- Mentira – sisea peligroso, su percepción se dirige a la mujer que aprisiona, sin dejar de mirar a Helga. Mark se suelta de Fionna y se acerca con sigilo a ellos, planea someterlo por la espalda.– ella... me traiciono y debe pagar.

- Entones crees que ella... dios... ella no es quien te traiciona. Mira bien... – Salazar la observa en el piso siendo atendida por una mujer entrada en años, se le hace familiar la anciana.   Rowena toma de nuevo la palabra, su voz dulce llega a los oídos del joven, no hay malicia. 

– Ella, mejor dicho ellos quieren ayudarte para que sanes, de verdad que necesita ayuda.     La fiebre te esta matando... estas infectado con un veneno...  mírate los brazos y manos... – Salazar duda, pero se observa y ve las marcas... ella se da cuenta que le hace caso y continua con su hablar suave y envolvente.    Siente como afloja su agarre.      Fionna ve con agrado destellos pequeños de emociones entre las sombras del rencor. – vez las manchas, es el veneno.      Tienes que creerme, déjame ayudarte como te ayude hace unos días. Por favor... confía en mi... – pide suplicante.

Un cansado suspiro sale de los labios de él.   Cierra los ojos, esta por bajar la varita para dársela a Rowena. Cuando se da cuenta que el hombre de cabello blanco esta detrás de él, y recuerda a su padre como fue engañado por su consejero y al final apuñalado por la espalda. Esto lo provoca de una manera inclemente, y la animadversión y rencor regresa de una manera poco ortodoxa.   La explosión de magia aleja violentamente de ellos dos el cuerpo de Mark, estrellándolo contra una pared de la habitación.

Y sucedió.  Una monstruosa energía envuelve el ambiente con rabia, crueldad, ira, violencia, desafuero, rencor y sobre todo furia.  Es como un animal salvaje.  Pequeños ases de luz explotan en el ambiente.       El suelo inicia a temblar ligeramente y un emblema aparece en el piso.        Es el emblema de Salazar, una serpiente.       Como consecuencia de lo sucedido parte del cuarto desaparece de manera instantánea.

Helga chilla de dolor al suceder la explosión magia. Se lleva a la cara su mano y se la cubre.        En su mente percibe de nuevo lo visto la otra noche de una manera más intensa y brutal.

_Sangre fluyendo por el piso como un rió salvaje..._

_Espadas golpeándose con saña y cólera..._

_Maleficios chocando contra los cuerpos con el frenesís de los mil demonios..._

_Gritos de agonía pura..._

_El olor a la carne quemada y el sonido del fuego devorando con crueldad y furor todo a su paso..._

_Dolor inmisericorde corroyendo el frágil cuerpo..._

_Muerte inclemente...    muerte sutil...    muerte enferma..._

Sus pupilas se dilatan por lo que experimenta, observa y siente.       Quiere que se vaya el dolor, sufrimiento, frustración y sobre todo miedo.     Un grito de agónico dolor escapa de su cuerpo.       Nana se acerca donde ella para ayudarla en lo que puede, no ha comprendido porque sufre.      Lagrimas de miedo surcan el pálido rostro mezclándose con los rubio rizos del cabello.      Se afierra con violencia al cuerpo que esta enfrente de ella.

- ¿Qué pare? ¿Qué pare? – suplica entrecortada Helga.     La anciana comprende con horror el porque del sufrimiento de la joven.       Sus manos hábiles aplican presión en el cuello y la deja inconsciente. 

El Lord se ahoga, es asfixiante tanto odio que recibe su cuerpo y esencia.  No se ha percatado de lo que le sucede a su hija.      Se lleva con aprensión la mano al pecho, el dolor se esparce con precipitación por su organismo.   Si no actúa rápido...    Saca de entre sus ropajes la varita mágica y susurra 

- Schutzfeld – un campo de protección los rodea a ellos tres.    La agitación de sus pulmones se calma al respirar aire necesario y el dolor que lo abruma disminuye de manera considerable.      Siente como le jalan el brazo y al voltear a ver.  Observa con preocupación que Helga esta inconsciente.

- La tuve que dormir.   Ella tiene el don de sentir lo que ahí en el ambiente– manifiesta la mujer preocupada por lo que pasa en la habitación.        Ella no es maga o hechicera, pero si comprende lo que sucede a su alrededor, después de vivir toda su vida entre ellos es lo mínimo.    Y comprende que algo malo esta pasando al ver la dureza de la mirada de su niño adorado.       El frió gélido que siente incrustarse hasta sus huesos como dagas cortantes es su mejor indicador.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – incrédulo a lo manifestado por la mujer. Mira a su pequeña y se extrémese al comprender las palabras de que ha dicho la mujer.        

Un grito del más puro terror escapa de la atemorizada Nana.    Joshua al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la más grande serpiente verde con negro que su memoria guarda registro.    De manera protectora rodea a Salazar y a Rowena la serpiente.   Los ojos bermellones de la criatura cambian entre destellos de furia contenida ha un intenso color ambarino que demuestran la más cruel voluntad que ostenta.    Sisea amenazadora; levanta del piso la cabeza y se yergue medio metro sobre su cuerpo; muestra sus filosos colmillos expectantes de cualquier movimiento para arremeter con toda su saña.

Salazar sigue sujetando a Rowena que se sacude para liberarse del agarre e ir a ver a su amigo.   Las pupilas verdosas de Salazar se muestran austeras de cualquier cálido sentimiento. Mira con sentencia fija de venganza a Helga que se encuentra inconsciente en el piso.      Ve como esta siendo protegida por un hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada inquieta.  Algo pasa, cambia, un dolor intenso invade su cuerpo de manera entrometida, se muerde el labio inferior para mitigar el dolor.

Rowena mira con pánico hacia donde impacto el cuerpo de su amigo. El temor invade su cuerpo como cuando las furiosas aguas de un río desbordado sobrepasan su limite establecido.

Fionna desde su punto de vista observa todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.   Mira entre maravillada y por primera vez en su vida siente el temor correr por sus venas como una caballo salvaje en plena estampida.   No comprende exactamente que esta pasando y esto le molesta, no le permite barajar convenientemente sus opciones.       El olor a tierra mojada invade de una manera obscena su nariz.     Le incomoda, le molesta, le recuerda que la muerte la reclamara pronto.

- _¿Qué demonio sucede?_ – se pregunta abrumada por la opresión que siente su cuerpo.

La amarga sonrisa recorre su semblante sincero.     En su mente espero nunca esa explosión de magia pura, de magia ancestral, magia peligrosa.   Siente la intensidad de la violencia, la rabia, el odio que brota del animal que radica en lo que queda de habitación, y logra también sentir miedo, no de serpiente, sino de él.     De Salazar Miedo desmesurado, como el de un niño asustado con una tormenta de rayos.

El agudo dolor que jala desde el costado izquierdo de su abdomen la obliga a caer con pesadez sobre sus rodillas al áspero piso de la vivienda.   Una punzada le corta la respiración y cae ahora sobre sus brazos.      Su mano derecha aprieta con fuerza el costado para alivianar un poco el absurdo dolor que la agobia.

- _Maldición, se ha abierto la herida de nuevo_ – piensa molesta al ver la sangre deslizarse con pasmosa tranquilidad por sus dedos enguantados.

- No hagas nada Fionna, – le dice el Lord al ver que la serpiente se acerca de manera peligrosa a la hija de su amigo.

La gran serpiente se acerca a ella. La mira con escrutinio, buscando alguna razón para atacarla.    La viperina lengua le toca el rostro, el frío contacto hace que se estremezca. Los ojos castaños de Fionna se clavan hipnotizados en los ambarinos de la serpiente.   El tiempo se pierde instantáneamente, solo quedan son ellas dos y sus voluntades de acero, una mas férrea que la otra, no ceden terreno en la batalla que hay entre ellas.

El animal sisea furioso y se lanza al ataque, cuando siente un abrupto movimiento detrás de su amor.   Deja a desconcertada a Fionna, por el súbito abandono de la batalla que sostienen.      Con furia desmedida la sierpe arremete contra quien sé esta levantando del piso, no le da tiempo de reaccionar.       Lo envuelve con su cuerpo viscoso.     Los potentes músculos inician a triturar lo que ciñe. Mark en vano trata de escapar del agarre en que esta envuelto por la poderosa serpiente.

El lord Joshua trata de ponerse de pie y ayudar al hombre, pero algo se lo impide de manera drástica.   La magia en el ambiente lo ataca.      Los destello de luz que flotan en el ambiente se vuelven dagas y se le incrustan en parte del brazo.        El daño que recibe es pétreo.        Joshua logra a duras penas alzar un escudo mucho más resistente que el anterior, en dónde impactan las dagas que quedan en el aire.        El lugar se llena de chillidos de agonía perversa, de muerte prematura.

- DETENTE – grita Rowena al borde del llanto. Ella se esfuerza por soltarse del agarre que es sometida, pero no puede, en cambio el agarre se hace más tenaz.       De pronto el sonido de varias ramas quebrarse es audible en lo que queda de la habitación.  Se escucha de una manera extraña, casi irreal.        Los gritos terminan.    Con horror cae en cuenta que su amigo ha muerto.

Fionna observa muda desde el piso lo que acontece.        La serpiente la mira y forma sádica le sonríe ha ella.       El caer pesado del cuerpo inerte se escucha con repugnante claridad.     Siente nauseas.  El tiempo se detiene.   Y la ve, ve a la muerte.   Su hermoso traje negro siendo movido por el complaciente viento, los largos cabellos de igual color que el traje.       La pálida cara adornada con la siempre taciturna sonrisa y aquellos ojos violetas a los que tanto le teme.        La muerte le sonríe divertida.       Con movimientos sensuales se acerca a ella, nadie mas la ha visto.   Se arrodilla frente a ella.  Con delicadeza le toca el rostro y juguetona le golpea la nariz con la punta del dedo.   Inicia ha hablar dulzona.

- No tenga miedo.       Tu tiempo no es todavía.     Hay una misión que no has terminado y después de ello podrás descansar.       Te lo prometo, y te prometo que tu vida será larga y  fructífera. – la voz cambia se volvió dura, espesa, dolorosa -       Escucha bien lo que digo niña orgullosa y osada.     Cuatro estrellas brillaran en el firmamento y se volverán una, cuando las lagrimas del centinela nocturno se escurran por el firmamento.       Habrá años de paz tranquila, pero no duradera.  De las sombras se levantara un ideal de destrucción y caos, el cual las cuatro estrellas brillantes combatirán de manera tenaz.  Ahora esta el punto importante, las estrellas podrán contra la sombra o será la sombra quien podrá con las cuatro estrellas.       Comunica esto a tu padre y a los trece herederos de los clanes.

- _Yo.._

- _No te preocupes por los presentes en la habitación.       Solo me llevara a quienes necesito –_ guiña el ojo y la sórdida sonrisa envuelve los labios de la mujer.      Se levanta y se dirige al cuerpo de Mark.        Todo regresa a correr como si nada ha pasado.     Lo ve como un espirito al lado de la hermosa muerte.      Hablan unos momentos y después desaparecen los dos.

Los desorbitados ojos de Rowena contemplan lo sucedido con su amigo.    La serpiente toma la cabeza del hombre con sus fauces y la dobla hasta escuchar otro quebrar sonoro.   Lo deja caer y se aleja del cuerpo al estar segura que no es una amenaza.    El grito mudo esta atorado en la garganta de la mujer, sus ojos ven el exangüe cadáver de su amigo.       Las piernas le fallan, se deja caer al piso.      Su mente colapsa.       Solo puede ver el cuerpo, el lustroso cabello blanco posado sobre el piso como nieve recién caída.    La desesperación y desazón inicia a invadir su corazón y cuerpo.    El sisear del animal la regresa de golpe donde esta.

- MARK – grita desesperada en un intento de recobrar lo robado.       Sus pupilas lastimadas por lo contemplado se clavan impotente en las pupilas sin vida de su amigo. - DEJAME.   MARK.       MARK.- algo sucede, sus ojos plata pura se vuelven azur gélido. El cabello negro cambia también, se blanquea totalmente.

Otro estallido de luz cubre lo que queda de la pobre habitación.        Es diferente al primero, este muestra temor y miedo.       Mucha desazón y cansancio, peor al final un sentimiento de calidez puja por salir, puja por gritar, pujar por hacerse notar y sentir.

Salazar se ve obligado ha soltar a Rowena que es quien destila la luz.       Se aleja unos pasos y cae de rodilla.     Se cubre el rostro con el dorso desnudo de su mano para proteger su visión.   A los pies de Rowena un emblema en color índigo de descubre orgulloso, es un halcón con las alas extendidas.   Los presente en la habitación observan todo con asombro, tanta magia manifestándose descontrolada.      El cuerpo de Rowena se desprende del piso he inicia a flotar lánguida en el aire.     Un hermoso halcón negro con pintas plateadas se posa sobre su brazo extendido, ella lo recibe como si fueran amigos de muchos años. El rostro de ella cambia al ver a Salazar, se vuelve severo.

Salazar se levanta y contempla a la mujer que a sometido todo el rato.      Es una diosa lo que ve.        Salazar inicia a caminar hacia ella, pero es detenido por un campo.       La mira molesto por esto.     Levanta su varita y la dirige hacia ella de manera amenazadora.       El halcón grazna molesto por esto.        Las energías que hay en el habiente inician a chocar violentas.    Reaparece el emblema de Salazar. La serpiente se pone enfrente de su amo para protegerlo.

Fionna con dificultad se arrastra hasta llegar donde Lord Joshua que mira toda la situación con estupefacción. Las manos fuertes del Lord Joshua la atraen contra sí para protegerla de los rayos que caen a su alrededor. La brisa fría asota inclemente los cuerpos de ellos.   La claridad del día es remplazada por un prematuro atardecer entre colores sombríos y oscuros.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunta Fionna al ver los emblemas mágicos de ambos en el piso.

- No lo sé – responde el lord en un susurro solo para ella. La anciana protege con su cuerpo a la inconsciente Helga.

Las bestias se lanzan en un formidable ataque.       No hay mucho diferencia entre ellas de fuerza.        La serpiente tira sobre el halcón de manera ágil y veloz.    La ave esquiva el ataque inicial y ataca sin miedo a la bestia rastrera con su pico poderoso.  El graznido del ave se escucha al ser picada por los colmillos filosos. El sisear furibundo de la serpiente al ser arremetido con las poderosas garras.       El pájaro chilla con furor y ataca sin misericordia.    Los dos animales se envuelven en una batalla sin cuartel.    Plumas, pedazos de piel escamosa y sangre es lo que se ve por todos lados.

La serpiente cae al piso con fuerza; sus ojos ambarinos miran irritados al ave.    El halcón también se desploma contra el duro piso, la mirada obtusa del ave se dirige contra la serpiente.   De pronto tanto la serpiente como le halcón desaparecen de la habitación dejando a sus amos a la suerte. 

Salazar cae al piso instantes después de la desaparición de las criaturas.   Su rostro febril muestra señas de cansancio prolongado.        Su cuerpo por la enfermedad que lo aqueja esta débil.     Se lleva al cuello su mano, respira con dificultad.  Trata de levantarse, lo logra a duras penas.    Muestra su testarudez, da dos pasos inciertos hacia Rowena.        Inevitablemente cae.   Con rabia golpea el piso con sus puños.

Rowena lo mira pasiva, sus ojos añiles muestras muchos sentimientos mezclados; miedo y valor; pena y consuelo; y otros sentimientos mas que se mezclan de manera perfecta y al mismo tiempo imperfecta.   Una batalla interna se desencadena en su frágil mente y doliente corazón. Sabe que puede matarlo y así reclamar su venganza por la muerte de su amigo, pero algo se lo impide de manera estoica.   Con calma se acerca al cuerpo caído.     Solo ellos dos están en la habitación para ella.    Se rodilla para quedar a la altura del rostro del hombre.   En su mano una daga gran filo aparece.

- ¡Hasta aquí has llegado! – dice levantando su mano...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hola!  Aquí le hago llegar otro capitulo de esta historia.


	11. Sin Retorno!

**Notas de Autor:** Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló. La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw. Ellos le pertenecen ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos. Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto. Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.

**Nota Adicional: **El siguiente capitulo contiene un hechizo que no es de mi autoría. Este hechizo le pertenece a Akiko.

**Los Herederos!!!**

_Por Sakura corazón_

Capitulo XI****

**¡Sin retorno!**

_Y aquí en mi pequeño mundo me gustaría hablar y contar,_

_o quizá callar y abrazar, sí, mejor en el silencio_

_la pena solitaria entre dos almas afines _

_consigue el milagro del guiño cómplice y el_

_latido acompasado como música de sordos y bálsamo_

_de mudos. Porque mudo estoy aunque mis manos se muevan,_

_Porque en la miseria y la barbarie la pena y el espanto_

_solo me hacen pedir un canto, de quien mi hálito añora_

_con la nostalgia de la miel desconocida, de quien mi_

_horror por la humanidad anhela una única mano, para apretar_

_como me aprieta la garganta el sordo grito del temeroso_

_impávido que, latido tras latido me acerca quieto_

_al precipicio, _

_de donde tú me salvarías... si no estuviera ya cayendo_1__

El bosque se revela hermoso y soberbio después de la lluvia torrencial que lo baño íntimamente con sus carisias. De las oscuras hojas, que quedan, gotitas de agua caen al suelo lodoso. El cielo azul observa silente.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – chilla entre lagrimas la frágil mujer, sus rubios cabellos ondean supeditados a los caprichos del aire áspero.

- Lo que tenia que pasar Sonne; Esto es por tú traición – una bofetada la tira al piso.

- Eres un... – cuanto rencor, mas su corazón sabe que ella era la única culpable de lo sucedió en aquel claro.

- No me vengas con palabras fáciles. Yo no soy el traidor niñita. Cumplí con el pacto que hice a tu moribunda abuela. – Sonne esconde el rostro entre sus manos gráciles y llora - Ah, que conveniente es olvidar todo en nombre del amor. – la ve tan frágil en el piso, llorando lo perdido, que se siente tentado a olvidar todo y llevársela, mas no lo hace.

- Haz lo que te plazca. Les indicaré a mis hombres que ya no estas bajo mi protección, pero podrás estar en mis tierras sin que te molesten el tiempo que desees. – de entre sus soberbios ropajes saca una bolsita llena de plata. – toma tu pago. – deja caer a los pies la bolsa. Sus indomables pupilas plata la miran por ultima vez ante de montar al caballo e irse derrotado por la vereda que se abre en la espesura del follaje.

Los antiguos árboles se conmueven de las lagrimas que vierte la mujer, tan sinceras, tan amargas, tan verdaderas, tan desconsoladas. Comprenden lo que ha sucedido. Se unen a la tristeza que la frágil criatura a sus pies desprende de su espíritu erosionado. En un clamor general que levanta el bosque sublime para consolarla. Y el bosque se enamora de ella.

- ¿Qué pecado cometí contra Salazar? Él me amaba de manera sincera. De verdad. Y le pago con traición. Aléjense... Aléjense... no quiero ver – aúlla con dolor ante la imagen de un par de pupilas verdes mirándola. Y llora herida. Ha malogrado un sincero amor. Ha pedido su dignidad, todo por una efímera muestra de rencor y rabia de alguien que murió hacia tiempo, de alguien marcado por el odio extremos e insano.

- ¿Cómo pude hacerte tanto daño? Yo... ¿Qué he hecho? Oh, Salazar lo siento tanto... Dioses, no tengo perdón ante el pecado consumado – con rabia golpea el piso, comprende su error y eso le duele aun más, y en ese instante toma una decisión. _Pagar el daño que ha obrado_

**I don't mind spending every day**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

Los árboles sienten como el espíritu afligido de la doncella cambia, se vuelve más tranquilo, con esperanza muerta. La observan limpiarse los cristales de hielo que se han vuelto las lagrimas derramadas. Pequeñas hadas de multicolores aparecen de entre las ramas, rocas y la tierra misma. La observan deslizarse como una diosa de luz y marfil sobre la superficie y los árboles le abren el paso, cada rama se mueve, cada tronco torcido se endereza para que transite sin problema. Hermosa emperatriz de hielo, la cabeza en alto llevando su cruz con aire de ángel caído del cielo. Y el bosque la ama, y ella encuentra, en el bosque hermoso, el perdón que busca su corazón.

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

El bosque la guía abriéndole el paso con clara calma y ternura. Delante de sus pies, un claro se despliega como pañuelo al viento de verano. Lo reconoce, como olvidarlo. Imposible olvidar el lugar que contempló como ella traicionó a aquel que llamaba SU AMOR. En el piso marchito, la sangre de un inocente dispersada en siniestros charcos. Da un par de pasos y queda en el borde del precipicio. El agua corre abandonada por el caudal, debajo de sus pies, ya no esta turbia y oscura como en la fatal hora, ahora es clara, limpia, pura. Y el Sol en el alto cielo la contempla y se entrega a ella, sin pudor, sin saber lo que ella piensa o desea, lo que anhela su alma.

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

Y ella sonríe liberada de sus ataduras, de sus temores, de sus problemas, de sus pecados cometidos. Como risueña avecilla dorada y negra se alza en vuelo, libre al fin, libre para volar a la cadencia de su corazón seco y no volver a lastimar a nadie con sus quimeras de falsos amores. El Sol admirado por esto la recibe, en su seno, bajo su protección, y el bosque despide a su emperatriz de hielo con lamentos derretidos, mientras el río se lleva con su corriente el cuerpo extinguido de la mujer que no supo amar.

--

Han pasado dos semanas desde que encontraran al Heredero del regentado de Slytherin. Las situaciones vividas en los últimos meses no han mejorado del todo. Todavía hay revueltas, pero en menor intensidad. Los espías no saben dónde se encuentra el Regente del Este, a pesar de los esfuerzos por encontrarlo. Lo que preocupa en el castillo de Slytherin, en realidad, es el estado de salud y disposición del joven para asumir el cargo como Regente. Ya llevan varios días discutiendo esta situación, Lady Adriana con el Terrateniente del Noroeste Lord Joshua Hufflepuff y Lord Harold Boisauvage, Regente del Norte. El Guardián Errol McColt, se ha unido a las reuniones por insistencia de su señora.

El día está frío, el invierno pronto se manifestara. La imperturbable dama del norte nuestra su presencia encantadora con gélidas brisas y pequeñas tormentas. Los árboles desnudos cubren el bosque y el susurro de las aves es lo único que realmente rompe la monotonía de los días intranquilos.

- ¿Sabes cómo pudo pasar todo lo que ha contado Joshua? – pregunta la anciana dama.

- No tengo la menor idea Adriana. La joven que trajimos con nosotros ni siguiera se acuerda de lo que paso y Salazar menos. Y no me explico que paso en realidad. – aclara el hombre de rubia barba.

- Creo que por seguridad para ellos dos, lo mejor será guardar palabra de lo sucedido en esa casa. –indica la mujer, su rostro con pequeñas arrugas muestra preocupación – el joven que murió era algo de nuestra invitada.

- Solo eran amigos. Helga no cree que fueran parejas. – responde el Lord Hufflepuff.

- ¿Alguien le ha dicho qué murió? – interroga la dama

- No, ella despertó esta mañana Lady Adriana. La dama Helga ha estado con ella todo este tiempo, y no le ha informado lo sucedido. – indica Errol.

- No le digan nada, yo se lo pienso comunicar. Ahora bien, tenemos mas cosas que discutir, como si Salazar esta en condición de asumir el mando del regentado – los hombres se miran entre sí buscando apoyo, lo que dirán puede ser buena información, como mala. – señores necesito saberlo.

- Lady Adriana voy ha hablarle con franqueza – la dulce mirada de la mujer adquiere un cariz de ánimo y fuerza característico en ella para cuando toma decisiones. – No lo sé. Por lo que he visto y sentido, se comporta como el Salazar que siempre hemos tratado, con su melancolía usual y su amabilidad. – hace una pausa, no sabe como dirá lo que sigue.

- Hay un pero verdad.

- Si, lo hay... En Salazar hay algo que me inquieta, es su apatía y falta de vida, me recuerda al niño que rescate del castillo de sus padres hace dieciséis años atrás, y no me gusta ello. También siento que oculta algo, es su magia mas bien quien lo oculta.

- Además Adriana esta la situación de hace un mes en la casa de la joven. – toma la palabra el Terrateniente del Noroeste.

- Continua Joshua

- El crear bestias protectoras con magia en un momento de peligro es una cosa; otra opción seria que la bestia protectora sea hecha de pura magia.

- Explícate Joshua –pide Harold.

- Por lo que vi y sentí las bestias fueron creadas por la magia.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Intervente Lord Harold curioso.

- Ese es el problema. Al nacer nuestro cuerpo tiene la capacidad de manipular y hasta cierto grado controlar la magia. Cosa que no tiene los no magos, sin embargo ellos tiene magia también, lo único que un grado que no se manifiesta o no hace daño para su cuerpo.

- Eso lo sabemos Joshua. – Manifiesta el Lord con cierto dejo de impaciencia.

- Ese es el punto. Por ejemplo, Errol creo a Frey, el uso parte de su magia y convoco a un ser superior para que lo ayudara, para darle la forma y características que deseba, que necesitaba. Después de esta invocación Errol estuvo por lo menos una semana tratando de recuperar la magia usada, y estoy seguro que hoy día no ha recuperado su nivel mágico.

- Es verdad lo que dice Lord Hufflepuff, pero no comprendo a que punto quiere llegar. – Errol asevera lo dicho por el Lord.

- El punto al que quiero llegar es, ellos no invocaron a nadie, es mas, no reunieron la magia suficiente para hacerlo. Lo que ellos crearon no fue a partir de su magia, si no, fue su magia quien creo a las bestias.

- ¿Qué esta tratando de decir? ¿Qué las bestias fueron invocadas por su magia? – Errol asombrado. Y recordó cuando vio a la enorme serpiente protegiendo al niño hace dieciséis años atrás. – gélido escalofrió asalta su cuerpo.

- No confundas. Las bestias fueron hechas de magia pura, no invocadas. Y lo peor, fue que no tenían ningún tipo de control.

- ¿Esto podría suceder de nuevo? ¿Qué la magia se exteriorice? ¿Sin control?. – pregunta Harold interesado.

- Posiblemente... Sí. Ya que esta manifestación en particular sucedió en un momento de mucha ira, miedo y estrés por parte de ambos. – con cansancio se quita de la frente un par de mechones que caen ligeros - Salazar estaba irreconocible. Lo que vi en sus ojos fue a la muerte rondando en las sombras. La joven Rawenclaw también mostró esa misma sombra, pero la de ella estaba acompañada de frustración y miedo, y otros sentimientos mezclados.

- Basándose en lo expuesto Joshua, ¿Es conveniente qué tome Salazar el trono como regente? – pregunta la mujer con aplomo, tiene que hacerlo, a pesar de que son amigos con quien esta hablando, el destino de un regentado esta en peligro y ella no se puede dar el lujo de perder lo que tanto a costado.

- Mi Lady, ese es el derecho de Salazar por nacimiento y no creo que se le deba quitar por algo que paso ahora, además no conozco a nadie mejor para ocupar ese puesto. Salazar ha sido educado toda su vida para reemplazar a Lord Lokë - expresa Errol a la pregunta dicha por su señora.

- Estoy de acuerdo con McColt. Salazar sabrá responder de manera adecuada a la carga que representa ser regente. Lo que ha sucedido en las ultimas semanas lo ayudara a forjar un mejor carácter y temple – manifiesta Joshua.

- Lo que han dicho es verdad, pero si hay otro intento de ataque. Él fue detrás de una mujer que ni siquiera era de nuestro clan.

- Harold eso ya lo discutimos. Lo que discutimos ahora es si puedes ser regente. Sí o no. – dice firme la mujer.

- Sí, puede ser regente – dictamina Lord Boisauvage.

- Sí, mi Lady – responde McColt.

- Estoy de acuerdo – expresa Lord Hufflepuff

- Bien. La ceremonia para coronarlo como regente se llevara a cabo en la primera luna llena de la primavera. Errol te encargaras de los preparativos.

- Como ordene mi señora.

- También deseo que convoquen a los regentes faltantes, incluyendo al Regente del Este, altos sacerdotes y a los terratenientes. Para la segunda luna llena de primavera.

- Inmediatamente. – realiza una reverencia y sale de la habitación con paso firme. Los nobles hombres permanecen sentados en sus asientos, saben que la conversación no ha terminado.

- Harold y Joshua, deseo pedirles un favor más. Quédense para el concilio. Creo que es el momento oportuno para firmar y establecerlo ya en vigencia. No soporto más esta estúpida guerra entre nosotros los regentes.

- Cuenta conmigo Adriana. – manifiesta Joshua. Harold se pone de pie y camina hasta el borde da la ventana. Su mirada cansada se fija en el horizonte marchito.

- ¿Harold? – Joshua lo mira tratando de leer los pensamientos de su amigo.

- Conmigo también. – cansancio. Tanta sangre derramada y la fracción de los clanes.

- Gracias. – la mujer se levanta, esta a punto de retirarse.

- Adriana, Harold deseo comentarles algo. Pueden quedarse un rato más.

- ¿Qué cosa Joshua? – Pregunta Harold. Adriana toma su trono nuevamente.

- La joven Rawenclaw mostró a sus pies el emblema de la familia Meed. El de Lady Amelie Meed Schawarzerbär exactamente. – dice serio

- El de Amelie. ¿Qué tratas de decir Joshua? – sorpresa ahí en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué podría ser la hija de Amelie y de Arthur?

- Imposible. Amelie murió hace veinte años atrás mientras daba a luz. – rebate lo dicho Harold. – por ello los Gryffindor se alejaron de los Schawarzerbär.

- La joven tiene veinte años. ¿Porqué no puede ser?. Ten en cuenta que todas las mujeres del clan Meed al cargar su magia al máximo muestran el distintivo, su emblema. Esto es desde tiempo inmemorable. Tú lo sabes bien.

- Sabe que significaría lo que dices. Ella seria la heredera directa del Regentado del Este. Si es que el idiota de Schawarzerbär ha muerto. – señala Harold.

- Si es quien creemos que es de verdad. ¿Puede ser hija de alguna de las hermanas de Amelia?. – Joshua sigue hablando.

- El clan Meed desapareció hace 20 años. No hubo heredero varón para perpetuarlo; Todas las mujeres se casaron y por desgracia murieron. Y estas diciendo que ella podría ser la ultima. – recuerda Adriana con pesar.

- ¿Hay forma de comprobarlo? – inquiere el Lord

- No creo conocer ningún conjuro para ellos. Sabes que no soy bueno en la aplicación de conjuros.

- Si la hay. – manifiesta la mujer seria desde su silla - Mejor dicho hay dos formas de saber si ella es realmente quien creemos que es. Una podría ser, un hechizo realizado por algún miembro de las familias Meed, Gryffindor, Zolak o Schawarzerbär para mostrar su linaje.

- Sabes bien que los Meed desaparecieron, Gryffindor difícil, pero factible, lo mismo que Zolak, pero Schawarzerbär imposible.

- Harold deja que termine de hablar Adriana. – el hombre calla, la mujer retoma la palabra.

- La otra forma es que ella eleve su magia al máximo y salga a relucir el escudo, prueba fiable de que es una heredera del clan Meed.

- Imposible. Ella no está educada para ello.

- Harold comprendo que no te agrade la idea, pero es nuestro deber hacerlo. Ella podría ser la clave para terminar todos los conflictos y ceder nuestros tronos por medio del concilio. Te imaginas, poder contar con tres de los cuatro nuevos regentes. Todos jóvenes de una misma ideología. – el rostro del lord muestra que esta pensando las palabras dicha.

- Harold, Joshua, el joven que fue traído del campamento de Schawarzerbär tiene tatuado en la espalda el León que lo identifica como del clan Gryffindor. –informa la venerable mujer.- él puede hacer el hechizo.

- Verdad Adriana, lo había olvidado. Sí, el muchacho es del clan Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué? Uno de los hijos de Francis esta aquí. – sorpresa por la noticia.

- Sí. Creemos que es el menor. Godric No ha querida hablar con nosotros desde que lo trajeron, mas bien con nadie. Creemos que lo torturaron y otras cosas más, ya te las imaginaras, de parte de Schawarzerbär y sus allegados no se puede esperar nada bueno.

- Dioses. ¿Qué edad tiene el muchacho? – pregunta Joshua preocupado.

- Unos veintiunos, la misma edad de Salazar – responde molesta la mujer. – esta bastante perturbado. No quiero pensar que hará Francis cuando sepa lo sucedido.

La conversación para un momento. El tocar sobre la puerta la interrumpe. Afuera los suaves copos de nieve caen tiernamente sobre las pétreas paredes del castillo. Ha iniciado la primera nevada del largo invierno que mustio se levanta.

- Adelante – claramente dice la dama. Los hombres se miran con melancolía

- Mi Lady disculpe la intromisión. – una reverencia hace el joven moreno.

- Habla Damián. – apremia la mujer.

- Ha llegado una comitiva procedente del Sur. La delegada principal desea habar con el regente.

- Guía a comitiva a los aposentos preparados para ellos. Encárgate de que estén cómodos e instalados.-indica la mujer - Una vez que estén acomodados y comidos, trae ante nuestra persona al enviado.

- Como indica mi señora se ejecutara su orden.

- Damián quien es el enviado.

- Mi señora, es una dama de gran porte. Se identifico como Lady Laura McCold.

En una alejado recinto del castillo el traquetear de la leña al quemase baña la habitación. Una pequeña de castaños cabellos juega alegre con su muñeca de tela, cerca de la chimenea, ignorante de todos los problemas que a su alrededor se levantan. Desde la butaca azulada, la mirada atenta de la mujer observa a la pequeña jugar, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro austero de alegría.

- Tía Aislin cuando podré ver a la Tía Fionna – pregunta con inocencia la pequeña. – es que la extraño mucho.

- Pronto London, muy pronto – responde la mujer, su voz serena cubre la habitación. La pequeña se levanta y se acerca a la butaca donde esta sentada la mujer. En su carita redonda una tímida sonrisa se asoma, y sus deditos regordetes de niña toca el rostro triste de la mujer.

- No te sienta triste Tía Aislin – dice con su vocecita infantil. La mujer la mira con dulzura, la toma entre sus finos brazos y la abraza con fuerza, no desea que nada le pase.

- No es nada mi pequeña luna. – responde mas alegre. Sabe que no es bueno para la niña que la vea triste, mas después de que sus padres fueran masacrados brutalmente delante de sus ojitos castaños. Esa era la razón de que llevara el cabello tan corto, cuando la compañía del buen Lord Boisauvage llega al lugar de la masacre, solo quedaba una pequeña con la cabeza rapada. Sus grandes ojos miraban todo espectadores silente de lo sucedido.

- Sabes donde esta Frey, quiero jugar con él. – un puchero de fastidio brota de su boquita rosada.

- Tendría que preguntarle a Errol cariño. – responde dulce.

- Ah. Esta bien. Mientras tenga a Susys todo estará bien. Verdad – dice alegre la pequeña al tiempo que muestra la remendada muñeca de trapo.

El sonido áspero de la puerta al ser tocada interrumpe la conversación. La pequeña con facilidad se baja de las piernas de Aislin y sale corriendo a la puerta. Con alegría la abre. Su mirada alegre cobra más intensidad al ver quien esta parado ahí.

- ¡Tío Errol! – chilla de contento la chiquilla. Errol al verla la levanta con sus poderosos brazos y le da un tierno beso en la frente. La pequeña London lo abraza.

- ¡Hola duraznito!.

- ¡Errol, que grata sorpresa!. ¿Cómo estas? - pregunta cordial la mujer a su lado.

- Hola Aislin – saluda con voz calmada y cansada.

- ¿Algo ha pasado? – cuestiona, al escucharlo y verlo tan agotado. Es verdad ya hace tres semanas que el conjuro había sido invocado y él había sido llevado al mundo de los sueños y regresado triunfador con su amada em brazos.

- No, nada a pasado. Estoy aquí para darte las gracias. Con todo lo que ha pasado no había podido hacerlo.

- Errol – susurra la mujer conmovida. Ellos son amigos de años, y estos son los gesto por lo que ella se había enamorado secretamente de él.

- ¡Tío Errol, te has olvidado de mí! – reclama la pequeña, su rostro rasa muestra un mohín de molestia muy gracioso.

- ¡Claro que no, mi duraznito!. ¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

- ¡Ah! Pensé que si me habías olvidado es que ya no me visitas – sus ojitos adquirieron un cristalino color. Y sus labios se unieron en un puchero de llanto reprimido.

- Sabes quien es Naira, duraznito. – le pregunta dulce. No le gusta ver lagrimas de por medio.

- Sí, Tío Errol, ¿porqué? – responde al acordarse de la dulce mujer de rojos cabellos que la cuido un tiempo.

- Ella ha estado muy enferma, y yo la he cuidado todo éste tiempo, por ello es que no había venido a verte dulzura.

- Y ella esta mejor ahora tío – pregunta la niña. Aislin observa como ellos dos se hablan, se da cuenta que la pequeña adora a Errol y que Errol adora a London. Eso le alegra, esta ahora segura que si algo le pasa, ella estará en buenas manos.

- Si, tu tía Fionna y tu tía Aislin me ayudaron mucho para cuidarla. – Aislin asiente afirmativa cuando la pequeña la mira asombrada. London mira a Errol.

- Tío y Frey, puedo jugar con él

- Claro duraznito, pronto podrás jugar con Frey. – la niña considera lo dicho por el hombre, y le responde con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

- Errol puedes venir a ver esto – pide desde la ventana la mujer. El traje rojo vino contrasta notablemente contra la pared de tono grisáceo. Las suaves cortinas cremas se mecen delicadas por la brisa fina que se cuela impertinente por la ventana.

- ¿Qué desea que vea Aislin? – pregunta con curiosidad, la pequeña apoya su cabecita sobre le hombro.

- Nuestro futuro – responde con sencillez.

Desde la ventana donde sé encuentra la habitación, se contempla de manera hermosa el inmenso jardín, que es el orgullo de la Dama del castillo. El suave manto de nieve nívea y pura lo cubre íntimamente, como una sabana que cubre a los amantes exhaustos. Los débiles rayos del sol bañan con calidez el lugar, no hace tanto frió como parecería. A pesar de que no hay aves cantando y mucho menos hermosas flores. Ahí paz, aunque delicada, la hay.

Dos jóvenes caminan tranquila, bajo la atenta y escrupulosa guardia de los soldados del castillo. Ellos siempre guardando distancia prudencial. Los gruesos abrigos de piel les brinda el calor necesario para los cuerpos delgados de ambas, así pueden dar su paseo por el jardín. Lo necesitan. Tantas preguntas, sobretodo tantas dudas rondan en su mente. Llegan hasta una banca de madera. Ambas se sientan. Un suspiró confuso brota de los labios carmín de la mujer de cabellos ébano, como la noche impía.

- ¿Qué has tratado de decirme Helga? ¿Qué no puedes tocas a nadie? Por ello los guantes que portas.- largos guantes azul oscuro cubren los brazos, su cuerpo esta igual de cubierto, solo dejando que el rostro quede visible.

- Sí, Rowena. Es por el extraño don que tengo. Eso de estar percibiendo los sentimientos y emociones de las demás personas, no es muy placentero y mucho menos sanos que digamos. Es bastante confuso sabes, sentir emociones que no son mías.

- ¿Por ello los guardias están alejados de nosotras? – comenta.

- Si, aparte de que no me gusta que me sigan, mucho menos que me fiscalicen. – responde. La brisa asota sus cuerpos martirizándolos con el frío que carga.

- ¿El estar cerca de mí no te lastima?. – pregunta preocupada al comprender las palabras dichas por su amiga.

- No, a menos que te alteres, y tu aura inicie a gritar por el ambiente lo que sientes. Ahí si estaré en problemas. Con los guardias es diferente, ello siempre están alerta y por ello en cierta manera exteriorizan mucho más sus emociones. – manifiesta tranquila, como si no importara lo que tiene. – sabes Rowena, me alegra que estés aquí, no será muy solitario mi aislamiento.

- ¡¿Aislamiento?! – exclama consternada. Helga la mira y sonríe tranquila, como el mendigo que sabe lo que necesita para vivir.

- Para aprender a controlarlo. Una vez que pueda controlar este don podré regresar a mi vida cotidiana, regresar a lo que siempre hacia – manifiesta optimista - no tendré que usar esta ropa y menos los guantes.

- Te ayudare, estoy segura que tu me ayudarías. – una sonrisa es la respuesta.- te puedo preguntar algo.

- ¿Claro qué puedes preguntar?.

- De verdad no recuerdas nada Helga – pregunta cansada. Solo hacia unos días que había despertado después de un largo sueño, y aun su cuerpo mostraba claras señales de agotamiento.

- Solo recuerdo ver a mi padre llegar a la casa y verte a ti forcejeando con Salazar. Después solo gritos y más gritos. – responde tratando de no dejar que lo escuchado la afecte de nuevo. A su lado Rowena la mira inquieta, siente que algo oculta. No se atreve a cuestionarla. Expone lo que ella siente ante su posible amiga.

- Siento que algo malo ha pasado, que alguien murió. Por ello te pregunto si te acuerdas de algo, desde que he despertado siento el hálito susurrante de la muerte cerca de mi cuello, pero lo graciosos de todo esto es lo pacifico, puedo decir que hasta casi alegre. Me recuerda a Mark.

Solo basta escuchar el nombre de aquel extraño de cabellos blanco para que inicie el desfilar de imágenes fragmentadas. Una gran serpiente... Miedo... Un hombre enrollado por el poderoso cuerpo del animal... Gritos desesperados... Incomprensión... La brisa gélida... Rabia... El golpear seco de algo al caer al piso... Ira...

Helga se levanta de la banca lívida por lo que siente. Rowena la mira extrañada por el comportamiento que manifiesta.

- ¡¿Helga estas bien?!. – le pregunta al verla llevarse la mano al cuello desesperada.

- No... puedo... respirar... - Miles de agujas siente que se entierran en su piel. La mirada perdida de un hombre al lado de su amiga. Dolor sobre su pecho. Agonía sin sentido. Pánico al comprender que esta muerto. Siseo constante de palabras sin sentido. Miedo... Pavor... Incomprensión... Caos... Luz... Nada...

- ¡Guardias! – Grita desesperada al verla desplomarse contra el piso.

La traslucida luz del rey del cielo se filtra diáfana por el vidrio teñido de la biblioteca. El suave fuego en la chimenea calienta sutil el ambiente que el frío inclemente del otoño ha decidido no tocar aun. Las bajas voces se dispersan hasta perderse en la habitación llena de libros antiguos y estantes vetustos.

- Lady Adriana presento mis condolencias por la pedida del su consorte y Regente del Oeste – expresa prudente la mujer de extraña belleza.

- Muchas gracias Lady Laura McCold, apreció su pronta presencia en mi hogar. – ajado rostro mira con cierta amargura a la dama.

- Tratamos de llegar con anticipación Lady Slytherin, pero nos fue bastante difícil ya que la muerte de nuestro Regente nos tomo por sorpresa. – manifiesta. Con descuido se arregla un mechón del fino cabello noche. Los nobles la examinan con detalle.

- ¿Murió Francis? – desconcierto por parte de todo los presentes ante la noticia.

- Sí mi Lord Boisauvage. Mi señor, Lord Francis Gryffindor ha muerto. – rabia aguantada en la voz - El cuerpo sin vida de mi amo fue escoltado por hombre de Schawarzerbär a nuestro castillo, hace una semana, justo después que llegara la misiva en donde Lady Adriana avisaba que el joven Godric Gryffindor estaba bajo su protección.

- Esto no lo sabíamos – informa Lord Joshua. Su mente calculadora evalúa las repercusiones de la muerte del Regente del Sur. Y el resultado que da no es bueno. Inestabilidad, temor y posiblemente mas batallas.

- ¿Quién ocupara el puesto de regente ahora? – interviene Lady Slytherin. Las miradas de los presentes se vuelven inquita ante la respuesta.

- Mi señora, será el Joven Gryffindor. – Harold sé masajea la sien, una terrible jaqueca se está presentando. La situación que se inicia a pintar ante ellos no es muy alentadora, hay desequilibrio.

- ¿Qué hay de sus hermanos?

- Todos los hermanos han muerto en batallas y los menores son muy jóvenes para el cargo. – la dama sé esta impacientado ante las preguntas y lo deja saber con su voz ofendida.

- ¿El joven Godric fue entrenado para ocupar el puesto de su padre? – Lord Joshua pregunta.

- Sí fue entrenado Lord Hufflepuff, no habrá ningún percance. Si le preocupa alguna posible enemistad entre los regentados, no hay razón para ello. Se lo prometo. – la hostilidad sé esta mostrando. - _¿Quién se cree para preguntar esto? Es nuestro asunto si será un buen regente o no._

- En caso de que el Joven Gryffindor no pueda ocupar el puesto de regente, ¿hay una contingencia? -Harold interviene al sentir la hostilidad en las palabras de la mujer.

- El joven Gryffindor podrá ocupar sin ningún problema el puesto de su padres lord Boisauvage – responde segura. Esta a punto de levantarse para terminar la conversación, mas la mano callosa del Lord Joshua se lo impide. Ella desafiante lo mira, mas al ver el pesar en la mirada se preocupa.

- No estamos muy seguro de ello Lady McCold. – manifiesta con prudencia, lo que sigue es delicado de explicar - El joven Gryffindor llego a está morada en una situación bastante delicada y podría comprometer su desenvolvimiento como Regente el Sur

- ¿De que están hablando? –inquietud - ¿Qué paso?

- Lady Laura el Joven Gryffindor llego al castillo... – silencio. La mujer se levanta y camina hasta la anciana, quien con tristeza le quita el rostro viejo.

- El joven Gryffindor fue torturado y violado a mano del Regente del Este y sus hombres. – sencillamente divulga el Terrateniente del Noroeste.

Silencio...

- ¡¿Qué?! – la mujer se derrumba a los pies de la anciana mujer. El Terrateniente se acerca a la mujer, la levanta del piso y posa en la silla, y con suavidad vuelve a hablar, mientras le sostiene la mano con ternura.

- Por ello creemos...

- Me están diciendo que el joven Godric fue violado. – turbación en la voz que se ha vuelto frágil.

- Sí, me temo que sí dama. – contesta la anciana mientras le pasa un vaso con una infusión calmante - Nuestras curanderas lo han cuidado y lograron sanar las heridas físicas en su totalidad, sin embargo, no han podido sanar la mente y el espíritu del joven.

- Puedo verlo – pide con aprensión. Necesita ver a su protegido, su razón de permanecer como guardiana del Regentado del Sur.

- Yo la llevara a los aposentos del joven Gryffindor. – La matriarca del clan Slytherin la mira con misericordia, sabe lo que le espera al clan de Gryffindor, como si ella no supiera. El cuidar con una persona torturada no es fácil y más si las heridas del alma y el espíritu son tan profundas como las muestra el joven Gryffindor.

- Gracias mi Lady, Señores – una reverencia leve.

- Damas – y las mujeres salen de la habitación.

La oscura noche del insipiente invierno se yergue suntuosa. La hoguera rompe la oscuridad como si fuera ella una copa de cristal estrellándose contra el duro y áspero piso. Las sombras creadas juegan con la mente de los incautos, al mostrarse ante ellos como horribles seres nocturnos.

Cerca de las llamas un hombre esta sentado. Su ropa de soldado indica que es de la guardia del Lord Hufflepuff. El semblante serio y estoico es el único adorno de su rostro. A su lado, sobre el tronco esta su espada, mas atrás un caballo espera. Sobre las fulgurantes llamas un caldero reposa. En su interior el contenido burbujea placidamente.

El aullar de un lobo en la lejanía rompe el silencio abrumador. El viento pasa siniestramente entre los denuedos árboles. Pasos ágiles se escuchan. Ante el hombre una figura encapuchada aparece. Su larga túnica azul levanta inmisericorde el polvo del piso, es una hechicera. El hombre sigue jugando con el fuego.

- Llegas tarde – manifiesta el hombre con pastosidad.

- Tuve problemas - se quita la capucha y un rostro pálido y ojeroso se muestra.

- ¿Lo trajiste? – inquiere sin inmutarse a verla.

- Sí, aquí esta la poción – le tira un frasco delgado; el contenido del frasco de un color gris plomo se jamaquea violentamente. Él atrapa el frasco en el aire.

- Puedes irte – señala.

- Mi dinero – el hombre saca de entre sus ligeras ropas una alforja pequeña de cuero.

- Toma, ahora desaparece – dice al tiempo que le tira la alforja.

- Como quieras Ion. – la mujer cuenta las monedas, veinte de plata. El precio comedido. – ¿Sabes algo?... ella o él no merece el sacrificio que piensas hacer. – señala mientras guarda el dinero.

- No es tu problema, ahora desaparece – ordena.

Resignada la hechicera se acomoda la capucha y desaparece de la vista del hombre. El hombre se levanta y acerca al caldero hirviente. Mira al caldero con un aire de ironía disipliente por lo que contiene. Sin titubear vierte el contenido del frasco. Una explosión sucumbe y la consistencia viscosa y pútrida se vuelve cristalina, como agua de manantial. Toma una copa y en ella vierte el contenido. Palabras en latín brotan de sus labios y bebe para sellar lo que crece en su interior, con la luna de fiel testigo.

El hechizo actúa rápidamente mezclándose en su sangre. Lo hace haciéndole ver lo que esta a punto de arrancarse mientras el espíritu "guardián" se materializa y le sonríe de forma siniestra, como si se burlara de su decisión.

- "Aun puedes arrepentirte" susurra el espíritu dando volteretas a su alrededor y soplando a su oído ese aliento helado, intentando hacerlo parecer una caricia.

- No –dice decidido. El espíritu se regodea como si fuese el más interesado en que ese sentimiento se arrancara.

- Esa persona estará aun más unida con esto... Verá cómo te arrancas el amor y te odiará por rechazarle... Un día la muerte llegará y yo volveré para regresarte el amor, para hacerte sufrir aun más de lo que sufres ahora - Si. Ya sabe eso.

- Hazlo...

- ¡¡¡NO!!! –grita con rabia, impotencia, dolor, levantándose agitada de la cama. Lagrimas como perlas pulidas caen de sus pupilas cristalinas. Ravenclaw desde la silla donde se encuentra la observa sorprendida. Hacia rato que velaba su sueño inquieto.

- Calma Helga – la mirada histérica de la mujer, le indica a Rowena que algo malo a pasado.

- Lo hizo, lo ha mato – murmura consternada entre lagrimas.

- Nadie a muerto Helga – dice con aplomo Rowena, Helga la mira. Sus dos perlas azules la miran desamparadas y en busca de confort.

Rowena con maternal cariño la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza, trata de reconfortarla, de decirle silenciosamente que el mundo esta bien, que no se preocupe todo saldrá adelante. Helga como cachorro lastimado se refugia en los brazos protectores de la mujer.

La titilante luz de la vela ilumina la habitación austera de calidez. El suave respirar de un hombre se escucha claramente. Divaga en sus pensamientos, que son tan oscuros como la noche. Alguien toca puerta con fuerza, entra un hombre vestido de militar. Se acerca con paso moderado a donde se encuentra el que esta en la habitación.

- Señor aquí están los informes de las 5ta y 8va tropa de infantería. – el hombre indica con su largo dedo que lo ponga en la mesa llena de mas informes iguales. El cabello suelto cae sobre el rostro serio del regente.

- Mi Lord desea algo mas – pregunta el hombre, para ver si puede sacarlo del estado en que se encuentra.

- No. Retírate y no regreses si no tienes nada importante – responde manera seca.

- Mi Lord las tropas están preocupados por usted, desean saber como esta.

- Fuera de mi presencia – ordena molesto. El hombre procede a realizar una reverencia marcial, se retira de la vista de su amo. Afuera una mujer de la servidumbre lo espera.

- ¿Cómo esta el amo?. – pregunta ansiosa por la información, aunque sabe cual será la respuesta.

- Igual. Vete a trabajar – ordena y ambos se alejan del lugar.

Adentro, el regente del Este vuela lejos en sus reflexiones. Trata de darle sentido a lo que siente y vive. A lo que ha perdido y no podrá recuperar nunca.

**Viviré en tu recuerdo**

**Como un simple aguacero**

**De estrellitas y duendes**

**Vagaré por tu vientre**

**Mordiendo cada ilusión.******

_- He perdido todo. A mi hermano querido y amado. Mi orgullo soberbio Mi dignidad marchita. Mi razón. Mi ser y mi existir. Mi cordura. Y a ti, mi dulce amor._

_- ¿Qué estupidez?_

_- Sí... tú lo sabes. Sabes que estoy hablando. ¡Claro!_

_- Lo has vivido. La opresión en el pecho, martillando tú corazón con rabia cuando no esta la persona amada a tú lado para llenarte con su calor exquisito y aliviar las heridas y pesares del alma condenada. _

_- ¿Que digo?. ¡Estupideces!. Ella es la culpable de todo. _

_- ¿Dónde estas Saxen Rivers? _

_- ¿Dónde estas condenada mujer? _

_- Solo con decir tu nombre siento que me quemo por dentro y muero. Que cada gota de sangre lleva tu nombre escrito._

_- ¿Qué me has hecho?. Dímelo maldita. Soy un estúpido y no tengo la respuesta. _

_- Calla. Calla que tus hombres te escucharan y se burlaran de tu flaqueza, de tu pocoa fuerza de voluntada. Se burlaran de tu debilidad_

_- ¡¡¡¡CALLA!!!!..._

_- ...¿Porqué lo hice?...._

_- ...¿Orgullo? No lo sé, no lo creo. Solo se que esta quebrado en un rincón, como una flecha despedazada por el viento duro._

_- ...¿Poder?. Tengo un montón de poder y no me sirve para nada en esté momento. No... No... No... Ahora no tengo el poder, ni siquiera puedo traer a mi hermano de regreso y mucho menos a ti._

_- !Te extraño amor! !Te extraño! !TE EXTRAÑO!_

_- Extraño tú olor a miel con jazmín. Tú forma de hablar tan fuerte, tan segura, tan convencida de las cosas diarias. Tú silueta sobre la mía envuelta entre las sabanas. Tus labios de seda pura, deseosos de calor, de pasión. Tú hablar afectuoso al oído. Tu caminar inocente al lado mío. Tu sonrisa pura, angelical, llena de amor, devoción por mí._

_- ¡Aaaaahhhhh!_

_- Imaginé que podía olvídate fácil. Que equivocado estoy y con creces. No te puedo arrancar de mi corazón muerto y eso que pensé que no tendría uno por haberte apuñalados sin titubear, pero equivocado estoy. Lo tengo y late, late desesperado por sentirte a mi lado de nuevo, por tener tú paz, tú armonía diáfana. Tú eres su cordura y su salvación, su remanso de calma. _

_- No... No... No... Otro error mas a la larga lista de errores que llevo. Oh Saxen, como sufro al no tenerte a mi lado, aquí abrazada y pegada a mi pecho triste. No sabes lo duro que es levantarme y salir de la cama._

_- ¿Qué estoy diciendo?. Me culpo de algo en lo que no soy culpable. Qué bajo he caído._

_- Tú escogiste irte, no fui yo._

_- Fuiste tú... ¿Quién me traicionó?._

_- Fuiste tú. ¿Quién se marchó?_

_- Fuiste tú. ¿Quién me engañó?_

_- Fuiste tú ¿Quién me enteró el puñal en la espalda?._

_- Fuiste tú. ¿Quién me dejó solo?._

_- Fuiste t_.

_- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué entonces siente dolor mi corazón, mi alma? Me dañas tus palabras._

_- ¡¡¡Maldita esas!!! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! ¡Soy un titere y tú eres el titiritero!_

_- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!. ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¡¡Dímelo!!!_

_- No... No puedes decírmelo. Hazlo como lo dijiste la ultima vez. Clávame en mi pecho desnudo tu afiladas palabras, clávame sin temor el puñal para acabar esta agonía tortuosa. Te lo ruego. Hazme sangrar con ello, así sé que estoy vivo y no muero._

**Vivirás en mis sueños**

**Como tinta indeleble**

**Como mancha de acero**

**No se olvida el idioma**

**Cuando dos hacen amor**.

_- ¡Dímelo, cómo lo hiciste hace unas horas atrás!. Dime que me amas y por ello me dejas. Dime que te preocupas por mí, que me quieres con ternura y deseas con pasión, que solo tus ojos limpios ven los míos, que ven mi alma manchada de sangre por ti._

_- Mentira, basura. ¿Qué me has hecho?. No soy nadie sin tu presencia a mi lado._

_- ¡Chíllamelo, sin miedo a nada! ¡Dímelo, no te contestaré, te lo juro! ¡Grítamelo, que te deseo oír hablar, de verdad! ¡Restriégamelo en mi rostro ajado sí es necesario! ¿Pero qué digo?._

_- ¿Cómo me lo dirás?. _

_- No estas aquí. No, no lo estas. Y mis días se hacen amargo al igual que la vida que llevo ahora. No lo soporto más. No puedo. Siento que han pasado años, o son meses... No, son días... Míseros, perversos, largos días de soledad efímera. Mentira... mentira... mentira... Han pasado solamente horas. Malditas horas que gasto pensando en ti y como no estas a mi lado para hacerme feliz._

_- ¿Qué me hiciste? _

_- ¿Dónde está el orgulloso guerrero que soy? Mejor dicho ¿dónde yace moribundo el guerrero que cabalgo a tu lado por está tierra salvaje? Adonde lo mandaste sin misericordia. Al olvido, porque es ahí que me encuentro ahora._

_- ¡¡¡Oh Saxen, mi Saxen!!!. _

_- Palabra maldecida, nombre maldito. Mucha razón tuvo tú madre para ponerte ese nombre. Verdad mi bella guerrera mortal. _

_- Me estoy volviendo loco_

_- Ahora te veo, como siempre. Hermosa mariposa letal de mil colores, bella __sirena del mar furioso, perfecta flor efímera del bosque. ._

Y entonces, la ve. Sentada cerca de sus doloridos pies, como antes que se fuera, como cuando era feliz aun que no lo admitiera. La ve con tal claridad y brillantes que hace daño. Sin embargo, no se permite parpadear para no perderla de vista.

_- ¡Estás aquí!. ¡Estas aquí! De verdad estas, delante mío. No puede ser, no puedes estar postrada a mis pies. Estoy seguro que te apuñales. Estoy seguro._

La calidez del fuego inunda la gélida habitación, y la indiferente brisa se vuelve acogedora y llena de carcajadas gráciles. Saxen con el cabello suelto, semejante a llamas danzantes, sonríe hermosa, como salvaje flor a la luz de luna impía; marrones ojos lo observan ávidos de devoción absoluta por él, su señor.

- Hola amor – saluda voz aterciopelada, seductora, llena de sentimientos.

La mujer se levanta del piso, con la elegancia de un gato salvaje, se acerca donde está Allen, mirándola con pupilas anhelantes. Se sienta sobre las piernas firmes. Manos juguetonas lo acarician con la paciencia de una hechicera experta. Su dedo delinea el fiero torso hasta llegar al cuello cremoso. Uno a uno los botones seden ante las manos de la mujer. Besos repartidos por la piel fresca, labios bien administrados, lo hacen estremecerse hasta el ultimo de sus huesos. Allen la deja hacer asombrado de verla, ahí, sobre su regazo. La tibieza del aliento sobre su rostro demacrado por le cansancio lo reconforta y alienta, y sonríe con locura.

**Me tosté en tus mejillas**

**Como el sol en la tarde**

**Se desgarra mi cuerpo**

**Y no vivo un segundo**

**Para decirte que sin ti, muero.**

**Me quedé en tus pupilas**

**Ya no cierro los ojos**

**Me tiré a lo más hondo**

**Y me ahogo en los mares de tu partida**

- Me extrañas amor – no deja que le responda, un furioso beso asalta la boca del hombre. Hambriento, húmedo, lleno de ardor, de fuego.

Sin recato alguno la hábil mujer mete su mano donde sabe que tiene que meterla para dar placer. Allen suspira excitado ante la incursión. La habitación se llena de gemidos eróticos, besos ardientes y caricias sensuales hasta que un tirón delicioso lo hace acabar rendido en los prodigiosos brazos de su amada.

Debilitado, la abraza para sentirla de verdad, para saber que no esta loco, y que ella está presente, y que todo lo que sintió es solo un horrible sueño. Y como brisa de verano desaparece para dejarlo vacío.

**Andaré sin saberlo**

**Calzare de tu cuerpo**

**Como huellas en hierro**

**Comeré lo que sobre**

**Dentro de tu corazón.**

- ¡¡¡SAXEN!!! – grita con rabia, odio y pasión.

Se levanta alterado. La silla cae de espaldas. Tira la mesa contra la pared, añicos se hace. Todo a su alrededor vuela por los aires y es destruidos en miles de pedazos. Cuadros quebrado, la costosa reliquia de barro reventada. Toda la habitación es desbaratada por la ira que siente.

- ¡¿PORQUÉ?!

- ¡¡¡¿PORQUÉ?!!! – la amarga realidad lo abraza soñadora para zarandearlo con brusquedad y crueldad al mostrarle que no tiene nada y que todo lo ha perdido.

**Y seré un mar desierto**

**Una frase silente**

**La elegía de un beso**

**Un planeta de celos, esculpiendo una canción.**

Está seco, no hay lagrimas en su rostro mustio, marchito como planta maldita que es en realidad. Su corazón dolorido yace herido, despedazado en miles de fragmento sobre el suelo. No hay consuelo alguno, no hay paz, no hay esperanza alguna. Que ha perdido lo que verdad valoraba y amaba. Que cabo su propia tumba de manera satisfactoria y eficaz. Sus piernas se deslizan al piso duro, como la verdad que aporrea su alma.

Con rabia golpea una y otra vez el piso con sus puños, cabeza.

- NO, NO, NO. Esto no puede ser – levanta el rostro con demencia y la ve nuevamente. Está al pie de la ventana, recostada. Lo mira divertida, alegre, envuelta en el hermoso manto piel que le regalo hace un par de años atrás, hombros desnudos.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo? – pregunta juguetona.

Su lengua sensualmente delinea el rojo y carnoso labio invitándolo a tomar de ella lo que él desea. Como demente se levanta y la toma entre sus brazos. Ella se carcajea. Dedos temblorosos tocan el rostro amado. Es de verdad, está ahí.

- ¿Quieres estar para la eternidad, de verdad, conmigo? – le vuelve a preguntar.

Ladea un poco su cabeza mirándolo interesada en la respuesta.

- Sí – responde deseoso de sentirla.

- Así será – lo abraza deliciosamente, y él contentó al fin, se deja llevar por la sensación placentera que su piel recibe.

**Me tosté en tus mejillas**

**Como el sol en la tarde**

**Se desgarra mi cuerpo**

**y no vivo un segundo**

**Para decirte que sin ti, muero.**

**Me quedé en tus pupilas**

**Ya no cierro los ojos**

**Me tiré a lo más hondo**

**Y me ahogo en los mares de tu partida******

El guardia observa el horizonte desde su muro. Todo tranquilo, no hay enemigos. Al volver el rostro a la torre ve con espanto el cuerpo de su señor caer al vacío. El final del Lord llega, igual que tormenta de invierno tempestuoso, sin anuncio. Y la dinastía marcada con el símbolo de la destrucción, cae al olvido del tiempo.

Las cortinas cerradas, y solo la efímera luz de un candelabro ilumina el oscura habitación.

- Hola Godric – Saluda la mujer desde la penumbra de la vela.

- Laura, eres tu – sorpresa en el rostro marcado. Se levanta de la silla. Las manos le tiemblan – eres tu. De verdad eres tu

- Aquí me encuentro mi señor "mi amor" – susurra – aquí estoy – Gryffindor la abraza con desesperación. Teme que sea una ilusión de su mente que desesperada la desea ver.

- Pensé que te había perdido – voz quebrada.

- Siento tanto lo de tu padre – dulce al oído le dice, mientras que sus dedos acarician la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

- Laura... Yo... – rompe en llanto. Las piernas se le aflojan.

- Oh Godric – se deja arrastrar al piso para no romper el abrazo. Con ternura lo acuna entre sus brazos. Con cariño espanta casa sombra que se agazapa sobre el alma del chico.

Ya, ya. Aquí estoy, no te preocupes. No tienes la culpa de lo sucedido. – la abraza mas fuerte y el llanto más doloroso se convierte.

- Godric no te pienso dejar. - le habla en tono firme y seguro - Vez mis manos. – lo hace mirarla y que vea sus manos delgadas - Siempre estarán a tu alcance. No importa lo que pase. No importa el porqué, el cuándo o el cómo, siempre estarán para ti. Me has escuchado Godric. Siempre. – toma entre sus manos delgadas, las fuertes del joven y las besa con ternura. Inmediatamente siente como se tensa el cuerpo del hombre joven, el daño causado por el general del Este, está muy fresco todavía. Laura lo percibe con demasiada claridad, sus profundos y duros ojos cielo plomizos se oscurecen, ante la ira que se prende dentro e su cuerpo.

- Confía en mi, Godric, no te pienso dejar, no pienso faltar a mi juramento como guardián, no nuevamente.

Resuena quedamente en el cuarto el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. El hombre joven con cuidado se acerca a la cama que está en el centro de la habitación. El claro dosel deja ver a la mujer que duerme cubierta por la pesada sabana de piel gruesa. Su piel cubierta, siente la frialdad del cuarto, mira hacia donde esta la chimenea. Ve que los leños están por apagarse. Le echa mas leños, el fuego se aviva.

Agarra una silla que se encuentra al lado de la chimenea. Coloca la silla, con suavidad y sin hacer ruido, cerca de la cama. Se quita la capa, la coloca en el respaldo de la silla. Se sienta. Entre sus manos ase la fría mano de la mujer.

Sus pupilas castañas la perciben descansar con tranquilidad, paz, por primera vez en la semana que la conoce. Sonríe para sí mismo. Cierra los ojos un momento para descansar el día. La curandera le ha informado que esta fuera de peligro, y el pequeño que espera también.

_- Un bebe _– piensa con algo de inocencia.

Un apretón de mano le advierte que la mujer esta despertando.

- Hola – Saluda suave

- ¿Quién eres? – no lo reconoce. La mujer trata de levantarse. Ewan la detiene.

- No está en condición para ello, debe descansar. – informa para que se tranquilice - Tu herida aun no a cicatrizado del todo Lady Rivers. – la mujer lo mira con un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro. – Así es, hace unos cinco días atrás. Una apuñalada en el abdomen. Yo la encontré. Fue un buen susto el que nos dio.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.

- Ewan Foxtroll. – revela suave - Se encuentra en el castillo principal del Clan Slytherin por si no recuerda.

- Lo recuerdo, gracias por la información. – curiosidad siente al verlo ahí sentado, en vez de una doncella como regularmente se acostumbra -¿Qué haces aquí vigilando mi descanso?

- Eso mismo, vigilando su descanso. – de la mesa toma un vaso lleno de una tibia infusión, se lo ofrece. Ella lo acepta y bebe el contenido con avidez. Su cuerpo esta seco.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – cuestiona, una vez que ha terminado de beber.

- En realidad, no.- mohín afable - La he cuidado todo esté tiempo, ¿le molesta que lo haga?

- Aprecio lo que hace, pero creo que perder el tiempo con un enemigo de tu clan no es algo muy bueno que digamos.

- Enemigo, no. Está aquí como huésped. Así lo ordeno la dama Adriana.

- ¿Huésped? – no espera esa respuesta. Ewan toma nota de cada gesto en el rostro.

- Sí, usted ayudo desinteresadamente al Guardián McColt, con la Dama McCook, poniendo su vida en peligro. Es lo mínimo que podemos ofrecerle hasta que usted decida que hacer con su vida. Además, no podemos maltratar a una mujer que está esperando un niño.

Consternación. Pupilas dilatadas, llenas de incertidumbre se muestran con vergüenza.

_- Embarazada ¿Cómo es posible? ¡¡¡Dioses!!! _

- Dioses. – murmura. Siente como el mundo se le viene encima.

- Eso fue lo que me informo nuestra curandera. Ella ha calculado entre dos o tres meses de gestación. – habla sin detenerse, sin haber notado la preocupación que envuelve el rostro turbado de la mujer - Se encuentra bien Lady Rivers. ¿No sabia que está gestando?.

- No lo sabia – responde aturdida - tenia mis sospechas, pero no la había podido confirmar. – se incorpora en la cama con ayuda del joven. Sus manos apoyadas sobre las sabanas. El rostro bajo, sombrío. Cabello largo, cascada hermosa cae sobre el rostro ocultando la impresión.

- Disculpe dama, pero tengo la obligación de preguntar – lo enfrenta, no hay lagrimas, no hay sollozos. Solo mirada limpia, llena de determinación, de seguridad. - El niño que está esperando, ¿de quién es?

- Es del Lord Allen Schawarzerbär – responde apelando a su aplomo, a su voluntad de hierro, para no derrumbarse llorando. Estupefacción viste el rostro del joven ante el nombre pronunciado

_- Lord Schawarzerbär_ – Problemas. Ahora entiende porqué utilizo la palabra "enemiga", es la amante del Lord. - ¿sabia de sus sospechas, el Lord? – continua con las preguntas.

- No, no se lo mencione. Solo lo sabia el General Silbernesblatt, su asesor, pero él esta muerto. – comenta.

- ¿Cómo sabe que el General Silbernesblatt está muerto? – no le gusta lo que escucha, solo unos cuantos en el castillo saben de la muerte del General supremo del Este. Y ella no es una de las personas esas.

- Simplemente lo sé. – responde, no le gusta el tono de voz que ha utilizado el joven. Las defensas se van levantando.

- ¿Porqué ayudo al Guardián McColt? – cuestiona.

- Me desilusiona ver, que un aprendiz a guardián no puede deducir el motivo, ante los entrenaban mucho mejor – esas palabras hieren el orgullo del aprendiz.

- Quiero escuchar en sus palabras la respuesta y sí sé porqué lo ayudo. Por miedo a regresar a las manos del Lord Schawarzerbär y vivir la vida de una cualquiera.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – trata de levantarse, pero un mareo se manifiesta.

- No me subestime Lady Rivers. – la ayuda a tenderse nuevamente sobre la cama.

- No me subestimes tú a mí, impúber niño – responde tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa de manera brusca, dura.

Se encuentra algo débil, pero un mocoso no le va a venir a tratarla como una cualquiera, y mucho menos humillarla con insinuación cruel. Porque ella no es una cualquiera. Ella es una orgullosa hija de la Luna brillante y del imponente Sol mismo, descendiente de los grandes señores del bosque.

Lo mira con sus indómitas pupilas, y Ewan descubre que al final de la turbación acuosa que cubre esas pupilas castañas, un fuego que se inflama, expande rabioso, ardiente con el poder del mismo Sol y la Luna mezclado en una sola llama pujante. Y siente como el miedo arrollador, que se esparce por cada célula de su cuerpo joven, reacciona al poder que flota en el ambiente. Anhela gritar, mas no puede, la magia le priva el derecho. Los vellos castaños se eriza.

Con voz suave, sedosa, nítida y al mismo tiempo dura, inflexible, soberbia la mujer expresa lo que opina.

- Ayude a McColt porqué no me gustó, en lo mínimo, lo que hizo el General Silbernesblatt al joven que torturo por horas, lo mismo aplica para la mujer que el Guardián McColt me encargo. No soy la despiadada mujer piensas y mucho menos la oportunista como has dicho tan tajante. Me canse de ver tanta violencia sin sentido, es tan difícil de entender. Me has juzgado sin conocerme siquiera. –

Aumenta la presión que ejerce sobre la mano que lo somete inclemente. Lo acerca mas a su rostro fatigado, para que la mirara bien. Que viera el rostro de una mujer dominada, una mujer avergonzada, una mujer apesadumbrada, pero que aun así, intenta hacer lo correcto, lo justo, lo bueno. Pero sobre todo, una mujer que no dejara que un niño idiota la humille, la menosprecie y la castigue con sus palabras insolentes.

- Y vuélveme a decir que soy una asquerosa amante cualquiera, si quiera piénsalo una milésima de segundo, y con lo que me quede de poder, te borrare del mapa, no te lo advierto, te lo juro. Has escuchado bien impúbero chiquillo insolente.

Ewan Foxtroll, estático devuelve la mirada, no puede responder.

- Has escuchado lo que te dije niño. – lo zarandea un poco para sacarlo de la conmoción que está sumergido.

- Si lo escuche. – apenas audible manifiesta.

- Bien, ahora vete.

La mujer lo deja ir. El joven con el orgullo herido se retira de la habitación para dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

_- ¡Dioses! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!_

_- Allen me va a perseguir por todos los rincones del mundo cuando averigüe, que en mi vientre fértil traigo a su vástago deseado. No podré huir. No podré vivir en paz. Me dejara tener al niño, para luego intentar matar como lo indica la ley. Como lo intento hacer._

_- ¿Es inútil lo que hice entonces?._

_- ¿Porqué me castiga así destino?. ¿Oh era lo que me tenias trazado desde un principio? _

_- Ser la amante de un hombre amoral, sin escrúpulos para matar, para destruir, solo creador de muerte, entregador de desdicha. Manos sangrientas, impuras. _

_- ¿Eso es lo que tenias, tienes trazado para mí?. _

_- Yo que soy la hija del sol y la luna y de todas las estrellas en el firmamento nocturno y diurno. La ultima de mi clase olvidada._

_- ¿Es eso lo que tiene para mí, destino?._

_- El destino que me trazaste, es vivir enamorada de quien mato a mi hermano y a toda mi familia, enfrente de mí persona. ¿Es ese mi destino?_

_- Oh lo que escogiste de verdad, es vivir con quien destruyo a mi estirpe, y aprender a idolatrarlo como a otro Dios hermosos. ¿Será esto entonces?_

_- No, lo que deseabas para mí, era que aprendiera a desear con el corazón cada beso que me obsequio, que repartió sobre mi cuerpo. _

_- A desear con el alma enardecida cada caricia, cada toque, cada noche de pasión._

_- A no saber como vivir sin él al despertar todas las mañanas y verlo dormir dulcemente a mí lado. Amado ángel demoníaco. Mi locura y mi amor. Mi cordura, mi hilo de salvación del asedio de mis fantasmas, de mis pecados, de sus pecados._

_- Y después..._

_- Me obligas ser testigo silente de cómo Allen torturo con el placer de un orgasmo delicioso corriendo entre sus piernas;_

_- A saborear con mi mente, como la sangre inocente que fue vertida con deleite sobre el piso tierno por sus manos firme;_

_- A sentir el miedo palpitante de los hombres caídos por su espada vigorosa;_

_- A presenciar a la muerte perfecta, inexorable bailar con Allen, dulce, exquisitamente y disfrutar en extasiada embriaguez el vals que tejieron al pasar delante de mío, con los alaridos de los moribundos como música de fondo;_

_- A oír los gritos de clemencia de las mujeres que murieron al paso de los caballos furiosos, chillidos de horror punzante de los niños consumidos por las llamas purificadoras, lamentos sin sentidos de las viejas asesinadas a la luz de la noche lóbrega;_

_- A escuchar las suplicas de piedad no concedida, ruegos de pecadores por perdón que no nunca llega._

_- Para luego..._

_- Quitarme el velo que sujetaste con fuerza abrumadora ante mis inocentes ojos de niña maltratada. Para acosarme con imágenes que deseo olvidar para siempre de los jamases, fantasmas de gente que no conozco, pero sé que él mató con placer._

_- Y la sangre... por todos lados... sobre mí cuerpo como pintura derramada con descuido... sobre mis manos tibias como rocío de la mañana turbia... sobre mi cabeza rendida a la verdad doliente... Sobre mi alma miserable, sin futuro, sin razón._

_- Solo para que al final del día, viera que mi vida no me pertenece; sintiera que aun tiemblo entre sus brazos como la primera vez que dormí con él; aceptara lo designado por su voluntad, que muriera en su regazo cálido y que no intentara evitarlo._

_- No..._

_- No puede..._

_- No puede ser._

_- No..._

_- Destino, no me condenes más de lo condenada que estoy. Por favor._

_- No puedo caer mas bajo, o ¿sí podré caer?. _

_- Caer al abismo que temo, abismo que me enseñó una vez Allen, con sus manos mismas._

_- No quiero sumergirme en ese lugar, no lo soportare. Lo sé con la certeza que no llegare a vieja. No quiero mas ha la oscuridad. No mas fantasmas persiguiéndome por mí pecar. _

_- No me humilles mas de lo humillada que estoy, te lo pido. Oh, destino inseguro._

_- Ya me quitaste la luz de mi cuerpo, no me quites la esperanza._

* * *

1 Tormenta Adentro; sacado de esta dirección de web. http:www.ciao.es/AmorOpinion793685 


	12. Cold & Silver

**Notas de Autor:** Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló. La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw. Ellos le pertenecen ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos. Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto. Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.

**Los Herederos!**

_Por Sakuracorazón_

Capitulo XII

**Cold and Silver**

**_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness_**

**_And found you, found you on the way_**

**_And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold_**

**_You, in somber resplendence, I hold1_**

El suave raso de la cortina ondea libertino al sentir las caricias sutiles de la hermosa brisa. Dos personas se encuentran en la habitación. Una mujer de anciano aspecto; finas arrugas recorren el rostro que alguna vez fue joven y vivabas. El hablar bajo y moderado de la anciana mujer se va encendiendo como hoguera en pleno día de cacería. Las suaves arrugas que cubren el rostro se muestras insidiosas. La mujer está de pie, mientras un hombre joven de cabellos dorados se encuentra sentado en la suntuosa silla que mira a la ventana. Su mirar perdido en el horizonte indica que no le interesa en lo mínimo lo que habla la anciana mujer. A su lado la mesa de madera finamente tallada se yergue erecta sobre el piso de piedra con una copa.

Salazar tiene que salir – apremia con insistencia por quinta vez en la hora que lleva ella haciendo el monologo.

No quiero nana, ahora déjame tranquilo – dice calmado el joven. Con cuidado deja en la mesita el libro que leía antes de ser acosado por el argumento de la mujer. Está cansado de tanta insistencia que solo le hace recordar lo que desea olvidar.

No puedo Salazar, tienes que salir, no puedes pasarte la vida aquí. Tu abuela esta preocupada por ti, lo mismo que Errol y que decir de tus vasallos. – disgusto tiñe las palabras dichas.

No entiendes amable nana, no deseo salir. No insista. Aquí tengo cosas para hacer. – responde en tono conciliador, no desea herirla con verdades.

Cosas que hacer, tú a mí no me engañaras Salazar – rezonga con brío – Te estás escondiendo de todos nosotros para no ver la compasión que reflejas nuestros rostros. Te da terror el salir y vernos, y es por ello que te escondes y te digo que eso que haces no es bueno. – El sonido de un cristal quebrándose en pedazos suena en la mente de Salazar. Y la amargura insana regresa con ímpetu. La mujer da dos pasos hacia atrás al ver en los ojos de su niño amado. Irritación, amargura, perturbación lee con claridad en esos ojos amados.

No me digas – ironía cargada de rabia, en la voz escucha la vieja – pensé que eras tú la que hacia eso al no salir de castillo. – la anciana se lleva a la mano a la boca. Miedo, desea salir de la habitación, la va a herir con sus palabras. – te escondes aquí por miedo a que te encuentre la familia de la pequeña que no pudiste salvar hace muchos años atrás, o tal vez del hombre a quien le mentiste y por vanidad le mataste a mujer que amaba con vehemencia.- se levanta como sombra malsana que sé está convirtiendo. Con sutileza en su sisear, la va sacando del cuarto – No, eso es poca cosa, mejor el pequeño hijo que abandonaste en la abadía y murió por el frío de esa noche. – su mente no da crédito por lo que escucha.

¿Cómo te atreves? - la voz le tiembla.

No ¿cómo te atreves tú al juzgarme? Creerme igual a ti y decirme que hacer con mi vida. ¿Cómo te atreves mirarme a los ojos y decirme que tengo miedo de vivir¿Qué soy un cobarde al no salir de está habitación?. – la mujer tiembla con vehemencia, siente las frías palabras incrustarse en su piel como dagas ardientes – ahora tomas tus cosas y lárgate de mi presencia, y dile a Dana que no la quiero husmeado en mis aposentos. – sentencia al tiempo que mira por la ventana el horizonte. La mujer temblorosa lo mira sin saber realmente que hacer.

FUERA – le grita y la mujer sale despavorida, envuelta entre las lagrimas, de la habitación.

Salazar queda caminando en círculos tratando de calmarse, hasta que no puede y estalla con rabia. Su desahogue se manifiesta golpeando la desnuda pared. Los retratos pintados lo miran, unos con misericordia, otros con lastima, y los mas osados con burla. Rabia e ira se reflejan en cada golpe que da, pareciera que peleara con un fantasma, una sombra, mas es con él mismo con quien pelea, por creer en alguien, por amar a alguien.

De pronto el sonido de pasos se escucha, él sigue golpeando con avidez y furia a ese fantasma que lo atosiga sin piedad y del que no puede escapar. El tocar despacio de la puerta lo regresa con rapidez a donde se encuentra en realidad. Su mente prepara el ataque verbal. Palabras malintencionadas se agolpan en su mente. La puerta se abre con lentitud, los segundos se vuelve tensos, tirantes, con su paso. Y ahí la ve, y se maravilla con lo que ve. Largos cabellos negros como la noche más oscura de verano; de nieva piel, perfecta, pura; cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. Y dolorosamente ve los ojos de plata inmaculada de la mujer, mas no recuerda en donde los ha visto.

¿Quién eres¿Qué haces en mis aposentos? – cuestiona de manera fría. Trata de ocultar el dolor que le ocasiona el mirar inocente de la mujer. Su mente juega con los recuerdos. Un cuerpo cálido abrazándolo y susurrando palabras de aliento. Clama y piedad en el suave hablar, tal vez será amor.

Yo... Disculpe, mi Lord. – una pequeña reverencia formula la mujer – Estoy algo perdida, no fue mi intención molestarlo – manifiesta apenada – pensé que iba a los aposentos que me habían asignado, soy algo olvidadiza.

Equivocaste el camino, estás en el ala norte del castillo. – aclara mas sereno – regresa por donde viniste, y en la siguiente escalera que veas baja, te llevara a tus aposentos.

Muchas gracias, Mi lord, gracias por la información, disculpe si lo moleste, me retiro – Y observa la mujer, que las manos del Lord heridas y nota que sangra que mana. – Mi Lord está lastimado.

¿Qué? – no se ha dado cuenta. Y ella con la pasión que la caracteriza por ser hija de una curandera, toma las manos de él entre las suya y se las lleva a los tiernos labios donde susurra suaves palabras que sanan las magulladuras. Él estupefacto la mira obrar su magia.

Ya esta mucho mejor verdad – dice; al levantar la mirada, las dos lunas que tiene por ojo se encuentran con los hermosos pastos de trigo verde que la observan maravillados. Y sin darse cuenta, lo que niega sucede, se enamora del ser que clama por comprensión.

Disculpe mi osadía – dice nerviosa, sin comprender consiente porque de la repentina ansiedad que lo brota del corazón herido. Y recuerda ver ese rostro, a ese hombre llorar entre sus brazos de miedo y angustia como un niño; y la muerte, que en esos ojos, como el trigo verde, observó mientras lo arrullaba. Lo suelta delicada y se marcha por donde se presentó. Salazar no hace nada por retenerla.

**_I've_**

**_Become so numb_**

**_I can't feel you there_**

**_Become so tired_**

**So much more aware**

**_I'm becoming this_**

**_All I want to do_**

**_Is be more like me_**

**_And be less like you 2_**

El crepitar de los leños en la chimenea resuena con fuerza en la habitación, sin embargo la mente de Salazar Slytherin yace lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Con pastosidad y pasmosa tranquilidad toma la copa que reposa en la mesa y bebe, el rojo liquido corre por sus labios tiñéndolos de escarlata viva, para olvidar. Trata de lavar de sus labios el sabor y los besos dulces que recibió alguna vez de la mujer que amo.

Ese pensamiento hace que frunza el seño mas, con rabia lanza la copa contra la pared. El sonido del metal cayendo, y el vino derramado hace eco en la lóbrega habitación. Respiración alterada, un grito del alma, golpes contra la fría pared. La mirada alegre y ansiosa de ver todo, es sombría, alejada de la felicidad. Traga con dificultad, quiere quebrar en mil pedazos todo lo que encuentra a su alrededor, Quiere llorar, desea llorar. Sensaciones encontradas, sentimientos encontrados, quimera de amor. Quiere morir.

Salazar se tira sobre el sillón, su mundo esta reducido a nada, solo el rostro amado, pero traicionero de la mujer de cabellos dorados. Cuanta angustia, cuanta soledad, cuanto dolor siente su corazón maltratado, corazón herido por la traición.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de manera sigilosa, suave. Por ella entra su guardia. Errol sin miedo entra a la habitación que esta oscura. El heredero no se inmuto con la presencia del hombre, solo miraba el vació de la venta, como hacia desde un tiempo atrás. Desde el día que recobro la conciencia y se dio cuenta que lo vivido con Sonne solo había sido una mentira, una quimera de un amor que no valía la pena, de su destrucción, así era su destrucción, porque no podía vivir día ha día con el dolor en su pecho, clavado tal cual flecha maldita. La nieve caía libre por el cielo, esperando su destino final el sucio e impuro piso.

Errol se sienta en la silla continua a Salazar. El silencio lo reconforta diligente, le da lastima verlo tan triste, solo es roto por los chispazos de la madera al ser quemada por las llamas ardientes. Salazar sigue divagando en su mente, no le importa la compañía mientras no hable, mientras no lo interrumpa. Sin embargo lo deseado no se cumple.

¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar aquí, en tu cuarto, lamentándote?. –pregunta sin miramiento. El aludido lo ignota campantemente. No quiere contestar, no desea.

Ya han pasado dos meses, tienes responsabilidades que atender. – le recuerda. No se piensa ir sin respuesta.

No me interesa – responde como susurro de otoño.

Salazar

No Errol, no estoy interesado.

No, escúchame bien –estalla, harto de la autocompasión que le muestra sin orgullo.- todos aquí lamentamos lo sucedido con Des Mond. Eso no ha detenido que el tiempo pase. – Salazar trago con fuerza, no quería escuchar, no quería hablar, no. Claro que no, para que. Para que lo viera como un niño débil, ya Errol lo sabia según Salazar. Ya lo había demostrado, Errol siempre lo sabría, y para que desee que lo confiese. ¿Para qué? Tal vez para poder comprender, después de todo, el porque del sufrimiento.- comprendo que estas pasando, y se que estas dolido y que es difícil de seguir

!Difícil! – ira, lista para explotar, al borde de sus labios, con razón de la rabia contenida. – siento que muero cada día, una y otra vez. Me duele respirar y no tenerla a mi lado. Tu no sabes que estas hablando Errol.

Entonces vas a tirar por a la basura todo lo que has estudiado y vivido, por una traidora. – arremete verbalmente, ignorando lo dicho. Porque él si sabe lo que es sufrir por no tener a su lado al ser amado. – tienes que dejar pasar lo sucedido y avanzar – no puede continuar, la voz de Salazar lo interrumpe, rabiosa.

¿Avanzar, a donde?. Por favor Errol, lo que tengo es traiciones y más traiciones, toda mi vida ha sido una mentira y solo por un patético reino que cuidar.

El golpe directo al rostro acertó con pulcritud en la quijada del heredero. Salazar cae de espalda al piso. Como un lobo hambriento y colérico se alza Errol en todo su esplendor.

¿Como te atreves? – estalla en ira Salazar. Con agilidad se levanta y devuelve el golpe, mas Errol lo espera con ansia y bloquea sin miedo.

Porque no tienes derecho de hablar como lo has hecho. La gente que vive aquí, no lo hace por la protección, sino porque cree en nosotros y cree en los ideales por los que vivimos. – responde serio, sus ojos azures brillan peligrosamente, entre la sanidad del asesinó controlado que es en realidad.

No me hables de ideales. Porque no me sirven para nada – grita – PARA NADA. SOLO MUERTE ES LO QUE TRAEN. MUERTE. - otro golpe y el joven cae al piso con fuerza por segunda vez. Errol lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo alza. Lo mira a los ojos y ve sufrimiento, pero sobre todo rencor. Esto lo desconcierta. Salazar aprovecha la distracción, con agilidad se desprende del agarre.

Estúpido. Crees que tu abuelo estaría orgulloso si te escuchara hablar así.- Salazar lo empuja, quiere salir corriendo de ahí.

NO LO METAS – esta fuera de sí. Le se abalanza con sus setenta y cinco kilos de hombre fuerte, Errol lo recibe con todo. Ambos caen al piso. Salazar a hojarasca sobre Errol arremetiendo con fuerza toda su rabia.

Si lo meto Salazar. – lo patea y se lo saca de encima.

CALLA – Salazar ataca, lo golpea en el abdomen. Su mente ya no ve a un amigo, si no a un enemigo y tiene que acabarlo. Errol se lo saca de encima con una serie de golpes, hasta que logra inmovilizarlo con una llave.

No, debes comprender. Debes recapacitar. - suaviza su voz. Le duele verlo destruido como est�, le trae recuerdos amargos. Silencio. La respiración jadeante de ambos mantiene. Errol cansado baja las defensas pensando que había terminado la violencia. Error. Salazar con maña se lo saca de encima y lo tira contra una pared, se levanta con fuerza renovadas. Errol sacude su cabeza, lo enfoca, y con asombro puede ver la insana verdad en los ojos verdes de su pupilo.

Te lo vuelvo a repetir Errol, no quiero saber nada de este reino. Y como le dije a Nana, no quiero que nadie me moleste. Ahora largo de mi habitación – espeta con autoridad.

Errol lo mira detenidamente, se levanta, con la esperanza rota al comprender que talvez lo ha perdido. Salazar de pie le devuelve la mirada, con la seguridad que le da su fuerza. Errol con lentitud amenazadora inicia a caminar hacia Salazar. Ambos se miran detenidamente. Con pasmosa lentitud, o fue rapidez, Salazar yace en el piso, sobre él está Errol repartiendo golpe a diestra y siniestra sobre la blanca cara.

¡ERROL! – grita la mujer que ha entrado a la habitación atraída por violentos ruidos y gritos. Es Aislin con rapidez sale, sabe que ella no puede detenerlos.

Entiende Salazar. Tu abuelo murió por su ideal, por que creía en la paz y porque deseaba un mejor lugar para que tu vivieras. – brama molesto – Ahora tira por el piso su sacrificio, no deberías llevar su sangre – sentencia harto de la pesadumbre que tiene su amado señor, harto de la agonía de su futuro.

¡McColt déjalo! – ruge Lord Hufflepuff al entrar a la habitación, Aislin va detrás de él, lo mismo que una preocupada Rawenclaw.

¡DEJALO! – grita Rowena, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de los acompañantes, al ver la sangre manar de la nariz de Salazar.- �¡LE HACES DAÑO!.

¡Esto no es su asunto! – responde de manera cruda Errol.

Salazar, abrocha la distracción, un golpe bien dado deja aletargado a Errol ante los expectantes ojos de los presentes; se levanta, con violencia levanta el cuerpo de Errol, lo golpea y lanza contra la pared más cercana. Esta preparando una serie de goles, lo quiere matar. Uno menos de quien preocuparse. Lo levanta listo para terminar su plan de acción.

Rowena ve con horror que lo va ha matar. Se cuelga del brazo, sus ojos suplicantes en respuesta. Salazar la mira con frialdad, mas ella no se deja amedrentar y le hace frente.

¡Basta¡ – exige determinada a terminar con la absurda pelea. Hufflepuff ve con que facilidad ella lo domina, da gracias a dios de ello. Su mente ahora tiene un millón de pregunta _¿Qué demonios esta pasando ahí?_. Salazar deja caer el cuerpo de Errol al piso, un quejido débil brota de los pálidos labios. Rowena lo saca de la habitación, donde unos asombrados Lord Joshua y Lady Aislin los ven partir.

¿Qué demonios! – algo aturdido exclama Errol. Lord Hufflepuff lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

¿Qué te pasa? No puede estar repartiendo golpes por hay Errol – exclama alterada Lady Aislin

No juzgues lo que no sabe Aislin. El muy tondo de Salazar no quiere ser Regente

¿QUÉ? – exclamaron los oyentes de la confidencia.

No quiere ser Regente – sorpresa. Simples palabras desalientan tanto.

Exacto. Ouch – exclama ante de caer al piso nuevamente- que golpe me dio.

Errol.

**_I just wanna feel, real love fill the home that I live in _**

**_Cause I got too much life, running thru my veins, going to waste _**

**_I don't wanna die, but I ain't keen on living either _**

**Before I fall in love, I'm preparing to leave her** 3 

El caminar acelerado retumba entre las paredes del largo pasillo, fuerte, preciso, molesto. Salazar camina adelante, no se ha detenido. Quiere salir del castillo. Rowena lo sigue diligente, le preocupa las heridas visibles en el rostro. Se da cuenta que se dirigen a la torre mas alejada del castillo, a la del ala norte.

¿Estás bien? – Pregunta preocupada, la sangre sigue corriendo por el rostro pálido.

Sí – responde de manera seca. Rowena le da alcance, en su mano porta un pañuelo. Con suavidad lo detiene y puede ver que se encuentra molesto, no con ella, con el mundo en general. Esto la estremece toda.

Déjame ayudarte – su timbre es sin reproche y mucho menos súplica; es un pedido, no una orden.

Salazar no responde, simplemente la toma de la mano y entra por una angosta puerta de madera; ella se deja guiar tranquila sabe que no le pasara nada. Suben por la escalera y llegan ha una amplia cámara. Salazar se sienta en un cómodo sillón. En la mesa al lado del sillón aparece una palangana con agua y una serie de pociones.

Sonríe al ver que puede ayudarlo. Moja el trapo blanco en el agua, lo tuerce; inicia a limpiar la sangre. Salazar gruñe al sentir presión

Creo que te quebró el tabique. Voy a tener que llamar a la curandera – sugiere, no quiere meterse en problema con la curandera del castillo – no me arriesgo a acomodarlo, no quiero causarte problemas respiratorios. - La mano que limpia las heridas es detenida. Rowena lo mira preguntándose que le pudo haber dolido.

Tienes miedo al dolor – pregunta al ver que no la suelta. No le responde, Salazar con su propia mano se acomoda el tabique. Rowena se sorprende.

Estas loco – recrimina alterada. Ella como curandera sabe las complicaciones que le pude traer eso en el futuro. – aun así deberías ver a la curandera.

Puede quedarte callada – pide. Irritación en su voz.

Ella lo ignora, sigue hablando.

¿Por qué te golpeaba tu guardián? – pregunta directa a la llaga.

Salazar la mira como si viera a un ser inferior, alguien que no meceré respuesta. Rowena se indigna al ver que no le contesta la pregunta.

¿Por qué te golpeaba tu guardián? – pregunta nuevamente, la seguía ignorando – si crees que ignorarme es la solución estas equivocado.

¿Para que quieres saber? no eres un mago, mucho menos formas partes de nuestro clan para estar interesada. – responde cansado, mucho más tranquilo de lo que se encontraba anteriormente, pero manteniendo un dejo de irritación visible.

Para escucharte, sabes que hablar con alguien te puede ayudar a aclarar las ideas. – Salazar la mira con extrañeza. No le contesta, esta meditando las palabras dicha por la mujer.

Rowena retoma la curación donde la dejo. Con cuidado le coloca la poción sobre el labio partido. Las cálidas manos lo fueron relajando poco a poco con los cuidados que prodigaban Rowena lo observa detenidamente, nota con agrado que sé esta calmando. Y la pequeña llama que duerme en su ser va poco a poco cobrando fuerza, sin que ella sé de cuenta, de manera increíble y profunda.

Salazar se da cuenta de quien es en realidad. Nuevamente, la sensación de tranquilidad invade su acongojado corazón y su calma se ata irrevocable a ella. Siente como las venenosas palabras de Sonne van desapareciendo, y los recuerdos atados a ella.

Eres muy silencioso, lo sabias – un bufido salió de los labios del hombre al verse interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

Y tú muy escandalosa. – le responde sin malicia. - ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí, Esta no es la primera vez que me cuidas las heridas.

Supongo porque no me gusta ver a la gente lastimada. – responde con algo de satisfacción al ver que le dirige la palabra.- ¿Quieres por favor quitarte la camisa, Quiero asegurarme que no tiene lastimadas las costillas. – trata de no sonrojarse cuando ve el fuerte torso desnudo. Ve con intranquilidad un moretón de gran tamaño en el abdomen.

Por lo visto ustedes si que tenían ganas de matarse. Te duele – presiona con delicadeza, un gruñido claro brota - creo que sí te duele.

No presiones muchos – mira con cierta aprensión las cicatrices de la espalda y el cuello del hombre, se pregunta como las abra adquirido siendo un noble.

¿Quieres quedarte quieto? – Con la delicadeza de una rosa abierta, posa su mano contra la tibia piel. Un pequeño salto da Salazar, no espera ese contacto. De la mano, como la vez anterior brota una tenue luz verdosa. Al cabo de un rato el dolor cede.

Necesito un vendaje para asegurar la curación que he realizado, puede hacer que aparezca uno, como apareció el agua. – le pide, al instante aparece el vendaje. Con gentiliza inicia a colocarle el vendaje. - Mucho mejor verdad, debes cambiártele al menos una vez al día.

No me has dicho tu nombre. – siente curiosidad por ella. Le llama la atención la cantidad de magia que existe dentro de ella. Magia que no ha sido educada, en su más pura expresión.

Soy Rowena Ravenclaw, mi Lord. – Responde sin darse cuenta que desencadenara una pelea que sellara su vida con la de Salazar para siempre.

No soy tu Lord – niega tajante – no soy el señor de nadie.

Pero... No eres Salazar Slytherin. – le indica de manera rápida y precisa. Tal cual puñal afilado – Dueño y señor de las tierras del oeste. Heredero de este Regentado.

NO, no, calla tus palabras mujer. Te lo pido

¿Por qué no me cuentas que te aflige? Siento que tu corazón y alma sufren de manera muy cruel– susurró apena audible.

¿No te puede callar¿Es tan difícil!. ¡Ya detente! – grita eufórico.

Rowena baja la cabeza, con suavidad se levanta. Salazar quita la mirada y la posa en la ventana, que muestra el inicio de la negra noche al caer. Trata de calmarse. Se calma. Inicia a divagar en sus pensamientos, por fin hay silencio a su alrededor.

Ella lo mira con tristeza. Rostro perdido e inconsciente contempla, y como botella de champagne al ser destapada, su mente explota en mil pedazos. Recuerdos perdidos, recuerdos sepultado. Baja la mirada con pesadumbres, y en vislumbra algo. Locura. Su bello Mark, en el piso, mirándola sonriente, tan quieto y silente. Tan muerto.

_- Muerto..._

La ira se prende como hoguera de media noche en su mente. No hay control, la llama crece y crece. Solo puede ver a su amigo en el piso. Sus ojos argento liquido se posan sobre Salazar. Lo ven tan quieto, tan abstraído, ajeno a su dolor. Golpe certero la frágil mente recibe, resuena en su mente el sonido del cuerpo al caer.

Asesino – murmura. Loca furia siseando en su mente.

Salazar voltea a verla. Perplejo la ver transformarse en una hermosa diosa de marfil y mirada helada como el hielo del norte. De pronto como animal salvaje por sus venas el miedo brota cruel. Es inútil sentirlo ahora. Manos invisibles lo toman por el fino cuello marcado, frías y crudas son. Lo levanta sin piedad, y lanzan contra la pared. Cae son fuerza en el piso, a los pies de la hermosa mujer de mirada inhumana.

Salazar Slytherin – inflexible, dura, áspero suena su nombre de los labios de la mujer – Aquí me encuentro, yo la Vengadora. Estoy para juzgarte por la muerte de Mark McDell.

¡No he matado a nadie! – exclama Salazar. – no lo hecho.

Niegas haber matado a Mark McDell – mirada imponente le da la dama, al no creer lo que dice. Ella la gran vengadora de todos los tiempos.

¿No sé de quién estas hablando?.

¿No lo sabes? – la diosa mueve la mano izquierda y un vértice aparece. Plata pura y pulida como espejo.

Se materializa una secuencia de eventos, de hechos, del pasado. Salazar se ve a sí mismo, sus pupilas se dilatan al ver las atrocidades que comete. Se observa a sí mismo sometiendo a Rowena; Como lastima a Helga con su magia; Contempla con horror a la serpiente y como esta levanta a un hombre de cabellos blanco.

Ese hombre es Mark McDell. Ese hombre era amigo de Rowena Rawenclaw. Ese hombre amaba a Rowena Rawenclaw. Ese hombre le iba a pedir matrimonio y tu SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, LO MATASTE SIN PIEDAD. Y YO SOY, QUIEN VA A COBRAR LA VENGANZA. AHORA. – brama con fuerza. Levanta la mano y el techo de la torre desaparece en un abrir y cerrar. Un haz de luna creciente ilumina la habitación con intensidad, una fulgurante y letal espada aparece en su mano. La espada cae sin preámbulo, bella rubí. No hay tiempo para ruegos, solo hay tiempo para venganza. Directa al cuello.

¡Detente! – Ordena una voz gélida e cruel. Del grácil cuello de Salazar un delgado hilillo de sangre inicia a brotar. La espada no se mueve. Salazar abre con cuidado los párpados.

Vengadora no lo hagas, te lo pido. - la nube de humo se disipa. Conmoción, la imagen de Helena se materializa.

Lady Stanwall – reverencia de la dama. Salazar se talla los ojos para comprobar que no es una ilusión de su mente. Es real.

Por favor, vengadora, el tiempo de partir de Salazar no ha llegado aun. – le informa directa.

Debo cumplir lo demandado dama. No puedo hacer lo que ha pedido.- decepción al escuchar las palabras se nota en el rostro bello de la mujer. Salazar todavía en el piso mirando con ansiedad lo que sucede a su alrededor, su mente trabaja a mil por hora, trata de darle un cuerpo a lo que sucede.

Lamento escuchar tu resolución vengadora, no me dejas mas remedio que confinarte. – la dama retrocede instintivamente.

Confinarme - de los labios de la cuidadora de la muerte, es una horrible sentencia. De las manos de Helena, hilos plateados brotan y sujetan a la vengadora sin escrúpulos. Ella desesperada trata de liberarse mas no puede. La espada cae al suelo. Un movimiento ágil y la vengadora es alzada de manera sutil del piso.

¡NO PUDES, NO DEBES¡ – grita trastornada, se debate con todas su fuerzas. A sus pies un circulo de humo leve se forma. El sonido de agua corriendo se escucha y unas manos putrefactas apareasen en el piso alzándose para tomar a su victima. Helena observa y ejecuta poco a poco el hechizo para sellarla. Al mover sus manos Lady Stanwall, un grito de dolor se escucha por toda la habitación. Esta siendo separada del cuerpo de Rowena.

¡NO LO HAGAS, SOMOS UNA¡ – aúlla alterada – ¡SOMOS UNA! SI ME CONFINA, ELLA MUERE. – de pronto todo se detiene. La respiración agitada de la vengadora se escucha, su cuerpo etéreo esta a medio camino de ser desprendido totalmente del de Rowena.

No le hagas daño – balbucea Salazar, al comprender lo que esta sucediéndole a Rowena. El cuerpo de Rowena inicia a tener convulsiones, cae al piso, mas no se golpea al ser atrapado por los fuertes brazos de Salazar. Él la abraza con ternura para calmarla y para que no se lastime. La vengadora presencia esto con sorpresa, no se lo espera. De pronto nota un brillo especial en las pupilas de trigo de Salazar. Amor. Y cae en cuenta de que es él, el destinado a su señora.

Vengadora, - llama tranquila – ahora tu vida, no la de Rowena le pertenece a Salazar, trata de matarlo o de cumplir tu venganza y no lo contaras.

Si mi señora, así será – un sonar de sus dedos y el cuerpo etéreo de la vengadora es liberado y regresa de inmediato a su portadora. Salazar se queda de rodilla con Rowena en sus brazos, ella duerme tranquila.

Helena – susurra. Se da cuenta que la noche a caído gradualmente. De pronto nota que todo esta detenido. El tiempo ha sido interrumpido.

Ya hablaremos Salazar – levanta sus manos, a sus pies aparece su símbolo mágico, la dama y el dragón protector. Todo regresa a su lugar, es restaurado. Una delicada bruma aparece a los pies de Lady Stanwall, el tiempo inicia a correr nuevamente, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí. – sabes Salazar, las respuestas a todas las preguntas las tienes tu, solo tienes que buscar bien y la encontraras. Y sobre ese miedo que te carcome por dentro, enfréntalo. Muchas vidas dependen de las decisiones que tomes en el futuro. Eres el Regente.

Pero... – calla, su corazón esta a punto de llorar. Le duele tanto el aceptar lo que le depara el futuro y comprender que no puede escapar de los designios del destino bosquejado. Helena lo entiende, sabe lo que sufre. Ella misma lo sufrió en carne propia hace tanto tiempo.

Lo sé Salazar, pero hay algo que aprendí al ser vidente... – se acerco a su nieto, su fría mano lo toca con delicadeza y ternura - ...a grandes dones, grandes responsabilidades. – Salazar comprende lo dicho, no aguanta mas y llora.

Llora al saber realmente que no puede escapar de su destino como regente y que tendrá que aprender a combatir con el día a día. Llora por sus padres perdidos y su recuerdo que se borra poco a poco de su mente. Llora por su abuelo amado y muerto tan pronto. Llora por las palabras crueles que han lastimado a sus seres amados. Llora al sentir de cerca de la desesperación que tiñe su corta vida y al no poder controlar los sucesos acaecidos y lo que acontecerán en el futuro. Llora al caer en cuenta que Sonne nunca lo amo de verdad, sinceramente y que solo fue un juguete en sus manos. Llora por él mismo, de lo fácil que resulto lastimado y lo fácil que lastima él de vuelta, de no ver con claridad que solo lo desean ayudar, que lo quieren de verdad. Llora por ser tan egoísta y no ver mas que solo su dolor y tristeza, por la fragilidad de su corazón. Simplemente llora.

Helena se conmueve ante las lagrimas, y calla para dejarlo llorar. Sabe que el camino que le queda por recorrer es duro y largo, más sabe y le alegra saberlo, que tendrá a alguien para recorrerlo a su lado, que lo ayudara y si se deja lo llegara a amar como nunca nadie lo amo de verdad. Pero debe continuar, debe ayudarlo y darle las últimas guías como abuela que es en realidad.

Mi niño querido, tienes uno de los más grandes poderes de esta época. Sé que sabrás utilizarlo bien.

No te puedes quedar – sus acuosos ojos la miran suplicante para que se quede, que le haga compañía, para que le hable y le haga entrar en razón, como lo esta haciendo ahora, para que lo consuele y cuide. Inexplicable para él la forma de apego que siente por ella.

Lastimosamente no, mi tiempo aquí, con ustedes termino hace muchos años. – sus manos toman el enrojecido rostro y mira sus ojos dolidos, ella le muestra afecto y algo de esperanza. – Sé que has sufrido y que aun sufres, pero no niegues el amor que pueda surgir nuevamente. No lo asfixies por tu temor a ser traicionado, deje que fluya y crezca, deja que exista. Te ira bien, cree en mi.

Yo...

No me des una respuesta a mí, es para ti. Tú eres quien debe aceptar que en la vida suceden situaciones que uno no puede controlar, aun sabiendo que sucederán. – Helena mira el rostro tranquilo de Rowena y lo toca con delicadeza, un suspiro suave escapa de ella. Una sonrisa comprensiva viste su rostro sereno. Le acomoda un mechón suelto.

Cuídala – le pide con afecto. Salazar la mira y asiente de manera afirmativa. Le da un dulce beso en la frente y con ternura le limpia las lagrimas. - A ella la debes proteger. Ella al igual que tú, ha sufrido mucho, pero a diferencia tuya, sus raíces le fueron ocultadas para protegerla.

¿De que hablas? – Helena se levanta, y se retira un poco de ellos dos. La nube de humo la cubre.

Pregúntale a tu abuela. Ella sabe que estoy hablando. – y desaparece tal cual brisa de verano dejando a un aturdido Salazar y a una Rowena inconsciente.

**_Take my hand_**

**_'Cause we're walking out of here_**

**_Oh, right out of here_**

**_Love is all we need here_**

**_The Space Between_**

**_What's wrong and right_**

**_Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you_**

**_The Space Between_**

**_Your heart and mine_**

**_Is the space we'll fill with time_**

**_The Space Between... 4_**

Y la noche cae, delicado manto negro sobre los hombros desnudos, cubriendo todo el cielo, donde una luna creciente que baña endeble el paisaje. No hay sinfonía esta noche, solo el silencio roto por el caer del agua en la palangana. Nadie sabe lo que paso al atardecer, todos siguieron sus labores cotidianas. Y como él ordena, nadie se acerca a sus aposentos, mas al ver sus ojos gélidos.

La habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de la chimenea, deja ver tranquila las sombras. El suave lecho cuida con devoción el cuerpo de inconscientes de la mujer. Salazar desde un sillón la contempla reposar. El sueño es pesado, fatigado, herido. Rowena no a dejado de murmurar nombre y lugares olvidados para ella, mas recordado por él con claridad. Lugares donde él, vio desolación y destrucción, devastados hasta su esencia misma hace muchos años atrás por el hombre común. Intranquilidad recorre su cuerpo al pensar que ella presenciaría esas carnicerías de pequeña.

Con cuidado toma la compresa de la frente caliente, la remoja en agua fresca y la coloca nuevamente en su lugar. Le acomoda un mecho rebelde. La mira detenidamente. Ve con curiosidad la cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, y se pregunta como se la hizo, es pequeña, ahí esta. Con docilidad pasa su pulgar, siente la cremosidad de la piel fresca, inmaculada. Sonríe con ternura, mas recuerda lo sucedido al atardecer. Tanta pregunta sin responder nuevamente.

Vengadora – murmura – de verdad asesine a esa persona. De verdad lo hice.

Rowena se revuelve en sueños. La fiebre ha cedido y Salazar respira más tranquilo. Se levanta, mira por la ventana la mansedumbre que lo rodea en ese momento. Contempla con deleite la luna y se zambulle en sus pensamientos para recordar lo sucedido en esa cabaña que solo recuerda en fragmentos. Revuelve la mirada hacia ella con tristeza y cae en cuenta de que algo esta creciendo en su interior, en su corazón, a pesar de todo, a pesar de la traición de Sonne.

¡MARK! – grita Rowena y se levanta totalmente agitada. Su rostro febril ve con desesperación al hombre que esta al pie de la cama. Mira a todos las dos, busca algo, mas bien alguien querido. No lo encuentra. Las lagrimas resbalan solitarias el rostro. En la oscuridad el cabello dorado pálido de Salazar se torna blanco y ella lo confunde.

La mirada perdida de la mujer lo asusta y con cuidado se acerca al borde de la cama. Se sienta. Ella no lo ha dejado de mirar, de buscar ni un minuto. Y Salazar advierte el miedo, la angustia de haber perdido algo querido, en esos ojos de argento que le roban el aliento.

Hola – saluda cordial. Rowena temerosa se aleja de él. Teme estar viendo algo irreal, de ver algo que ha aceptado haber perdido para siempre.

Mark – susurra débil, un sollozo es ahogado. Slytherin la mira con dolor al saber que ella sufre por su culpa. Un destello golpea con fuerza en su mente, un cuerpo tendido en el piso.

No, soy Salazar – pesa ser quien es.

¿Salazar? – parpadea. Es como si lo reconoce y tiembla con fuerza. Sus pupilas se contraen hasta ser un puntito negro en medio del mar plata.- _Mark no esta. Mark se ha ido. Mark no volverá._

Sí, Salazar. – y su corazón toma la decisión de ayudarla, de protegerla. – aquí estoy, soy real – le toma la mano y hace que ella lo sienta, le palpe el rostro pálido. – vez, no soy un fantasma, soy real.- Rowena con temor le toca el rostro, siente la calidez que emana. Y percibe en esa calidez sus intenciones - Tú también... Somos ambos reales... Estas aquí conmigo... No desconfíe de mí...

De pronto siente el peso de un abrazo desesperado, ansioso y sobre todo hambriento de protección. El dulce rostro de Rowena se esconde en la curva del cuello y llora todo lo escondido en lo profundo su corazón lastimado. Llora al entender porque fue rechazada por Adrián; Llora al comprender que era y es diferente a las demás personas; Llora al concebir que nunca en realidad tuvo a Mark, y que en verdad no lo perdió, solo lo dejo ir; Llora al sentirse tan perdida, tan sola con su soledad despiadada e ingrata; Llora al considerar que la vida que desperdició al limitarse solo a lo indicado por su madre; Llora al percibir que Mark si se fue de verdad y no fue una ilusión, sí no, la cruel realidad.

Salazar con la timidez de un niño pequeño le pasa los brazos por la delgada cintura y la aprisiona contra su cuerpo como si pudiera fundirse el uno con el otro. Desea que ella le reconozca y que sepa que siempre estará ahí para ella. Los dos tan diferente y al mismo tiempo iguales. Ambos desesperados por encontrar en quien confiar en realidad, en quien creer, en quien depositar sus sueños y verlos crecer.

Rowena se ciñe con mas fuerza al cuerpo de Salazar, quien la acepta sin miedo de ser lastimado. Él con cuidado le pasa un brazo por las piernas, la suave colcha que la cubre cae sobre la cama, y levanta a Rawenclaw como frágil pluma que es del lecho donde dormía. La dúctil luz de la luna creciente cubre el sillón donde Salazar se sienta con ella sobre su regazo. Con pasmosa habilidad toma del piso frío una frazada y con ella cubre el temblorosa cuerpo de Rowena de las inclemencias del ambiente. Ella se acomoda contra el pecho fuerte y acogedor, con la certeza de haber encontrado a alguien en quien confiar plenamente.

Ella vuelve a dormir con la seguridad de todo estará bien al despertar, con seguridad de que alguien velara por su sueño y la protegerá de sus demonios. Él simplemente se queda viendo a la luna, quien silenciosa firma como testigo el pacto que ambos sin darse cuenta han firmado y es por la eternidad.

* * *

1 Silver & Cold – A.F.I. – Sing the Sorrow - 2003 

2 Numb – Linkin Park – Meteora - 2003

3 Feel – Robbie Williams – Escapology - 2003

4 The Space Between - Dave Matthews Band – Everyday – 2001


	13. El Concilio!

**Notas de Autor:** Para evitar problemas de autor y todo esos enrolló. La idea de la historia es totalmente mía como los personajes aquí mencionados con exacción de Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helena Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw. Ellos le pertenecen ha J.K.R. y a todos los demás que compraron los derechos. Yo no estoy lucrando con esto, así que no estoy quebrando ninguna ley internacional. No molesten, ni fastidien con ese punto. Solo espero que se diviertan con la lectura, así como yo me divertí escribiéndola en clase. Si quieren pueden dejar su opinión que será bien aceptada. Cuídense mucho Sak.

**¡Los Herederos!**

Por Sakuracorazón

Capitulo XIII

**El Concilio**

La primavera ha llegado con su ímpetu usual. Las hermosas flores marchitas por el otoño resurgen de las entrañas de la tierra misma para mostrarse gallardas, sublimes y galantes sobre el verde pasto de las praderas. El sol, rey del cielo y los astros, gallardo se desliza sobre el claro manto celestial y la tímida luna se deja ver nítida en la mirada curiosa de los hombres. Las aves contentas, vuelan libres por el firmamento.

El golpear de los cascos sobre el camino resuena en el ambiente indicando la distancia. El mozo hace sonar el gran cuerno que anuncia la llegada del ultimo gran Lord ha llegado. El puente baja para darle la bienvenida a la comitiva que llega. El formalismo y algo de tensión se hace presente, mas se disipa al llegar la hermosa anfitriona para recibirlos. Vanas palabras de cortesía.

Altos estandartes cuelgan de las vigas robustas. Son diez en total. Los diez clanes regentes. Los diez sobrevivientes. Los diez grandes.

Clan Boisauvage, brillante hoja verde. Chocolate y esmeralda llamativa Regentado del Norte

Clan Gryffindor, león rugiente. Rojo y dorado resplandeciente Regentado del Sur

Clan Schawarzerbär, aguerrido oso negro. Negro y morado sombrío Regentado del Este.

Clan Slytherin, serpiente astuta. Verde y plata seductora. Regentado del Oeste

Clan White, clemente unicornio. Blanco y gris perpetuo. Protectorado del Noreste.

Clan Al Tinnin, misericordioso dragón azul. verde e índigo sabio Protectorado del Sudeste

Clan McCook, Fénix renaciente. Cobre y escarlata ardiente Protectorado del Sudoeste.

Clan Hufflepuff, tejon leal. Negro y amarillo distinguido Protectorado del Noroeste

Clan McCold, caballo indomable. Marrón y añil impetuosos. Protector del Ziank.

Clan McColt, lobo solitario. Gris y azul tortuosos. Protector del Dragonheart.

Los reyes, príncipes y nobles de los clanes todos atentos, todos expectantes; amigos y enemigos reunidos bajo un mismo techo; con expectación controlada aguardan la llegada de los últimos nobles.

Las altas puertas de macizo roble se abren en esplendor, la luz del pasillo inunda el salón dando nueva vida a la penumbra que habita en el lugar. El bastón golpea con fuerza sobre el pulido mármol. Todos los presentes se levantan.

Regia emperatriz, atavía con una sublime y etérea túnica gris perla, entra al recinto, altiva soberana del regentado del Oeste. Lady Adriana Slytherin. Su caminar pausado y preciso resuena en el recinto. Cada lord, príncipe, sacerdote, noble se inclina en reverencia y cortesía ante la venerable anciana. Respeto le ofrecen a la poderosa mujer. El manto brocado y majestuoso se desliza con gracias; mirada pétrea y aguda devuelve cortés los saludos recibidos. Con elegancia se sienta en su puesto, al lado izquierdo del trono del Regente. Esto causa asombro. El murmullo indiscreto se manifiesta. La noticia de la muerte del Regente es bien sabida, y por cuestiones de sucesión quien tomaría el poder era la emperatriz.

El sonido de las trompetas resuena con vehemencia en la habitación anunciando la llegada del Regente. Miradas inquietas y poco discretas vuelven la vista hacía las magnificas puertas. Ahí, en el centro, esta el nuevo soberano de la Región Oeste. Alto, impávido, hermoso, inquebrantable, pétreo como solo uno puede ser en la juventud se muestra. Verde, plata y negro mezclado en armonía se entrelazan en sus ropajes reales dándole realce y belleza, pero al mismo tiempo bañándolo de un sombrío y peligroso semblante. La corona de oro, plata y hermosas gemas resalta entre los cabellos dorados. Inicia a caminar, enérgico y masculino, hasta el trono, donde con seguridad se sienta sobre el terciopelo del fondo.

Todos los nobles se sientan con expectación. La hora ha llegado y no hay vuelta atrás.

Las horas pasan, dando lugar a los días. Ya van dos semanas desde que el concilio ha iniciado. La situación es algo tirante, los clanes de Schawarzerbär, White, Zolak, se oponen a muchas de las cláusulas que son importantes para darle vida misma al concilio. También están las viejas rencillas entre los mismo clanes.

La gruesa voz del Lord Harold se hace notar enérgica y el silencio reina por primera vez en un tiempo. Lady Fionna se levanta imponente de la silla, da un paso adelante, más delgada, más demacrada, y queda ante la vista de todos los que participan en el concilio, hombres que le brinda una mirada despreciativa e indiferente. No se amilana ante esto, e inicia a hablar con claridad.

-Les traigo un mensaje de parte de la dama de la muerte – y repite lo escuchado aquel fatídico días hace unos meses atrás.

_"Cuatro estrellas brillaran en el firmamento y se volverán una, cuando las lagrimas del centinela nocturno se escurran por el firmamento. Habrá años de paz tranquila, pero no duradera. De las sombras se levantara un ideal de destrucción y caos, el cual las cuatro estrellas brillantes combatirán de manera tenaz. Ahora esta el punto importante, las estrellas podrán contra la sombra o será la sombra quien podrá con las cuatro estrellas."_

Un murmullo general se levanta en toda la habitación. Los presentes no quieren creer lo escuchado. Es una clara sentencia de muerte hacia su forma de vida.

Un anciano encorvado se levanta. Sus ropas blancas y negras lo identifican como sacerdote. El rostro del anciano, marcado por cicatrices, la examina suspicaz de arriba a bajo. Lord Harold se levanta indignado ante la forma que ha mirado a su nieta, mas una mirada desaprobatoria de su otra nieta lo contiene de momento. El sacerdote encorvado con paso suave se acerca donde Fionna, la mira con desprecio por ser una guerrera y Fionna le devuelve la misma mirada cargada.

-¿Estás segura de las palabras que has dicho, guerrera?. – cuestiona el hombre mientras camina en círculo alrededor de ella, como oso hambriento.-¿así fue expresado, como lo acabas de mencionar? –insiste poniendo en duda su memoria.

-Estoy segura. ¿Porqué no estarlo? Sí fue la mismísima Diosa de la muerte, la gran Señora del profundo caos quien me dio el mensaje.

-Por ello mismo guerrera insensata, la muerte es muy traicionera y hay que tener cuidado cuando uno la escucha. Puede decir una cosa, terminando en otra distinta.

-Soy traicionera – la espectral, dura y cruel voz se extiende por la habitación - interesante forma de mostrar tu respeto, sacerdote incrédulo y osado. Y eso que tu me adoras todo el tiempo con tus sacrificios vacíos, banales e hipócritas. – los soldados inmediatamente se colocan en guardia - Osas poner en ridículo a nuestra mensajera porque no son ustedes quienes traen mi palabra. ¿Cierto sacerdote¡A Mí¡A ella¡A nosotras! Mortal estúpido y cobarde. Y dicen ser nuestros mayor representantes, aquí, en la tierra. No quiero pensar lo que opinan los demás presentes.

Todos callan ante la invasión. En el centro de la estancia, justo sobre el emblema del castillo, delante del sacerdote, aparece una ligera bruma blanca que lentamente se va alzando lánguida. La suave bruma adquiere cuerpo, tres exactamente. Dos femeninos y uno masculino. La bruma se despeja al paso de la brisa agónica. Dos gallardas Diosas de marfil y ébano se revelen severas, miran orgullosas a todos los presentes, con aquel aire de superioridad y leyendo el temor que traen con su presencia a los ojos de los hombres. Acompañadas de un ardiente Dios de hielo y fuego, igual de severo, superior.

La más hermosa de las diosas da un paso al frente; traje de oscuro porte se ondula al avanzar hacia el sacerdote; sus negras pupilas como la noche sombría centellan al ver a los guardianes osarse a dar un paso contra ella. El tronar de sus dedos resuena y los hombres caen al piso revolcándose en dolor agudo. Todos los presentes se levantan impresionados ante el poder que emana la mujer.

La otra mujer se queda quieta, la delicada túnica gris humo ondea al aire, mirada fija al frente, sus pupilas plata pura y liquida llamean con la intensidad del infierno mismo. El hombre se acerca a la ultima mujer y queda a su lado, guardián perfecto, perfil efímero inspecciona cada rostro en la habitación, mirada de hielo puro, dura, sin sumisión, reprocha la conducta de los soldados insolentes. Los presentes se aterran.

Lady Adriana se levanta impactada, no puede creer quien está, allí, enfrente a ella.

-Helena – susurra sin creerlo aun.

_-¿Qué significa esto?_ – Piensa sorprendido el Joven Lord al escuchar el susurro de su abuela y al reconocer a la mujer.

Adriana advierte que la hermosura que siempre admiró en Helena, los minutos no se la han robado, cuerpo firme e indómito, y siente celos, ella ajada y marchita por el pasar el tiempo maldito. Mira al hombre, se lleva la mano al rostro para no gritar lo que su mente se niega a creer. El rostro duro del hombre se vuelve amable, cariñoso al levantar la mirada, cubierto por el sol mismo, dos brillantes esmeralda le sonríen abiertamente en señal de afecto.

-Diosa – el anciano que cuestionó la palabra dada por Lady Fionna se postra temblando al piso en señal de respeto y devoción, la a reconocido como su señora. Los otros sacerdotes hacen lo mismo, en un gesto reflejo, no por autentica devoción. Y los demás, quietos y expectantes, se quedan en sus sitios. Los soldados caídos siguen siendo lastimados por el poder de la muerte.

- Has despreciado a mi mensajera y has dudado de mi palabra Leopold – inquiere molesta. La muerte se voltea para observar a sus acompañantes – Por ello no quería intervenir. No merecen mi ayuda, ni siquiera merecen su esfuerzo. O nuestra presencia.

- Comprendo mi señora –responde sumisa y con gran pleitesía la mujer. – solo pido, mejor dicho pedimos su benevolencia. Solo eso mi señora, nada más. – la diosa mira al hombre, el cual agacha la cabeza con humildad.

- Así es dama nuestra, solo su generosidad magnánima. – cuanto respeto y admiración hay en su voz.

- Así será entonces – la voz de la muerte se eleva para que todos los presentes escuchen con claridad lo que tiene que decir.

- Vinimos solo para sustentar las palabras de esa mujer- señalando a Lady Fionna- Merece nuestra protección porque habló con la verdad. Tal cual yo se lo indique. – un revuelo se alza ante estas palabras. Como es posible que Fionna una guerrera se encuentre bajo la protección de la misma muerte. Mas la mirada de los acompañantes de la diosa los calla.

- ¡Clanes su tiempo se acaba! – murmullos se levantan con rapidez ante lo dicho, mas una mirada inflexible de la mujer y callan. – una fuerza mayor que ustedes sé esta levantando de las entrañas de la misma tierra y tomara con fuerza este mundo. Si lo entienden bien sabrán de lo que hablo y de quienes hablo. Y ustedes divididos no podrán sobrevivir. No lo tomen como una sentencia, sino como una advertencia que me digno ha avisarles. Si no supiera yo lo que es la caída de grandes imperios, reinos antiguos como el tiempo y clanes de gran ascendencia. Escuchen bien, en sus manos se encuentra su futuro, solo en sus manos manchada de sangre y miseria encontrarán la misericordia y la razón para sobrevivir. Por decisión unánime ningún dios intervendrá en esta lucha, su lucha. De la misma manera que les pasa a ustedes efímero hombres creídos, nuestro tiempo sé está acabando, agotando como la vida misma de ustedes los mortales, dejaremos de existir y ya pronto solo será un recuerdo que estará latente en la naturaleza misma y su mente débil, Nos volveremos solo una evocación derrochada. Una historia manchada de exageraciones, de palabras bonitas, pero sin la verdad, realidad y finalmente, yéndonos al olvido, nos hundiremos como está predicho, y solo seremos sustentados, tal vez y si acaso, por pergaminos que nos mencionarán aleatoriamente y nunca podrán ser comprobado. Nuestra hora y las de los Regentes llegará a su fin– la dama calla.

- Y entonces ¿porqué nos estas diciendo esto? Si no piensan intervenir – se manifiesta el sacerdote con un dejo de atrevimiento en su voz. La muerte lo mira malhumora y el hombre en el piso inicia a chillar desesperado de dolor. Un movimiento de la mano del acompañante de la muerte y los labios del sacerdote son cosido con hilos para silenciar los gritos que profiere. La muerte mira el recinto con cierta irritación.

- Estoy aquí, hoy, ante ustedes, seres inferiores, para cumplir una obligación que se pactó hace muchas lunas atrás, antes de que ustedes siquiera fueran concebidos en los úteros fértiles y podridos de sus antecesores.

_- ¿Qué pacto!_ – piensa la cazadora de sueños al escuchar a la señora de su señora. También ha reconocido a la mujer que yace postrada, enfrente, en el piso. – _Helena. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

- Yo siempre cumplo la palabra dada, mi palabra dada. Es por ello que estoy aquí, hoy, ante ustedes cumpliéndola. No sean tan vanidosos seres inferiores, efímeros hálito de aire desperdiciado; esa es y será su real perdición y no la falta de valor, clemencia, coraje, lealtad, astucia, misericordia como muchos de aquí piensan, seres tontos. Solo estoy aquí por ellos y el pacto que han olvidado. Recuérdenlo.

_- ¿Pacto!_ – Fionna acaricia preocupada la idea que su mente formula. A su espalda Stefan observa silencioso lo que acontece. Ladea un poco la cabeza a la izquierda para observar mejor a los aparecidos en el salón. Nota que Errol igualmente está vigilando cada movimiento de los surgidos de la nada.

_- Pacto que se consagró con la sangre de inocentes hechiceras que fueron difundidas sobre la tierra seca, mustia; los corazones indómitos de los guerreros sacrificados en las fieras acometidas; las almas cándidas de los clanes perdidos, de los clanes en el olvido, exiliados por su propia voluntad, dejado atrás por el tiempo mismísimo; que cayeron como valerosos guerreros en las batallas que enfrentaron sin miedo, que sacrificaron su futuro propio por el futuro de los clanes actuales, guerrera valerosa_ – escucha con nitidez en su mente Fionna. El mensaje es solo para ella.

- ¿_No tienes idea de lo que hablo, verdad pequeña hija prodiga y venturosa? Jajaja. No te tortures con esa pregunta absurda que tienes clavada fiero puñal en tu mente. Tu adora hermana tampoco tiene idea de que pacto habla mi señora la Muerte y eso que ella es una de las fieles sirvientes de la Ama del Sueño y Pesadilla. – _la habitación ha desaparecido para Fionna y solo puede ver a la mujer que yace de rodilla detrás de su señora mirada al frente, y esos labios que no paran de hablar. Cabello negro ondeando sombrío contra el aire que no pasa por la habitación. Traga asustada, algo pasa en su cuerpo firme, en su mente inquebrantable. Y teme.

_- Sin embargo, ustedes dos estuvieron, allí, cuando se pactó. ¿Lo ha olvidado Reina Elizabeth? – _burla ahí en esa voz que habla y habla sin parar dando una respuesta inesperada. _- Fue usted misma quien vertió su sangre sagrada sobre la piedra de sacrificio y cedió su vida sin pensarlo dos veces para que su prole pudiera vivir y crecer._ - Un ligero temblor se apodera de su cuerpo al oír como la llama. Algo primitivo se remueve en su mente, y no es miedo, es algo mas profundo: un recuerdo apresado con puño hierro, dejado en el olvido. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás, quiere huir, alejarse de ahí, y choca contra el fuerte pecho de su guardián, quien la mira preocupado al ver la cara de pánico que ensombrece el rostro de su señora. Nadie mas en la estancia se ha percatado de lo que le sucede a la mujer.

Helena de pronto mira fijamente a Fionna y sonríe discreta al verla retroceder asustada. Stefan se da cuenta del gesto de la mujer, sus cejas se juntan un poco en señal de molestia por no saber que está pasando. Su señora Fionna no es ninguna cobarde. Lo sabe muy bien, él que la vio levantarse de la misma muerte y acabar con esos demonios poderosos. Que la ha visto pelear con sus hombres hombro a hombro para no perder terreno. Pero al mas fuerte alguna vez en la vida algo lo hace retroceder. Comprende. Toma por la cintura a Lady Fionna y la saca de la estancia sin que nadie sé de cuenta, o eso es lo que él cree, mas Errol lo observa todo.

El salón en silencio permanece. Todos expectantes sobre los movimientos de la muerte. Un tronar de sus dedos y los soldados bajo su poder quedan liberados. Demasiadas interrogantes hay en el ambiente. Y porque no decirlo miedo, asombro y espanto.

- Pienso dejar entre ustedes a dos de mis fieles servidores. – no es un ofrecimiento, es una orden. Su voz poderosa no permite replica - Ellos lo ayudaran en lo que puedan.

- Helena – la mujer da un paso adelante y ejecuta una reverencia para su ama.

- Michael – el hombre, de rodilla, le besa la mano en señal de despedida a su señora. Y desaparece.

El Lord Slytherin se levanta con aplomo y queda al lado de su abuela querida, que mira aun sin creer lo que sus ojos ven. Las personas que se encuentran en el salón no han salido de la estupefacción que se prende como lapa sobre su mente confundida. Algunos tienen miedo de moverse. Los aparecidos miran todo lo que sucede, su rostro adornado con una sonrisa ladina. Tomando la palabra el ahora Lord Slytherin habla-

- Regentes, Loores, Consejeros, sacerdotes por los sucesos acaecidos tomaremos un receso hasta el día de mañana en la mañana cuando se reanuden las secciones faltantes. Disponen del castillo para su uso. – con delicadeza toma la mano de su abuela.

- Caballero Michael, Dama Helena podrían seguirme por favor. – ambos asienten y lo siguen. Errol al final cierra la escolta. Salazar mira por ultima vez el salón y ve a Lady Rowena siendo arrastrada por Lady Hufflepuff hacia la salida contraria. Las puertas se cierran.

Recorren una serie de pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegan a un recinto, donde las ventanas dejan filtrar la luz del sol brillante del medio día que inicia a caer lentamente. Adriana entra de primera por las puertas de roble, con su traje revoloteando a su paso con la gracia de una mariposa encantadora. Lady Helena y el Caballero Michael le siguen con la exquisitez que le da lo etéreo, toman asiento sobre un mullido sofá que yace en la habitación. Salazar Slytherin con su paso decidido entra al lugar seguido su Guardián Errol, quien deja apostado a dos guardias en la puerta para que no sean interrumpidos. Las puertas de roble macizo se cierran con un pesado golpe.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – cuestiona sin miramiento el Lord. Su mente no le permite aplicar la diplomacia que requiere el caso.

- Lo que escuchó claramente en el gran salón, Lord Slytherin – responde clara y sin cortesía la mujer.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Helena – irritación suena en su voz ante su respuesta sin sentido o mejor aun sin respuesta a su pregunta.

- Sé a que te refieres muchacho, y sugiero algo mas de respeto – Salazar esta por responderle, mas la mano sobre el hombro lo detiene, es su abuela.

- Discúlpelo Lady Helena su juventud no le permite saber como tratarla realmente – manifiesta la mujer con humildad.

- No es necesario tanto formalismo Adriana, nunca lo tuvimos mientras estuve vivo. Lo mismo para tu Helena. – Michael interviene – y sí, somos nosotros de verdad querida amiga – leyendo el pensamiento de la mujer.

- Entonces ¿porqué no vinieron mas temprano, Hubieran evitado tantas masacres – reclama la anciana molesta al recordar los sucesos pasados, en especial la muerte de su esposo.

- Porque tenia que pasar así – respuesta contundente – uno no puede hacer lo que quiere, sino, lo que tiene que hacer – firmeza en la voz de Helena.

- Disculpen que intervenga – es Errol desde su solitaria esquina - ¿Cuál es su real papel en el conflicto que se aproxima en el futuro?

- Seremos guías – Helena responde.

- ¿De quiénes?

- De los nuevos regentes – Michael contesta, ha observado los movimientos de Errol y lo ha reconocido con uno del clan de los McColt.

- ¿Qué! – salta Salazar al escuchar las palabras dichas.

- Sí, Sasha Boisauvage por el Norte, Godric Gryffindor por el Sur, Rowena Rawenclaw por el Este, y tu Salazar Slytherin por el Oeste. – Salazar se queda en una pieza al escuchar el nombre de Rowena en la lista de lideres y más por el regentado bajo su cuidado, el Este.

- Los entrenaremos en varias disciplinas de importancia; los formaremos como lideres, ya que al final los soldados y el pueblo en general siguen son los lideres.

- ¿Qué pasará con el concilio? – interroga la anciana.

- Será firmado y ratificado por todos los clanes, tendrás tu preciada paz entre los magos. Así sucederá, lo indica la línea continua del tiempo.

- Esperen un segundo. Mencionaron el nombre de Rowena Rawenclaw como la regente del Este, que yo sepa Rawenclaw no lo es.

-¿Salazar le preguntaste a tu abuela sobre Rawenclaw cómo te indiqué la ultima vez que nos vimos?

Adriana notablemente palidece ante las palabras de Helena. Se imagina la tormenta que se avecina cuando Salazar sepa la verdad sobre Rawenclaw. Errol nota los movimientos nerviosos de su señora sin saber que está pasando.

- No lo hice. – Michael curioso mira a Salazar, y de pronto cae en cuenta que su nieto siente algo por la chica Rawenclaw. Y comprende la debacle que está a punto de formarse. Mas Helena sabe lo que siente su nieto por la joven y continúa sin importarle el precio que Salazar y Rowena tendrán que pagar sin saber realmente porqué.

- Ah, ahí está la respuesta a tu pregunta. Lady Rawenclaw, es en realidad Lady Rowena Schawarzerbär Meed, hija del Regente Schawarzerbär del Este y la Dama Meed portadora de la Vengadora, Salazar.

Y el mundo entero cayó sobre sus hombros. A veces, la verdad pega tremendamente duro en los corazones frágiles y así había sido. La mirada molesta de Salazar se ensombreció. Y el latir rápido y alterado se volvió errático y sin sentido alguno. El frío sudor vistió el pálido cuerpo Desplazó su mirada sombría hacia donde se encontraba su abuela. Ella, lo sabía. Ahora se da cuenta. La anciana no puede mirarlo y quita su rostro ajado con angustia en el alma. Errol traga despacio al comprender lo que pasa en verdad.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – voz en vilo - _No puede ser, hermana del mal nacido que me intentó destruir_.

En el exterior, el sol, magnánimo señor del firmamento, se extiende espléndido en su dominio, a través de los grandes ventanales del gran salón se filtra llevando su maravillosa luz al lugar. Nubes discretas cubren puntos definidos y la brisa del norte, algo gélida, se pasea entre ellos aliviando ligeramente la tensión. Afuera, en el patio, las risas alegres y llena de vida de los pequeños niños, inconscientes de lo que sucede, alivian el ambiente.

- Creo que es mejor que te sientes, hay bastante para hablar muchacho. – y así lo hizo – Primero que todo, ella no sabe que es hija de Schawarzerbär. Así que no la culpes de nada, de aquí, de entre nosotros, es la más inocente de todos. – Helena toma la palabra.

- El destino guió a Rowena a la conclusión de una lucha encarnecida, que nada tiene que ver, realmente, con ella desde que fue entregada a la mujer que la crió como su hija propia. La madre desesperada por sacarla de todo lo que veía para el futuro de su hija, para protegerla, esa magnifica y sufrida mujer, la entrego sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, el destino se encargo de colocarla nuevamente en el camino que fue trazado con sangre y odio sin sentido, junto a las personas que pueden considerarla como su enemigo, por un linaje sanguíneo, por un apellido que no reconoce como suyo propio, y no por quien es ahora. Que sea hija de Schawarzerbär, no indica que sea igual al padre y que tengas las enseñanzas del padre. Simplificando lo dicho, Rowena nació en el castillo y por orden de su madre moribunda fue sacada y criada por la partera Rawenclaw. La partera le tomó un profundo cariño y la cuidó, educó como si fuera su propia hija.

El rostro oculto detrás de las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas se levanta con abandono. Entrelaza las manos y observa a su abuela. La mujer nerviosa juega con un pañuelo.

- ¿Tú lo sabias abuela?

- Era una suposición sin confirmar, Salazar – respondió después de un rato, la voz temblorosa se apaga.

- Rowena no lo sabe¿se lo piensan decir?.

- Así es. Yo se lo pienso decir – manifiesta el hombre, mirándolo con comprensión.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando sea necesario.- Silencio.

- ¿Tu nombre es Errol del Clan McColt? – interroga la mujer

- Sí, soy del Clan McColt.

- ¿El castillo de Hogwarts está aun en pie?

- Sí señora.

- Y es protegido aun por la dama del lago y protectora del Dragonheart

- Afirmativamente. Mas soy yo el protector del Dragonheart, ahora.

- Perfecto, quiero que envíes a dos mensajeros al castillo ordenándole al señor que lo prepare para nuestro llegar, infórmale que le doy solo un mes para ellos. – Errol asiente – te puedes retirar.

- Con su permiso Lady Slytherin – se despide una vez que la anciana le concede el permiso.

Salazar se levanta y se retira de la habitación sin despedirse. Las austeras figuras quedan en la estancia. Lady Adriana sentada en el sillón lo ve partir con el corazón entristecido. Helena se acerca y le pasa la mano sobre el hombro para animarla.

- No pudiste ser más discreta, o ser menos inflexible al decirle quien es ella. – recrimina.

- ¿Porqué hacerlo Adriana? – ironía en su voz – tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta, acuérdate que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. En estos momentos, es necesario hablar con la verdad. No hay cabida para la piedad, dolor o compasión.

- Ya, ya. No es tiempo de pelear sobre las cosas ya dicha, mujeres. Adriana ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Demasiado diría Michael. Ochenta o noventa años, no. Si mi mente vieja no me engaña.

- Noventa y siete años para ser exactos - manifiesta Helena.

- Mucho tiempo, toda una vida.

- ¡Recibieron a Lokë?

- Claro que sí. – informa Michael al tiempo que de entre sus prendas saca un papel doblado. – esto es para ti.

Temblorosa toma el papel entre sus manos. Un par de lagrimas saltan de sus ojitos tristes al reconocer la letra de su amante muerto. Lo abre con la certidumbre que la ultima carta que recibirá de su amado.

_Mi dulce flor blanquecina de verano: Solo deseo que sepas lo mucho que te amo y extraño aquí a mi lado. Supongo que el vació que siento ahora en mi corazón lo debes sentir tu también._

_El perder la esperanza de volvernos a ver es lo peor que puedes hacer. No desesperes por favor y no cometas ninguna estupidez como matarte para estar a mi lado, tu tiempo pronto se acerca y podremos estar nuevamente juntos, ahora si por la eternidad. Te lo prometo y te prometo que te iré a buscar._

_No te molestes con ellos, sobre todo con Helena. Le vas a encontrar bastante cambiada, pero sigue siendo la misma testaruda y apasionada mujer que tanto amaste y apreciaste mientras vivió. Estoy seguro que ya iniciaron los roces entre ustedes dos. Como si no te conociera yo, mi flor de genio._

_Amor, los tiempos que se aproximan para ustedes, será tiempo de mucho cambio y sobre todo violencia desmesurada. Temo que la vida como la conoces cambiara tan radicalmente, que lo deseado con tanta ansia no será lo que recibamos al final como recompensa a los sacrificios realizados. Y eso me aterra. Me aterra el no estar a tu lado y poder consolarte y cuídate como es mi deber._

_Sé que sonará egoísta, pero necesito que cuides por mas tiempo a Salazar, el te necesita como no tienes ideas. Creo que serás la única capaz de controlarlo, por ahora, hasta que llegue la indicada y sé que ya llegara, por no decir que ya ha llegado._

_Solo pido que no te desanimes, siempre estoy a tu lado mi amor._

_Siempre seré tuyo al igual que mi corazón._

_Lokë _

Los pasos resuenan contra las paredes, son molestos, e increíblemente precisos. Los cuadros silenciosos observan pasar al regente heredero. De pronto se detiene. Por la ventana se percata de la presencia de Fionna y Stefan. Los observa hablando en una esquina del patio de armas. Le llama la atención la palidez de la mujer y el rostro preocupado del hombre. Retoma su camino. No le incumbe lo que hablen, tiene cosas más importante de que preocuparse.

Sus piernas lo llevan a su refugio. La torre norte del castillo. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve como Errol se acerca con paso veloz.

- Lord Slytherin – llama

- Errol no estoy de humor para hablar contigo en este momento. – indica sin darse la vuelta.

- Tenemos que hablar de lo que está sucediendo. – el rostro del guardián muestra lo agotado, cansado que está.

- Si hablaremos, pero no ahora. Vete a cumplir lo que pidió la Dama.- ordena.

Sin espera alguna palabra mas del guardián entra por la puerta y cierra dando un fuerte portazo. Dejando claramente entendido que no desea interrupciones de ningún tipo. Errol no le queda mas remedio que resignarse. Las relaciones entre ellos dos no han andado bien en estos últimos meses. Solo hablan lo necesario y cuando es necesario. No hay la vieja camarería que siempre le había enorgullecido. Los tiempos, así como la vida misma, ha cambiado entre ellos.

Da media vuelta e inicia a caminar. Sin darse cuenta, guiado por el subconsciente, sus pies lo llevan enfrente a la puerta de su amada. Suspiro extenuado brota de los labios tibios del hombre. Golpea un par de veces y entra a la habitación.

Ahí, la ve sentada, junto al ventanal, mirada ausente en el hermosos paisaje de primavera. La ve acariciarse la barriga de veinticuatro semanas tiernamente y al mismo tiempo con tristeza. Frey a los pies de Naira descansa con placidez.

Errol se acerca, un tierno beso, en la frente, le planta. Naira sigue observando ausente el paisaje. Parpadea un par de veces, lo reconoce, le sonríe alegre de verlo.

- ¡Hola amor!

- ¡Hola Errol! – contenta saluda

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – sobre el brazo del sillón se sienta, la atrae contra su cuerpo, besa con avidez esos labios cereza que le atraen como el primer día.

- Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí. – toma entre sus manos, esa mano fuerte y grande que mas de una ocasión ha estado manchada de sangre, esa mano delicada que la salvó de la muerte, llena de bondad, de amor y la besa con devoción.- Sabes, tengo mejor movilidad en la rodilla izquierda. Creo que después de dar a luz podré cabalgar sin problema.

- Eso me alegra. -

- Algo paso en la reunión. Te noto preocupado

- Si, pasó que la muerte en persona se presentó.

- Dioses. ¿Qué quería ella?

- Solo dar una advertencia sobre el futuro, del futuro de los clanes. Y según ella estamos fritos, acabados, no tenemos realmente un mañana. Y el que tenemos no pinta muy bien, está en mano de los regentes.

- Entonces no es tan malo. Ellos sabrán como solucionar los problemas que vendrán. Ven no te agobies por algo que no puedes solucionar.

- Dejó a Helena Stanwall y Michael Slytherin.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que dejó a Helena Stanwall y a Michael Slytherin. Son vasallos de ella, de la muerte. Los dejó como guías de los regentes para darles concejos y esas cosas. – de la mesa toma la manzana y la inicia a comer.

- ¿Con qué propósito?

- Un viaje de entrenamiento al castillo de Hogwarts. Dentro de unas semanas partirán a entrenar.

- ¿Partirán? No piensas ir. – y al final de las apagadas pupilas el fuego inicia a renacer con intensidad. Errol sonríe con esperanza, por primera vez, de recuperar realmente a la mujer que ama.

- Lo más posible es que no iré, Salazar no desea estar cerca de mi persona. Y eso es mas que notable. Lo recomendable será que Ewan sea quien vaya en mi lugar. Creo que es lo conveniente para todos. Ewan tomará ya su posición al lado de Salazar como su guardián principal, Salazar estará tranquilo y podrá concentrarse en el entrenamiento y yo estaré a tu lado. No pienso volver a alejarme de ti.

- ¿Crees que ese niño está listo para tomar la responsabilidad de la vida de Salaza? No es muy temprano e injusto con el chico. Está bien que sea alguien inteligente y aprenda rápido. Pero pondrás la vida y seguridad de Salazar en sus manos ¿es lo más recomendable?.

- Creo que Ewan está mas que preparado para tomar el cargo. Él juzgará como actuar en las situaciones que se le enfrenten en el futuro. Además, van a ir al castillo de Hogwarts, y ahí hay alguien que lo terminará de entrenar mucho mejor. Acuérdate que está mi maestro y el maestro de Stefan. Ya todos mis conocimientos se los he pasado, es tiempo que aprenda más.

- Verdad, se encuentra tu maestro.-baja la mirada, sus manos con delicadeza toman las de Errol y saca a la luz una decisión que ha meditado a conciencia.- Errol, quiero quedarme con el pequeño. – dice. Errol la mira – déjame terminar por favor. – Asiente el hombre – siento que el pequeño no debe pagar los pecados del padre, y ahora sé que no soportaría dejarlo con alguien para que lo cuide, mucho menos abandonarlo.

- Es tu decisión¿no lo dices por lo de Saxen?

- Es mi decisión, no quiero dejarlo. Por favor comprende mis razones.

- Amor, está bien. Sabes que te amo, y el pequeño que llevas, es verdad que es del imbécil ese, pero al mismo tiempo tuyo, y eso para mí es lo más importante de todo. Es un pedazo de ti. No te preocupes lo amaré como te amo. Como sí fuera hecho de nuestro amor. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad.

- Oh Errol, gracias, gracias- abrazándole con efusividad.

- No me des las gracias. Amor acuérdate que somos uno.

Desde el ventanal en que ellos dos se encuentran se observa en esplendor la belleza de los jardines de la Emperatriz del castillo. Los hermosos colores de las flores y arbustos se mezclan con la armonía y gracia que un pintor aplica en su obra maestra, verdes, rojos, violetas, azules, amarillos, grises, naranjas, todos mezclados dando paz al ambiente y extasiando la vista de los moradores del castillo.

En la parte más distanciada de los hermosos jardines, bajo la sombra un frondoso árbol, Lady Fionna y su guardián Stefan se encuentran sentados. Fionna recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del guardián con gesto fatigado y descansa el cansancio que la acompaña. Stefan, fiel guardián, vigila que nadie se aproxime e interrumpa el momento de paz que disfruta su señora.

- Stefan¿te puedo preguntar algo? – Lady Fionna ahora respira con mas tranquilidad.

- Sí mi señora – un pequeño pajarillo se posa en la rama, los mira curiosos. El pánico que Stefan vislumbró dibujado, en el gran salón, en el rostro de su señora, ya no se encuentra. Mas no comenta nada sobre ello.

- ¿Sabes quién es la Reina Elizabeth? – las nubes pasan con lentitud desesperante sobre el cielo claro de primavera. No hay brisa, y no es necesaria, no hay calor. Pequeñas aves planean tranquilas por la inmensidad de ese cielo.

- ¿Qué yo sepa? Ahora mismo, nadie en los clanes tiene ese nombre.

- No, mas atrás, tu sabes en el pasado. – deseosa de saber la respuesta de su acompañante. Sin percatarse y con la libertad que se tienen los amigos, se encuentra acostada, con la cabeza sobre el muslo del hombre. La mano del hombre posada sobre el abdomen de la mujer se encuentra y ella la protege entre las suyas. Cuanta tranquilidad se respira en el ambiente.

- Hubo varias reinas con ese nombre, unas buenas otras malas. – menciona -¿Porqué pregunta? – mirándola al rostro. Pequeñas pecas al sol y un flequillo molesto sobre los ojos - Está relacionado a lo que sucedió hace un momento en el salón. ¿No es así?

- En efecto, no se te escapa nada, verdad amigo. – sonríe, se lo permite.

- No puedo, es mi deber protegerlas, protegerte. – él también sonríe con la complicidad del inocente.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – la observa esperando que le cuente lo sucedido - Estaba observando a la mujer que llegó con la muerte y de repente inicio ha escuchar una voz en mi cabeza. Lo único que recuerdo es el nombre de la reina, Elizabeth. Era como si me hablara solo a mí. Y quiero saber quien es esta reina. Algo dentro de mí necesita saberlo.

- Si quiere puedo hacer averiguaciones.

- No, investigaré en la biblioteca. La que ahí aquí es bastante completa. Y Stefan ni una palabra de lo contado, no tengo ganas de estar respondiendo preguntas tontas. Si pregunta mi hermana dile que me sentí mal.

- Si eso quieres hacer, así será.

- Gracias amigo.

Sentada sobre la silla amplia, Helga Huffelpuff se encuentra. Mirada perdida, dolor trasmite a quien la observa al pasar. Su corazón roto se encuentra desde aquella noche en que vio a su amado beber la poción esa. El tiempo benevolente ha pasado, ni aun así no se recupera de su perdida. Su alma, su mente trata de comprender el porqué del rechazo recibido.

Las cortinas ondulan con gracias. La brisa pasa ligera, alegre y se entristece al ver a la mujer tan doliente.

Sobre su regazo, un libro viejo, como el mismo tiempo transcurrido, descansa. Paginas impías, ajadas, llenas de hechizos prohibidos, peligrosos, mortales, le revelan algo que ya sabe, mas no quería aceptar. Le muestran verdad, sin flores, sin red. Es irreversible, el hechizo es irreversible. Su ultima esperanza ha muerto ante sus ojos inocentes.

Lady Helga ignora el baile que el sol con la luna danza para aliviar su dolencia. Sombras impetuosas y luces apagadas se mueven agónicas, esbeltas en el atardecer.

Solo la respiración pausada se escucha en el lugar. Con rabia se limpia el rostro rojo de tanto llorar. Vacío el corazón late por deber y no por deseo propio. Manos apoyadas en la cabeza, juegan con descuido entre su rubio cabello.

Levanta la mirada herida. Y observa el patio, lo ve trabajar. Tan tranquilo, tan ajeno a su dolor.

- ¿_Porqué¿Porqué lo hizo¿Porqué lo hiciste?_

_- No soy lo suficientemente buena para pelear por mi amor, por mí, por estar aquí, al lado mío. Obviamente no lo soy. Jugaste con mi corazón Ion y vas ha pagar muy cara tu osadía, tu ofensa. Por qué yo sí te amo, mejor dicho te amé y de manera sincera, no sabes cuanto. Hubiera dejado mi legado, todo por ti y por estar a tu lado olvidaría quien soy. Yo, hija de un terrateniente con obligaciones y responsabilidades, con un pueblo que liderar y cuidar. Todo lo hubiera dejado, todo... por ti. Pero me has traicionado al dejarme sola y aquí, estoy llorando la traición que cometiste sin pensar en mi, en preguntarme lo que sentía al respeto. Será está la ultima lagrima que derrame en tu honor amado mío._

_- Me observarás todos los días, me vigilaras como tu deber indica y estaré a tu alcance. Cerca, tan cerca que mi esencia olerás, y en tu cara reiré, lloraré, me regocijaré, odiaré, amaré, temeré, confiaré, seré feliz y me verás amar a otra persona, mas no me tendrás entre tus brazos. Sabrás que fui tuya un tiempo, mas no regresare a ti nunca._

_- No, no pienso regresar a ti, no volveré a pensar mas en ti nunca más. No voltearé a mirarte con cariño, ardor, pasión, ni admiración, sino con desprecio, y animadversión, y dolencia, y enemistad. Porque la espina de tú traición qué clavaste sin miedo alguno, que hiere mi corazón en lo profundo, ese dolor que dejaste, se convertirá en nada. No sentiré nada por ti, ya no más. Porque me traicionaste. Traicionaste lo nuestro. Mi amor será espuma de mar y se ira al cambio de las mareas para no regresar._

_- Y tal vez, en el crepúsculo de mi vida, ó será de la tuya amor. Yo volveré la mirada para ver atrás, y te recordare como te vi la primera vez. Hermoso, mi expresivo niño de marfil._

_- Y te lloraré como nunca te lloré, después de está promesa. Lagrimas de sangre serán las que limpiarán el pecado que cometí al amarte._

_- Volveré a amarte como te amo ahora, de manera pura, de manera dulce y apasionada. Fiel me entregaré a tus roces prolongados sobre mi cuerpo. Beberemos del elixir de la vida de manera golosa._

_- Y seremos libres para volar donde queramos, juntos al fin, en nuestro ocaso Como la ultima águila arrogante que vuela salvaje en el horizonte moribundo._

La puerta de la habitación se abre. Es el padre de Helga quien entra a la pieza. Por la ventana se ve al sol ocultarse en el horizonte oscuro.

Desde la puerta observa a su niña amada, tan serena, tranquila, igual que aquella vez en que su madre murió; la mirada triste del rostro se ha ido, solo hay resignación, aceptación. El cansado corazón del viejo se regocija, sabe que su nena a iniciado a sanar.

- Helga – llama con dulzura.

- Sí padre – sonríe sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Pronto la merienda estará lista y quisiera que me acompañes.

- Claro padre, con gusto te acompañare. Es hora de volver a vivir. – susurra lo ultimo.

La doncella presurosa sirve con cuidado la bebida caliente sobre el vaso. Una vez que termina se retira de la presencia del Regente del Sur y su guardiana. La mesa para dos, servida se encuentra. Deliciosos manjares ostenta.

La mujer bebe complacida la bebida. El regente también satisfecho come algo de lo servido.

- Godric quiero presentarte a alguien – indica la mujer. En su mano una manojo de uvas rojas porta. Una a una la disfruta.

- ¿A quién? – Curioso de saber.

- Quien te salvó. – manifiesta, un sorbo le da a la copa.

- ¿Está aquí¿En el castillo? – emoción embarga la piel.

- Sí, desde el día que te trajeron – revela confidente.

- ¿Has hablado con él¿Cómo es¿Por qué no me lo han presentado¿Sabes su nombre, gustos?

- Es ella, y se llama Saxen Rivers.

- ¿La amante de Allen Schawarsebar? – impresionado ante el nombre revelado.

- En efecto. Espera, como la conoces, no te la han presentado.

- El día que llegue al campamento de Schawarsebar. -comenzando a recordar con dolor.- Solo llegue a verla un momento. Ella fue quien me salvó la vida.-concluyó.-

- Así fue. Según lo que me informo el guardián McColt, ella fue quien le dijo tu paradero y que no se iba a ir del campamento sin ti. La misma versión de los hechos que me relato McColt me la relato la mujer algo cohibida ante mi presencia.

- Una mujer muy valiente para desafiar a su señor por un desconocido.

- Efectivamente Godric. Es alguien especial. ¿Deseas verla?.- insiste ya que considera importante la reunión entre ellos dos, sabe que lo ayudara a sanar - Estoy segura que ella desea verte. Siempre está preguntado por tu salud.

- Sí Laura será agradable hablar con ella.

- Haré los arreglos pertinentes para que se conozca.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
